The Player is a Part Timer
by oblivon2991
Summary: "Why they can't leave me alone?" the player asked oneself depressed. Yeah, transported in a different world, waking up in a completely alien place, in an alien body, it is freaking scary! For a player who only wants peace and live a relaxing life, living in this world is like a Hellwalk. Angels, devils, fallen, gods, perverts and every other thing! Everyone wants a piece from her!
1. Just an Everyday Café in a Everyday Town

**Well, I said for a while I will write this, but only now reached the point where I had the time and mood to do it!**

**The story will also serve as a soft reboot of my Overlord OC. **

**(starting her up with a little bit different background, rebooting her slightly)**

**Who read my previous works, know him/her well. Who not… just give it a try, you might like it… (Or not) person chooses…**

**Please enjoy the story! I worked a lot with it!**

**Peace!**

**And now… the usual legal text…**

**by oblivon2991**

**Thank you for reading my fanfic!**

**My mother language is not English, so please be patient about the grammatical issues.**

**I don't own the Overlord(****オーバーロード****Ōbārōdo?) novel or anime series created by Kugane Maruyama.**

**I don't own High School DxD anime, manga and novel series created by Ichiei Ishibumi**

**Please review it. I know I will make mistakes that I intend to correct and will try to learn from them and improve myself.**

**Thank you!**

**Please enjoy the story!**

* * *

**The Player is a Part-Timer**

**Chapter 1: Just an Everyday Café in an Everyday Town**

* * *

In a city, at night, a shadow moved, blinked through the trees, seeking its prey!

'Rustle! Rustle! Rustle!'

For a human, it moved fast; it blurred before the eyes of everyone. Only the after the wind of the being can be felt as it passed the still objects, dashing through the roofs, almost hovering between the gaps separated the flats.

'Rustle! Rustle! Rustle!'

The architecture all around looked plain, the same thing one may expect from a city which belonged to the 21st century. Many flats, built with the same thinking, with the same design lined up near each other.

Boring!

From the windows, time to time, the lights can be seen. Luminating the night even this late hour…

It was evident; not everyone used the dark to rest, many still up, watching TV, playing games, reading, or even working — people living their "nightlife" instead of doing what's intended, sleeping.

'Rustle! Rustle! Rustle!'

In this city, where the crime rate was neither high nor low, where nothing strange happened, something was about to!

'Rustle! Rustle! Rustle!'

It closed on its target ever intense, preying on it since long hours, waiting until the prey reached an isolated place. And indeed, "her" hunt just now, reached the intended stage, jogging towards "its" inevitable fate! The fate of the devoured!

Doing "her" best, the creature was sure; this prey not yet sensed its presence. Thus, continued its operation, followed the human "meal" with great discretion and patience.

'Rustle! Rustle! Rustle!'

The park the creature followed the target was an everyday place. One which the people can find in every Japanese town, filled with trees, bushes, and benches. A green area which was mostly used by jogging people, or pairs who intended to have some romantic bonding!

Indeed, those benches near the fountain offered some quality bonding time for many couples in the past. Yet, the prey not intended to use them, no! The target used this place to relieve some stress and sport, jogging through the whole park, the entire town for long hours — doing it in the darkest hours of the night.

'Huf! Huf! Huf!' And the prey did this since several hours already!

Jogging, up and down, all across the town, not even slowing her pace at all, only stopping once to buy a few items in a night shop — some light snack for the night.

'Music! Music! Music!' even the creature followed this "human" heard the booming music escaped from her headphones. Like this, the prey will never notice her closing presence. This human offered an easy meal for the night.

"Fufufu! So easy!" the stray devil crackled in glee, then, from the corner of her eyes, glanced on the other side of the park. "Dammit!" it seemed, she was not the only one this night who spotted this jogging human, and intended to devour her.

No… she spotted several more from her kind, all are waiting to strike.

If this continues like this, she either has to share the prey or had to fight for her meal! She rather avoided both possibilities, as she knows it will end unfavorably for her.

"No matter…" the stray devil chuckled. "It will be mine!"

Watching the jogging person for a few more moments, she grinned with great anticipation.

Compared to a human, her future meal had an unreasonably high amount of stamina. But the stray devil was aware, people who train every day may be able to do this. Thought was not entirely sure… but was sure enough to risk this stalk.

Being a former human herself, she suspected this much. Though it was some time she became like this, her memories being a human slowly started to fade.

'Huf! Huf! Huf!'

More and more, the creature closed on the target, wondering if it indeed worth or not eating this person at all… wondering, if it's worth the hassle to fight over this meal with the other stray devils who also tracked this person.

Every time this stray wanted to leap, the target changed direction, taking a public route, or turned around, making it impossible to hunt safely! Almost like… this person just messed with her, and the other hunters followed it around! It was almost like, this "human" knew she was followed and intentionally took routes just to annoy them!

_"Damn bastard!"_

Eliminating the prey in the open would be nothing more but foolishness! She knows very well whose territory she is invading — and as she suspected — her fellow kin was also aware of this fact, thus retracting to attack the prey without thinking.

If they would right away start a massacre in the open that would right away call the attention of the ruling faction of this place! And considering who owned this area, it would be their last foolish decision!

She needed power! Oh! She needed it so much!

But for her revenge to be fulfilled, she first, needed to hide, eat, and gather power. Only after that! She can fulfill her desire and take her revenge on those who made her like this against her will! First, the devils, then the fallen, then the angels! And after that… everyone else! Given a chance, she will rule over everything! Yes, this stray devil had plans, plans only waited to be fulfilled!

If she has to live like this, everyone will live like this!

Hopefully, the tender meat of this person will do… for a while at least…

One from the many little first steps, which will lead to her ascension!

"So delicious…!"

Whispering, even sniffing in the air, the stray devil felt the delicious aroma emitted by the jogging person!

So enticing "her" meal looked! So healthy, almost unnatural so compared to a human, instinctually drew to follow this prey. Yes, she suspected why the other stray devils also started to follow this person around. Her scent draws them closer! Like an aphrodisiac! Enticing every hungry devil to follow!

Though the target was somewhat scrawny, the stray female was sure, the quality of the meat will be satisfactory. And after all, this stray always preferred tender, healthy meat, since she first tasted it, she rather ate that than fat meat, sick meat.

**"I can't wait…" **her rows and rows of sharp fangs revealed, contorting the previous beautiful face of a girl into a grotesque visage of a monster. Her tone deeper, almost like a monster. Willing to fight over this prey with others.

More and more as she reached closer, something drew out her stray, wild side, putting her into a strange, wild frenzy! Casuistic, trembling to get her prey! Evermore willing to act irrational, like a wild beast instead of a thinking person. Throwing her reason away completely!

**"Almost!"**

"Her" mouth still watered, endlessly releasing her saliva, awaiting the best moment to throw "herself" after "her" target.

"…"

Tracking the human since hours, she felt it was time, because the prey suddenly stopped, looking around. Whispering something, something for first incomprehensible, but even more infuriating!

"Ah! I have enough of this game! You, trash, around, sod off, or you will die! Warn you only once…"

For normal humans, it was a sentence that was impossible to perceive, but for her, and anyone with inhuman perception and hearing, they correctly heard this message. Enraging even more by this daring statement.

**"You dare…!"**

Naturally, just like her, every other stray around ignored this stark warning, only stopping for a moment in surprise, before becoming angrier and continued their advancement.

After all, how could a simple human hurt them? It was an absurd statement on the highest level! To believe a simple human can hurt a devil? Absurd!

An empty warning, maybe this girl said unconsciously, instinctively speaking in herself. Or even, possessing some supernatural perception… rudimentary, still here. Yes, that must be the case…

Rarely, a few humans, not yet awakened their sacred gear used to be like that, she ate many of them, this will be no different!

**"GRRR! Fresh, meat…"**

Straining her muscles to the limit, the female stray prepared to reach the meal as the first, devour it with one gulp! Leaving no morsel to the others, then flee as fast she can!

And at the moment she wanted to move, and when she was on to leap to claim her meal... when the other monsters around were on to get this "girl"! Something made her and the others hesitate… stop in their advancement.

**"What is this?"**

A feeling of danger washed over them, whispering, that, they should flee. Get as far away as possible! A feeling saying, they can't win this time! No matter how, when, or how many they attack at once! It was a lost cause…

_"Dues need be repaid, and he will come for you…"_

A whisper… coming from an unknown source, invaded their mind! A lullaby of a child which confirmed the level of danger.

_"All to reclaim, no smile to console you…"_

'Flash!'

The stray devil felt nothing for a moment, and she thought it was nothing, she even made a step before she started to feel weightless, falling down, rolling, almost like time dilated, slowly, in her vision, her headless body — falling apart, and speeding downward on her side — appeared!

_"What happened?"_

Head and limbs are missing, her foul blood sprouting from the hole that intended to hold her nob and other parts. Before reaching the ground, the last lines reaching her perception played through her corrupted mind. Turning everything dark once more…

_"He'll snare you in bonds, eyes glowin' afire."_

'Thud! Thud!'

Her bird/human hybrid body and her decapitated parts reached the ground almost the same moment, the earth drinking her scattered dark blood intensely.

'Thud! Thud! Thud! Thud! Thud…'

"To gore and torment you, till stars expire…"

The jogging person finished her grotesque lullaby, and in that exact moment several more deformed bodies, heads and different parts followed, falling down all around, all belonging to different kind of stray devils preyed on this person, staining the park with their blood and chunks.

"Huh! Idiots... all around, idiots! Why I even bother warning them? And when I thought they get bored if I lead them around and around, then leaving me alone… this town full with morons! Insistent morons!" the jogging "prey" just sighed disappointed, shaking her head before removing her headphone, hanging it from her neck.

"Ara! Ara! Why this town is so full of trash anyway! Can't even take a light jog at night! And when I hoped coming here I can have some nice peace…" stretching her limbs, the jogger cracked her neck by tilting her head, looking around and giving a glance the sliced up bodies. Fondling her chin, pondering:

"Damn! Still not precise enough! I need much more practice with my powers! One might think the faction that old man spoke about keep this area clean… ah! Whatever, at least some target practice for me."

Wearing a simple tracksuit colored black and white, her appearance was completely shadowed by the darkness of the park, only a small backpack with visibility stripes on her back visible.

Indeed, this person was a maximalist in certain things, always dissatisfied with her performance.

"Well, whatever… better go home. Still, need to prepare the shop for tomorrow…"

Either way, currently, she can only sigh somewhat reluctant, asking: "Why me?" and "Not as I can change anything now…"

With that, sulking a little bit — as she did so every day since she arrived — the "girl" decided she can't do anything with her current state, shrugging once more, she picked up the pace, completely ignoring the neatly sliced up bodies around.

If someone finds them, it will be not her problem. Or, she cared not what will happen to them later. She only hoped, that "old pervert" not crashing in her place once again… or she will be forced to put him outside! Either way, she won't get paid to clean this mess up; thus, she decided to leave them here.

"That darn old man!"

Almost two months here, and she already felt it was a bad decision returning to Japan. That, she had chosen the worst possible town and moment to settle. That, the setting was somewhat odd, giving her a lousy premonition about something, she should remember.

Only mumbling, she can't help it, but feel it will not end well for her. Since she came to this world and met that "exact" person, she somehow felt, it will only end badly for her…

She was sure, in the coming days, "he" will jank her to something unpleasant she would rather be left out. It was just a feeling, an instinctive hunch. Yet, she had no idea how close she was to the actual truth!

"This will drive me crazy! Better return home and sleep out this dilemma! And when I thought to listen to the jabber of that bitch in my head the worst thing that can happen… sush you! Trying to think!"

Shrugging, she turned on the music to the maximum with her new mobile, trying to repress the constant voice of that other person in her head with music.

_Sun is shinin' in the sky  
There ain't a cloud in sight  
It's stopped rainin' everybody's in a play  
And don't you know  
It's a beautiful new day, hey hey…_

And thus, the music boomed in her ear, and the girl disappeared in the night… still mumbling something in the dark.

"WOULD YOU JUST SHUT UP!" she roared in the night, seemingly screaming with the air.

* * *

**Flashback end:**

_"To think, about around two months ago, I didn't have to worry about such things…"_ the figure behind the bar sighed tired, leisurely cleaning a coffee cup. "_But I wanted a familiar environment, I wanted to relax, and care about nothing, start a new life, so I decided to return to Japan. Start everything, anew! In an environment, I am at least somewhat familiar with. Why I even accepted the offer of that old man? I just started to settle down here…" _just remembering the whole thing, still wondering how that old man found her, she shuddered.

_"Damn old man! I was careless letting those "chickens" go in the beginning…"_

Honestly_, _who thought it would come to this? After all, around a month or two ago, it was just a game called YGGDRASIL she enjoyed so much.

Running more than 12 years, on the last day before the shutdown, sitting over the carcass of a boss and several players she managed to defeat in the last minutes… Who thought remaining logged on until the end bring such a result?

_"I just wanted to enjoy the firework one last time. It is that a big request? This is so bothersome! Why me?"_

Indeed, after 12 years of service — spanning from the year of 2126 to 2138 — the famous DMMO-RPG closed its gates, forever, taking its goodbye from its players.

On the last night of the game, after the countdown reached zero, and the system supposed to force the players to log out, one might expect to find him/herself back in the real world, the nano interface disconnecting the person from the virtual environment, just as intended.

Yet, after opening "her" eyes, she found herself in some old ruin... if it was not bad enough, in the middle of the jungle near some ancient pyramid!

It was more bothersome it was some kind of ritual site she woke up, filled with a bunch of priests, robed, magician looking people and dark-winged assholes who wanted to use some sort of "enslave" ritual on her right after she started to regain her consciousness.

_"Those assholes! First I thought they are some girl club, or some weird sect, doing their freaky occult, fetish stuff…"_

This exact person in the screen had her own weird habits — and fetishes — of course, like every healthy person, but it was too much even for her!

_"But to bind me? That's too much, even for me! If I do the binding game, I want to be on the top!"_

Fortunately, using such weak mind control techniques on her was kinda useless, her racial mental resistances and items made it impossible to use something like that on her — at least, not on that level, the group of weirdos tried to do so.

In some way — even with the game interface missing — she right away knew what they tried to do with her — like strange precognition, or sixth sense, an impulse in her spine, or whatever telling her instinctively what is happening. And look at that! At the moment their binding failed, they attacked her!

_"Admittedly, I tore those golden chains down they summoned to restrain me. Maybe that was the thing that triggered them. And of course. Saying: fuck off, to the dark-winged man who demanded to obey them _– and looked like their leader_. Yeah, I am kind impulsive, I can't help it…" _she smiled sourly in herself, remembering her arrival. And the fact, if she would act a little bit more cool-headed back then, it would all went better.

But it was too late for that... Back then, "she" was still confused, she thought it was some kind of weird "after the game" event she dropped into. Or even the start of the beta of a new game — where she admittedly never signed up. Thus, just as intended, answering the assault with assault, with a few exceptions, she killed almost everyone in the site, a few fleeing, a few were too injured to do so.

Just now, as she remembers it, it cannot be really called a fight._ "It was more like a bully beating up the weak, so disappointing…" _Yes, it was a disappointing beat up, almost like a high-level player going back the starter zone in an MMO, just to bully newbies. Basically, she doesn't even need to use weapons, or any of her powers, with only melee attacks and her high physical stats, she easily pulverized her opponents.

_"Like a freaking Isekai novel, or anime… eh?"_

Yes, she can only compare the situation to that. It was an absurd explanation, yet, she had no other idea what happened.

_"Yeah, I read plenty of them… If not some kind of ROB — Random Omnipotent Being — dropping me here, or something similar happened. I had no idea what the heck is going on!"_

Even after around two months in this world, the "girl" was still flabbergasted and tried to figure out how such a thing can happen. Still trying to find the place, she may fit in this new world. Her only luck was the fact, the planet was still Earth, true, in the 21st century… but still Earth!

True, in different of her own "boring" world, this place supplemented with, what seemed to be different supernatural factions and beings — such as demons, fallen angels, angels, etc.… but aside from that, the whole planet, the towns, the sky, and everything else looked exactly like the early 21st century supposed to — according to the pictures and videos she watched previously.

_"Hah... how bothersome!"_

Since that fateful night, many things changed of course…

She possesses the body of "her" game avatar, transforming "him" into "this" when the game finally ended, and the system forced her to log out… It was definitely an awkward outcome; she still can't get used to! Even after around two months, it was awkward moving around like this.

_"Who though playing a girl character in a DMMO-RPG bring such a result? If would I knew this, I would make a guy character!" _she remembered those isekai novels "she" read before. They were all nonsense if you asked any ordinary people, but for her, they were exciting ideas.

The thought someone from the real world is going into a fantasy inspired one! It was a genius idea! She loved such read! But being the one transported? Being turned into "her" character from the game? She had no clue how to react to it. Moreover, once again... being isekaied into "her" character body!? IT WAS AWKWARD IN THE HIGHEST LEVEL!

At first, having no clue what to do, panicking, she decided to at least explore what this new body can do — doing a few experiments. "Accidentally" making a few mountains disappear — when her hands "slipped." — was only a plus.

She still felt remorseful because of it.

_"But what did I expected. Even that guy, Touch Me struggled to get a grasp on me…"_

It was evident, the capabilities of this "new" body of similar like back in the game. Yet, more real! Still, under the two months, she couldn't test everything out freely — as it would surely reveal her presence if she goes around and destroys whole islands with her experiments. The thing she wanted to avoid if she wished to a leisure life, filled with relaxation and calm.

_"Yeah… that won't be good. One person already knows I am here. Though, I wonder if others also transported too. Or I am alone? For example, Momonga-san, I wonder where he is…"_

"She" smiled, remembering the few good friends she managed to collect since the start of the game.

In all honesty, she never joined any guild, only accepting assignments. But one group she often joined under their endeavor — called Ainz Ooal Gown — they even offered "her" to join — of course, being like a stray cat, she always refused the chance.

_"Eh, Touch Me-san, since you left, I still miss our weekly duels. Which one of us is stronger…? Still inconclusive. Poor Momonga-san though, he remained all alone in that tomb. I wonder how he managed in the last hours."_

Of course, strength was not everything, as the DMMO-RPG called YGGDRASIL was the game of possibilities.

Even a person with inferior stats and gear could defeat opponents of higher status and stats. It all dependent on information, foreknowledge, and preparation — of course, items, high stats, and high-quality gear helped a lot — but often the one who collected information came up with better counter measurements and different plans who came up as victor!

Thinking of this, she wondered if she will find anything interesting in this world. Even as a person who wanted to live in peace in this new life, she can't help but feel excited about the possibility, wondering if she ever meets opponents like Touch Me or friendly people like the members of AOG.

_"Hah! I wonder if I could ever go back? Not as I am on a big hurry. Even if I can't, it is no bother… I just wait around leisurely around 130 years, and I am back where I started. True, with the different body... still the same century. My time is plenty after all! Thanks to my race — according to the game lore — I am basically ageless now. And this place is nice enough to stay. No radiation, or suffocating air… Neither an apocalyptic world ruled by mega-corporations. Just the good ol democracy in its finest! Spending around two months here, I start to get used to being like this. Maybe in time, I will even come to like it. Acclimatize, or die! That is the law of nature, after all."_

Thinking of it first, she even considered going back if given a chance, but finding things after spending some time here, remembering her previous body was a wreck thanks to "his" constant sickness, and "his" soul-crushing job — "he" did day and night, constantly overworking — this life offered a better prospect of continuation. Thus, even with this body of a girl, she did her best to acclimatize and endure. She definitely had better chances of staying here, as well, a more quality life awaited once she fully acclimatized.

Be a girl or boy; it did not matter until one felt him/herself good enough.

_"But… I suppose, like many, the look of a beautiful character, and my role player spirit took over under character creation. Dammit, if I could go back and change it!"_

Sighing, somewhat still angry at herself, she shook her head shrugging. Not as she can do anything with it just now. She had no items to change it… And after all, it was always better stuck like this, than being a grotesque being many players made their character look in the game.

_"But I suppose, if one such player transports here, they can either change their appearance with illusion, items, or even… use racial ability to hide their racial heritage."_

Now, thinking of this, she wondered if there were any other players around who she encountered in the past, and fueled enmity against her.

_"I wonder…"_

She was infamous back in the game. Most people recognizing who she is, would either flee to notify their friends about her arrival or right away attack her caring not about her status. Maybe not even letting her take it easy, and explain she had no desire to fight, just live her leisure life. The life she was denied to live back then.

"Huh…"

Not as it mattered, she was sure, with her current appearance — given form by the limited appearance shapeshifting her race provided — she is not so easily recognizable.

This racial ability might can't grow plus appendages, or change sex, but was good enough to change basic elements of her body — such as skin tone, eye color, height — to a certain limit — even body proportions.

"Hmm…" she hummed satisfied, sure about no one will recognize her — and with it, bother her anymore — really, in this new life, she only wanted peace, and not to worry about things. Rest all the anxiety and hardship out from her system she suffered back in her original life.

"Is something wrong?" In the next moment, a guy with handsome features, wearing typical Kuoh school uniform asked her, making her come back from her daydreaming.

"Ah nothing…" the girl with caramel skin and long white hair answered, her different colored eyes observing the young schoolboy attentively.

"So, Kiba-kun, crashing here again? Eh? You became quite regular here. One of the few I might add…" she asked teasing — still, sad about this terrible fact — making the boy smile after elegantly sipping his drink.

"Hmm, I can't help it, I need some separate time from the school in a tranquil place to settle my thoughts, and both the tea and the company here is too good to pass." the boy smiled charming — yes, if one had to give this boy a nickname, it would-be playboy, or prince charming. He looked just like that. "It is definitely different than the tea Akeno prepares."

"Akeno?"

"A member of our school club…" Kiba explained simply.

"I see… what's the difference. Is her tea better?"

"Hmm, I might say, more traditional Japanese, this is more of a British tea, more bitter… but still good. I might say, in their own way, both prepared perfectly."

"Well, thank you!" the bartender girl behind the bar chuckled proudly. "But this is a café… at least eat some cake or something…" her double-colored red and blue eyes squinted slightly, making the boy smile teasing.

"Oh, I eat enough cake in school all the time! The girls are always giving me theirs! For free, I might add! Any more and I will be fat." he patted his flat stomach, making the girl snort annoyed.

"Tch! And? You always complain they are bothersome. Then, at least they will leave you alone!"

"Ara! Ara! That's not healthy!" Kiba stuck his tongue in return. It seemed, in this place, he showed an entirely different side of his.

"You ruin my business…" sighing, she placed down the cup. "At least invite your friends here so that I can earn a few yen…"

"Oh, and ruin the calm of this place?" he drank his drink with great satisfaction, only taking small sips. "No way!"

"Ugh!"

"By the way… you said this is a maid café?" looking around, the place was neatly arranged. Several samurai armors and dolls with maid outfit standing near the walls. The whole place had some kind of charm, which usually invited people. Yet, with the exception of the two, no one was around.

"Yes?" the player raised her brow, looking at the blond boy questioning.

"I see no maids…" pointed out the boy sarcastic.

"Ugh! We already posted the jobs on the local media and the internet. Still, until now, no applicant appeared."

"Why not becoming the first one?" he asked, half-joking, offering a charming smile.

"Are you joking?" in return, offering a flat expression, the "girl" looked unamused, almost offended.

"I am sure it will fit you." and the boy continued to tease her.

"I will not wear such thing… I will leave that to others! I am the chatty bartender!" she retorted proudly, and indeed, wearing a three buttoned vest, a white shirt and a tie, supplemented with white butler gloves, she looked like a perfect gentleman — with the exception she was a girl — now at least.

"By the way. Do you know any willing soul in your academy who is willing to work here part-time? I heard that academy of yours have a few beauties hanging around. We pay well… well, they can take the tips at least…"

"Hmm, I ask around. But I promise nothing." looking towards the window; the sun was on to set. "Oh! I need to hurry! Bochou will skin me if I late again!"

"Why so?" she raised her brow, watching the boy who slightly panicked. "Today is Sunday…"

"Club work!" he only said that much before standing up.

"Ah, I see…" the girl watched the boy suspiciously. Being the day was Sunday, it was slightly strange he had to attend school work. Moreover, the club president forcing him to do "school work" on Sunday.

It was the massive abuse of the students. Be the person before "her" was "not entirely" human or not. He was a nice guy… too nice to be abused like this. _"Schoolwork on Sunday? What a ridiculous idea…"_

"Thank you for the tea, and the talk!" bowing, then leaving the payment — plus some tip on the bar — the boy was on to leave. "See you later, Gillian-chan! And please, be careful."

"Why so?"

Kiba stopped, looking back at the girl, his expression turning from gentle to serious.

"There are rumors about people disappearing at night. Please, don't go out at night… at least until the authorities find the culprit." his expression Grimm, speaking earnestly.

"I could say the same…"

"I can take care of myself, don't worry! Just make sure no harm come to you." the boy offered a brave smile. "It would be a shame if I can't drink your tea anymore."

"Fufufu, I do my best. Now go, before you getting late…"

"Right! See ya tomorrow?"

"Sure…"

And with that, the boy left, running through the door, and the bell above the door twinkled as he disappeared.

"What a nice guy…" she mumbled, placing away the only teacup from the bar.

It was since almost a month she opened this maid café. Back then, it was always her dream of owning such a place, yet, because of certain circumstances, in her original life, she never had the chance to open it.

But maybe, her anxiety, and insecurity to connect with real people also played on this. Yet, she wanted to try it, giving at least a little chance! This was a new life, not trying it would be foolish!

And look at that! It was easier than she first thought!

It comes to that; if there were not many people around, it was easier to connect.

Coffee and cake also helped a lot; it made people more understanding and accepting. It connected them like nothing else!

This place was not only good for those who came here but greatly served her healing and rehabilitation after her hard life, and pushing environment she came from: a place and job filled with unreasonable expectations, deadlines, and psychological terror not only her boss pressed against her, but her fellow workmates aimed against each other just to grind out a little more.

_"I wish no one that... I was on the verge of death because of it…"_

Yet, only spending a month here, working on this place and serving the patrons, her anxiety and other psychological insecurity – haunted her since childhood – greatly reduced. For now, she can say she was not afraid of speaking with people.

_"I never felt myself better!"_

As for why a maid café? Well, because…

_"MAIDS ARE THE BEST!"_

As one of her friends said in the past, and she shared this sentiment. Yet, she had a few problems; a few huge issues still haunted her!

Namely: _"I have no maids to serve the guests… either way, I lack the guests to serve. Maybe, it was a bad decision opening a café in this part of the town. Damn! At first, it looked just right! Neither too crowded, nor too abandoned! The people of this town hate coffee, or the maids, or cake, or what? There is no way someone hates maids! Then why is no one coming here?"_

The caramel-skinned girl started to sulk right away, giving away a depressive aura.

True, she could use demons, or another summons to meet this demand.

_"A succubus would be perfect for a maid, for example… or even a doppelganger! Yeah, they will do just fine! Most likely, the higher level summons could even hide their supernatural signals completely. But to use those for simple maid duty? That would be a huge waste!"_

Even using some kind of brainwashing or mind control to force people to come here appeared amongst the possibilities. But in the end, she said: no!

Modifying the memories of others would raise unnecessary attention of other parties — supernatural parties. The thing she wanted to avoid at all cost!

Also, it wouldn't be the same if just empty-eyed brainwashed "zombies" hang around all the time — maybe even drowning on the floor.

If she would want that, she would simply use summons, which can do the same and can't initiate any meaningful conversation.

Only saying: "Whatever you wish, master!" and "Of course, my lady, just as you said!" and similar things… it was just depressing!

Really, after the shitty life she had back then, the only thing she wanted is some peace, and have this café. She wanted no part from that supernatural political Shogi that old man spoke about.

Using items, anti-divination skills, and her racial abilities, until now she successfully fooled the senses of every supernatural being she encountered, disguising herself as a simple human — no matter their power and perception, with the exception of one person, not one of them recognized her as a possible threat — or as a supernatural entity if it comes to that. And even that one person only did so because he knows where and what to look.

Though, she was still clueless how that one person was able to track her down here.

Yet, as she remembered it, maybe it was her who caused all of this, maybe she was the one who made a few slips under acclimatizing to this world. Indeed, she should look better ways to get money than robbing banks…

_"But the use of YGGDRASIL gold was too risky. Exchanging it for money also risked the chance to expose myself. Damn! If just simply used stock trading, writing a program to automatize and optimize the process of selling and buying. I should have avoided this situation entirely! But no! I had to rob banks! Why was I even so curious robbing banks? It was fun, of course. Still, was a foolish idea…"_

Being a programmer previous, she could do that. Yet, she still robbed a few banks instead of trading stocks, just because she was curious she could do it or not.

She must admit, robbing banks was not her finest idea… Yeah, it was ridiculously easy. She just made the security system glitch with her powers, then teleport in the sealed vault, and vacuum all the money and jewelry in her inventory, it was easy. Doing it with multiple banks all around the world, she gained a hefty sum; it helped to start her new life under no time.

_"Human buildings really don't have protection against supernatural effects… Just now thinking of it. In YGGDRASIL there was also a similar monthly event. Doing heist on the nine central banks of the nine realms. The players could either join the wardens who intended to protect the vault or the robbers who intended to rob the bank."_

Of course, she usually joined the robbers; it was more exciting than waiting for the players before the vault.

_"Though being the warden you could manage the security system, that was also fun…" _she grinned, remembering when she once took the mantle of a warden, taking over the security system and annihilating every invader under a few minutes. "I am so evil, fufufu!"

'Clang!' As she wondered on this, the little bell gently rang at the moment someone entered the door.

"Welcome to our caf-é. Ah, it is just you…" her happy, welcoming expression disappeared right away, spotting the person entered the door. Her look replaced with the expression of scorn and disgust.

"What the heck you want?"

"Oh, suddenly, I feel myself unwanted…" the tall man, wearing a maroon v neck long coat, and a fedora sit down in a seat before the bar, raising his brow curious before putting his hat on the counter.

"Just spit it out! What do you want? Have you managed to get my papers? If not… then sod off!"

"Well! Well! Well! What a warm welcome! Fufufu…" folding his fingers, the "guest" watched the bartender girl, and the player started to get more and more annoyed seeing that smug expression of his.

"But what a surprise! There are no patrons around. Well! Well! Well! And you are surprised? If you treat them like this, they will go away…" looking around, the man pointed towards the empty area, not one guest present — teasingly smiling all along. "By the way, did you know? That boy was a devil! Well, partly… you really keep all kind of people around!"

Under one month, she only gained a few regulars who came here day after day. One of them was that boy, Kiba. Naturally, a few more from his school also appeared here time to time — but mostly the fangirls who searched for the blond boy — in that case, she always had to hide him under the counter. It was quite unprofitable.

"Until they pay, and respect my property, they can be the dragon of end all I care… I care not where they come from."

"How enlightened from you! Kukuku! Just the kind of people my organization looking for! Are you sure you don't want to join? We have taco Tuesday!" the man raised his brow multiple times in an inviting motion, making the owner tick in annoyance.

"What do you want? Az?" she scowled annoyed, saying the name with disgust.

"It is Lord Azazel for you!" the fallen general smirked, visibly enjoying the teasing, and the player started to get more and more annoyed.

'Crack!' right away, several lamps and cup exploded, space and time started to distort around the two. Ghastly voices started to rise around the establishment as the fabric of reality contorted and twisted.

The fallen general started to feel as invisible hands approaching him behind, threatening him with annihilation if continuing his little game.

Being she was a psychic ability user — in another name an Esper — her powers reacted to her mental, and emotional state — just now destroying a few plates, cups, and making the wall crack.

"Easy there…"

Azazel felt he is walking on thin ice… in the current case, only a few items exploded, but if he is not careful, maybe it will be he, who will leave the establishment with a few parts less.

"_Indeed, very interesting. The way her powers work…" _he chuckled deep inside_. "It is not magic, or anything similar. That's, I am sure… more like, she is affecting the wave of space-time directly. Like a computer code, manipulating, replacing and rewriting parts… Fufufu! Indeed, interesting! Even Father could hardly do this. Even with Sacred Gears, it is hardly doable. I wonder how she does it? A sacred gear I am unaware of? Or a power born with her? I want to find it out!"_

Ever since Azazel managed to track her down, he was curious who, or what she was. Yet, even after a dozen days, coming here day after day, he was unable to find out.

In truth, only thanks to the unique radiation she left on the summoning site, inspecting the destroyed mountains, and checking the bank — where the human department of his organization kept most of their funds — he managed to track her down. Spending a great amount of effort and calling a few "favors" to do so. Seriously, without these small slips, he would have never found her.

"Do you want me to apologize, again?" he raised his brow inquired, watching the girl all along.

"That's the least…" she shrugged, rolling her eyes, then snapping her fingers.

Immediately, the exploded items started to puzzle themselves together, like time-reversed around them, climbing back to their place and fusing together perfectly. Even the wall repaired itself.

"Fascinating…" the man just muttered, inspecting the whole process with great detail.

"I am not the one who rob others from their world, then trying to enslave them!"

"I said… that was not my fault." the man with the double-colored hair sighed, turning back to the bartender girl. "It was most likely a rogue part of our organization. Or someone else. We still trying to find it out…"

"You better…" she prepared some coffee, putting it before the man, who in return looked at her with a raised brow, his eyes betraying his questioning attitude.

"We are in a café; people come here to drink." she put it short, and the man nodded.

"Thank you…"

"It will be a billion yen…" said right away the girl, making the man hesitate to touch the drink.

"That's ridiculous! I will…"

"You have my papers?" and in the next moment, she cut his word.

"Tch! Fine!" reaching under his coat, the man threw a file before her. "Here it is! By the way? Is that really your real name? It is weird! Did you recognized, if you take the first letters…"

"I know… I know…" she cut in his words once more, obliging bored. "Hmm, maybe…" Checking the documents, she hummed. "Compared, your organization operates in complete secrecy in the human world. You work painfully slow…"

"Ha! It is not like we need such papers! We just use magic to change the memories of the simple people, brainwashing them to cooperate. Those we can't affect, we have our own ways to deal with. I can't understand why you even need legal papers! It was a hassle to get them! The registration of a person who exists not, and making sure the authorities can't recognize the forgery is a lot of work. We not only needed to create your registry, but a whole branch of the family behind you to not be suspicious!"

"Figures…" she just chuckled, wondering how these people managed to remain in secret until now. "But better make sure than sorry later. You as well would fare better if not always rely on your fancy magic. One day it may let you down. Sometimes…" she watched the small newton cradle sitting on one of the tables, serving as decoration. "…Doing things manually is more satisfying and handy. Magic is not a solution for everything."

"Speaking from experience?" the man inquired, leaning closer.

"Eh, who knows… let just say; I saw enough magic users who caught off guard and died a painful death when their magic refused to operate: one way or another. Often their face painted a quite grotesque picture of disbelief, frozen on their face in their last moments. Fufufuf…"

Yeah, it often happened in YGGDRASIL. Usually, when she turned off magic use for a few moments in a certain area. It gave her enough time to catch others off guard and turn them a shish-kebab with her swords.

"Oh! It sounds more and more interesting! Care to share a few stories? Hmm? I am more and more curious about the place where you came from." the fallen general smiled excited, yet calm. Still, in his eyes, the light twinkled, almost like an excited child.

"Why should I? You are a researcher, no?" she chuckled deviously. "Where is the fun if I tell you everything? Fufufu… go and figure out yourself what's true, and what's not. Without challenge, there is no growth!" and then, she teased him back, making the man slump on the counter depressed.

"Ugh! You are the worst! The enemy of progress!"

"I know, I know…" she chuckled, reaching a certain document. "By the way… what is this?" she showed the man a document — a small plastic card where the girl's picture inserted nicely, offering a flat, unamused expression.

"That's…" looking at the card, Azazel started to smile. "That's a student card! Your student card!"

"What for? I am not a student…" she shrugged, earning an even wider smirk from the man.

"But you are! Because from tomorrow…!" the fallen general raised himself, pointing up, then the girl. "…You will attend the Kuoh Academy!"

"Eh!? And why should I? What will be with my café if am gone?"

"One, I have an assignment for you…" the man held up his finger, signing, he had further points to say.

"And?"

"Two! You have your help! I remember there was a butler with you yesterday." and indeed! 'Rumble! Rumble! Rumble!'

In the next moment, a figure appeared from the backrooms.

"Oho! Am I called!?" in the next moment, a smiling youth in his early twenties stepped out from the backrooms. His face similarly tanned like the girl's, hair white, eyes red. A dashing man every girl would fall for. If you see things that way, the two could be even relatives — an older brother and sister.

_"Just what I needed... this guy pops up in the worst of the moments..."_

True, she said, she will not waste high ranked summons just to be maids, and anything similar. But keeping one around — which can adequately disguise him/herself, and possessed enough strength to repel most attackers — was worth keeping around, summons which she knows is permanent and was able to do everything mentioned above. Plus… a few menial tasks.

_"I still need to test out a few of my summons…" _she sighed, groaning deeply inward. Due to the numerous work around the café and her other duties — connected establishing her new life — she had absolutely no time and mood to do this.

Under her few experiments she managed to squeeze in her tight timetable, she realized, most summons required sacrifice to be permanent — for example, bodies, or raw material.

The better the said sacrifice was, the stronger the summon become. Without it, the summon still appeared, but after a few days, they disappeared.

This man not far from her — the person who could be even her relative — for example, was such a permanent servant she could call. One of the few she was able to cite without using her [Creation] powers.

_"Why me…?"_

Yet, after a few days, she somewhat regretted summoning this servant.

The problem was not "his" willingness to do whatever she asked, but the fact, he was too willing to do anything! ANYTHING! Sometimes too independent. Solving issues she wanted to solve herself, or even come to her mind. Often causing a big mess with it.

It was annoying! Whatever she said, he did it! Calling her in "names"! Using annoying titles! She was on the point where she rather swallowed her sword than being near this creature!

"No, go back, do the inventory." she waved the creature away, offering an annoyed, scowling expression — even refusing to look at her "brother."

"Finished!"

"Cleaning?"

"Done!"

"Did you take out the dog today?"

"Did a few hours ago!"

"Checking any invaders around?"

"Done!" the man/teen/creature answered with a big grin, offering all his honesty to the master.

"Then what is this?" she pointed at Azazel — like he would be some unwanted trash — in return, the man smiled and waved to the young man leisurely.

"Hello, Rorschach…"

"Oho!~ Welcome Lord Azazel! How are you today?" chirped the servant, happily, just like he welcomed a friend, and the man smiled back.

"Ah! Manage, was better…"

"Anything you wish? Cake? Tea?"

"A cake please…"

The girl can only sigh, slumping on the counter depressed, grabbing her head. "Where did it go wrong?" meanwhile, the servant served the guest.

"Bon appetite!"

"Thank you!" and with great enthusiasm, the man started to fork the cake.

"Agh! Just go and check around the area once more! Make sure no one is eavesdropping on us! We are speaking about business stuff…" she mumbled, pointing towards the door, and the servant nodded.

"As you wish, my lady!~" he sang, another annoying trait to add the ever-growing list.

"Hmm, you have a good servant!"

"Swallow before you speak…"

"Sworrry!~ But it is delicious!~" she can only sulk miserably, as Azazel's perception was just too good for his own good. The man literally sang these two sentences, with a full mouth to add on that. Indeed, the man right away recognized the source of her annoyance and used it with its fullest potential against her.

"By the way, it will be two billion yen..." the man still gnawed on a mouthful, smiling uncaring. "...per bite..."

"Pfft!" spitting out the cake, he pushed it away with disgust. "The Hell! You are the worst! And you are surprised why no one is coming here..."

"So… once again? Why should I go in that academy stuff? Huh?" she changed the topic in an instant, glancing at the man bored.

"Well…" the fallen smiled sly. "I can separate more funds to hasten the search after that rogue group… you want to speak with them too, no? Questioning them why they summoned you?~ Hmm?"

The man once more played with his brow, looking quite sultry and playful.

"I think this is your own interest as well to find them as soon as possible, but never mind me…" she rolled her eyes, making the fallen general sweat, forcing him to pull out the big guns.

"I will also hasten the research on those ruins where you got summoned. Who knows, if you are lucky, we can send you home earlier…"

"Really?" she raised her brow suspicious. "Really!" the man nodded vigorously! Thinking he finally get her on the leash!

"Sorry… Pass, send one of your bully… I am fine here. My home is kinda a shitty place... exciting, but filled with monsters you can hardly imagine." she answered with a flat face, continuing to clean one of the mugs, feeling, the victory is in her grasp — and this man will soon give up and leave her alone.

"Try me; I am pretty good imagining things..."

"Lovecraftian horrors on every corner, beings who suck demons and angels dry at ease... get it? Tentacle monsters! Mostly tentacle sheeps with many mouths… almost like hentai." she chuckled with a slight perverse grin.

"Not speaking about angry gods and titans who want to purify the world and dragons who want to eat the creation. Oh, and we not talked about a planet-sized creature which wanted to devour multiple realms when I was summoned away. How do you like that?"

Of course, most of these things were part of YGGDRASIL. Things she faced before — as a player — under her adventurers and quests. Even the planet-sized being was one of the bosses the players had to defeat at the end of the main story — true; only planet-sized according to the lore, the game engine in truth can't handle a creature that big.

"Ugh!" Azazel pulled his collar uneasy. "Sounds unfriendly... but what you said? A thing that wanted to eat multiple worlds? Damn! Then you are lucky to be summoned!"

"That's not true… I am actually disappointed." she offered her answer flat-faced, lying through her teeth. "I prepared to fight with it before I was dragged away… how you dare ruin my fun!?" she leaned closer, her expression turning horrific and dark. "You ruined my fun…!"

"So-Sorry…!" Azazel backed, sweating heavily as he saw that expression. If all she said is true, then that place must be pretty dangerous indeed.

"In other words, I have time…" the girl returned to her normal self, looking at the cup in her hand with great detail, smiling, pressing the cloth more intensely to clean every little spot of dirt. And indeed, considering the nature of her race. Her time is infinite. If what the game lore said about it is true — here too — then she basically ageless now.

The thing about the realm devouring monster was, of course, a jest, it was part of the main story, but it attacked not when the shutdown happened, but at the end of the game's main story. The main story she completed a long time ago.

"Please?" once more, the man tried to use his sad look to break the girl.

"Anything else to offer? If not, then do what we agreed, and I will consider throwing you a bone…?"

"You slave driver!" scowled the fallen, making the girl giggle.

_"And indeed, according to the lore, the people of my race loved to keep "inferiors" as slaves... even demons and angels."_

It was just so much fun teasing this man! "_It is almost too easy!"_

When Azazel first appeared, he barged in this establishment, and after a few drinks, introduced himself straight away as the general of the fallen — demanding her cooperation — to join the fallen faction called "Grigori." Demanding to tell him who she is — basically pointing fingers on her to give away every information free! FREE!? Now then... as a good capitalist, she can't allow that!

_"Yet, who knew I had such an easy time, with just a few words making him compromise... this guy must be a terrible haggler or even a trader... he better not consider that profession."_

Who knew he is so weak-willed? The man we see before us turned out like this only under a few days of work. Or it was just the fact; this man was ready to compromise —too willing if you asked her.

She had no idea, but she had a fun time teasing him!

Under a few days, teasing him a little bit, offering fragments of information — even making him remember the thing his "kind" did — Radiating a fragment of her power… She managed to make him bow his head and apologize.

_"But after all, from the start, this guy didn't look like a person who sought to fight with me. More like a person who used words when it was possible to compromise."_

She had no idea she will have such an easy time breaking him. All in all, she expected more from a "fallen" general who supposed to commit some "heinous" crime — a crime that supposed to get him banished from heaven.

What was this crime? She had no idea, but was sure, in time he will tell.

Time works for her, after all, she needs to reveal only a little bit, and he will bring whatever she asked. It was almost like taking away a fat kid snack money.

In some way, she felt a slight remorse — because, in the past, she was the scrawny kid the bullies beat up just to take away his money — but thinking of it… Nah! It was just fun messing with the mighty! Now she knows well what those people felt.

_"Ah! Feeling all this power...! In some way… I really enjoy his "suffering." Kukuku… Ah, I don't remember I was like this back then… maybe my race's nature affecting me? Who knows? It is just fun!" _she chuckled deep inside, savoring the delightful agony of the man.

"But I can't send anyone else!" in the end, the man muttered, slumping on the counter, looking up behind his arm slightly miserable, trying to use his puppy eye technique once more.

Yet, because he was an adult — moreover, looked like a playboy. It was not too effective.

Not against a former man who made the wrong decision, and became like this! No! Absolutely not! The person behind the counter still preferred pretty girls! Whatever others might think!

Be it small or big! She loved breasts! The same the case with bottoms! She considered herself not a pervert, but a person who evaluated beauty and "assets" highly!

This was the cause of why she made her character a girl: because she rather watched that than a muscular pedo running around in a loincloth. Or a grotesque demon with a menacing look.

_"Those people are kinda gay making their characters that way… who wants to watch a naked guy running around in loincloth anyway? Doing it all the time. Personal opinion, of course."_

According to her. An innocent-looking little monster in movies and games — who can deceive their opponents with cuteness and get close without raising any suspicion — was a much more terrifying opponent than a menacing figure who was suspicious from the beginning. Also, a smaller body offered a smaller target. Yes, in YGGDRASIL it also provided a smaller hitbox.

"…" watching the man still looking at her "that" way, she can only scowl in disgust.

_"Are you an idiot? For kids and girls, this works well. But for an adult man? Using it against me? This is just pathetic…" _She frowned, looking slightly disgusted at the man who still utilized his "cute" look.

"Why, so?" she asked in the end, not even sparing a glance anymore.

The man's eyes contorted, looking slightly concerned. Meanwhile, the girl completely ignored him, spitting on the cup, and continued her relentless cleaning. "That's the problem. I can't… Kuoh is the territory of the Gremory, and Sitri Clan, two from the strongest devil families. Even my presence here heavily violates our ceasefire pact."

He explained simply.

"So, sending me in the fire… Ha? How nice of you…" she answered sarcastically. Her face carried an otherworldly beauty, yet, her always half-closed eyes and dubious half-smile made her face look slightly sleepy, giving her a look of an always teasing, charmingly snarky individual.

In all honesty, he promised her many things to join his faction — even the highest rank after him. Even to turn her into a fallen! Yet, she only said: "Sod off!" sending him away each time. This fallen general started to run out of options and ammunition to use.

In the end, Azazel compromised, offering the player information and his help to elude other factions — as from the man's explanation she learned, these supernatural lifeforms — devils, angels, fallen, etc... — was just as political, if not even more than the humans.

She wanted nothing to do with that of course. Thus, her best chance was to accept this offer and make the fallen do the dirty work, hiding her presence.

In the end, she and Azazel made a deal, in exchange of all above, she helped them out with things time to time — for proper payment of course... but more importantly! She promised to remain low in this already tense political situation where one slip may ignite a new war between the sides — that was her original intention anyway.

All in all, offering little to nothing to the man, she profited nicely, just as she liked!

"Indeed..." the man smiled. "Do you take this mission?" he asked, his eyes filled with anxiety and plea.

"Hmph! Why not! It was some time I attended school... it will be a refreshing experience. What is this about anyway? Why can't I just send someone?" she was not a summon expert, but even she had a few items in her inventory and a few skill that can call beings who were specialized for stealth and information gathering.

Spotting her servant outside, her face already contorted in creep.

"I am glad you accept this request! As for why...?" Azazel looked around suspiciously, then offered a friendly smile. "It requires a personal touch and presence. The thing, I am sure you will excel!" he put it cryptic, and immediately, the man put a paper bag on the counter — pulling it out from somewhere.

"Here are your books, uniform, and whatever you need for school! I prepared them myself!" she didn't like that smile, that damn smile always made her feel uneasy!

"Personal touch? Wait? You cheater! You know all along I will fall to your trickery!" she was furious, a vein popping on her forehead right away, a few items already floating around, ready to explode, she hitting the counter hard.

"It wouldn't have worked otherwise…" chuckling, the man continued.

"As for why I need you there? I can't say for sure... for now at least, as I myself not sure what will happen in the coming months. But I had a bad feeling; I need someone around that place to monitor the situation — a person who is strong enough to intervene, act discreetly, but unknown to others. Unfortunately, I can't send anyone from the fallen without causing an all-out war between the three sides. For now, monitor the school, and its immediate vicinity, that will be your only task. Just attend the classes, get a few friends, feel good yourself. Like every girl in your age..." he waved, like a person who urged himself to continue.

_"Just what do you think, how old am I? And like every girl my age? You have the nerve…" her vein was on to pop_, her eyes twitching, but then, she realized how she looks. And immediately, she started to sulk.

"Guh!"

Yeah... she looks around 16 or 17, just the age right for the academy.

"...Look out for suspicious activity, that's all I ask! I had a dreadful feeling something will happen in the coming months. For the sake not only yours but the peace of the world, please do this little bit. I beg for your help!" Azazel bowed, placing his forehead on the counter. "Please do this for me, and I will give you anything you wish!"

"Anything? Even your very soul?" she raised her brow, making the man shudder. "Well! Well! Well! Don't promise anything you can't keep. Even verbal contracts are dangerous… the devil may take it on your tongue. Fufufu…"

"Don't go too far…" he mumbled angry, the pressure rising slightly in the bar as the man expressed some of his power. Indeed, the being before her may act like an idiot from time to time, but was not accidentally one of the strongest leaders of his faction. He can back up threats with actions if he wants.

_"At least he can show humility when needed. And some spine, not accepting everything… Traits, I value…" _in the end, she can only sight tired, but amused. She can't help it; she had a weak spot for miserable looking people.

She never considered herself a hero in any way. But if what he said is true… then an all-out war between the factions would only mean unnecessary hassle for her. Better prevent it before it starts than do damage control later.

"Haaa! Fine then..." she nodded reluctant, thinking things through.

"Really!?" the man asked wide-eyed, then his disbelief filled face turned into a happy smile. "Thank you! You do a great service to the world."

"Right! Right! I don't care about the world…" she stopped her polishing. "But, I do what I can. Though, I promise nothing... after all, doing damage control in war always a hassle. Also, I expect compensation…"

"Yes, of course! You are right!" the man nodded vigours, experienced before what it really means if a war breaking out between the factions. It was, indeed, an unnecessary burden. No real victors, only losers in the end…

"…"

Inspecting the bag's content, spotting a certain girl uniform, the girl's expression flattened right away, raising the lower part of the cloth.

"There is no way I wear this..." even spotting the skirt, the corset, and the other parts, imagining wearing them made her want to vomit!

"Oh! But you will look so cute! Just imagine! I wonder how you will look! Fufufu! By the way, good luck! Tomorrow will be your first day!"

"What!? But I didn't even..."

And with that, without saying anything more, the fallen general grabbed his fedora, walking out hastily, only waving back.

"Good luck! Awaiting your first report!"

"Damn bastard..." looking at the empty cup, and the half-eaten cake, she turned even more depressed. "And he didn't even pay for the cake and coffee! Oh! But just wait...! Fufufu!" and thus, she already started to wave her sinistrous plan, thinking how to get rid the man of his every possession and coin. "Just wait, Az-kun… just wait… two can play the game."

* * *

**Scene Change: The Academy: Next morning:**

The academy of Kuoh... originally, it was only an all-girl private school. Only recently accepting male students in their ranks.

Just like the town it positioned, it was a plain, everyday private school… you can find many similar all around Japan.

Yet, who knows where to look and search for the information, that few soon realized... it was a mysterious institute! It's past, and current owner wrapped in mystery.

Very few know about such things… at least, very few lived, realized, and lived long enough to tell others the real nature of the place, and its real owner…

Like every morning, the flowing numbers of students headed towards the iron gates of this esteemed school. Entering, chatting, and heading towards their respective classrooms. Like many private schools, the students bound to wear school uniforms.

For the girls, a white long-sleeved, button-down shirt with vertical linings, a black ribbon on the collar, a black shoulder cape and matching button-down corset, and a magenta skirt with white accents.

For boys the uniforms consisted of a black blazer with white accents over a white, long-sleeved button-down shirt with vertical linings, a black ribbon on the collar, matching black pants, and brown dress shoes.

Since the start of the school, this was the usual uniform everyone forced to wear.

The girls chatting and giggling cutely walked in groups, most boys doing the same. Each party ogling at each other, stealing glimpses, whispering how cute the other party was.

"Look! The Prince of the Academy!" the referred blonde, handsome boy passed the girls, waving them gently.

"He is so cool!"

"Good morning!" charming as ever, he swayed the weaker sex by only a smile. Making many boys around scorn him with jealously, even with some disgust…

"He is doing it again!"

"Damn! Not fair!"

"He has so many fangirls already, why not leave us a few?!"

Indeed, from the direction of many boys, many similar words hit his ears. But he often disregarded them, only chuckling on such jealously.

Naturally, since the school only recently opened its gates before male students, the number of boys was less than girls. Under such circumstance, one might think it was easy to find a girlfriend or call girls on a date. That, every boy attended this academy may find someone they can go out with…

Unfortunately, this was not the case… there was always a few, who the society excluded from their ranks, or regarded them with disgust…

"Hmm…"

"What do you see, Motohama?"

Looking around, a boy with glasses "scouted" the students around, adjusting his "scouter" to find new targets. Seeing him, and his two friends on his side, all the girls right away backed, looking disgusted in their direction while covering their parts.

"Perverts…" "Pigs…" "Cockroaches…" this, and many similar "nicknames" coming from the direction of the females, all looking the trio with disgusted gazes.

The boys, of course, cared not about this, with one objective in their mind, headed forward to their destination.

"Any new sighing, Motohama?" asked the student on the side of the one with spectacles, sporting school uniform and almost bald, trimmed head.

"Hmm, just the usual… the scouter detects no new target."

"Ah! So many girls! Yet we can't find a girlfriend!" yawned the third of the perverted trio, a plain-looking guy… messy looking brown hair, the same colored eyes… no special characteristic. This guy was simply bland… yet, his insides hid a terrible being, even he was not aware of.

"Don't give up! Issei! You will see! With my new tactic, today will be our lucky day!" grinned Matsuda, the one with a bald head.

"You said this in the last dozens of times! Yet, we still here without one girl!" offered his answer Issei, looking slightly flat-faced.

"Oh! But it is a good plan! Remember when we peeked on the kendo club?"

"We are peeking on them almost every day…" said, so Matsuda, Motohama, and Issei are looking each other confused.

"A week ago! You know! When they chased you away, and I hid in the bushes!"

"Ah that!" now as he said it, the two started to remember, starting to feel anxious as their peeking always get disturbed by someone. In that mentioned peeking session, Matsuda hid, leaving the two alone.

"I am still angry! Leaving us like that! Matsuda, you traitor!"

"Easy! Easy!" the bald waved in defense. "I have something that will placate you…"

"And that is…?" Raised his brow Issei, still angry, expecting some quality compensation.

Suddenly, the trimmed student looked around, then reached under his blazer, pulling out a file with "TOP SECRET" label, and handing to the two in great secrecy. "Look at this!"

Inspecting it, Issei and his friend started to bleed from their nose. "WHERE DO YOU GET THIS!?" they roared, earning even more disgusted glares from around.

"Well, under the kendo club beaten you to pulp… I sneaked in their dressing room, hiding in a "secret" place where I could make these photos!" smug, he rustled under his nose. Almost like he did some heroic act.

"YOU ARE GENIUS! WE FORGIVE YOUR SIN!"

Both roared, drawing more and more attention.

Outside of their knowledge, a certain individual arrived before the gates, looking up with a completely boring face.

"So this is it… huh?" she raised her brow, holding the school bag over her shoulder in a reverse grip position. _"Just like in the pictures… I still can't believe it that ol' man managed to make me do this! Fuck! Now, as I remember it, I hated high school. I was always the kid who was beaten up and his money taken!"_

And thus, she started to walk through the gates, still offering a disinterested look, under the way, earning many inquiring gazes.

"Who she is?" "Is she new?"

"Just what I needed… more attention…" all those gazes, trying to read her… she hated it! She hated it more than anything! It started to bring out her anxiety and disgust against the crowd once more!

She thought she managed to get rid herself under the passed for almost two months from these things! Yet, with just stepping through the gates, it returned all at once.

_"I hated high school back then! Why I thought it is a good idea?"_

In the same time, from a second-floor window of the school building, a girl, with long crimson hair and bluish eyes looked out, watching the incoming crowd bored. Her perfectly proportioned hourglass figure tightly hugged by the school uniform.

"It is your turn, Rias…" came a voice from before her, coming from a bespected person with slim figure and bob cut hair.

"Oh, sorry…" the redhead turned her head back to the chessboard, observing it attentively, then making a step, moving her queen.

"Anything interesting, you saw?"

"Hmm, nothing interesting…" looking out once more. First, her gaze scanned the brown-haired boy, completely ignoring his "lively" companions. Then, as she searched further for any interesting sight, she spotted someone… white hair, and dark, exotic skin, different colored eyes.

For a moment, aside from her strange appearance, this student was like everyone else — most likely an exchange student from a foreign country — she felt nothing unnatural from her.

Then, in the next moment!

_"Interesting…" _

It was like she knew she had been watched, stopping, searching for a moment, then directly turning her gaze towards the window wherefrom the red-haired heiress peeked the students below, staring back her with a killer look for a moment.

'Gaze!'

For a moment, their eyes meet directly, then, smiling, the unknown girl formed a gun with her fingers!

"Bang…!"

She made a motion like she had been released a shoot — almost like it was aimed against the red-haired girl directly — after this, the "exchange student" continued her way, like nothing happened. Ignoring everyone, headed towards the entrance of the building.

"Ugh!"

"What happened?"

"N-Nothing…" Rias swallowed her nervousness, trying to regain her composure and cold. "Just a sudden bad feeling, like a jolt of cold running through my spine. Don't even bother with me! It is nothing!"

"I see…" the bespected girl adjusted her glasses, watching her girlfriend with a serious gaze for a moment, then making her step with her rook. "Check! Pay attention Rias; this is the second time today! I will not go easy on you because you have a bad day!"

"Ri-Right! Sorry…" gulping, the devil with red hair had a bad feeling, something unnatural just entered the schoolyard. And she had no idea how close she was to the actual truth!

* * *

**A/N:**

**Well, I said for a while I would write a High School DxD x Overlord crossover… I hope it was not a disappointing first chapter!**

**Anyone read my previous works suspect who was the girl and the terrifying nature of her powers.**

**Who not, those few can read the Overlordly Broken: Re (my other fic) to gain a few details. (Or, can simply stay, and read this little work of fiction, I will explain everything under the story… don't worry! :P)**

**As for Momonga appear or not? Read, and you will figure out! :P**

**This is just the beginning of the story!**

**RnR! **

**Tell me your opinion!**

**PMs and reviews welcomed and encouraged! **

**Be safe!**

**Good day! Goodnight! Sail safe! Be good!**


	2. The Exchange Student Action!

**by oblivon2991**

**Thank you for reading my fanfic!**

**My mother language is not English, so please be patient about the grammatical issues.**

**I don't own the Overlord(****オーバーロード****Ōbārōdo?) novel or anime series created by Kugane Maruyama.**

**I don't own High School DxD anime, manga and novel series created by Ichiei Ishibumi**

**Please review it. I know I will make mistakes that I intend to correct and will try to learn from them and improve myself.**

**Thank you!**

* * *

**Chapter 2: The Exchange Student Action!**

* * *

Standing before the class, two-sentence repeated in her head:

_"I hate high school... I hate this introduction nonsense…"_

It was not enough; she was late! Now she had to introduce herself before the whole class.

_"Why I agreed to do this? I can never understand. Yes, most likely that damn old man made me forget about my slight demophobia, anthropophobia, and every other defect I gained under my previous life. I definitely don't want to be locked up with a bunch of strangers for long hours. This all makes me remember my high school years!"_

She thought she got rid of her phobias under the passing two months. That, conversing with that few people and opening her café, solved her issues. She was wrong. Oh, very wrong!

_"I should have known! Under two months, one can't get rid of their phobias. It was a ridiculous statement from the beginning!"_

_"I can do it!"…_

She repeated in her head, over and over again! Yet, it helped not a bit!

_"My ass! Even with the help of professionals it usually takes months, if not years… some are never healing as I read. Why am I so stupid? Why am I always so hopeful? In the end, it is me who is always disappointed."_

Even standing before the class made her remember all those bad memories she suffered under school years.

The bullies, the teachers, "her" own schoolmates... She wanted to forget, but standing here, she just can't! It all came back at the moment she entered the schoolyard and became ten times worse when she entered the classroom.

_"I am surprised I can still stand straight…"_

Since she became like this, a few things changed. For example, she was more confident than before, did things more aptly, was more daring, made a lot fewer mistakes, etc. Traits most likely came with her new body. And strangely, were part of the background lore and personality "she" wrote to her character back in the game.

_"Hopefully, my character background lore will not overwrite my consciousness, or I and this world will be in deep trouble…" _as she thought of this, she forced a smile on her face.

"Please excuse me for my lateness, I lost my way…" she apologized, bowing before the teacher. Barely able to suffocate her flaring powers which reacted her disturbed emotional state. The anxiousness churned her stomach continuously, making her feel nauseous.

_"I had to vomit…" _gulping down the nauseous feeling, several drops of sweat poured down on her forehead and face, her whole body — unrecognizable — but trembling.

"Considering this is your first day, it is fine. But please, try to arrive in time, next time." said so the teacher, a woman in business attire. She was quite good looking, a middle-aged woman, a "milf" or a "cougar" — many men may call her — with glasses she just pushed up on her nose firmly.

_"I hate that look! It is scary! She is like my first boss!" _This one-act was enough to make the player shiver in her skin.

"O-Of course…" she obliged, being she can't do anything more.

_"If it will be like this. I will simply use a summon who can shapeshift to attend the classes! I am a wreck already!" _

Neurologically speaking, almost every employee of the 22nd century suffered some kind of mental and/or physical defect thanks to the constant overwork their superiors pushed on them. It was basically "not so subtle" modern slavery people in her time practiced.

For "her" — who was basically a sickly individual — this was more severe than for others, ending up with several psychological conditions developing, and "her" health drastically declining over the years.

_"Anyway… Who built the school this way? The distribution and marking of the classrooms make no sense! Who places the 31A classroom on the second floor? Right next to the 22C? No logic behind the classroom distribution in this school!"_

Even with her passive ability, which made her instinctively know her exact position and served as an "instinctive" compass, she failed to arrive in time.

True, back then, she was catastrophic when it came to directions, but now, even if she went out at night, she was somehow always found her way home. It was weird but worked nicely.

_"Using my teleportation skill would also be too suspicious. A student appearing before the door, or even walking through walls? Not suspicious at all…"_

She mumbled deep inside, already imagining the scenario. _"I don't want to do that…" _in theory, she can modify and create memories using a skill, yet, she doesn't want to test this skill on the students or even on the staff.

"Hmm, now you are here, please introduce yourself…"

She hated introducing herself; it gave her the feeling she giving away the key to her home.

_"WHO GAVE AWAY THE KEY OF THEIR HOME!?"_

"I am Gillian O'Dyēus, it is nice to meet you all!" everyone just stared her. Those damn stares… most likely because of her strange look and name. But she can't help it, back then, she looked pretty bland, so she wanted a somewhat unique look. As well, she hated her original name, her parents possessing a naming sense almost as bad as hers, giving "her" a name that made her the laughing stock of many people in the past.

_"Even if it's just a made up name, it is strange… damn! Momonga was right; my naming sense is catastrophic! Worse than his…"_ and this was praise from a player who had a legendarily bad naming sense. A player who named his character something like Momonga… "_Like the squirrel…"_

"Gillian?" everyone stared her blinking.

"Hai! But you can call me Gill if you like that better!" she nodded approving, trying to suffocate her insecurity came with the stares.

"Or simply Deus will do… like many calls me home." though, being she thought this name was cool, it was not the only reason she settled with this. There was an even better reason behind it… an unsaid reason.

_"Fuck you ROB!"_

Yeah, this sentence said it all…

_"And after all, I can't just use my original name, even worse, my "player" name. That would right away hit the bell, alerting every present player who knows me, and has a malignant intent…" _true, it also made it hard for her allies to find her, but because she only wanted to settle her life once more, this time, it was not important…

"Hmm, I see…" the teacher nodded. "You speak fluent, without accent I might add, Gillian-san…"

"Thank you…" she nodded sheepishly.

_"Dammit! I forgot my pseudo personality is a foreign exchange student! I messed it up! Why am I screwing it up so badly? Is it because the people staring at me? I want to pull a bag in my head…"_

She started to sulk, the depressive aura almost visible in the air.

"I pick up languages easily." still forcing a smile, she said so, for outside, always calm, yet, deep inside, she trembled.

"Yet, your uniform… why do you wear boy uniform instead of the appointed girl uniform?"

"Well…" starching the back of her head, she looked away timidly, trying to come up with an excuse.

_"Do I say I will never wear such a thing? Do I say, when I saw the uniform neatly prepared after I woke up, I almost kicked the side of the house? Do I say, I simply decided to copy Kiba's uniform with my powers and wear that?"_

No, in truth, she already came up with an answer, somewhat expecting this question. Yet, it was an awkward answer!

"I catch a cold easily, and the doctor strongly recommended to wear trousers, or similar long lower part when possible. Else, I go sick…" she scratched the back of her head, everyone watching her bandaged left arm with great attention. From her pinkie to her elbow, it was completely covered.

"I see…" raising her brow, not entirely convinced, but the teacher nodded.

"And the other parts?" the teacher questioned her once more, seeing her wearing the boy uniform shirt — in truth, she wore a complete set of boy uniform.

"Well, according to the school regulation, the students need to wear the "full set" of each uniform. Mixing the parts of different outfit violate this rule…"

She was lucky she read the regulations of the academy on their webpage, spending her last night to search for information about the academy. Else, she wouldn't be able to come up with this excuse. _"That damn old man didn't even give me a rule book!"_

She was angry at Azazel! Not only he cheated her with this assignment, but he also didn't even provide the necessary information to complete her task! Just some cryptic puzzles_! _

_"I feel something will happen there in the coming months…"_

_"BULLSHIT! WHAT KIND OF MISSION IS THIS!? I like puzzles and cryptic things, but not like this! I like mind games! But not when they play with me! If it comes to that, I like to play the role of the controller, the villain, or the quiet third party, acting when it is the most beneficial, stepping when necessary. But I hate when others do it with me!"_

Yes, in the game, she was just like that! Mostly, an opportunist. Helping others out time to time, yet, her main profile was profit!

But even in the real world, you couldn't survive if you were all selfless. Some selfishness and greed needed to be able to sustain yourself. Though, she tried to keep it in the minimum back then, even "he" utilized some to survive day to day…

"I see you read our guide. Good. In that case, please take a seat near the window. After the lesson, someone will lead you around."

"Thank you!"

Once more, she bowed, going on her seat without bothering with anything else. Trying to exclude all the stares surrounded her.

Only one person coming to her attention, only a moment, scanning him with her eyes. She felt a presence staring back at her immediately.

_"Interesting…"_

A high school student of average height with short spiky brown hair, with two short locks of hair behind his head, and light brown eyes. Aside from his hair, his appearance was pretty every day.

_"Something not right with that guy…"_

She felt, something trying to hide from her senses, a great being, almost unnatural.

_"He is no devil, neither a fallen… at least, I get different vibes from him than the ones I encountered…"_

True, she only crashing in this world around two months. Yet, under this time, she met her fair share of supernatural beings — too many if you asked her. Beings, consisting mostly of devils and fallen.

Fortunately, aside from her "benefactor" — Azazel — neither of them recognized her. At least, she hoped so…

"Ugh!" Issei shuddered for a moment, almost like a feeling when something terrible is about to happen, something inside him moved instinctively, trying to distance itself from the innocent-looking exchange student.

"Is something wrong, Issei?" subtly, Motohama asked his friend.

"No, nothing!" and the boy answered, stealing one last glance from the girl.

"Very well, let's start the lesson, again…" once more, the teacher watched "Gillian," then turned her attention back to the students, starting the lesson, this time, for real…

…

'Riiing'

_"Ugh! This was sooo boring!" _with the lesson ended — finally — Gillian could breathe a sigh of relief, stretching her limbs in her seat.

She can't help it, but since possessing this body, she is always restless.

One of the reasons why she always exercises at least a few hours at night because else she would surely go on a rampage, either out of boredom or other reasons.

_"Figures…"_ she rolled her eyes sighing.

Back in her original life, her problems came from being always like a beaten corpse, tired all the time, but now… now she had too much energy to spare! She could run around the whole town and would be still restless. She felt she could fly to the Moon and back and still have the urge to go on! It was really bothersome from time to time.

Yet, currently, it was not her main problem; it was something else that bothered her greatly.

_"Really is? Are they really learn this in High School? It is like the things we learned under Junior High School, almost the level of elementary…"_

You can say many things from the dark, grim future she came from, but as she remembers, the education was better than this. True, it was almost fifteen years she last attended high school, and this was only the first lesson, but she already has a negative opinion about the effectiveness of this kind of education.

'Chatter! Chatter! Chatter!'

"You heard it?"

"Her name really Gillian?"

"Weird…?"

Having supernaturally sharp senses sounds fun, at first… but once you can hear even the fly on the other part of the street without trying. Once your sight able to see even the bacteria moving on the table, once you feel the foulest odor several times as strong as they are, once your perception so sharp everything seems like slug doing their best to move slower in glue!

Let's just say; a normal human would already die from the sensory overload, not speaking her sixth sense always pinging, making her aware all the supernatural beings around. It was freaking annoying!

_"Since I came here, it became a lot better; now, somewhat I can regulate my senses. Still, it is not perfect…" _Sighing, at least practice helped this problem. True, it helped not with the voices in her head, but she can always solve that latter.

"Aika-san, please lead around Gillian-san…" the teacher called with the end of the lesson, and a girl in spectacle raised her head.

"Ah, of course!"

Surrounded by a bunch of her fellow classmates, a girl rose, walking to Gillian, behind her, the girls as always, gossiped. Saying: "Good luck!" and "Bring the info!"

Honestly, "Gillian" can only sight, trying to play the clueless. This was one of the things she didn't like in High school and Junior High School.

_"Why they are so noisy? I hate those stares!"_

"Oh, hello…"

"Welcome!" the brunette girl stood near her seat, pushing up her spectacles with a grin.

"Sensei asked me to lead you around; I am Aika Kiryuu by the way."

"Gillian, Gillian O'Dyēus, it is nice to meet you." she offered her most friendly smile, and the two shook hands.

Even if she just wanted to be left alone with her things and care not about this school. Being a brute with others was never her style. Better keep up the good relation than regret it later.

_"After all, aside the few in the game, I never really had real friends. Making a few in this life never hurts…"_

"Gillian? That's a strange name…" Aika raised her brow, watching the "girl" suspicious.

"Yeah… my parents were strange people. They may think it was a good joke giving me this name. Though, they said it is a quite common name in other countries." she just starched the back of her head nervous, laughing awkward. "_I still think it is a cool name…" _But deep inside, she sulked depressed; she really thought it was a cool name, pondering for hours to come up with it.

"But as said, you can call me Gill!"

"Eh! Fine! Then I will lead you around, Gill-chan."

"Ok, lead the way!"

Aika's twin braids on each side swung as she turned, and the two girls left the classroom, Gillian giving one last glance to Issei.

"…" like everyone else, Issei also watched, wondering who she was.

Caramel dark skin, different colored half-closed eyes, around 160cm tall. Long spiky hair — ghost-white — reaching in the mid-section of her back, one of her eyes covered by a bang. A pretty face is mixing childish beauty with exotic features, a small scar running through her left eye, barely noticeable, but with the slight dark circles under her eyes, it gave her face an entirely new character.

Her figure hourglass, firm breasts, and booty. Yes, she was an exotic beauty. It cannot be denied! The perfect waifu material most boys dream and females watch with jealousy.

Every boy and girl looked after the duo as they left, gossiping about the new exchange student.

"Oh! What a hotshot!" the "perverted baldy" — Matsuda — watched the new exchange student leave the room, slightly drooling.

"Hmm! B? No! C cup? Not bad! Already have her sizes!" grinned Issei's other friend, Motohama, adjusting his glasses with a perverted grin.

"Ohhhh! Share it with us!" the bald right away demanded, this little shout earning unnecessary attention to the three.

"Shishishi… what do you pay?"

"Please, Sensei! We do anything!" bald bowed before his "god" once more.

"Well…" the one with spectacle glanced at Issei, suspecting something was not right, his friend usually noisier than this. "Issei, is something wrong?" asking his friend somewhat concerned Motohama felt, something was not right. It was often the brown-eyed boy who ask him as the first to tell the three sizes.

"Ah, nothing?" the boy shook his head slightly gloomy, trying to figure out why he had that dreadful feeling when their eyes meet.

"Ah! Issei-kun knows her!?" and from this little sign of lousy mood, Matsuda came to the wrong conclusion, making every boy and girl watch the trio for a moment.

"Is that true, Issei!? Why don't you said you know her! The least is to introduce us! How we will ever get a girlfriend if we keep such secrets before each other!?" both boys glared at the teen, making him back sweating.

"Ah… It is not that. I don't know her! It is just…" Issei looked at the side, trying to come up with an excuse. "I just played with the new H-game all night, and I am quite tired! That's all…"

"Ohhh!" both his friend nodded accepting the excuse.

"In that case, it is fine, playing the sacred games is important after all…"

"Witch H-Game if I may ask?" asked Matsuda in excitement-filled eyes, leaning closer and closer — uncomfortably close.

"The new with the fantasy elements!" it was enough to say this much, and his friends knew which game he is speaking about.

"Oh! You have that! You bastard!"

And Issei sighed in relief, looking towards the entrance of the classroom._ "Why do I have a bad feeling?" _He just can't explain, but had a bad feeling, when their eyes meet, he can't help but shudder.

"Weird…"

…

"So, you came from the USA, eh?" asked the girl mischievously with glasses, fixing them somewhat wisecrack.

"Well, born there. But due to my parents' job, we traveled all around. Not really stayed one place long." Gillian said so, acting according to her rehearsed background info, the info she gave Azazel to create her and her "brother's" profile according.

"Eh! That's cool! I am so envious!"

"Eh… it was not that bad, I guess…" she blushed. The player, who called herself Gillian was not used speaking with girls so casually… moreover, doing so right away after their first meeting.

Back then — and even now — she usually preferred to have some room, acclimatize herself to people before knowing them better. In other words, disliked people who casually invaded her private sphere without warning.

_"But I guess… it is not that bad." _the girl on her side was not bad looking, her spectacle even giving her some charm.

_"Still, she is a little bit noisy for me. Since we started, she just can't shut up! But I guess this is how a guide should be. Without sharing the info, I could hardly know this place."_

"Are you joking!?" the girl laughed full-hearted. "Everyone, well, most would be jealous of that. Traveling all around the world…" Gillian's guide wondered, seemingly looking in the far as they proceeded, imagining herself traveling all around the world. "You must be seen all kind of guy. Well, what's your type?" Aika grinned suddenly, making Gillian blink confusedly.

"Type?"

"You know! Guys!" she raised her brow a few times, definitely not referring to "something"…

"Well…" she shuttered blushing, and a slightly annoyed. _"Who ask such thing!?" _she asked herself, and her "newfound" guide grinned. Really! Who asks such a thing under the first meeting?

"Or you don't have? Eh? Still innocent?" raising her brow a few times, Aika chuckled. "Don't worry, Kiryuu-sensei will handle you! Seeing the material, it will be easy…" it was like she scanned her through from tip to toe, measuring her while adjusted her glasses. The sun dropped the light such a way it hid her golden eyes behind the pink frames.

"Eh!?"

"Don't say you didn't recognize?"

"What?"

"They are staring at you…" she whispered in her ears, and now glancing around, Gillian suspicion confirmed. All around the people watched the duo, mostly her. Mostly the boys…

"Guh!"

"You are a hotshot! On top of that, exotic. Use it!" encouraged the new student the girl, offering a perverted grin.

"Well…"

In all truth, her current appearance was a mix of several anime and manga characters from back home she found appealing.

_"Who wants to live in a skin they found not appealing?" _It may sound pervert and superficial… but this was her main thinking while molded her appearance. This was her original idea when she experimented with her limited appearance shapeshifting.

The main reason she made herself look like this was simply the fact… that she found it appealing, and sexy, no other hidden reason or agenda behind this!

The second reason, of course, was obvious and originated from the first.

Being customers preferred a good looking bartender and waitress, it was rational thinking to use her "talent" for her advantage… and being she stuck as a girl, she thought why not use it to the best way?

People, after all, were mostly superficial beings, usually looking appearance at first, not personality. But it cannot be helped; after all, simple humans and most creatures can hardly read mind, people evolved that way.

_"Yeah, using my in-game appearance would also be too suspicious…"_

It was not the problem with the appearance itself, but the small details in her original avatar.

Her in-game avatar appearance was perfection incarnate when it comes to beauty. Fiery, youthful, childish, mischievous — just her type — with little faults here and there to bolster the appearance and add to the uniqueness of the character. Made by the mindfull hands of several artists "he" paid to do just this!

As for the "little faults" mentioned…

"A character can be _only as perfect as the little imperfections allow it…"_

As one of her in-game manga-artist friends said!

Note to add… this was the same person who designed her character basic appearance.

_"Yet, with so many people knowing my character look — possessing most likely malignant intentions… I just can't keep that. Also, ashen grey skin and black sclera stick out in the crowd… yeah, pretty much!"_

Yeah… she would be right away recognized, not speaking wearing her epithet white military uniform that made her so notorious looking amongst other players. She would be right away revealed!

"So, are you up to the challenge?" the girl asked once more, still grinning in a "scary" way…

"Well…" and Gillian hesitated to say her answer, only the appearance of a "spectacular" group saved her.

"It is her…!"

"Rias-senpai!"

"Oh! Akeno-tan! Love me!"

"Koneko-chan is so cute!"

"Kiba-kun…!"

In the next moment, a small group passed the corridor, earning many gasps and adoring stares. Both boys and girls nailed their eyes on them.

"The members of the ORC club…" Aika whispered to Gillian, making her tilt her head.

"ORC?"

"Occult Research Club." Added the girl with the spectacle.

"Eh, really?"

Four people moved through the corridor, carrying grace and beauty, earning the people's gazes all around.

The first was a small white-haired girl — most likely first-year student. In all honesty, she would be the perfect mascot for any club.

_"I wonder where they get her…" _As Gillian watched her, she can't help, but the word "loli" came to her mind. "_So cute!" _She squirmed in joy! Back then, she loved lolis!

The second… A buxom and tall woman with raven hair made to be a ponytail, reaching entirely to her ankle. Her face carried a calm and gentle expression.

_"Wow! Is those real? How her clothes can contain them? And her face…!? Waifu material on the horizon!" _She saw a few absurd looking characters, in YGGDRASIL, as once you bought the creation tool, you designed your avatar the way you wanted. Also, being a friend with an H-game enthusiast – also little bit herself - she saw a few "twins" in the digital playfield with exaggerated proportions!

But to see a pair with those size in real? She never imagined they exist! And that gentle expression witch healed the soul… she right away started to fantasize!

_"Such a gentle face usually hide a gentle personality, or in reverse! A gap moe! A complete sadistic monster…"_

Both types had their advantage and disadvantage, though, she preferred the gentle personality paired with a gentle face.

_"Ahhhh…! I want to lay on those soft valleys! I want them to heal my broken, tortured soul! Ah! If Ulbert-kun Tabula-san or even Peroroncino would be here… they would go mad in jealousy!"_

She missed her friends, and just now, she imagined their comments.

_"Fufufu… they are so bad!"_

She almost drooled, only thanks to her newfound mental fortitude she held herself in line, though, she allowed herself a momentary lecherous gaze.

_"Focus!"_

After giving herself a mental slap, she inspected the group further.

The third was a girl, with crimson hair, her red mane like blood, flowing entirely to her buttock, her chest less sizable, yet, more firm than the raven beauty. Her eyes blue, penetrating, carrying a demonic spark, expression confident, and firm! Yes, the appearance of a confident girl who led her group!

_"An officer type? She must like to punish others…" _Gillian snickered, imagining the redhead in a skinsuit, carrying a whip and punishing the "bad."

Gillian guessed she was the "Queen Bee" of the group, leading them in the front.

_"Yeah… she is beautiful. But Queen Bees usually has a horrible, bitchy personality."_

Though, she rarely judged the personality of others according to their appearance. In her previous life, she experienced how bitchy, bossy, abusing, and rotten persons queen bees and other clique leaders can be.

_"I hate cliques!"_

Yeah, never fitting anywhere, beaten up and abused to do their homework and do their projects, she, in general, hated popular kids and cliques. Those things simply helped to enforce the power of rich and the popular, pushing the abused lower in the social ladder.

_"I hate them…!"_

All in all, it was not simply unfair; it was heavily counterproductive! It crippled and twisted otherwise normal people to act unnaturally, obey the whim of others, blocking them to search their own path of success. Also, it made the clique leaders basically untouchable, as their "subordinates" always stood behind them, stripping them from the opportunity to learn from their own mistakes and take responsibility.

According to a survey, a certain percent of criminals were clique leaders once.

Losing their "safe zone" after finishing high school, they were unable to fit in a society where they lack their "servants." Seeking another way to gain such an advantage, they often choose the wrong path, even going that far to commit a crime.

They were addicts, addicted to their own power and authority.

_"Where is my homework?" "Stupid ghost kid! Don't screw it up!" "Why can't you just die!?" "Fucking useless…"_

Her resurfacing memories caused a momentary rush of rage, almost overwriting her carefully managed mental control. She was on the verge to lose control over her great power.

_"I want to pulverize them!"_

"Is something wrong?" her guide asked in the next moment, raising her brow, somehow feeling Gillian's rising tension, the air and space already vibrating around the school.

"Oh! I-Its nothing…" after breathing deep, the player managed to suffocate her passives, remembering a few of such student from her past.

Remembering… seeing them on the streets as physical workers and homeless, baking cheap burgers… in an age where most physical work done by machines… it was indeed satisfying sight, seeing her bullies suffer!

_"That's for you, assholes! Relying on your "servants" instead of studying! Foul-smelling apes."_

"It's nothing, just a pleasant memory popped up." she smiled as nothing happened.

"I see…" and her guide nodded, somewhat looking suspicious.

Gillian may look evil now, but who wouldn't enjoy the fruits of hard work? Deep inside, she was a human after all, not perfect, not a saint. Aside from friendliness, she also carried ill-intent against the ones who hurt her in the past. She was no perfect, just a human.

With her new race, every emotional effect affected her multiple times as strong than in the past; she can't help it…

"Huh!"

Sighing once more, Gillian inspected the last member of the group; a familiar boy came to her view.

_"Is that, Kiba-kun?" _she raised her brow, a little bit surprised seeing Kiba with such a company.

_"I never knew Kiba-kun is part of that club…" _She can't help but chuckle, seeing the blond. Her rage slowly buried under her amusement.

"Prince Charming" walking with three girls_. "I see why you visit us, Kiba-kun… fufufu! You need to rest between three women!"_

It might be lewd, but she imagined it, and it was quite funny, and also, a little bit sad.

"Oh!" it seemed Kiba recognized her, first giving a confused expression, then gave a waving smile, and she waved back, offering an honest grin.

"Uuuuu! Kiba-kun waved this way!"

"No! He smiled at me!"

Many girls around them squirmed in excitement, can't decide who the boy offered that honest gesture, creating small chaos around Kiryuu and Gillian, but between the two, it was apparent who he aimed that small gesture.

"Heh! So you like that type? I should have guessed…" Kiryuu fixed her glasses with a slight perverted grin.

"What are you speaking about?" and Gillian can only blink confusedly.

"Kiba Yuuto, the Prince of Kuoh Academy…" Kiryuu grinned, giving the info. "I warn you; you will earn many enemies if you try it. Almost all the girls in the school want a piece from him. And every boy seems to dislike him… but fingers crossed! I support your war effort! Kiryuu-sempai is with you!" winking, Aika offered a thumbs up, the light glinting on her teeth.

"Eh!?" the player was still confused, but slowly started to recognize what her guide referred.

"Handsome, gentle… do I need to say more? And as I see it…" she adjusted her "scooter," a devious light flashing through the lenses. "He may have a sizable member."

"Ugh!" the player almost groaned in disgust, she doesn't want to hear it. But at once, her face slightly heated in embarrassment. _"I hate this body!"_

"Let's continue the trip; there is much to see… we can always ogle boys later. I know a good spot! If you are interested, of course…"

"O-Of course…" she really hated herself, this girl was scary! Making her oblige whatever she said.

And thus, Kiryuu continued the trip, leading the new girl through the school, introducing her a few of her girlfriends.

* * *

**Scene Change: Meanwhile, in the student council room:**

"Hmm, Gillian O'Dyēus…"

"Yeeeeppp…!"

Read the name the lean girl in the spectacle, and the girl on her side gave away a painful yelp, grabbing her head with tearful eyes.

"It also gives me a headache, Tsubaki, this name…" Sona Sitri, the heiress of the Sitri clan, and the president of the student council sweated slightly, pushing up her spectacle with style.

"Just bear with it! Get hold on yourself! You are part of the student council!"

"Ye-Yes…" the girl with buxom figure gulped. Having a black hair which reached her ankle entirely, and heterochromatic eyes colored violet and brown, she was a sight to behold. Still, now a painful expression settled on her face.

"Huh! Let's just refer to her as Gillian from now on. What we know about her?"

"She enrolled the school a week ago…"

"Just a week ago?" Sona raised her brow surprised. "Usually our enrolling process takes at least several weeks… Where she learned previous?"

"She was homeschooled…" read the information Tsubaki Shinra, the vice president of the council.

"And?"

"Perfect grades in almost every subject according to her datasheet. Also, according to the Finance Department, the school received a considerable donation last week…"

"Hmm, I see." Sona hummed, finding this all suspicious. "That means someone bribed her way in…"

"Hmm, I don't know, Kaichō (president), her grades good enough. She would gain entrance anyway."

"Still suspicious, we need to keep our eyes open…"

"What do you mean?" the usually always calm and strict Tsubaki blinked surprised, watching the president of the student council who leaned forward and folded her fingers before her mouth.

"In the recent times more and more reports arrive about strays appearing all around the city, strangely, in the past month, right after the report, these strays disappeared, one day to another, we find their corpses all around the town." Sona sweated, pushing her spectacle on her nose.

"Hmm, I see… but isn't that good? At least, we don't have to deal with them."

"You don't understand, don't you!?" the president squinted her eyes strict, making even the always cold Tsubaki back. "This is devil territory! You as well would be dissatisfied if someone invaded your home, no?"

"We-Well, yes…" she looked at the side uneasily, that would be indeed unpleasant.

"If someone conducts a personal crusade against devils, be they stray or not, we need to know! It is not only about our anonymity in the human realm; it is about our survival!"

It's not just about that! The dead strays they found around the city not simply killed… not simply murdered! They were pulverized! Torn apart by something, something huge! Time to time-sliced apart by such precision even the best swordsman gone mad in envy! There was even example they only found a few gnawed parts or liquefied remains around.

Whoever or whatever doing this, the person or the thing was dangerous not only to the strays but all law-abiding devils as well! Moreover, maybe a whole group was behind all of this! Sona can't risk the chances! If the four great Satan get to know about this! Sona doesn't want to think about the consequences!

_"That would mean Nee-sama rush here right away…" _immediately, the usually strict girl started to sulk, imagining a "magical girl" appear on the doorstep. Even imagining, it made her bite her thumb with painfull expression.

_"Levia-tan-tan-tan here to save the day!~ Did you miss me? Sona-chan!?~"_

"Ugh!" she felt nauseous, even thinking about it. "How dreadful…" Sona mumbled with a woeful face.

Looking at her confused queen, the heiress of the Sitri clan collected herself once more, clearing her throat before continuing.

"Khm! I mean! Today just strays, tomorrow maybe…" she pushed her spectacles up, slightly sweating, honestly concerned about the situation. "… Tomorrow maybe us. A person who is capable of dealing with strays this way is dangerous! More so if he/she is unknown. I assume you saw the investigated parts."

"Yes, they were… gruesome." remembering the dead strays she last morning investigated in the park, she shuddered.

"I guess you are right, as always, Kaichō…"

"Umu…" and Sona nodded, satisfied with the understanding of her queen. "Which class this "Gillian" is attending?"

"2A."

"Hmm, I see, relay a message to our members to keep their eyes open… watch out suspicious activity."

"It will be done…" bowed Tsubaki, acknowledging the order.

"I hope your intentions are clear, Gillian-san…" Sona watched the datasheet, eying the picture of the strange exchange student strict, and the picture stared back at her with a sleepy, bored, uncaring expression.

"I will go and speak with Rias, maybe she knows more about this "newcomer," relay my orders to our members…" Sona stood up, tidying her uniform a little bit.

"As you wish…" and with that, Tsubaki bowed, the heiress of the Sitri clan grabbed the file, finally leaving the student council room.

* * *

**Scene Change: Gillian's home:**

Being the building Gillian and her "brother" bought and furnished was two stories tall, on the second floor the player could install her new living space. Naturally, the first floor served as the place for their business.

"Ugh! Finally home…"

For many, this was a simple café and restaurant, but for her, it was her new home!

Though they still needed the license to serve proper meals like a real restaurant; they were prepared!

It cannot be helped; she wanted to do everything the proper way… even with powers that were able "make fantasy reality"… she rather not relied on her abilities too much, and get addicted to using them.

_"Compared to that few square meters I, and many owned back then, this is a whole luxurious suite…"_

Indeed! In the apocalyptic world where she came from, only the wealthy owned place this big. As you may suspect, she was not amongst the privileged ones.

_"I couldn't go back there… only a bed, and a small bathroom with a sonic shower… I couldn't live there anymore! Not after this!"_

With almost twenty billion population, their planet long ago outperformed the number it can comfortably cater with food, living place, water, and every other thing… and they were nowhere near to move colonist to the moon, Mars, or even sustain them long in a space station. Not without the help of Mother Earth.

_"Such things sound good, but sustainable they only exist in sci-fi and books…"_

"Oho! So you are here! Mistress! How was the first day in the "human" schooling institute?" like always, her dark-skinned servant that resembled her so much stood behind the counter, grinning enthusiastically.

"Horrible, I hate the place…" dragging herself to a seat, she dropped her head. 'Thud!' and the servant right away prepared some coffee and some cake.

"Now! Now! It can't be that bad. I am sure you will get used to it. Don't forget; Lord Azazel entrusted you an important task. We don't want to disappoint our new friends, can't we?"

"He is not my friend…" she just mumbled, face down sulking.

"Still, I remember, once you said, mistress…" the servant offered an even wider smile, making the girl squint her eyes as she looked up. "Keep your friends close, but your enemies closer. Even if he is not your ally now, better keep our eyes on him, no? And who knows, later you might even make him submit…"

"Ah, yes, "submit…" she just mumbled, her mood turning even gloomier.

Honestly, who wants others submission? She wanted nothing to do with world domination and the like. It's just too much hassle, paperwork, and responsibility. She wanted nothing of it!

But thinking back at it, she indeed, she said something similar back then. Long ago, when she participated in a roleplay event.

"_This guy remembers the things I said when he was summoned back in the game…"_

It was sad, but due to his talent, she used him many times in the past.

Most likely, for her servant, everything happened under the game was real.

"Huh! Maybe you are right…" she can't help but give this to Rorschach. Her servant may be annoying time to time, but useful, and had enough wit not to cause any trouble. Sipping her drink, she started to gnaw on the prepared cake.

"How was our today turnover?"

"The usual…" the servant admitted somewhat sad. "Only a few new people, but most of the regulars came." in the next moment, Gillian sighed. "I will put up a site as soon as possible. Maybe that will increase our reputation."

"Umu, good idea, this "internet" thing indeed fascinating, and handy! Filled with free information! How wondrous! I even found many new recipes! I spent the day to sort out the new ones fit our menu!"

Being this servant only became real after transportation, it had absolute limited knowledge about this world, only knowing the game world as real previous.

For Rorschach, who existed only in the game, perceived it as a real thing, gaining free information this easy was shocking! Absurd! Even unheard!

Even back in the game, information was a precious resource, gathered and sought after with tears and sheer effort!

Information about others and the game world was a treasure, sold, bought, and kept in great secrecy. Who had the knowledge, had the advantage. That's how the game worked!

"Can you prepare some supper? The cake was delicious, still, lacking… I am still somewhat carving something more." she looked at her servant. "Please…" adding in the end with puppy eyes.

Even if he was a servant, she was never a person who was intentionally rude with others — well, stating they deserved proper treatment.

"Ohoho! You don't have to ask me that nicely, my mistress! As your servant! It is my duty, and an absolute joy to look after you!"

Yeah, she looked away sour, she hated when he called her "mistress." It made her remember what she becomes and what she "lost."

"Thank you…" she smiled. Rorschach was annoying time to time, even unbearable, but she can't wish better, more caring servant.

"So, what do you wish to eat?"

"Whatever you think, just make plenty of it!" she pointed at Rorschach with a mischievous grin while forming a gun with her fingers.

"Hmm, I see… then it shall be done! Just like my lady ordered!~"

Her race according to the game lore may be needed not food and drink, but due to certain aspects of the same divine-rarity race, she carved to eat time to time. It was not really out of need, but a feeling of gluttonous longing that rushed through her in every few hours.

_"But this is why I carry myself at least a box of food all the time…" _Thinking about how handy the in-game item box was in this world, she can't help but grin for a moment.

_"But ah! Even if I know what would satiate me for a longer time. I don't really want to do that. It may bring too much attention with itself." _

"You know what, after I ate, I will take the store under your hand. You can take the rest of the day and do whatever you want. I will manage until closing time."

"Oh! How generous! Hmm! ~ That's my mistress! Fair as ever! But is it really all right? The [Ring of Sustenance] you bestowed me still in my possession, also, I can go on for a long without rest and sustenance."

The mentioned ring may be a cheap item back in the game, gaining the user vitality. According to the in-game description, making the wearer able to go without food, drink, and sleep for a long time. Here, the effect was exactly the same.

Though Gillian only suspected, but with it, even a simple human could work, fight, or do whatever they wish tireless for weeks — if not more. Their stamina basically never runs out until they wear the ring.

"I am completely sure. Go! Rest! Watch TV. Play games! Or simply go to a walk, whatever you wish! This is your free time! We don't want you to break down due to mental exhaustion."

"Hmmm!~ Then I will make sure to spend it useful!"

'Buzz! Buzz! Buzz! Buzz!'

Her phone gave away a buzz, and she accepted the call.

"Yeah, who it is?" the call came from an unknown source, but she suspected who it was. Very few knew her number…

"Care to guess?" came the mischievous voice on the other end of the line, evidently enjoying hearing the girl's voice - and with it, annoy her.

"Ah, it is just you…" her mood right away turned gloomy, and her servant started to sweat uneasy. "What do you want this time?"

"Naaah! What's with that tone? Now! Tell me! How was your first day? I can't wait to hear about it!"

"Fuck off…" she canceled the call, right away. And after a few seconds, it started to buzz once more.

"Just ignore it…" without even looking who is calling, she just turned the mobile face-off, even refusing to look at the device.

'Ring! Ring! Ring! Ring! Ring! Ring…' the landline phone of the café also started to ring.

"Just ignore it…" and she gave the order in her solemn woe.

"But what if?"

"Just ignore it…" she gave the command, and both ignored both mobile, and fixed phone line, she even walking to the landline, and pulling it off from the wall.

…

On the other side, a specific Fallen General just blinked.

"The customer you are looking for is currently unavailable…" came the robotic female voice from his phone.

Azazel just sighed reluctantly. Trying for minutes, his calls were all ignored.

"Ah, Gillian-chan! Why are you so cruel! I just wanted a small report!~" the man immediately started to sulk, having no idea what more he can do to make the girl like him better.

"Maybe deceiving her was not my best idea…" he can't help but sweat with a bitter smile, yeah, their relationship as possible allies not started from the best ground.

"Hmm, is something wrong? Azazel?" a young man in his twenties asked, with silver-white hair and purple eyes, he indeed looked strange. Seeing his always sleepy expression, Azazel often can't decide if he was simply tired, or bored with the things around him.

"Ah! Nothing! Let's proceed with that meeting! I have experiments to conduct…"

"You and your experiments…" the young man with purple beret snorted. "You should really care about other things. By the way, who do you called? It took painfully long!"

"Just a girl…"

"You waste our time because of a girl? I know breast is important. But our whole kind is at stake here. Be a little more responsible!"

"Ah! Shemhazai! Why can't you understand! This one is special!" waved his finger lecturing, the fallen general, giving a bad feeling to his best friend.

"Care to share who it is?" the named fallen — Shemhazai — raised his brow curiously.

"Fufufu! When the time comes, you will know her…" Azazel answered cryptic, heading towards the meeting room with a strange grin, arms folded behind his back. All of this made his friend watch him strange.

"Ah, you and your gimmicks, Azazel-kun…"

* * *

**Scene Change: A few days later:**

The scene above happened a few days ago.

Even after a few days passed, she can't get used to the fact she had to attend school once more.

"It is irritating…" she mumbled, munching some Dango, neatly prepared and boxed.

You can say many things about her servant — he was annoying, often intrusive, and too insistent when it comes to certain things. Yet, due to his certain racial "fluidity," his toolset was as extensive as he wished to be.

If needed, he was a mage, if needed, he was a warrior if required, he was the perfect cook — copying cooking-related job classes and using them like he was born with the said skill.

_"This was one of the reasons I liked to use him…" _

Rorschach, who in his base state made to conduct reconnaissance, scouting, assassination, and stealth-based missions was her perfect counterpart. Gillian was not specialized to all of this! Thus, she found him the perfect auxiliary tool in her skillset.

"Huh…" looking up, the clouds moved in a serene motion, making her calm down momentarily. "So beautiful…!" in her world where she only saw such thing in the pictures of the digital archives, it was indeed a miracle to see!

"Now I see… why you adored this so much, Blue Planet-san…" she mumbled, chuckling somewhat remorseful, turning back her attention the machine rested on her lap.

"Huh! But let's get back to work! With this… FUCKING RETARDED SHIT!" she roared, hitting her thigh frustrated.

"Huh!" hearing something akin to a roar, many students looked around confused. "What was that…"

Back with Gillian, she just brushed her hair confused and stressed out.

"Ahhh! How these people can work with this?" Gillian grabbed her head frustrated, messing up her spiky hair.

Currently, she sat on the top of the Kendo club, using her skill to change the vectors of light around her in a way to make herself invisible.

Before her a laptop, with several console and browser window open, she was in the middle of coding.

"How they can work with this? Only sixteen gigabytes of RAM? That's good for nothing… and no tensor technology integrated into the processor? What bullshit! How they can work without AI integrated into the processor to regulate the processes?!"

Now, her world was a stained garbage dump, but at least it had the technology she was so accustomed using.

Arriving there, she had to teach herself how to use most devices once more.

From her perspective, the technology of the twenty-first century was so outdated she only saw similar in videos or taught about them in schools. Hell! She was sure hardware showcased here — and said to be the pinnacle of technology — only kept around in museums back home.

'Crack…' pushing a button, the laptop broke in two, again…

"AHHH! IT BROKE AGAIN! MY WORK IS GONE!"

Her eyes twitched as she roared, seeing the messed up keyboard and the split two motherboard, she was on to weep. Literally hours of her work went on the dumpster — again.

It was the twentieth laptop under less than two month!

The last ones broke the same way when she accidentally pushed a button-down using a little bit more strength than needed. No… her finger just slipped, she didn't put any effort behind it! It was completely accidental! Yet, it was not the real reason she replaced them.

_"Why this body is so strong?" _she wept deep inside, this technology was too fragile for her newfound power.

"Who uses physical keyboard anyway?! Dipshit!" she tossed away the ruins that were her computer, turning her head sulking, slightly pouting. "This is not fair…"

In her world, they mostly used haptic or holographic interfaces, or even using a Neural Nano-Interface — which was basically a human brain augmentation which allows the human brain to function as a supercomputer, complete task in the virtual environment using the said organ — instead of physical contact.

Compared to that, this physical keyboard, mouse, and the like was like she was back in the Stone Age! She can't bear it!

"I don't even know how they landed on the Moon using only 4KB memory… even with 16GB, it is horrible! But this!" she ground her teeth hard. "Unbearable!"

True, the code used to do that was optimized to the utmost limit, she cannot compare an everyday code to that.

"If I just have my hardware and coding environment with me… but no, I have to suffer from this… 2D environment! This shit!" she spat in disgust.

Compared to the virtual 3D environment generated by her brain, it was indeed a big drawback — and a lot slower she might add. Most of the commands and packages she used in her work not yet exist here - or even needed if it comes to that.

Because of this, she even needed to learn how to use this 2D development environment, and the programming languages used in this age.

_"But strangely, I was able to learn it under less than a few days… it is weird how fast I learn now, compared to my past self."_

"Haaa!" letting her fall on her back, she stared the slowly moving clouds above her.

She was not a bad student previous, picked up things quite easily, but now, this speed became absurd in an entirely new level. _"Maybe because of my racial and job classes, or even my [Transcendent Brain] trait... or because of something else?" _She had no idea, and this started to bug her!

The passive skill [Transcendent Brain] was an ability increased her processing capacity, which needed to use, calculate, and activate most of her Esper skills. Yet, to have such result here? It was flabbergasting!

_"I even have a few ideas how to increase this laptop speed several times over, without even needing to use any of my power or replace the hardware…"_ indeed, it was disturbing she come up with these ideas, even weirder she had the urge to do so.

"Huh! Why me…!?" grabbing her face, she shook her head frustrated. Having overwhelming powers sometimes was more of a hassle than an advantage._ "I just want to live normally!"_

But remembering the past days in this school… "Yeah, sometimes it was not that bad…"

The students in this school seemed to be nice until now, as well as the teachers. Aside from the boring lessons, she had a good time. Well, mostly…

_"A few things still bugging me…"_

For many, surrounded by cute girls who inquired about everything — I mean EVERYTHING! May sounded a good prospect! Unfortunately, in truth, when they ask the same thing the tenth or so time — over and over again — it was freaking annoying!

_"Oh! tell us about that thing again!" "Oh! Gillian-chan, can you help me with this!" "Hmm, that looks so tasty! Can I get some?"_

_"No! Fuck off! That's my food!"_ she wanted to say often. Hell, the girls of the class were freaking hagglers!

_"And when I thought surrounded by cute girls were nice… what I have got myself into!?" _She sighed facepalming.

It comes to that, she realized, fantasizing about cute girls were good, surrounded by them… she suffered!

_"They are so noisy! I rather spend my breaks up here, where at least I have some calm! If having a girlfriend or something alike means I have to bear with this, I rather remain single! Better said, if I forced to have one, I rather chose one without vocal cords!"_

Not speaking about in the last two days, at least ten boys tried to call her on a date. A DATE!?

_"What do they think, am I gay!?" _then, she realized how she looks. "Dagnabit!"

And she could list further her complains.

"Ah! But I suppose! It can be worse, I mean, it is not that bad as I try to picture it. Maybe I over exaggerate things… maybe…"

She already agreed on Azazel terms, accepted the task — even if the man deceived her — to make the best of it, she should try to enjoy herself a little bit. Also, she was never a "man" who backed up from deals or danced back from her given words. Thus, she can't help but proceed with the task.

"Haaa! It cannot be helped!"

Sitting up, she looked at her ruined laptop, shaking her head. "I still need to finish my work…"

'Snap!' _"[Temporal Restoration]!"_

Incating her skill, the remains of the broken laptop raised in the air, and like time reversed, the item pieced itself together, restored to its original state.

"Hmm, looks good enough…" she inspected the laptop, turning it on — making sure not to break it once more. "Ah! My work is intact! Getting better with each time!" she grinned with great joy!

Indeed, the first time she tried it, all her data was a melted mess, the kernel completely ruined, corrupted. It seemed this ability needed a specific finesse, concentration, and care to work properly.

_"Also, to know what I actually restore was important."_

As for what this [Temporal Restoration] did? Well, the effect of this ability depends on the target and the use.

Basically, it restored the target to its previous state. The more power invested, the earlier state can be restored; the more powerful the effect was, the more powerful things it can affect.

Aside from "healing," it can restore durability, items up to particular grade, even resurrect others — naturally, the more data content reversed, or restored, the more power investment needed.

For example, if you wanted to repair a weapon with Divine Class data content, you may even need to sacrifice XP to solve the problem, it was actually cheaper to ask a blacksmith to repair the said item.

_"Well, it was a quite balanced ability…" _yet, being most players above level 70 used counter measurements against temporal manipulation, it was not really used in combat, maximum for healing. "I _even know a few players who specialized in this type of healing. They were quite good…"_

Thus, you can assume, in high-level gameplay, it was only a cosmetic ability she learned because she can, and thought it a fun thing.

"I love this ability…" she smirked, the ability worked differently than back in the game. Here, it was more broken, more restraint removed as she comes to know from her experiments. Still, restoring a lifeless thing like a laptop was not the same thing as resurrecting others with this skill, she needed to conduct more experiments with it.

"Just like many of my skills, their effect slightly changed…" conjuring a tiny ball of anti-matter in her palm, she played with it, floated it around, surrounding it with a barrier to protect the "ball of death." from "matter."

She still needed to test it out how far she can go, experiment on what changed, and what's not. But she had plenty of time doing that, no?

"Fortunately, I put up several layers of anti-divination and information barrier around. It may look extreme for others, but you never know…" squeezing the ball, it exploded in her palm.

'Boom!'

Releasing a shockwave inside her set barrier, yet, aside of a small smoke coming from her palm, she was completely unaffected. Not a scratch…

"Interestingly, this small ball, not bigger than the head of the pin, could have destroyed this building easily… anti-matter is scary stuff. If not the barrier I set…" indeed, she needs to be careful.

"Hey! Issei! You damn! Let me peek too!" in the next moment; she heard a familiar voice, turning her head in the direction.

"Those guys?" she peeked down, leaning over the edge of the roof.

"I see them! I see them!" Matsuda grinned, pushing away Issei. "Oppai… dreamland!"

"Huh, these guys…" removing her invisibility, she dropped behind them, thanks to her high agility stat not even making a sound as she landed.

"Hmm! Indeed, dreamland…" she mumbled, her [True Seeing Eyes] penetrating the wall easily. "Oppai!"

In the passing days, she had the chance to see them in person; the girl's changing room indeed a dreamland. Yet, the first time in her life, she felt something akin to excitement filling her gullet. _"Is this… the excitement coming with peeking? The excitement of hunt!"_

She can't help but grin!

"Hello… Oh, what are you doing?" and also, she can't help, but pull this little prank.

"Eiii!" the perverted trio jumped sudden, trembling turned around.

"Yo-You…"

"Maruyama! The perverts are here again!" and it seemed, their momentary scream was enough to be recognized by the girls.

"Eiii!"

"Don't look!"

"Really! Those bastards! Let's get them!" suddenly, the ground started to tremble. Amongst many screaming and ramble, the school kendo club approached the group with great speed — all carrying shinai (bamboo sword) with themselves.

If you ever saw a girl changing fast, now you can witness it! In a time of need, they were capable of even such acts. Like now, they turned under a moment, grabbed their practice swords, and headed towards the backside of the building.

"Eiii!"

"Run for your life!"

The three boys ran away, just in time, because in the next moment, the members of the kendo club arrived.

"Where are they?"

"Where are the perverts?!" like hungry hyenas, fuming, the group of female looked around.

"Hey! You! New girl!"

"Me?" Gillian pointed at herself, barely able to withhold her laugh, playing the clueless bystander.

"Yes, you! Where are those perverts?"

"Perverts?" she tilted her head, still playing the clueless.

"Three boys in school uniform, they used to peek on us!" explained the leader of the group.

"An expressionless baldy! A half-pint four-eyes! And a messy hair ape!" added to the description to a different member.

"Fu…!" her mouth trembled, on the verge to burst; these things described that three soo well.

"Khm!" But in the end, she managed to suffocate her urge to laugh. "Hmm, they went that way… as I saw it…" of course, she pointed the opposite direction, still holding her clenched bandaged hand before her mouth, trying to look serious and convincing.

_"It is so hard!"_

"Thanks! We girls need to stick together!" one of them said, and the members started to search them once more. Vigorously running and swinging their wooden swords.

"Let's get them!"

"Fufufu… this was funny." Many disadvantages came with her being here, but also, she gained some positive from this little mission. Namely, time to time, she can prank others. And as back in the game, as well as her character backstory explained, she liked pranks.

"Hah!" after getting rid of the stuck laugh, Gillian inspected her mobile; it was almost time. The lessons may be annoying, but at least she can relax a little bit while attending. Thus, she learned to bear with them.

"Huh?" In the next moment, she recognized a figure watching her — in truth; she knew she was here all along. "_Ah, the same loli girl I saw with Kiba-kun… I wonder how the guy is doing? He didn't come by since I attend school. Strangely, under breaks, he always disappears in that old school building. Heading there right away…"_

"Hello!" waving the petite girl who until now watched her, the bored-looking first-year student gnawed on her chocolate bar, before turning away uninterested and left.

"Eh? Trying to keep an eye on me?" she chuckled, it was an amusing attempt from the devils of the school. A little game she and they played since she first came here.

In all honesty, since she attended the school, they were as subtle as a clown in the middle of the war zone.

They would do a better job if they simply announce they were devils, and from now on, they will watch her, making one of them follow her around all the time.

Well, then at least they would recognize her disappearance in the breaks, and the false solid-illusion clone that is walking around in her stead. It was shameful enough they failed to do so.

_"Really? Are they even know the word, subtlety? Or they just want to make themselves look bad intentionally? This is just pathetic! And they think themselves better than humans."_

As Azazel described the usual mentality of the supernatural beings… they are smug, usually thinking themselves better than humans.

"My ass…" she snickered on the weak attempt.

Since the second day, she was watched by the devils, not the only ones attended her class, but also the ones belong to the ORC and the student council. The only one she didn't see watch over her was Kiba himself.

_"Poor guy…"_

Sighing, she shook her head, somehow pitying the guy he had such companions. Suspecting why he didn't do so.

Yet, it was strange… "_How they expect to be subtle, they basically vomiting their demonic energies in the air! Even Azazel made sure to hide his presence — somewhat… compared to that, it is like they wear a name table while walking around naked: "Hey! I am a devil!"_

She was surprised even simple people not aware of their presence. They didn't even try to hide their nature, only taking human shape, but that's all…

"Ah, whatever… who cares." shrugging, she grabbed her laptop under her hand, heading towards the classroom. At least under this last few days, she became more accustomed to this labyrinth called the school.

…

'Thud! Thud! Thud!' hiding in the bushes, Issei and his friends peeked around, their heart still racing from the 'massive' strain.

"Is they gone?"

"I think so…"

Motohama and Matsuda sighed in relief, glad they were spared from the beating the members of the kendo club usually reward their antics.

"Man! That was close!"

"What do you think? Why she did it?"

"Why she blow our cover?" Motohama blinked confused. "That's easy! Because…"

"No, not that!" Issei cut his friend, pointing out something strange. "She pointed the other direction when they asked her."

"Ah, that…" indeed it was strange, running away, hiding behind the corner, for a moment they glimpsed that new girl pointed in the opposite direction, sending their pursuers in a different way.

"It was indeed strange… girls usually simply betray us." he meant: telling where they escaped, instead of covering them.

In their eyes, it was a form of betrayal.

'Riiing!' in the next moment, the bell hit the toll, signing it is time to return to their class.

"Oh! Shit! We will be late again!"

"Let's hurry up!"

And with that, the perverted trio left the scene! Trying to reach the class before the teacher arrives.

* * *

**Scene Change: After school:**

"Umm! This day was long!" as usual, Gillian walked home alone, getting rid of the girls accompanied her — meaning, taking a route where they reached their destination, then continuing her way in her solemn solitude — she walked across the bridge.

Time to time glancing back, she felt she was followed by someone, several lecherous gazes aimed against her back.

"Really?" she can't help but chuckle, this was such a weak attempt!

"Let's play a game then…"

And thus, she led her stalkers around and around. And some time passed… and the sun already started to settle.

"Ahh! Isse! I give up!"

"You can't Motohama! We can't!" encouraged his friend, the spiky-haired student.

"My leg ache! I can't bear it anymore!"

"Look, she turns down in that alley!" in the next moment, pointed out the one with spectacle.

"Let's follow her!"

And when they reached the alley… "Eh!?"

"She disappeared!?"

"Where is she?"

"I never listen to you once again, Issei! Such a stupid idea!"

Embarrassed by the scolding, the guy in the middle blushed embarrassed. "Well, at least I tried. It is only fair if we give our thanks after she provided the diversion…"

"Tch! And we needed to waste hours for this? We could have done this in the class! We wasted hours, Issei! HOURS! We could have done anything else! I am going home!" Matsuda shrugged annoyed, walking away with hands in his pocket.

"Well, there is something that he said… tomorrow will be a test! Goodbye, Isse-kun, tomorrow…" and with that, Motohama also left, leaving Issei alone.

"Tomorrow…" Issei waved reluctantly, still confused where she disappeared.

Unknown to him, the mentioned person stood on the roof, bending the light around her to be invisible, watching down on to him.

"Hah, poor guy. But it cannot be helped. I don't like to be followed around…" it was fine asking personally, but to follow around like some stalker? She hated to be followed around! It gave her creeps!

"Creepy… huh?"

Glancing around, she raised her hand, and like when someone flicked a coin using their thumb.

'Flick!'

'Drop!'

Immediately, a crimson bat dropped from the air, crashing on the ground.

"Sorry little guy. Your master is an idiot sending you alone… hopefully, you will recover."

It was a quite grotesque creature, just a sphere and two wingspans, cannot be called proper bat. Still, she felt herself miserable doing this.

"Sorry, but I hate when they follow me… stupid devils and supernatural shits…" and with that, she disappeared from the scene, flashing away like Goku, using something alike of [Instant Transmission].

Maybe unknown to her, but a crimson teleportation circle appeared in the next moment, revealing a beautiful red-haired girl.

"Who the hell did this!? Who dare…!?" her eyes twitching, she was definitely furious someone hurt her dearest familiar. Biting her lower lip so hard it shed her crimson life essence.

Looking the innocent creature in the verge of pass out, she can't help but unintentionally activate her power of destruction. A dark aura with red outline surrounded her body.

"Ri-Rias-sama…" in the next moment, the bat spoke in a sweet voice of a female, looking at her master, eyes filled with tear and pain. Immediately, Rias regained her senses, deactivating her power.

"A-Are you alright!?" This was a stupid question, Rias herself also realized immediately.

"I am sorry… I don't know what happened… One moment I followed the target, the next…" the bat familiar looked away, eyes still teary, full with repentance.

"Shh… It is okay…" Raising her familiar with great care, she inspected the creature.

One of the wings almost completely torn off by something of high speed. But aside from that, only the damage caused by the fall was evident. Still, who dare to hurt her dear servants… they will pay!

"Everything will be all right." she hugged the bat closer, pressing it to her heart.

She had no idea who did this in real, but she has a high suspicion about the real culprit. And she had questions! Oh! She wants to "speak" with the responsible person in private!

**Scene Change: Later that night:**

"Ufufufu…! Mittelt is hungry!"

A small angel flew across the air, following her prey… or more like… hoping some entertainment.

"Stupid Raynere, why Mittelt needs to do this?"

The little fallen fumed, she wanted to search some fun, or at least a male to entertain herself, even some food to snack on would satisfy her urges! Yet, she had a task for tonight. Namely!

"Follow a boring human… how amateurish!?" It is for hundreds of years she was forced to do such a humiliating task.

"Ahhh! How far little Mittelt has fallen…" she was still unable to realize why she joined her fellow fallen sister in this ridiculous undertaking. She only knows she wanted some fun… and that's all. That was her real reason for joining.

"Ahhh…" the gothic Lolita, flying with her dark wings yawned, completely bored by this task.

She was sure; if her fellow fallen would have seen her now, doing this ridiculous task, they would laugh her around.

"I can't bear it…"

Landing on the rooftop, she watched the target.

"…She just runs around and around… this is so boring…"

She is following the "human" around since last day, taking short breaks in the task. "After all, Raynere can't expect me following her around all day… that would be ridiculous. Yes?"

This was boring enough, and she had better things to do! Anyway, what Raynere seen in this human? According to her best knowledge, Lord Azazel bestowed Raynere with the task to trace another human. Not this one! This one only came to their attention recently, feeling something akin to a glimpse of power emanating from her.

"Just human trash…" she shrugged in disgust.

A boring boy and this is a boring girl she just follows around. Isn't it would be easier to kill both and get done with the task? They just humans? Why do they care about them so much?

"Dammit! I just kill her! And get done with it!" overwhelmed by her sheer boredom and her instinct to kill, the small fallen gathered her corrupted holy power in her hand, a pink spear materialized immediately.

"Just die!" but before she could release her attack.

"What are you doing here…?"

"Huh…" she turned her head around, seeing the same human behind her, still doing her jogging, doing her exercise in one place, left and right she moved her leg. It was almost like she is jumping… staring her with her sleepy, bored look.

"What the…!?"

"Geez! You fallen are really creeping me out! First that old bastard Azazel, then you following me around… really, aren't you have better things to do? You are all creeps!"

"How…!?"

"Wow! You are a gothic Lolita! So cool!" the mismatched eyes of the girl before her sparkled in adoration as she flashed, Mittelt can't even following her target's movement. She was before her under less than a moment.

"So cute!~ So cute!~ So cute!~"

Leaning closer with folded hand, the small fallen was honestly, disturbed, and embarrassed at once. "Tell… don't you want to work in my café as a maid? I will pay you handsomely! Please! Please! Please!~"

"Wha…!? Ugh!" Mittelt trembled, she had a horrible premonition.

"I will give you payment! Well, surely more than that old man. I bet he doesn't even pay you!"

"How do you know!? What? Damn bastard, you dare to say his name!?" fuming, filled with rage, the petite girl with blonde hair, can't believe what she just heard. To a human mongrel say Lord Azazel name? Unacceptable!

"Mittelt will punish you! Damn worm!"

And the Lolita with blue eyes threw her holy spear, aiming not to kill her victim, but to injure her, she wants to torture this mongrel! Even saying their beloved leader's name was a grave insult.

"That's not nice… you Fallen are not nice people. Well, I just call Azazel-kun then." Taking out her phone, her target ignored the barely 145cm tall girl attempt to kill, and the fallen lost it! Releasing her light spear, pouring all her wrath in her attack!

"DIE!" and in the next moment…

"What?! Impossible!"

"Damn old man! Pick up the phone…" patting her leg on the ground impatient, Gillian held her mobile to her ear, on her face a frustrated expression.

Mittelt was flabbergasted seeing the thing playing out before her eyes, barely a few centimeters from the girl, Mittelt's holy spear floated, completely harmless.

"Impossible! It cannot be!" frustrated, the small fallen can't take it anymore. "Damn! Die!" again and again, she created new spears, throwing it against her opponent, over and over again, but the effect was the same!

"Huff! Huff! Huff!" and in the end, she collapsed on her knees, exhausted. "What the… hell, are you?"

Around her opponent, a whole array of holy spears floated, forming a sphere of holy spears.

Mittelt tried from above, from the sides, tried to hold the spear and push it physically against the enemy, skewer her in the process! Yet, she just ignored them. Even when she did her best, some invisible force pushed her back, almost like her own power worked against her!

"Damn! Stupid Azazel! How he gets the nerve to cancel my call?" then, remembering the last few days, Gillian started to sulk. "Ah, that's what I get for last time, eh, Az-kun? Well, I deserved it…" she just starched her head somewhat embarrassed.

"What the hell are you…?!"

"Oh…" just now Gillian looked up, recognizing the array of light spears around her. "Oh, sorry, for a moment I spaced out. It is a nice wall you created here!" she pointed the ball of holy spears formed around her, grinning like she would be proud of the small girl.

"Impossible, those spears should have disappeared already…" Just now, Mittelt realized what happened, and her gullet started to fill with the dread of recognition.

Holy spears created by the power of an angel, or fallen disappear not long after their creator throws them, yet, now, a whole array of them floated around the target - they intended to destroy.

"Hmm, I wonder why you are here. Aren't this is devil territory?" snapping her finger, the pink spears moved, forming a neat spear wall near Gillian, doing so to see the fallen better. "I mean, Az-kun said it might cause war if you come here… so, why are you here? Is he sent you to give me a message?"

"You have no right…!" fearful, Mittelt watched her spears, trembling, still tried to look cool, yet, what she spotted just now started to freeze her blood, filling her with fear of her life.

From pink, her spears slowly started to take up a different color, their shape distorting heavily. Now, they were constructed from pure, primordial light, surrounded by chaotic dark matter as an outline.

Their size also grow, grew in an absurd margin! Turning into pure energy ball the size of the same building they stood! Taking into a plasma-like state, resembling not to spear anymore! Melting, they turned into a cloud of plasma of white and black chaotic energy.

"Darkness and light!? Impossible! That two…" No… Darkness and light were opposing elements! This shouldn't happen! This cannot be!

The light spears of angels and the fallen were leeching in nature. It not only heavily damaged the enemy but also leeched away their powers. And they did not disappear until they have a source to leech on! All of this effect affected devils in a much higher margin.

For a devil hit by it not only meant searing pain, but their demonic power drained greatly.

_"Then that means…"_ her eyes widened immediately, realizing a possible explanation, she gulped deep. Her legs are trembling, in the verge to urine.

More and more, after it reached maximum size, the cloud shrunk, becoming more refined and clear with each moment and painting the picture of a cosmic cloud of dark and light energy. Excluding and fixing any "errors" present in its energy matrix continuously.

"Ugh!" in the next moment, Mittelt's skin started to blister, the radiation and heat emitted the ever-shrinking and refining cloud was too much for her. Indeed, this plasma-stated thing was on to ignite the chain reaction and became a miniature sun. Given time, it surely reaches the critical mass to start the process.

The whole roof basically started to melt and around them.

"Sush! How bothersome…" in the next moment, Gillian waved her hand lazily, and the ever-shrinking cloud of plasma banished from the air. Disappeared, like it was never here.

Just in time, because the small fallen started to feel she would turn to dust at any moment. A few more seconds and she was sure she would have burned to ash from inside out.

"What are…?"

"Ah! I just take you with me! You can explain to your boss personally what you are doing here…"

"What!? No… wait!" 'Thud!' and with that, Mittelt's world went dark, losing her consciousness. Something hit her nape hard.

What awaits her? You will know in the next chapter!

* * *

**A/N:**

**Well, that's for now! I hope it was enjoyable!**

**Tell me your opinion!**

**As you see, I changed two things in the story…**

**One: One of her eyes is red, the other is blue.**

**Second… Her name is Gillian, not Gabi or Ghost.**

**Well, that's all; hopefully, it is not illusion breaking! :P**

**RnR!**

**If you have questions, send a PM or write a review!**

**Good day! Goodnight! Sail safe! Have a nice day!**

**The next chapter comes when it is ready!**


	3. Fallen, fallen, little Fallen

**by oblivon2991**

**Thank you for reading my fanfic!**

**My mother language is not English, so please be patient about the grammatical issues.**

**I don't own the Overlord(****オーバーロード****Ōbārōdo?) novel or anime series created by Kugane Maruyama.**

**I don't own High School DxD anime, manga and novel series created by Ichiei Ishibumi**

**Please review it. I know I will make mistakes that I intend to correct and will try to learn from them and improve myself.**

**Thank you!**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Fallen, fallen, little Fallen**

* * *

Darkness, all she saw was darkness. Only the faint last memory lingered with her in her endless float in this abyss.

_"Darkness and light, perfectly mixed and aligned." _

_"A crushing power washed over the girl." _

_"Legs trembling, she can't stand anymore." _

_"A literal sun was on to born before her eyes." _

_"Plasma condensed, ignited, and froze! All are happening at once!" _

_"Colder than the deepest hole of Cocytus!"_

_"More blazing than the core of the sun!"_

_"Darker than the deepest abyss!"_

_"More blinding than her creator's heavenly throne!"_

_"Yes! Soon it starts!"_

_"A dubious sun, crowned with the crown of light and darkness on to born!" _

_"Continually changing in shape and nature started to appear." _

_"Emitting twilight aura of destruction and order." _

It was an impossible thing to exist, and materialize without defying everything she knew, yet, it appeared before her very eyes. Even now, floating in the dark nothingness, she saw it perfectly, the picture was still vivid in her memory. Both hot and cold!

_"A thing both defied the laws of God, and logic."_

_"Heat too great to stand it,"_

_"Frigid freeze turning her soul to dust!"_

_"Her throat sore, blood already boiling, on to evaporate,"_

_"Skin blistered, and froze over, on to char and dust…" _

_"Bone fracturing, powdered to nothingness…"_

_"Her eyes are watering, dried, on to melt out." _

_"Pressure immense and pulverizing!" _

_"A few more seconds and she will disappear…" _

She remembered; clearly, she cannot possibly survive this! The ground already melted under her feet, burning her immensely, yet, at the same time, she felt the frigid cold wash over her very soul, crystalizing her very being. Pulling her away from her very existence!

_"A presence watched her from the dark, both celestial, and infernal in nature!"_

_"Blinding, and all swallowing!"_

_"Scanning her endless with a curious intent with many pairs of eyes…"_

_"Like an endless beast, a predator on its prey, cackling amused on her desperate last attempt to resist!"_

The whole environment on to melt like chocolate over the oven, and in that exact moment, freeze over again, fracturing and shattering the world. The only thing that awaited the small girl was oblivion! When…!"

_"Sush! How bothersome!" _the unknown being standing before her just waved her hand, and the impossible ball of predatory plasma cloud disappeared in an instant, washing away, erasing the crushing pressure with a single move. And before the little Fallen could realize what happened, and before she could react!

_"What are…?"_

_"Ah! I just take you with me! You can explain to your boss personally what you are doing here…" _the being said only this much, and then!

"_What, no… wait!"_ 'Thud!' and with that, the little Fallen's world went blank, losing her consciousness.

This scene repeated in her mind over and over again since then, floating in the dark abyss she found herself.

Thinking continuously: "Little Mittelt is dead? Is this the end of Mittelt's path?" she can only ponder endless, still clueless what happened, where she is.

Angels not created since the death of their creator — the God of the Bible. Their numbers continually dropping, both fallen, and those who not fallen and remained pure. Their days to disappear coming ever fast, and now, one less remained.

"Disappointing…" she muttered somewhat sour.

Thinking back her life, since she fell many years ago, she didn't do much, just following orders, enjoying herself, this filled her every day.

Pondering on it, aside from the usual play, her life was quite bland, only joining Raynare because she hoped some excitement, maybe entertainment? Or some advancement in her empty life?

Not as it mattered anymore, she is most likely dead. All she wanted is lost forever.

"To be someone meaningful, just once…!" And just like that, she failed, like always. Just like back in heaven. Just like when she fell, and afterward, she can't do anything right! She was really a disappointment. Even as an angel, even as a Fallen.

"Mittelt only wanted to someone who cares about her…"

Whispering, a drop of tear poured down on her cheek, and the little Fallen can only smile bitterly looking around, realizing the nothingness she floated in.

"If this is what awaits us angels after death, it is quite disappointing…" strangely, even after she fell, she never thought about what will be after she dies.

No angel thought about that, as even they can't precisely know how long they can live. Maybe it cannot be measured in human years.

Amongst every living being, maybe just humans think about what awaits them after death. Such pitiful people, barely live before dying. Yet, her "Father" adored them, seeing a huge potential in that waste of breath race.

In all honesty, even after being an Angel for a while, the little fallen could never understand her creator, neither his obsession with that "purity" thing. Not even his projects, and a lot more else God worked on in the meantime.

But after all, according to many, she was never the cleverest, back then, and now as a Fallen. She just followed orders, living day after day.

But now, as she floated in the dark nothingness, she seriously considered, she should ponder more what awaits her once things finished! Because this dark nothingness around was seriously disappointing.

_"Ahhh! What Mittelt will do there?" _Nothing around, just silence, darkness, and emptiness... oblivion! If she needs to spend her remaining time here, she will go crazy sooner or later. Sooner, if she has to guess.

"Mittelt already speaking in herself, and she not even spent…" for a moment, she stopped, trying to calculate how long she is floating here. "JUST HOW MUCH TIME MITTELT SPENT HERE!?"

She already lost her sense of time; she is going crazy sooner than she expected!

"If Mittelt can't get out there, she will lose herself!" She grabbed her head, on the verge to break down! Now, as she remained silent for a moment, she realized what will happen, and it filled her with… terror!

_"NO!"_

No! She doesn't want to disappear! Not yet! She wanted to do many more things! Indulge herself, eating, doing fun things!

However, just listing this, a strange emptiness started to fill her, and her arms dropped. Often, you need to lose yourself to realize what you just lost.

"But Mittelt already did these things, repeating them day after day." She muttered, earning her revelation, an empty feeling filled her soul and body.

Then, why? Why does she want to live so desperate? Why she sought light endless?

"Mittelt is confused…"

Just thinking of it, it made no sense, and in the next moment. "A fickle of light?" she spotted a fickle of light in the far.

"Father?" a familiar feeling started to ping her senses, a taste that was so familiar, yet alien, but nonetheless, filled her heart with warm kindness she felt so long ago.

"So familiar…"

And thus, she urged herself to float, go towards the light.

Unfortunately, no matter how hard, how desperate she reached, floated, ran, crawl, she just can't reach her goal! Her every attempt was meaningless in the dark! The light remained out of reach, growing fainter with each moment.

"Please! Father! Azazel-sama! Michael-sama! Anyone! Get Mittelt out there! Please…" she wept endless, breaking down crying, and the light went out completely, leaving her in the dark horror, with her own thoughts… Alone. Completely alone.

"Please…"

But in the next moment! 'Boom!' the light flashed once more, enveloping her completely!

"Ahhh! So cold!" a frigid feeling washed through her, making her spine shiver from tip to toe, snapping her eyes open, and filling her with a groggy feeling!

Almost like she woke up from a long dream! Almost like... "Drenched in water?" yes, it felt just like that.

…

'Splash!' "Ughhhh! So cold! It is so cold!"

Her eyes popped open, almost jumping up, just to recognize she can't move at all. Struggling helpless, she can't even flinch a pinkie!

"Whe-Where…?" looking around, her vision still blurry from the sudden light, adjusting slowly, shuddering from the cold water she was showered so suddenly.

"Who dares!?" She spat with a venomous tone, offended whoever dared to pull such prank on her!

It was unheard! Under her long life, she was humiliated like this only a few times — and never left it without any kind of retaliation! This will be not the day she will accept such a humiliating act!

_"But who, and why drenched Mittelt like that? Who dares to humiliate a fallen like her? Wait? Mittelt back? Is that was a dream?" _She pondered for a moment, confusedly blinking.

However, the little Fallen doesn't have to ponder on this one moment longer, as in the next moment a familiar voice hit her ears. A voice that made her shudder even more than before. Not from the cold, but the sheer recognition followed after.

"Finally!" 'Crunch! Munch! Munch!' the gruff, bored voice of a girl came from before her. A damsel whose voice might be heavenly, but the tone was utterly flat, gnawing on some chips. Slowly, placing it to her mouth as Mittelt turned her gaze at her.

"Ah-Ahhhh…" and the little fallen's eyes widened, looking in the direction of the voice, almost falling out from her seat.

"Yo!" her captor only said as much, raising her palm welcoming.

Facing her, a girl sat on a chair, sitting in reverse position, supporting her forearms on the backside of the seat while watching the small fallen, with a bored expression, eating some snack.

"Yo-You!?"

"You have a few things to explain, little miss…"

The fallen named Mittelt shivered, using all her power to move, to sprout her wings, to escape! But all for notch! She can't even raise a finger; her pinions answered not her call!

"Dammit! What is this!? Why Mittelt can't move!?" she was not bound by any fabric, or rope, yet, all her effort for the notch. Like an invisible power hold her back, as she stuck in a rock prison. Unmovable, unbreakable, completely helpless! It was like her own body working against her endless and tireless.

"Don't even try…"

"Huh?" she looked up, eyes still wide. "Wha-What did you do with Mittelt?" she shuttered, trying to understand the confusing situation. "ANSWER!"

"I?" the girl before she chuckled, seemingly wholly amused by the accusation. "I did nothing." her smile slightly flat and mocking all along. "All I did is suggested what you do. And like a good little angel, you followed your "superior" orders. That's all! Fufufu! It seems, the racial [Suggestion] still works a charm, or, at least for the likes of you." the girl's eyes glowed up for a moment, golden like the morning sun.

"Indeed, my lady, just as expected! You are marvelous!" the man still smiled on her captor's side, clapping gently, earning a faint shrug from his "master." The bucket in his hand clanked low.

"What did you said?" Mittelt just tilted her head, unable to comprehend what the girl implied.

"Ah, but what did I expect? You can't even resist a simple mid-tier racial [Suggestion] skill. Tch! Tch! Tch! Tch! Not speaking breaking it. You first flay yourself than succeed. Such a pity, I even hold myself back and not used its full power. Your movement is more restricted than I ever dared to hope."

Eyes wide, Mittelt watched the person with disbelief. [Suggestion] skill? What the hell she is speaking?

Before her, a strange, but even more beautiful girl sat, eyes red and blue, hair flowing white like the whitest snow, skin exotically caramel, wearing a tracksuit.

Though, in the surface Mittelt might say she was a human — as she felt not an inch of supernatural presence from her — yet, with each passing moments, the Fallen started to shudder the more she was near this "thing."

_"Something is really off! Is she really a human!?"_

"Well…" the girl raised her brow, slightly irritable. Placing one more snack in her mouth, then halfway 'Crunch!' she bit it two, fracturing the small fried potato and gnawing on it slowly and bored.

"I think, it would be best to offer our "guest" some hot drink, Master. Or she might get cold." a young man who stood her side said this, smiling gently, still holding the empty water bucket in his hand.

"Do you think so?"

And the young man who scarcely resembled the girl — just with a pair of crimson eyes instead heterochromatic red and blue — nodded, confirming his offer.

"Indeed, after all, we can't expect her to speak while cold."

"Grrrr!" Desperate, the fallen loli tried to exert more and more force, yet, even now, doing her best even her little pinkie not answered her call. "WHAT THE HELL IS THIS!?" only her mouth and eyeballs can move.

"Hmm, maybe you are right. And this place is quite depressing. This little one surely not speak in this depressing environment. That will not do. The girl surely not answer our questions here."

And just looking around, this cannot be truer. Mittelt seated in a small storeroom, barely lit by a lamp hanging from the ceiling, almost like a room made for interrogation. Resembling the ones she often saw in human movies.

"Indeed."

"WHAT DO YOU WANT!?" Mittelt had enough of these two ignoring her, shouting her heart content, even going that far to interrupt her "host."

"Hmm? How blusterous!"

The girl stopped, looking at her smiling, although, the man's face darkened for a moment, radiating bloodlust never felt before.

"Don't interrupt my master…!"

A simple human would have died on the spot, pulverized by the sheer ill intent. And though it was only a fragment of the man's killing intent aimed against her, it was enough to make her eyes, nose, and mouth start to bleed.

"Guahh!"

"Oi! She is a guest…!" chided the servant the girl, and the man bowed immediately, his bloodlust retracting. "If you do this, she will get a heart attack, or worse her head blow up. And who will clean that up? Of course, the one who made the mess, you, Mr! Don't do more work for yourself, work smart, not hard. "

She stated her creed, and the servant hummed. "As you wish."

"BLOW UP!?" Mittelt screamed in fright, even more, terrified than before, the blood still pouring from her eyes and nose, her heart pounding like an endless train.

'Lub-dub! Lub-dub! Lub-dub…!'

"Please forgive me. It is just unacceptable a lower being interrupt you." offered his opinion the servant, firmly glancing at the bound Fallen for a moment.

"Whatever…" and the master sighed, continuing. "Returning to you, little fallen." the strange white-haired girl turned back to her captive, offering a friendly grin.

"We just want to know you, your plans, and why Azazel sent you. That's all!" she said this, raising her hand in a motion: _"I can't do anything about it."_

"If you answer us honestly. We will treat you right. If not, it can't be helped. Then we have no use of you. And that means…"

"Mittelt will never speak!" she didn't even let her captor continue, interrupted her, trying to upkeep her courageous picture!

"Mittelt will never betray Azazel-sama! Mittelt rather die!" She spat, her voice full with disgust and venom, watching the duo before her with malice! Yet, it was evident, she was terrified, no matter how much she tried to hide it.

She knows well Raynare and the rest of the fallen allied with her, they will rather kill her than letting their plan go spoil.

And even if not that! Even if she wants to tell everything out of fear! Despite being completely terrified, she knows well the leader of the fallen. Know well, despite the easy-going personality, the man can hardly tolerate betrayal and failure! That, he was one of the most malicious beings amongst all the fallen. Maybe one the whole planet. He would rather flay someone's soul than let them betray him.

_"What will Raynare… no! What will Azazel-sama do with Mittelt if she betrays him?" _Even thinking of it made her shiver more than before. _"No! Surely, Raynare will find it strange Mittelt's disappearance. Yes! She will send someone to save Mittelt!"_

Her only hope was this. Admittedly, this being before her has some weak point. She cannot possibly face multiple fallen and go unscathed! "_That cannot be!" _it must be some kind of trick she was defeated! Yes! It must be some kind of jest she was defeated by a mere human! Some poison and toxin affected her senses!

_"Yes! Mittelt was deceived!" _she wanted to believe! She wanted this to be the truth! In so much, she blinded herself of reality!

"Hmm, I see…" the white-haired lass only said this with a raised brow.

"Maybe I can advise torture? The removal of her brain?" offered the man, listing a few options to gain their needed info.

"Aren't most of these would fry her brain, or leave her as an empty husk?" asked the girl before the fallen with a skeptical look.

"Most likely…" the man hummed, caressing his chin contemplating, and Mittelt just became even more terrified.

"Mind probe? Mind control?"

"Eh, I don't really want to do that. It would be messy." Gillian scratched her head.

"I can even use my "talent" to learn the information we need. I just need to…" the man was on to do his thing when a shout interrupted him.

"Don't even try that…!" shouting, the dark-skinned girl shuddered. "It would be weird!"

"But…"

"Just don't!"

"As you wish…" and the man bowed, accepting his master's judgment.

"True, she stalked me and attacked me. But she was nowhere near actually to cause any harm; this warrants not such treatment, am I right?"

"I see, you are indeed merciful my lady." and the servant obliged, if this is his master's will, then he will accept it without a word.

"Hmm, maybe…" she mumbled.

"Either way, we can simply question that old man Azazel, and get done with it. There is no need to hurt others. We are no brutes after all. We will solve things in a civilized manner whenever we can."

"I see…"

"HOW DARE YOU SPEAK ABOUT AZAZEL-SAMA THAT WAY! HOW DARE…!?" and Mittelt triggered right away! Unfortunate for her, she had no idea who she interrupted.

"[Shut yer mouth…!]" and just like that, Mittelt's mouth shut, forced by an unknown power, she was compelled not to speak until called.

Looking at the lady before her, the being's eyes glow up golden for a moment, before returning to their double-colored self once again.

"Unfortunately, I can't reach him on the phone." the "tyrant" continued, looking at the man on her side.

"Shall I look for him then? I am sure with a few units, we can find him under a short time. He left quite many tracks to follow." offered the man, but the girl waved away the offer.

"Not necessary, he most likely busy. As well, there is a chance he left numerous false trails, trails to mislead us. No…" she cracked on another chip. 'Crack!' a sound which unnerved Mittelt even more.

"Time works for us. He will come, eventually. He wants his report, and too curious to leave us alone. Why would we waste energy looking for him? It is more interesting this way…" she chuckled, and the servant nodded accepting.

"I see… Indeed very wise and prescient from you, my master."

"Until his return, we use our time wisely."

She stood up, her face darkening, looking down on the small Fallen with an expression that even filled the most devious devil in the hell with dread and scare.

"Anyway, I have other plans for her… I feel we can use her talent elsewhere. In a more... proper manner."

Her mouth can't move, but if she could speak, Mittelt would say the next sentence: _"Wha-what do you want to do with me?!" _

This lady and the new expression she took up was villainous and dark, filled with chaos and malice.

"Fufufufu…" then suddenly, that dark expression changed, turning bright and friendly under a moment, the girl immediately tilted her head cheerful. "Let's show the ropes to our guest. Let's show her how we treat the newcomers. After all, she will stay with us for a while. It is only proper she knows how things work around here."

That last sentence filled Mittelt with an unknown horror, feeling in the "dark" future she will experience. Once more, seeing that malignant aura the girl and the man on her side emitted.

"Fuufufuufufuf…"

"Hahahahaha…"

Their laugh made it even scarier. Like two dark being towered above her, giggling on her coming miserable future. Filled with pain and torture.

_"Someone, save little Mittelt! Aghhhh!"_

* * *

**Scene Change: Kuoh_Academy: A few days later:**

In a luxurious club room, several people gathered, looking around somewhat uneasy. All feeling the frustration of their leader, the girl with the lavish crimson hair.

"Hmph! Where are they?" Her school uniform hugged her perfect shape, almost on to burst on her bosoms: firm and elastic, the dream of every man taken form.

'Tap! Tap! Tap! Tap! Tap!' with every tap of her index, her firm assets moved slightly. Sitting behind her desk, it was entirely visible for everyone around! She was frustrated; there is no denying.

"Bochou?" Kiba's worried voice came from the other side of the room, watching his King concerned. He never saw her like this before. Usually, his leader always graceful and calm, never showing actual anger or disdain towards anyone. But now, she boiled! Like a volcano, on to burst! A faint, but constant darkish red aura always presents around her.

"What it is, Kiba?" she asked, her gaze nailed on the boy irked.

"Are you, ok? You seem very stressed. What happened?" the white-haired loli and the raven beauty also looked at Rias, very concerned about their president's late behavior. Or, better said, her behavior since the last few days.

"Ah…" she slumped back in her seat, massaging her temple. She was concerned, that was evident. The problems coming with controlling her territory really weighted the usually energetic girl down. And the number of problems just grow by the day. "It is just…"

"It is about your familiar?" inquired Akeno soft, putting down some of her famous tea before her leader. The drink still steamed, filling the air with a fruity fragrance.

"Partially…" the crimson princess sipped some of it, her pinkie raised, drinking her drink just like a noble would.

"I suspect, there is more behind it."

And Rias just nodded, saying nothing more, as, in the next moment, a soft knocking heard from the main entrance of their sizable club room.

"We will speak about it, under a moment. Akeno…"

And her queen nodded, knowing well what her task is. Simply walking to the door and opening it.

"Welcome!"

The two persons stood before the door just nodded, saying nothing to the smiling raven beauty.

Entering through the entrance, two bespected girls stepped forward. "Let's get over with this…" said the shorter, adjusting her glasses.

"Umu, come inside. Akeno, would you please?"

"Of course," obliged the girl happily, and like usual, she prepared some snack and tea for the guests.

Rias stood up, sitting down one of the couches facing each other, their guests took the separate seat, facing the heiress of the Gremory clan, and her peerage lined up behind her.

"I am surprised you didn't bring your whole peerage. Aren't it is a concern of theirs too?" crossing her arms under her sizable assets, they looked even more prominent than usual, a sight the Sitri heiress only raised a brow.

"It is not necessary, they have other tasks, and I already informed them about the details."

"In that case, we can start…" glancing behind her back, Rias nodded, and Akeno placed two cups filled with tea before Sona — the heiress of the Sitri clan — and her queen — Tsubaki Shinra.

"First off, let me start." cleared her throat Sona. She hated wasting her, and other's time, she would instead go back to her own business, dealing with the situation as soon as possible — as it was a potential danger for all of them.

"Here is the information you requested about the girl." placing, then pushing a file before the red heiress, Rias picked it up, opening it.

"Her name is Gillian O'Dyēus…" Rias read out loud.

"Ugh…" and in the next moment, everyone shuddered to hear that name, a sudden pain coursing through the head of all of them.

"I know…" Sona sighed, adjusting her glasses sweating. "Better not say that name again. Let's just call her, Gillian, and that's it."

Everyone nodded, agreeing with this offer.

Due to their nature of devils, they can't stand saying or hearing holy names or refer to sacred things. The effect is even worse if they actually hit by divine energy or holy items.

"Hmm, just what information I collected from her." the heiress of the Gremory clan hummed, reading the details in the file with a raised brow.

"…"

Just like her connections confirmed, the girl enrolled in the academy not long before first taking a step the school ground.

_"Why I have this bad feeling?"_

What was strange that usually, the academy enrolling process is quite strict, and selective about who they allow joining. But it was not her primary concern. Not in the long run!

Using her brother's connections, she as well made her investigation, the experts employed by her family finding a few deviations in the background of the girl.

It would have gone unrecognizable even for her, but something felt off! Her brother also warned Rias; something is not right after reading through the data they gathered!

"She was homeschooled until now, taking her exams with outstanding results. Moving in Japan with her brother a little bit more than a month ago." Sona continued, stating the obvious.

"Ah, yes…" Rias nodded, leaning back in her seat leisurely while crossing her legs on each other. "Opening a café with her brother, I know that." she hummed, showcasing the result of her research.

"So you have internal info about the place? I see…" crossed her arms the Sitri heiress, humming, drawing the legitimate conclusion.

"You can say that. Or, better said, my adorable member, knows that place well…" Squinting her eyes, she glanced at Kiba, who looked away somewhat sad. Still slightly feeling guilty giving away information about the place and the siblings who work here.

"And?" the girl with black hair raised her brow. "Care to share?"

"Nothing else to say here…" sipped her tea Rias elegantly. "Kiba?"

"They are simple brother and sister, losing their parents not long ago. Deciding to come here, start anew, opening a café with the money they inherited. Their shop not really visited, but offers quality services." he stated the obvious, already feeling slightly miserable seeling off his friend.

"And?" Rias glanced at her servant once more with one of her eyes.

"What more, Buchou, there is nothing more." Kiba almost frowned, only thanks to his "prince Charming" façade he managed to keep calm and his tone low.

"We spoke about this, don't we, Kiba? This is one of the reasons why we are here. This is serious!"

"But Buchou! I know, you are angry and frustrated about the happenings. But I can assure you! Gillian-chan and her brother had nothing to do with the recent things happening around the town."

He was sure! Kiba was sure it was not the act of his friend!

"And you sure about this because…?" Sona and Tsubaki watched the boy intensely, the light in their glasses reflecting.

"Guh!"

And Kiba turned his head away for a moment, biting his lower lip. He should have to think twice before speaking up!

"So?" and Sona questioned him once more, watching the boy intensely.

"I-I am sure of it, because…" he let out a small pause, looking away before continuing, this time with a voice filled with confidence and firmness. "Because I am the constant guest of that café since it opened. Because Gillian-chan and her brother always treated me, and every other guest right, because I felt no supernatural presence around her or her brother. Not even around her shop! Not an inch!"

"Haaah! I want to trust you, Kiba. After all, you are a member of my precious family." Rias leaned forward, folding her fingers together before her mouth, eyes closed for a moment.

"Then…!?" the boy still hoped, his president — the one saved him from death and gave him the means to exact his revenge — believed his words!

The boy expected, his new friend, not the one to blame, that, there are more behind the scenes than the wiles of a simple student — and her brother. Or that he wanted to believe.

_"There is no way Gillian-chan and Rorschach-kun have anything to do with the recent events! They are simple humans. With a powerful presence, yes! But still, humans!"_

"Unfortunately, the evidence we collected until now shows it otherwise." cut him Sona.

"What evidence?" Kiba asked, squinting his eyes strict.

It may be out of his character him acting like this, but he cared deeply about his people. His "pseudo" family present in this room, and the few real friends he managed to gain under his life!

Amongst them, Gillian who treated him friendly, like an average person, not swayed by his appearance and acted unnaturally around him. Yes, he felt, she was different, but in the right way!

He knows her around a month, almost every day visiting her and her brother's café. Yet, he felt, he knows them all in his life! If there were something unusual with the two, he would have recognized it long ago.

True, their presence, their soul was strong, even as a devil, he must admit this. But there is nothing unusual, or wrong with that. Many people like that exist. Hell! Most exorcist just like that.

_"Most exorcist…" _he thought, fearing the worst, really hoping, the two not exorcists — his arch enemies. Hoping, he doesn't have to kill them to exact his revenge!

"The recently found stray corpses and presence. The mysterious murders all around the town. It all started roughly after the arrival of the two. Don't you find it curious, Yuuto Kiba?"

Tsubaki questioned him slightly angry, even glaring at him, and Kiba just turned his head away, thinking.

"Still…"

"Sorry, Kiba. Even as my family member, I need to give this to Sona and Tsubaki-chan. There is too many evidence showing something is not right with her. And considering the thing happened with my familiar not long ago…" Rias almost spat, barely keeping her elegance and cold tone.

"Your familiar?" Sona raised her brow, turning her head towards her girlfriend surprised.

"Ah, yes, I didn't yet tell you about it."

"Rias, what's going on?" now, the Sitri heir was deadly serious, basically glaring a hole on the Princess of Destruction.

"Huh! Let me show something more." offered Rias slightly tired, and the Sitri side accepted the proposition, nodded towards the crimson heiress to continue.

'Snap!' by snapping her finger, a bat appeared from a magic circle which took the shape of the seal of house Gremory.

Both the magical symbol and the appeared creature colored the same way as the hair of the young heiress. Crimson, like the blood coursed through their veins.

"It is your familiar?" Sona inquired confused. It was not the first time she saw her friend's familiar. What actually confused her was the reason why Rias is showing her this.

"Yes."

"What of it?"

"Didn't you recognize something on her? Something, out of the picture?" looking at the bat-like creature, the small being landed, spreading her wings wide.

"Hmm…" and inspecting the little creature better, Sona indeed saw an ugly scar running through one of her wings, almost like something cut off one of the wings of the bat, then later it was reattached, healed by devil magic, yet, the scar strangely remained.

"Is she injured, I don't understand…"

"I sent her to follow that girl." Rias grimaced saying that name. "And when she lost sight of this Gillian, poof!" Rias' eyes twitched, her devilish aura flaring up for a moment.

"The last thing my dear felt was the searing pain as one of her wings almost torn off by something, then feeling as she is falling towards the ground! Of course, I monitored her progress closely. Yet, when I arrived in the scene, there was no trace of that Gillian girl! She disappeared! Like the air out of the bag!"

"Ri-Rias-sama…" the small creature shuttered slightly afraid, and everyone around — except the two from the Sitri house — made a step backward as more and more a dark crimson aura started to gather around the Princess of Ruin.

"Rias! I understand your concern, but that's enough!" only when Sona raised her voice, with crossed arms over her small chest, the crimson girl stopped radiating her power. "You are the heiress of House Gremory, act like that."

"Tch!" and under a moment, her dark aura of destruction disappeared. "Please forgive me. I just can't stand when someone hurts my family."

"Your concern is understandable. After all, it was your familiar above all. But we can't judge without steady evidence. Even if this Gillian was near the crime scene when it happened, and every other thing point that way — she, or her brother behind all of this — for now, they are only suspects. The most likely culprit behind the happenings. However, not yet criminals, but "suspects." Remember, we can't judge without evidence. That's not how we operate."

Rias still gritted her teeth, remembering the first day when she saw that strange girl. When she raised her finger — forming a gun — in her direction. Remembering it, she can't help but shiver!

"We need to keep ourselves to our methods, Rias, and investigate everything thoroughly. How would that look if we accuse innocents because they were in the wrong place in the wrong time? Or, are you saying we should return the methods of the Old Satan faction? Those barbarians? Accuse innocents torture them until they confess false charges then imprison and execute them?"

Kiba nodded small towards Sona, smiling gently, yet, the girl simply ignored him, even turning her head slightly away.

"Of course not!" Rias almost scowled. "But it was my familiar who got hurt. Being there is no other sensible explanation, I am forced to assume she was the one. Both for our, and the security of others. What if next time something happens with one of us? Or you want to the Maous get notified about this? How would that look if they need to appear here personally to take care of such a pitiful case?"

Sona almost visibly shuddered, paling as she imagined her sister of all appearing here. If something would happen to her, she was sure; the mighty Leviathan would go that far to rampage, destroy everything in her way until she finds the culprit behind her sister's injury, or worse, death!

_"Even if it means the end of the world or the intervention of every other faction."_

She sweated for a moment, adjusting her spectacle with a slightly trembling hand. It was bad enough, Rias abused her brother's infatuation and pestering of her, but if her sister gets wind of this, her steady position and a good reputation will be ruined forever.

"Understandable concern. In that case, I propose to join forces, keep her always in check. Move-in groups so at least one can always check the other's back."

"Acceptable…" Rias hummed in confirmation. "Is this satisfy you, Kiba?" Rias asked her servant, looking at him gently.

"If this proves the innocence of my friend and the reveal of truth, then yes." Kiba glanced at Rias for a moment.

"Good…"

"Then, it's concluded, let's speak about…"

"So… then that means the ban to meet her again, and visit the café raised?" Kiba cut the Sitri heiress suddenly, right away recognizing everyone watching him weird, and Sona adjusting her glasses with a strict gaze.

"I don't think that's a good idea, not yet. I ask for your patience until we know more." explained right away Rias, pointing out a logical explanation.

"Hmm, I see… your concern is understandable Buchou. Then, what should I answer her when we meet at school, again…? As I heard, she inquired more and more where I am in recent days. I can't evade her all the time, or come up with many more excuse…" yes, Kiba was really crap coming up with excuses.

"She might become suspicious," he added in the end.

"Kiba-kun… Ara! Ara!" Akeno chuckled, hiding her mouth amused. "What's that tone? You are completely different. Don't say you fell in love?"

"Weird…" Koneko just said out flat, gnawing on her chocolate bar.

"That's not…!" slightly blushing, the blonde turned his head away. "Still, if she recognizes I avoid her deliberately, then she will be even more suspicious. Aren't that will hinder the investigation even more?"

"Haaah!" and Rias only leaned back in her seat, tired, massaging her temple.

Kiba was right! If he avoids her, that will make the girl even more suspicious in their direction. It will be much harder conducting their investigation.

"This starts to become more and more tiresome and complicated. Very well, you can meet her, but only if someone is around to watch your back. I don't want to lose you…"

Both her expression and tone softened in the next moment, opening her eyes slightly.

"Don't worry; I will be careful." and then, the deal made between the "king" and her knight, Kiba accepting the terms of Rias. And thus, the discussion continued, Sona stating what her Peerage found in the case of murders.

* * *

**…**

* * *

Outside, the PE lesson was on full-blown. Girls and boys from different classes doing all kind of exercises.

Running, long-jump, basketball, volleyball, pushups, and sit-ups, there was even a tennis court and an athletic field. The sports facilities of the school were quite sizable and well equipped.

And just now, several girls and boy gathered, cheering one particular person near the athletic field.

"Ughh! Gillian-chan! You can do it!"

And Gillian ran, jumping over the sandpit. Her form soared through the air like a graceful swan. Her moves perfectly aligned, giving her the utmost efficiency. Or so, it looked like for most, for her, this was a relatively inefficient state. She can barely hold back enough to look a little bit, "human-like."

"Once again! A new record!" announced the PE teacher, and the girls cheered, gathering around her.

"Gillian-chan! You did it again!"

"This was the third school record you conquered under a few days!"

"Why don't you join a club? I think you would perfectly fit the athletic or even the kendo club!"

"Yeah… it is not that of a big thing." she just rubbed the back of her head embarrassed and slightly sheepish.

In truth, it was really not a big thing. Or, better said, it was struggling to hold back that much to not look superhuman, just peak human.

Even holding back considerably, she bordered the level of superhuman, Gillian struggled to keep in check just how much physical prowess she shows. A little slip and she may jump on the other side of the sports field, or collapse a building with a finger.

_"Having really high physical stats sometimes sucks…" _if a simple push of your finger can collapse buildings or lazy fisting in the air can create shock waves those are capable of blowing away multiple blocks. Then you consider holding back as much as possible.

_"And this is when I don't even use my skills or my other powers…"_

Indeed, even after more than two months, she struggled to keep her new body in control. She has a long way before learning to control it properly.

_"And that's when I lazily do something, even holding back. It is actually struggling to keep myself in peak human level. A level that some may consider superhuman."_

"Ara! Ara! You are too humble once again, Gillian-chan! Hahahahaha!" patted her back, the PE teacher laughing — a typical, slightly obese middle-aged man wearing a tracksuit.

"Ah! I just do my best, that's all!"

For a moment, Gillian glanced towards the old school building, her expression hardening.

_"Sheesh! I wonder how they remained hidden until now. The amount of supernatural pollution they leave behind is enough to cover the whole block." _she sighed, feeling the intense dark energy coming from the old school building, flaring up intensely time to time.

"_But at least, I can trust Kiba-kun. He was quite sweet coming to my defense." _that was the whole thing saving grace. At least she can trust Kiba somewhat, and get to know why he didn't come for a while. It was honestly relieving there is at least someone who is honest with her.

"_Or at least, somewhat."_

In the last few days, they only meet briefly in the school — and that was when she actually caught him off guard.

Strangely, whenever they meet, they only exchanged a few words, Kiba always finding a reason to hurry away and slip out from her question game.

_"Even when I asked him why he didn't came in the last few days, he just came up with a lame reason. A bad excuse, Kiba-kun is really bad at lying."_

And indeed, he was. Even without using a skill to discern lie and truth, Gillian already recognized the small signs, and Kiba's uneasy expression when he lied.

_"He definitely didn't want to lie. That's clear. From his painful expression and changed bodily reactions, it was evident."_

But now, after using one of her skill to eavesdrop the meeting between the ORC and the student council, she was aware, it was actually Rias who forbid Kiba to interact with her.

_"That bitch…"_ she almost spat, remembering that noble brat.

She had no idea how that Rias managed to sway Kiba, but the guy deserved better than treated like a slave and yanked around like a dog according to a brat's whim.

_"Maybe the circumstances are different. But from the first impression, I don't like that girl! She gives the impression of a cult leader. Gathering people around her and controlling them with her authority and money. Almost like a typical Queen Bee with her flock. Maybe the old man was right. Something is not right here!"_

Just now, as she thought of this, she remembered what she said previous, making her feel embarrassed.

_"Wait? I just said "sweet" in my head? Dammit! Cut it out! No girly speech! Not even in my head. Dammit! Hate this body!"_

_'Slap!' _she slapped herself mentally, shaking her head grimacing, then shuddering from the cold feeling ruining through her spine, looking quite depressed.

_"Cut it out! Focus! Something is not right here! I need to keep my eyes open, or my well-deserved vacation is going into smoke!"_

"Gillian-chan, is something wrong?" a girl asked on her side, and the people around looked quite worried about the new record holder.

_"Dammit! I spaced out again!"_

"Ah! It is nothing, just a little bit exhausted. I need to freshen myself…" she just exhaled, playing the tired. Then smirking awkward, and it seemed, the others around accepted this reason, nodding firm but still worried.

"Do you need someone to accompany you? You know, just to be sure. Aren't you want to visit the infirmary?"

"Nah, I will be fine, but thank you. As said, I just need to freshen myself." Gillian waved away the offer sheepish, already feeling pressured by the looks, seeing the worried gaze of the people —Mostly gaining the looks from the girls gathered around.

_"Damn! Why they do this all the time? This was at least the tenth time someone asks me if I need to go to the toilet, go out with them, or something. They can't go alone, or what?" _her closed eyes already twitched, hidden behind a smile.

"I will be back soon…"

And thus, she waved to her little band of "fans," going on her way, all along, thinking.

_"Why the hell they want to accompany each other all the time? Moreover, in the toilet? Not as they have anything to grab down there! Or they guard each other against rape, or what? Aside from that shady guy and his band, there are not a lot of guys looking like they may rape you in the next moment. It makes no sense! I just can't understand girls!"_

And indeed, since the passing few days, surrounded by girls, things started to get more and more awkward and annoying. Except for breaks — and a few lessons — she can't really have a break.

_"I should be overjoyed surrounded by so many beautiful girls, but all I start to feel is the ever-growing annoyance as the days pass."_

As she cannot be bothered to mingle uselessly and be present all of the lessons — hearing that useless lexical knowledge, and outdated information the teachers pass down most of the time — Gillian use astral clones to walk around, mingle with people time to time. Else, her disappearance in most of the breaks and lessons may cause suspicion.

These astral clones could interact with objects, as they are the solid projections of her "will." Moreover, they look and act like her, as they are mostly remote-controlled — also by her — even able to take a few hits from mid-tier opponents before disappearing.

_"They are directly connected to me, the knowledge they learn under exposure automatically transferred to me. This way, I am always aware if something happens in the meantime."_

Thinking of it, this can also be used to learn things faster. Just like a character from a particular series with ninjas, using the clones to learn, and absorb their knowledge — As for the case someone recognizing the fakeness of these copies.

_"Fortunately or not, the devils and every other supernatural entity around the school quite weak stat and detection wise, they can't even detect the most basic techniques. Basically, I could even activate them without covering my energy undulations and traces, and they wouldn't have a clue what happened."_

Of course, she always covered her ability to use in some way. She was slightly paranoid after what happened with Azazel — and in general in the game and real life.

"Well, maybe this is the case…" or, it happened because she mostly used so-called "science" based classes in her arsenal — also called Esper classes?

But it wouldn't be that surprising, after all, these classes based and worked on entirely different principles than simple magic. And as such, simple magic use and Esper skills — with a few exceptions — usually mutually exclusives and heavily interfered with each other — stating, used by the same person.

The difference between the two was quite evident and explained their interference. But without further stalling things, let's just say:

_"The interference caused by the two's mutual use is quite explosive. Not only the emitted reality alteration fields — used by Espers — interfere with the laws of magic — and the energies used by it — but it causes further interference in the environment, causing deadly radiation and further anomalies to appear."_

Based on this, you can even say, if she wanted, she could even block, or mess up magic use up to specific tier and level, merely causing interference in the environment with her radiation and inserting new variables in the code of her own "personal reality."

All she needed to do is to change the exotic and interdimensional laws bound magic use in this realm, jam the connection with her AIM field — her reality alteration field — and all magic caster under a particular strength, level, ability or influence would be unable to cast even the simplest spell, or, doing so without exploding or seriously injuring themselves.

_"Though, I still need a guinea pig to experiment with. Without setting filters and knowing the inner working of this world's magic system, I can hardly do that. I still need to know the laws and variables to alter them with my AIM field and Personal Reality."_

Fortunately, the game warranted her the necessary methods and skills to discover such things — being there existed items which can alter the laws of the realms and grant wishes in the game; it was evident ability existed which can counterbalance the effect — up to a certain point of course.

"And being everything that was game become a reality…" that meant even her abilities and skills. Hell! Most even work differently; their functions expanded completely!

And as such, once she fully explored the working of her skills, experiences and explored the supernatural, interdimensional and exotic laws and variables of this — and other dimensions — connected to this world. She can start to discover the paranormal phenomenon, and abuse it to the furthest! And once she managed to break the "formula"!

_"Checkmate!"_

Magic casters, law users up to a certain authority and strength will be cut from their magic and/or power once she willed it. The more troublesome ones she will deal otherwise!

_"Of course, it is not 100%. But judging from the expression of that Azazel guy, maybe Espers do not even exist here. And thus, most can't even detect my ability use in action without knowing what, or where to look _— _ as they work an entirely different principle than simple magic."_

Stating it, maybe the ones with supernatural senses around the town are too weak even to sense it.

Of course, the old man was different; she suspected he already started to investigate how her power works.

_"Good luck to him," _she chuckled internally_. "I am not an idiot to leave him crack my formula that easily."_

She was careless back then, leaving too much of her excess radiation — her skills usually generate — to leak freely on the scene of her arrival.

On top of that, without even covering it up, or neutralizing it. For now, Gillian was much more careful and experienced with her new body and powers; it will happen not again.

Not while she can manage to soak up the excess radiation of her passively emitted reality interfering field — also called AIM field — properly control "personal reality" — which based on her imagination, and calculated the new variables inserted in the formula of reality.

"_But even so! I am slightly disappointed." _while walking, the girl glanced around, waving to the people watching her from the grandstand, forcing a smile.

_"According to my senses and scan of him, the old man is the strongest I meet until now, and I am sure I can fight him off even without legendary gear or activating any of my hard-hitting skills. Hell, I am sure I can beat him with only brute strength _— _ without the use of a racial transformation."_

That speaking, if that Azazel figure hides not something broken in his sleeve that may turn the tide, or call someone stronger to support him, or even manages to conceal his true power from her perception.

In that case, she may need to use her excess items and stronger gear or gadgets in her arsenal — if the situation calls for that — to overcome the challenge. Fortunately, being a hoarder, she has plenty of items to spare in her item box.

"Hmm, I wonder…"

For a moment, she glanced at her bandaged arm, then discarded the idea right away; it is too early to reveal anything that may give her an edge later. Anything "that" broken her bandaged arm hides.

_"Still, most of my hoarded items I kept back in my mansion… is most likely gone!"_

"Duh!" she started to sulk miserably thinking of it, giving away a depressive aura while hanging her arms on her side, only dragging herself forward.

Being inventory space was limited in the game, most players kept their excess items in banks or their rooms — if they were part of a guild — or, the wealthier ones could even buy instanced plots on the chosen realm, build their houses, castles, mansions, etc. Furniture them as they like, purchase data expansion through the in-game shop for their parcels to create NPCs.

Being she was one of the more prominent players, she had a whole mansion; many may call it a castle or a palace, equipped with a whole set of private NPCs to give it a more home-like look, even having a sizable garden assigned to it with several side buildings and a wall which kept out the invaders — well, most of the times.

_"It was costly, but I finished that project under a few months…"_

She grinned for a moment, remembering her creation proudly!

Indeed, many players found their death here, either in their attempt to steal from her — killed by her two guardian NPCs and their guard squad — or hunted down by her as the game logged the invaders who entered unauthorized to private areas.

"Guh!"

Yet, now as she remembered this, she started to sulk again, offering a miserable picture. Recognizing just how much she lost!

Just thinking about it, she was not sure which was sadder:

Losing all those items, values, and gear she kept in her private vault — and her handcrafted mansion with the private NPCs on top of that. The things she worked so hard, sacrificed so many things and crafted for years.

Turning out like this — losing her junk.

Or, fearing there are no worthy opponents in this world which can truly challenge her — The latter, she found it strange, and at the same time, scary.

_"Dammit!? Why do I feel like this? Don't say my damn character's lore and passives try to mess with my head again?"_ yeah, since the transportation, she continually struggles not to give in for such kind of changes and temptation.

Because if once that happens, and the old man amongst the strongest in this world, then she was not sure anything could stand in her way without turning the whole planet into a charred rock.

"I need to keep myself in line! Or at least, as much as possible…" she mumbled under her nose, heading towards the toilet.

And in the next moment. "Grrr…" her stomach gave away such noises, signing something is not right. Now she really needed to take a dump. "Damn heightened metabolism! I need to go every few hours!" and thus, the girl hastened her steps, her way followed by several curious looks.

* * *

**…**

* * *

"Wow, she is only here for a few days, and she already destroyed a few school records."

"This is not fair! My record!"

Many complained or even praised Gillian, and whispers can be heard from the people all around. Yet, from the grandstand, three pair of eyes remained silent, inspecting her intently, at least, for a moment.

"Interesting…" a guy with spectacle and darkened, thinking expression adjusted his glasses, following her disappearing form.

"Guys, shouldn't we follow her?"

"Are you stupid? She most likely going to shower!"

Saying this, all three boys took up a lustful gaze, imagining her naked.

"Still, we stalked her a few days ago. Aren't our goal was to thank her?" Issei asked, still confused by the whole situation.

"Issei! When did you say no for a good peek?!" Matsuda asked, looking quite offended by his friend lack of "foresight."

"Still, if the girls find us again around their showers." Yeah, they can't get away with that again. The Kendo club and every other girl in the vicinity surely participate in their beating and torture.

"Just a peek, Issei!" reasoned Matsuda.

"Yeah! An innocent peek, no one will recognize us!" after Matsuda, Motohama urged their friend.

"Think about it! Once she finished, we can approach her undisturbed and thank her! No one will suspect what happened!"

Yeah, in this, Motohama was right. Since every morning, every time they tried to approach Gillian, people blocked their way or hissed them away — mostly the girls. And in the breaks, she simply disappeared or surrounded by other people. There was not a good time to properly approach her or thank without getting beaten to a pulp.

_"Stay away from Gillian-chan, creeps!"_

_"Yeah! Don't dare to infect her!"_

Basically, the mass' menacing glare and threats were enough not to dare approach her directly. The trio know well, the three of them was basically outcast, forever alone, against the overwhelming superiority of others, they will not last long.

"Yeah…" all three sighed discouraged, knowing the sad fact, this is most likely their best chance.

"What if we ask her after school?" offered Issei. In some way, he felt really insecure about peeking this time. In any other person, he wouldn't be discouraged, but since Gillian arrived, he has a bad feeling.

"It didn't work last day…" answered flat Matsuda flat, making Issei blush.

"I meant right after school. After she gets separated from the others around her."

For many, it may sound creepy following someone around, and cornering it while alone, but for the three, it was a completely natural process of though. Else, the trio wouldn't have a chance to usually speak with the person without constantly harassed by the others around — risking being beaten.

"As said, it didn't work last day…"

"Haah! Maybe you are right! Let's get going before the chance slips away."

Unfortunately for the trio, the girl already disappeared in the building, and instead of the shower, heading to the toilet.

"Damn! Where is she?" and thus, the three missed the chance to inspect her taking dump.

…

And therefore, the only remained option is to follow her — once more — taking into account Issei's crazy plan.

"I hope this will work this time, Issei, or I will be grouchy!"

Subtly following the girl from a respective distance, the ones accompanied her slowly leaked away, and when the three watched her from the corner of an alley.

"May I know what are you doing here?" a sudden voice came from behind them, making them jump in fright.

"Aiiii! Who's that?!"

"It's just me!" and the appeared boy just smiled gently, like prince charming. "Yuuto Kiba."

"Ahhh!"

"The Prince of Kuoh Academy!?"

"What are you doing here?"

"You bastard! Don't frighten us!" one after other, the trio boiled, glaring at the young boy who appeared out of nowhere.

"So, why are you following Gillian-chan. I hope it is not one of your usual gimmicks." the blonde's expression narrowed, looking slightly strict, only for a moment, as in the next, his curious expression returned.

"That's not your concern!"

"Yeah sod off!"

"And what are you doing here, eh!?"

"Just walking around." reasoned Kiba smirking. "Seeing you, peeking out from behind the corner, I suspected you are up to something, so I decided to investigate. Is that bad?"

"Of course, it is!" "Don't stalk us!" Motohama and Matsuda shouted, don't even recognize they are doing the same.

"Ju-Just shut up! You are curious too! Just admit it!" Issei shouted as the third, pointing at the blonde, and his two friends nodded strictly.

"Umu!"

"I don't know what are you speaking about." smiled the boy innocently, completely ignoring the accusation. "I just checked out if my friend is well and safe. Seeing a few "shady" figures following her behind."

"WHO DO YOU CALL SHADY!?" roared the three at once.

"Ahh! That's nice of you, Kiba-kun."

"Who was that?"

"Behind you…" and a finger bopped Issei's shoulder.

"Eiii!"

The voice once more came from behind them, and it was the voice of the same girl they followed around.

"Ho-How did…?"

"Hello, Gillian-chan." Kiba welcomed her, smiling gently.

Like a proper devil with heightened senses — as well as a knight of his master's peerage — he saw and sensed what happened, all along keeping his eyes peeled.

"How did I get here?" Gillian tilted her head, raising her brow mischevious. "Curious, are you?" smirking all along. She can't help, but love to tease others, sticking her tongue.

The four remained silent, three watching her confused, one can only chuckle internally, shaking his head disapproving.

_"Ah, yes, she is quite agile and fast. Climbing up and down, then jumping down from the fire escape that easily, doing all of it in silence. Not many could replicate this feat, but with training, it is possible. Using the diversion I provided, she managed to get out from their sight."_

His president was still suspicious, but until now Gillian didn't do anything Supernatural, or inhuman, just peak human. Hearing her accomplishments under PE lessons, and seeing how vigorous she was, this was understandable.

"How the hell did you get here!?" still freaked out, Issei shouted.

"It's a secret…" she held her palm out beside her face, whispering. And Kiba can only chuckle, seeing the girl teasing the three.

Yes, this was one of the reasons he liked to speak with her. She was not a stuck individual, but straightforward, sometimes even blunt, with sometimes dark, twisted, sarcastic humor not many understood at first. Yet, for him, it was strangely refreshing hearing it.

_"Yeah… that last joke she told me was really inappropriate!" _the boy devil chuckled internally, remembering it."Ah, Gillian-chan…"

But what he liked in her the most was the fact, she was honest about her opinion, and that what mattered most for Kiba. Yes, he really appreciated when someone told him their opinion, even when he didn't like it in the end. Most girls and people just lie to get in his good side, but not her. She just told him her opinion: "_Drop the act..."_ and that is. After speaking her a little bit, she right away requested to act normally, and not force the act.

However, her next sentence made even Kiba tilt his head confused.

"I used instant transmission…" she said so, making everyone raise at least raise a brow.

Kiba just tilted his head confused. "Eh?" understanding not the reference.

"Ooh!" and the three nerds on his side gasped in recognition.

"Really!?"

"Can you teach us?"

"But that can't be! You are not a Saiyan!" Issei pointed it out right away.

"Who said only Saiyan could learn "Instant Transmission"? And hey! How do you know I am not Saiyan!?" she pouted offended, looking away.

"All of Saiyan's hair is black, as well as their eyes! Their genetic dominates no matter the species they weed!" like a true professional, Issei explained with raised index, going that far to explore the genetic traits of the race, and the other two just nodded, being knowledgeable in the topic.

"Umu! Umu!"

"What?" and Kiba just blinked confused, he was not knowledgeable in the topic at all.

"Dammit! I thought I could get you for a moment! I see, I am facing professionals here." she smirked, pulling her finger under her nose. "For a moment, I thought I could deceive you."

"Not a chance!" Issei laughed like a villain. "Against the number 1 Drag-so Ball fan! No one can triumph!"

Yes, it was weird. But what called Dragon Ball in Gillian's world, called Drag-so Ball here. "_And this is the case for a few anime, manga, films and games. Time to time, they come up with quite weird names for them."_

"Care to discuss?" Issei still smirked, offering the chance.

"Of course!" she accepted the offer right away.

"Well, but before that." she cleared her throat. "May I know how you get there? Why are you stalking me? You know what happened that three who tried something… shady." she looked through the four, her gaze scanning them. Even looking at them, they felt a pressure coming from her direction.

"Well…" all four looked away embarrassed, knowing the fate of the few boys who followed her in the bathroom yesterday — with not so clean intentions.

_"They were beaten to a pulp as I heard…" _Gulped Issei, remembering the whispers_. "Those goons will not come to school for a while."_

Most people would be suspended for this, but being it was self-defense, she got away with a warning.

"We just wanted to thank you for covering us," muttered Matsuda, remembering the same thing.

"I see," she hummed understanding. "But there were literal days for that. Aren't it would be easier simply doing it in the school?" her question was the right one, but out of the reasons mentioned above, they could only do it this way.

"Well, we didn't really have the chance."

"Someone always stood in our way," admitted Issei and Motohama, all three lowered their head and slumped their shoulder, somewhat disappointed and sad.

"Hmm, in that case, this is the perfect chance!"

"Oh!" all three blinked in surprise, bowing. "Thank you!"

"Nah! Don't mention it!" she just waved away their gesture with a chuckle. "But, you should consider having a little bit more confidence. Don't forget! You are your own boss! No one has the right to stop you or order you around! You are a man! After all. Don't forget! If you are not a wolf, then you are a sheep." and the sheeps usually eaten, or led away by the wolf.

"Yes!" all three replied at once, holding their fist up with a grin.

"And after all…" she looked at the side for a moment, watching Kiba for confirmation, her look questioning.

"Girls like confident guys, no? So, as I heard. Is that right, Kiba-kun?" Gillian watched Kiba for confirmation. It was a look that said: _"You are most likely more versed than me in the topic." _all along, she picked her ear clueless and confused.

"Eh…?" and Kiba just sweated uneasily, and the three fell to the ground stunned by her cluelessness and suddenly changed behavior.

"Mo-Most likely Gillian-chan." his friend despite being a girl was really bad at girly things. Most likely, she should take a few lessons from Rias and Akeno.

"Also…" Gillian's expression changed in the next moment, taking up a devious smirk and look.

"Us, fans of nice curves and flat landscapes should stick together! Shihihi!" she chuckled amused, pulling her finger under her nose with a shady expression, leaning closer, and whispering to Issei and the other two.

"What?" and the three just stood confused, for a moment losing the trace what the girl intended to say.

"After all, there are not many who understand our passion and art of inspection! There are not many really appreciate the perfect symmetry of bouncy shapes and the curves of a nice bottom… I heard your accomplishment, good work!" she offered a thumbs-up, winking once.

_"This is… she is like them…" _Kiba's closed eyes twitched, trying to force a smile. "Yeah…"

"And don't forget! My comrades!" at the end of her speech, she raised her finger in the air, almost like she tried to lecture the three.

"You are artists! Not simple goons! Don't let anyone think or say otherwise! Do your art with elegance and subtlety! Just as intended! Be one with the shadows! Let no one get their hands on you!" she pointed at the three guys.

"Ohhh!" and from this, the perverted trio understood everything, smirking, offering a thumbs up.

"You can count on us, Onee-chan!"

"Finally we found another one!"

"I never thought I live the day…" and thus, the three teared up, completely touched by speech.

"Hmph!" after nodding with folded hands under her chest, the girl turned to Kiba. "And you Kiba-kun? You were strangely absent in the past days. Don't say you as well stalking me." her tone teasing, ultimately catching the guy off guard.

"Ah! Yeah…" and the boy scratched the back of his head sheepish. "I was just busy with my studies and the club activities in recent days. Please forgive me for running away all the time. And no, I didn't stalk you." he laughed nervously. "Just headed the same way as you, on to drop by."

"Ah, your slave driver again?" Gillian raised her brow, huffing disapproving. "You should make a complaint in the Student Council or the directorate of the school. It is not normal that a simple Club president order you around like a horse. Taking away all your free time."

"Bochou… is not that bad. She only wants what the best for me, she was worried." of course, everyone present understood, the one Kiba spoke about was Rias.

_"Slave driver?" _Issei raised his brow confused, then, under a moment, changed back into pervert mode. Imagining the red-haired "goddess" in tight and revealing leather gear, holding a whip, and resting her leg on the bound Kiba.

_"You were a bad dog!" _using her whip; her assets moved mesmerizing in his mind.

"Heh…" all along the boy grinned and drolled like an idiot.

"What a nice picture…" the three muttered as they imagined it.

"Just what a sect leader would say, Kiba-kun." pointed out Gillian with a not so amused expression. "Just give the signal, and I make the preparations. We will save you from her clutches! Bear with me! Hell, you can even crash in our place if necessary! We have several weapons in place in the case of an invasion."

"I want to be abused by her…" Matsuda muttered, already bleeding through his nose.

"Ah! Thank you, but it's not necessary. It's not that bad." Although Kiba was slightly offended by the accusation of his master, he understood the girl's concern; he really acted weird in recent days.

"Fufufufufu…"

And the girl just snickered, finding the always firm Kiba's blush hilarious. "In that case, what are we waiting for? Our café is always open. Come, I am sure you miss our products."

"Yeah, that would be good." he really needed a good drink; this day was long enough.

"Café?" Issei inquired confused, reading something similar on the school's noticeboard.

"Ah, yes. The café we opened with my brother." searching in her bag for a moment, she handed a few pamphlets to all three. For Kiba, it was not necessary, as he already knows the place.

"Show it up, and you will get a discount from your first drink and food. We also offer a discount for the students."

It was a nicely made pamphlet, with menu and a quick introduction. It was evident the creator give their best to create and design this paper.

"Ah! I see…" they bowed their head a few times, reading the pamphlet. "What a strange name for a café…" Issei muttered, reading the paper, still somewhat uneasy about the girl. He can't help it, but something deep inside shudders when he was near her.

"Well, let's go then! Follow who wants some quality food and drink!" and thus, she turned around, heading towards her shop. "Alonsey!" she shouted the word which in French just means: Let's go.

For Kiba, it was apparent — thanks to the automatic translation of the devil language, yet, Issei and the rest just stood like buffoons, confused.

"Eh?"

"Ah, Gillian-chan…" he just shook his head disapproving, but not less amused.

"Oh!"

"What do you say, guys? Do we?"

"Well, it is not every day a girl offers us a drink. Shishi!" offered Motohama with a devious grin.

"Yeah! Let's go!"

"Let's go then…" and thus, Issei said the last judgment, following the two, heading towards the new adventure.

* * *

**…**

* * *

**Meanwhile, in the mentioned café.**

"How dare you, a simple human!?" a blonde loli — clothed in a French maid like attire — raised her tone, glaring at the customer before her. Invisible holy particles are starting to gather around her as her rage starts to grow.

"What do you think yourself you little chit!?" and the tension started to rise, the mentioned loli raised her arm to pulverize the human woman who started to annoy her. "You have the nerve after messing up our order?"

"How dare you speak with Mittelt that way? I simple human? I will pulv…"

"What are you doing with our customers, Mittelt-chan…?" she stopped right away, hearing the gentle voice behind her back. And though the voice carried an inquiring, caring tone, she stopped right away, feeling the dreadful aura appearing behind her. A menacing malicious aura glared down on the little Fallen turned into a simple maid waitress.

"I…I… I…" she can't speak, can't breathe and can't swallow. The pressure descended and aimed against her was bone-crushing. Turning around, her gaze met the slightly squinted eyes of the man; the creature kept her captive in her stay.

"Haven't I said? I customer is always right! Please apologize."

"Bu-But…" the man still glared, forcing her to swallow her pride and apologize from this fat cow!

"I-I apologize…" it was unsightly, but she, a fallen forced to apologize a simple human, bowing before them like a simple servant. "Please forgive me."

"Hmph…!" and the huffish woman just turned her head away smug, basking in her own triumph.

"Now go, do the dishes, and think about your today behavior. For this, your payment for your today's work will be revoked. And don't break any more plates…" the handsome man warned the small girl, stepping on her side.

"Wha?!" she was utterly offended. "But Mittlet worked so hard!"

"Considering all the damage you caused today, this is a rather mild punishment. Now, go…" the elegant lad stated cold, pointing towards the staff area, and the loli fallen could only oblige, cannot deny her new "master's" will.

"Stupid human… stupid monsters…" she can only mumble and grumble, stomping away defeated, dragging herself to the kitchen area.

Frowning, the man turned back to his customers, taking up his usual charming smile.

"Please forgive her; she is new. Still a clueless student, only joined a few days ago. She does not yet know the ropes. For the inconvenience, of course, your today order is on the house."

Thanks to the young man's otherworldly handsomeness and charming, gentlemanly behavior, the ladies, of course, swayed right away.

"Ah-ah…" both women who sat in the table shuttered. "I-It is not a bother, Rorschach-san! We completely understand. Youngsters used to be like that…" their face cannot be redder, the man was too handsome not to shutter in embarrassment and forgive him after offering a smile.

"Hmm, then I am glad. Thank you for your understanding."

And thus, the emergency caused by their new employee had been solved, simply like that.

'Clang!' and in the next moment, the door opened, the gentle sway of the small bell signing the arrival of the new guests.

"Ah! Welcome!" the cheerful voice of the man welcomed them right away.

"Well, guys…here we are." Gillian smirked, taking the lead, stepping in the café confident, basking in pride she managed to create all of this. Compared where she started, it was indeed a great accomplishment.

"Ohohoho! My little sister returned! And look at that, Kiba-kun is back! And a few more friends? Hmm! My little sister is becoming popular, quite fast! We may have a few heirs soon?" the man said jokingly — somewhat hoping— making the few present guest chuckle, the older remembering their youth, the younger watching the newcomers with a smile.

"Ah! Hello Rorschach-san, yeah, it was a while." Kiba said so with an awkward smile.

"Oh, just shut up and brew something drinkable! Before I kick your but…!" Gillian just turned her head away, with twitching eyes and red face. She really hated her servant teasing nature sometimes.

"Fufufu! Cheeky as ever…" the man hauntingly resembling Gillian just laughed the threat off.

"Just a moment, and I will take your orders. There are these ladies I need to serve first."

"Umu… In that case, I as well change. Help a little bit."

"Nonsense. I will manage…" tried to defend the man, but it was too late, Gillian already disappeared in the staff area. "Oh!" and once again, he was ignored. "In that case, thank you…" he muttered flat. "Please take a seat until then; she will be back right away."

He offered so, and following Kiba's lead, the four took seats before the counter.

"How cozy…" Issei muttered quiet, and indeed, it was a charming place. If Issei had a girlfriend, he would surely bring her here to have some romantic time together.

It took only a minute, and Gillian revealed once more from the staff area, clothed in the same butler uniform with a sleeveless vest and white butler gloves like her brother. Her hair made to a ponytail not to bother her under her work.

"It really fits her…" muttered Kiba smiling warm, seeing the elegant girl.

"Well guys, what can I bring to you?" she smirked, and thus, took the order of the four.

* * *

**Scene Change: Night:**

"Where the hell is that little chit?" In an abandoned temple, a woman in revealing strap-like clothes — most likely made from leather — hit the ground with her feet, looking quite angry and dissatisfied.

"Please, Raynare-sama! We searched Mittelt-sama everywhere, but she just disappeared!" pleaded a man in priest garbs, a veil hiding his face, and his fellows obliged, nodding fearfull.

"Disappeared? Disappeared!?" energy gathered in her palm, throwing it towards the servant.

"Ugh!" and the man right away killed by a spear of light, piercing his heart and charring his body.

"Where the hell is she!?" shouted furious Raynare, her eyes basically blazing up furious.

"Hmm, she either died or betrayed us. Either way, we can't do anything with the situation." Stepped out a man from the shadows, pulling his fedora in his eye even more.

Compared to the girl fallen, he was towering, and mysterious, wearing a fedora and a stylish long coat.

"If you wish, we can track her down and kill her for her treachery." just now, a devious smirk appeared on the man's handsome, mature face. It was evident he couldn't wait to throw himself in battle, even raising his head, making the malice in his blue eyes visible.

"It doesn't matter…" scoffed the fallen woman. "Once Twilight Healing will be my possession, no one can deny my power! Even Azazel-sama will recognize me."

Her current gaze utterly different from the previous, her eyes flashed in hope and adoration, carving the attention of the mentioned man. "Ah… Azazel-sama?" she almost drooled, only snapping back by the sudden voice of the man.

"By the way. When will that "Witch" arrive?"

"Tch!" and Raynare clicked her tongue in annoyance, her colleague — more like underling — disturbed her daydreaming.

"A few more days, and we can smuggle her through." came a second womanly voice from the shadows of the temple — answering instead of Raynare.

The mentioned woman stepped forward, revealing herself as a seductive, buxom woman with long blue hair, and a revealing maroon, trenchcoat-like top with a full collar. All of this paired with a miniskirt.

"Hmm, good! In that case, I will make my step tomorrow." seductively, Raynare sat down, crossing her legs over each other. "Try to find that useless pipsqueak in the meantime. Also, send out that insane fallen exorcist, I have enough of his constant sputter. He is doing nothing but lazes around all day!"

"Hmph!" the man could only shrug in annoyance, not as Raynare did anything since they captured this abandoned church. If she continues like this, he will surely challenge her for the role of the leader.

* * *

**Scene Change: Two days later:**

And thus, two days passed in a whim, the weekend already came to the little town of Kuoh, and with it, the rush days every restaurant prepares all week.

"Two more orders ready for table four and six!" 'Clang! Clang! Clang!' Gillian shouted, hitting the tinkler placed on the counter.

"Oi! New girl! Hurry up!" she shouted once more, and under a moment, Mittelt ran.

"Why are you doing this with little Mittelt!? You are a slave driver!" the small girl almost teared up, her face red in anger.

"Why are you attacking others!? Jabbering little shit!" Gillian shouted back, mimicking her miserable tone, making the girl pout and grab the two trays filled with light meals and drinks, looking slightly offended.

Many people just chuckled on this, it seemed, seeing and hearing the gimmicks of the duo amused them, it became the part of the atmosphere this establishment offered.

"And don't mess it up this time!"

For Gillian's warning, Mittelt shuddered for a moment, trying her best not to break anything _— _ again _—_ or treat the guests like crap.

It was terrible she didn't receive any payment for her service for a few days. Though, maybe it was because she broke an absurd amount of plates and cups already since she was forced to work here, treating humans like crap.

_"Ah… I wonder if it was a good idea using her as a maid…?" _Gillian still wondered, sighing tired and shaking her head.

_"Despite being a former angel — which supposed to grant her better reflexes and strength than a simple human — she is quite clumsy." _at least, it seemed to work here that way. Similar to YGGDRASIL, heteromorph beings like angels had the highest base stats of all, followed by demi-humans and the weakest humanoid races.

Of course, each of the three main race types had their own advantages and disadvantages, and as such, one could find players from all three back then.

Yet, the girl clumsiness was not Gillian's main problem; it was only secondary. Her main concern was her attitude and treatment of people.

_"She is like a psychopath, screaming with everyone daring to question her service." _It was no surprise she rarely received any tips.

Unfortunately, Azazel didn't answer until now — no matter how much she pinged him — and even the small pipsqueak had no idea how they could contact with him — as she was one of the lowest-ranked fallen angels, only owning a set of wings.

_"That means she is a simple baka… a cannon fodder."_

And being Gillian didn't want to reveal herself before other fallen — demanding to meet Azazel — her only choice was to send out a few summoned units specialized for espionage and stealth to look for him.

_"Where the hell he is!?" _unfortunately, a few days nearly not enough to search for him. And according to Mittelt, the fallen main base is in the literal "Hell."

_"How I supposed to reach that place!?"_

She has skills which _— _according to the game lore_ — _ can be used to travel between worlds and dimensions with great efficiency and minimal cost. But without knowing the exact position of this "Hell" they were all useless.

_"Without the coordinates of the endpoint, they as just useful than a car without petrol. A simple paperweight. Good to have, but without properly functioning useless."_

And there is a high chance he is not even in Hell, but elsewhere.

He can be anywhere, not only on this planet but in another dimension too.

_"If I just at least know how to get there, I could leave a message!" _But that's why she has a phone. No? Oh! Right! It most likely can't transmit interdimensional messages!

"Dammit…"

Moreover, considering the old man spoke about the dimension of Heaven and Hell — each possibly at least as sizable as Earth in itself — it was hardly possible to find him under just a few days.

_"Not speaking the old man is crafty. He surely hides his base well…" _Even if she sends Rorschach to search for him, it was little chance he finds him under a few weeks.

_"The only thing I can do is wait. Keep my eyes on that school, that temple — where the other fallen and their followers gather — and monitor why so many strays appear in the recent days."_

The Fallen was not a priority, neither the simple devils reside in the school — as they, not murder people senseless left and right and tried to fuck up her new life. The problem was the strays appearing more and more, with even greater numbers than before.

"I wonder what they plan…" she muttered, preparing another order.

It was honestly disturbing how many strays are appearing recently — all malformed and grotesque.

_"Like the result of some kind of grotesque experiment…"_

She loved horror films and stories, but it was too much even for her. It was almost like the one sending the strays here only sending them to die _— _in preparation of some grand, dark ritual.

Compared to that, the gathering Fallen cultists in that old temple was a secondary concern of hers and the town.

_"Hah! But better just inspect what's happening there. Rushing into the unknown is always dangerous, as well might come with unforeseen consequences in the future. Yes, logic and planning are the pillars of everything. Without it, there will be chaos."_

If she just marched here right away and beat up every suspicious figure — without first inspecting what really going there — it might come to that, she will start something that may end up something much worse, than letting things go in their own way.

Asking Mittelt about the fallen was quite useless, as well, skimming through her memories showed the same result. She knows only as much as her superiors told her.

The fallen original task _— _why Azazel sent them here_ — _ was to keep the target under surveillance _— _that being Issei — nothing else. What that Raynare really planned outside of that, she had no idea as she paid no attention at all when she explained the details. Only munching some snack in the corner, and asking: "_There will be a fight?"_

_"That's for the reliable underlings… they can't even pay attention."_

"Guh!" Gillian groaned flat, managing to capture the most useless of the Fallen. Her luck was really low if it comes to that.

What she managed to know from Mittelt's memories, that, whatever Raynare planned connected to the Sacred Gear called "Twilight Healing."

_"Had no idea what a Sacred Gear is though…" _It never came up when they spoke with Azazel, as for the name of the sacred gear, and that Mittelt girl knows very little about it. Only the basic of the basic.

_"It is confusing if I remember right, I as well have a racial ability called the same. Surely, it is some kind of healing ability…"_

As for the devils of this town…

_"Those buffoons are quite busy with the stray nowadays, but they manage. That Rias girl and the other party really should check their territory for foreign forces more often. It is like they don't even care who shits in their house!"_

And indeed, the appointed supervisors of the devils acted like spoiled children. Only going on the scene if it was vital, or when they have the mood and wanted to have fun, or even, wanted to train their subordinates a little bit.

Hell, they even ignored numerous important cases because they have "club" activity or have no mood to go.

_"There were even cases I needed to go personally or send a few Shadow Demons to cut the stray to mincemeat! And what these devils do? Doing club gatherings and celebrating! At night! Ignoring important cases. If not me, at least thirty people would have killed already!"_

Though, it was flattering to hear when people speak about the mysterious vigilante who appears and save them from the monsters of night — and somewhat fun to play around like that — Gillian would rather do something else in her free time.

"Idiot buffoons…" she shrugged annoyed.

She hated cleaning after others. What she hated more was a messy place.

_"Moving to other towns also an option…"_

But thinking of it, she invested too much energy in her establishment to abandon it just like that. And as a man of her word — more like a woman. She wanted to keep her promise to the old man.

_"Only inspecting them, and receiving the reports about their activity for a few days was enough to decide, they either cared not, or that Rias girl is a complete retard. That Sitri girl at least tried to do her job the best of her ability."_

In all fact, separating the cases and making a quick efficiency analysis, she realized, it was Sona who kept the peace of the town, kept it falling into chaos.

_"Numbers never lie…" _and she was damn good with numbers, even before becoming like this, she was damn good with statistics and other math stuff.

Using a map, and making a pattern analysis, it came to light Rias selected her targets on her whim and only went when it was beneficial to her. While Sona chooses them tactically, planning before going on the scene, always investigating first.

_"It was like "red" didn't even care, only going to keep up her status quo."_

And while it was not evident if you watched her actions individually, the difference becomes quite apparent once you made a statistical risk and efficiency analysis on their individual work.

Even taking the data from the last few days, Rias' efficiency to keep things in line was scarcely low comparable to Sona.

_"From the reports of the Shadow Demons, that Sona girl really wants to keep this area clean. But it seems, her colleague not so much... at least, it doesn't seem that way she does her best."_

Gillian doesn't even have to mention the time when she needed to rarify the approaching enemy because they herded too much, and the approaching number of strays would have overwhelmed them otherwise.

_"Seriously! I am not a cleaning service!" _unfortunately, she knows well what would happen if she let the devils controlling this area now drop dead. She would need to do all the work herself or the town turn a graveyard under a few days.

"Hah!" she really hoped when she came to Japan to have some rest. That, opening her shop grants her some peace, but since that old man appeared, the only thing she experienced is trouble. Moreover, as always at least two devils were around whenever she moves out, it starting to get bothersome.

_"Yet, it is quite easy to get rid of them…" _It was evident; the skills used to deceive them and forge the information they receive through divination is quite sufficient.

Basically, every night when she goes jogging, or hunt, or flying a little bit, the ones following her around following a false Astral copy instead of the original one. Hell, thanks to the ring she gave to Mittelt, they can't even recognize her as a fallen, just a simple human.

_"It is quite amusing! My little game of hide'n seek…!"_

She chuckled low; even Kiba fail to recognize a fallen near him! Of course, Mittelt always frowning, asking what a "filthy devil" doing here…?

Fortunately, not all things were bad; good things also happened since she moved here.

_"At least the school starts to get better."_

She started to bear people better and better around here, and that was progress. And as it came to light, that Issei guy and his friends not that bad as everyone tries to picture them.

_"We have quite a few topics to discuss actually…" _Manga, anime, films, games, light novels, the three was quite well versed. If you disregard their "other hobby," they were decent guys.

True, they loved… no! Adored the female body! But who's not? Is that a sin? Is the indulgement or love of flesh bad? Maybe for hypocrites and a few religious figures, perhaps if one does it without any restraint or style, it is. But in her eyes, it was how a normal teenage boy's mind supposed to work.

"_In their age, no matter the person, everyone fantasizes about the other sex, some, their own. Is that a sin? Hardly! Evolution makes us this way; without this kind of curiosity and dare humanity, and every intelligent species would have gone extinct long ago. Most wouldn't even dare to approach the other sex, out of shame of their own body."_

For animals, "doing it" comes naturally, as they have no shame to deter them. They just do it instinctively and get done with it, multiply, and that's it! It was no big deal for them.

This kind of shameful feeling about sex and nakedness only the trait of humans and self-conscious species. Coming from hundreds, no! Thousands of years of dogmatic brainwashing started from an unknown source. It is the end result of constant "shame" indoctrination begins from childhood.

An infant hardly shameful when they are naked, but once they start to understand things, hearing from everyone: _"Nakedness is bad!" "Sex is bad!" "Hide your body!"_

They start to get used to it and repeat the same thing until they believe it. It is brainwashing from childhood.

_"If we see that way, their only sin is doing it openly, and admitting it." _She also liked shapely forms, accurately, not in the extent of the three, but she loved them nonetheless. Was it wrong? _"I don't think so…" _she chuckled externally. Anyone saying otherwise either an emotionless robot, something not right with them, or lying in your face.

_"But I still think, to peek without others recognize you are the real art. That requires talent."_

'Clang!' the door opened, and a new pair of customer arrived.

"Welcome!" as usual, she welcomed the newcomers. It was already afternoon, and several people seated in the establishment. "Ah! Isse-kun!"

She right away recognized the brown-haired boy, on his side, what seemed to be a cute girl.

Black silky hair reaching entirely to her hips, modest chest and slender, attractive figure. She was quite cute, her violet eyes making her even more enticing.

Her attire consisted of a short black dress with a small, light purple jacket on top.

_"Why Issei is with a fallen…?"_

With a raised brow, of course, Gillian right away recognized the nature of the girl.

_"People of this world really crappy hiding their race and presence."_

A primary [Discern Target] skill was enough, and she knew everything about this girl. Her race, stats, etc. They either don't know or refuse to use any information forgery or anti divination methods.

_"They are basically offering themselves for inspection without any defense. It is really a shame…"_

Though one thing was quite disturbing to her, no levels assigned to the girl or any other people Gillian inspected and meet in this world until now.

_"It is weird! I only see a "?" or "Non-compatible" near their "level" value. It appears whenever I try to inspect anyone from this world. Even for humans, this is the same!"_

And no matter what she tried, this remained the case. Anyone from this world lacked the levels to display.

In YGGDRASIL, "?" only appeared for world enemies – beings whose level was not calculable or displayable due to their overleveled state - or those who used some method to hide it from others – for example, anti divination.

_"But this non-compatible text? Weird!" _she shrugged deep inside.

Rorschach and every other creation created through tier skill have the level value displayed gentle and firm just as intended, but not for anyone she met in this world has it. It was quite worrisome, as she can only judge their power and skills through experience and displayed stats.

_"And even near their stats, there is an "Apx" marker highlighted. Which means it is not accurate or an actual changing value."_

It was the same for some players, using gear, skills, or magic they could change their stats, increasing them, or in some instances decreasing one to grow another with different skills, magic, and items.

"Gillian-chan!" Issei waved sheepishly, a little bit embarrassed his friend seeing him with the girl. Yet, under a moment, he gathered his courage, hurrying to the counter, dragging the girl with himself.

"She is Yuuma-chan! My girlfriend!" without asking him, the guy introduced the girl. Being proud of the achievement he managed to snatch a girl on his side.

"Hello, my name is Yuuma Amano! Are you one of Issei-kun's friend? It is nice to meet you!"

"Likewise…" Gillian nodded with a smirk but right away recognized the "micro trembles" on Yuuma's face. It was quite obvious she struggled to keep her smiling expression. And the emotions she felt from her, and her aura…

_"She is utterly disgusted... a twisted, evil being. Her karma level negative value." _Gillian concluded. Her racial ability and the passive skill of her job class right away betrayed Yuuma real intentions and feelings.

"Well, look at that! I knew it would happen sooner or later! Congrats, Isse-kun! You managed to catch a good one!" but Gillian played along, smirking and offering a thumbs up!

"Yeah… thanks…" and Issei just looked away, rubbed the back of his head red.

"Take a seat; I will send the waitress soon. Enjoy yourselves!" Subtly, she pushed a discount coupon under Issei's hand, whispering in his ear.

"Pamper her a little bit. As I heard, girls like that…" as said, as she heard, she was not sure. In novels, books, anime, games, movies, girls like that. In truth, Gillian had no idea if they really like to be pampered or not.

"Ah! Thanks!" Issei nodded, now, confident about he has enough money to buy some better meal and drinks, and pamper her "girlfriend" under the day.

"You welcome…" men, after all, needs to stick together. And even in this body, Gillian considered Issei as a fellow comrade, who needed her help with his date.

_"Even if it's a fake date. It is his first, better not ruin it by revealing the truth." _a ruined important moment in one's life can change the person forever.

It was the same with her… ever since experiencing such events under her previous life, she can't really trust girls or anyone else if they try being too sweet, or nice with her — mostly the girls. And thus, ever since a few ruined moment in her previous life, she was slightly paranoid, watched others with suspicion, never really trusting them easily.

"Huh…" looking around, her gaze searched for Mittelt, but she was still in the staff area – as her senses whispered. "Is she tries to evade work again?" she was honestly annoyed. It would be easier to give her job to a zombie, and that walking corpse would most likely do a better job.

"Her break ended ten minutes ago," Gillian muttered, starting to get annoyed.

Rorschach being the chef today, there was only her and Mittelt who can serve the guests.

"Oi! Brat! Come out there! There are guests to serve!" squinting her eyes; an invisible force threw the resting Fallen on the wall in the isolated staff area.

'Thud!' "Augh! That's hurt!"

Came the yell, and not long after, the staff's door opened, revealing the grouchy Mittelt, mumbling with a flat face, trying to make her appearance neat once again.

"Stupid job… Mittelt deserves better." and in the next moment.

"Ugh!" the girl stopped, eyes wide immediately turning around and returning to the staff area, almost sprinting, her face completely pale, almost like she saw something dreadful.

"What the heck!?" Gillian almost swore, then her vision strayed into the place where "Yuuma" and Issei sat, seeing the raven-haired girl glaring at the place where the girl disappeared.

_"Dammit! How can I be so careless! That girl most likely her comrade. I didn't blame her I should have given her an item which changes her appearance too! Well, in that case…"_

Sending one last mental command to Rorschach, she picked up her tablet, walking to Issei and "Yuuma." Her establishment not stuck in the middle ages doing everything manually, just like in 2138, she worked with modern devices.

"Unfortunately, our waitress taking a break just now. Can I take your order?"

"Excuse me, may I ask, who was that girl disappeared in the backroom just now?" Yuuma asked, trying to keep appearances.

"Oh! She is Mittelt-chan! The new maid waitress is working at this place! Quite cute, don't you think, Yuuma-chan?" seeing the girl momentarily changed face, Issei, of course, waved his hand panicked. "Of course, not as cute as you, Yuuma-chan!"

_"Dammit, Issei!" _Gillian almost spat, the guy ruining her cover.

"Yeah…" and the girl squinted her eyes for a moment. "May I speak with her, she looks quite familiar." inquired the fallen, trying to pry out a chance to get to the girl.

"Unfortunately, she is busy now. You can come back after closing time."

"But still, I insist!" forced it the fallen.

"Is there a problem with my employee?" Gillian opened her eyes slightly strict; his gaze was piercing as she looked down on the other lass. "If there is any, discuss it with me, and I am sure we can find a solution."

"I just want to see her, that's all. She just makes me remember someone I know."

"As said, she has other duties to attend now. Come back after closing time, and we will sort out this issue."

"Very well…" the girl nodded accepting, seeing no other way to solve the issue without causing the ruckus – and with it, ruining her own mission. At least, for now, she was satisfied with this much.

This "Yuuma" most likely recognized Gillian as one of the targets, as well as Mittelt from a mere glance. But due to the increased number of people here and the importance of her mission, she rather not risk exposure.

After all, the devils are watching, if she fails to sway Issei in an abandoned place, she can't kill him, and with it, neutralize a possible threat safely, less get away unscathed.

"Well, then!" Gillian's usual bright smile returned, raising her device. "What can I get for the two of you?"

And thus, she took the orders, offering her best smile. First from the newcomers, then from the others — sending everything through online, so the one in the kitchen could process it immediately.

* * *

**…**

* * *

Meanwhile, in the back of the storeroom, a little girl in a maid attire hid, wholly terrified and wide-eyed, tremblingly pulled her legs in her embrace.

"This is Raynare! What she is doing here?! And with a human?! What she is doing here with a human?!"

Then she remembered why they were sent here! What was Raynare original mission! Though, she knows not how the target looked; she suspected the fallen woman outside not accidentally accompanied a mere human.

"It is possible is that the target?"

How could be so blind!? She saw the boy before! How she shouldn't recognize him?!

"What should Mittelt do? If Mittelt goes out like this, she will question her. And if Mittelt answer, they will surely kill her!"

No matter what the answers, this will be the case. She remained far too long! She became too suspicious to be trusted! If Raynare question her, and she refuses to answer — in fear Gillian and her servant find and kill her — Raynare and the others might think she is a traitor and hunt her down!

_"And as Mittelt know Raynare, she prefers to eliminate dangerous elements. And what she hates the most are traitors…"_

Yes! Indeed! Raynere was that kind of woman.

On the other hand, she could try to escape again.

_"But what would it worth?"_

Even if she manages to escape, what it worth? Both sides will hunt her to the end of the Earth. Fighting against Raynere and the rest was hopeless, once they band up against her, she will be skewered no time. And she somewhat suspected how would a revolt against this "Gillian" and her servant go. Alone, she has no chance!

As for the idea of escaping:

_"Last time Mittelt tried to escape, she found herself back in her room!" _what was strange, it felt like the world slipped out under her feet, and she fell on her bottom on the hard tatami floor of this building.

Surprisingly, she could walk around in the town if given permission — as she was even given the task to hand out flyers.

_"It was really humiliating…" _She bit her lower lip with a painful expression, remembering the task.

But once she decided to flee! Poof! She found herself back in her room right away!

_"Like some kind of force kidnapping Mittelt again and again!" _it was honestly scary for the little fallen. It was like something read her mind and acted when she wanted to escape, acting as a counter measurement!

She was sure it was not magic, as she saw no magic circle lit up when she transported back to her room. But then what!?

_"Mittelt is so embarrassed…"_

It was absolutely flabbergasting and embarrassing a fallen like she can't escape from a simple café. But considering what she saw that night, maybe she was lucky they didn't kill her until now.

_"That girl said she knows Azazel-sama, but Mittelt can't be sure. Maybe she just lying…"_

But why would she do that? She had absolutely dominated her — even when she tried to sneak in Gillian's room to slice her throat then escape — that another man or that frightening dog was always around, right away caught her. Questioning what she is doing!

_"Fortunately, Mittelt is smart!"_ she puffed her cheek proud. _"She just came up with the excuse she needs to go to the toilet, and the problem was solved."_

In truth, she really needed to go to the toilet at that time.

'Knock! Knock!' In the next moment, several knocks came from the direction of the door.

"Who's there!?" she shuddered, fearing Raynare found out she is here. She was a Fallen, but even having the same number of wings as the woman, she knows her chances when it came to combat.

"Mittelt-chan! Are you alright? Master is quite worried about you." that voice, she can't mix it with anything else!

"I-I am fine!" she shuttered, somewhat afraid.

"Are you sure?" came the inquiring voice once again, a question she didn't answer.

"I come in then…"

"N-No! Don't!" she shuttered embarrassed, but it was too late, the door already opened, revealing the handsome butler.

"Your break is over. What's wrong? Master is worried."

"I-I…"

"Is that the woman? Is it? The other fallen entered the shop."

She just nodded silent, pulling her leg even more under herself, shuddering slightly.

"Hah!" and the man stepped closer, sitting down on her side. "They want to kill you, aren't they?"

"…" once again, she nodded in silence.

"Are you a traitor?"

"N-No!" she snapped, glaring at the man. "Mittelt is not a traitor! Mittelt is loyal. Just…" she looked away, then back to Rorschach, basically frowning a hole in his head.

"It is all your fault, stupid people! If you just let Mittelt go, or killed her, she wouldn't be in this big trouble! Now Raynare know we are here! She will call the other fallen, band on us and kill us!"

"Fu…" the man released an amused snort, making the girl snap her head and gaze him with fiery eyes.

"That's not funny! We will all die! Your master might defeat Mittelt using that dirty trick! But against all of them, we have no chance!" she roared basically.

"Fufufu… you are hilarious, Mittelt-chan." he patted her head gently, brushing her hair, messing it up completely.

"He-Hey! Shut it! This is serious! Take Mittelt serious!" And she was utterly pissed.

"Let me ask you something, Mittelt-chan…"

"What!? What what do you want to ask?" his calm tone completely threw her off, and now she can only watch the man sitting near her, confused.

"Can an ant defeat a god? Can dust rebel against the cosmic storm?" his tone utterly emotionless, not a slight of worry present in it, only asking a question which answer was evident for most.

"What kind of stupid question is that?" Mittelt's eye twitched. "Of course an ant can't defeat a god!"

And the man just beamed careless, messing up her hair once more before standing up.

"It is time to return to your work, Mittelt-chan. The girl and the boy already left. Don't worry. Everything will be fine. You are under my Master's protection, after all."

And just now, she shuddered, unable to understand what the man meant. "_What the heck he meant? Why Mittelt feel relieved?"_

And thus, she was left in the storeroom confused, still pondering the meaning behind the words.

* * *

**_…_**

* * *

"Well… how it went?" asked Gillian subtly, organizing the cutlery behind the counter.

"Hmm, she still believed it was some kind of trick or illusion you defeated her. Despite being an Angel, she lacks faith…"

"Hmm…" she just smiled. "It doesn't matter, after all, she is a Fallen. And who needs faith when you have reason, understanding…" she looked up, eyes flashing up with a cold golden and a dark, sinister crimson light. "…and certainty."

"You sell yourself too short, my dame…" the servant bowed smiling, and the girl just chuckled slightly sour. "Surely, you can take these weaklings any day…"

"Maybe, but better be careful, than caught off guard. I will go to a walk tonight, make sure to no one take the girl. Until the old man returns, she belongs here."

"Of course, I will welcome the invaders warmly…" for a moment, the man's usual friendly smile glinted a sinister picture.

"Good…" and as such, closing time soon arrived, and Gillian left the shop, going on her usual nightly exercise.

* * *

**What happens later will come to light in the next chapter.**

**A/N:  
Well, that's for now!**

**I hope it was enjoyable!**

**I had to rewrite certain parts a few times, in the end, this is what I got (hopefully, it was satisfactory, and not too disappointing XD)**

**In the next chapter, the "Mysterious Vigilante" appears! How the devils will react?**

**"Who are you?"**

**"I am the night! I am vengeance! I am Batman!"**

**RnR!**

**Read and Review! If you have any question, PM!**

**(Also, I set up a Pay-Pal if you want to support my work, send a PM and I send you the address you can send :P Ty for advance!)**


	4. Code: Prey Denied!

**by oblivon2991**

**Thank you for reading my fanfic!**

**My mother language is not English, so please be patient about the grammatical issues.**

**I don't own the Overlord(****オーバーロード****Ōbārōdo?) novel or anime series created by Kugane Maruyama.**

**I don't own High School DxD anime, manga and novel series created by Ichiei Ishibumi**

**Please review it. I know I will make mistakes that I intend to correct and will try to learn from them and improve myself.**

**Thank you!**

* * *

**Chapter 4: Code: Prey Denied! **

* * *

"It is her?"

"Yes, she just left the café…"

Several shadows watched over the exchange student — wearing a simple tracksuit and a backpack — leaving the café, then looking around.

"Is she spotted us?" yes, it was like the girl with white hair and exotic skin glared right at the hiding figures, squinting her eyes and muttering smiling.

"Scary…!" mumbled a squeaky female voice scared, terrified by that malicious smile.

After a moment, Gillian's gaze continued to wander, scanning the environment.

"No… I think…" mumbled the second boy, watching Gillian sigh and shook her head. "No, she just looked around…" shrugging, the girl on the street put on her headphones, starting her light warm-ups before the shop.

"Huh! That was scary!" spoke up the young man with short blonde hair, and his fellow blonde just chuckled.

"Fufufu… That's Gillian-chan for you!"

"You don't say, Prince Charming…" Genshirou Saji — the newly minted Pawn of the Sitri clan just shrugged, irritated by Kiba's dismissing attitude. Of course, the boy just smiled like he didn't take any offense.

"I said so; her instincts are quite good… she may be a human, but do not underestimate her. After all, she is a suspect. Humans not as weak as many may think." the knight of the Gremory peerage played with the word "suspect," earning a shrug from most of the members around.

"We recognized that Kiba-san…" the bespected girl with heterochromia — Tsubaki Shinra — just hummed, watching the girl who has slowly finished her warm-up exercises and started her light jog.

"Oooo! What a lovely place! Tsubaki-chan! Do you think we can visit it sometime? In school, they say wonderful things about this café! Mostly about the handsome owner." near the queen, squirmed the girl with reddish-brown hair and brown eyes, her oculars basically sparkling with anticipation, her voice wispy and squealing.

"Tomoe! We spoke about this! Our task is given! Follow and observe!" Tsubaki scolded the knight of her "master's" Peerage, adjusting her glasses strict. "We can't risk exposure…"

"But still!" uneasy, the girl with brown eyes looked towards the entrance of the shop. "That two… no! With the new girl, three! They look and feel like an everyday human. And we observed the shop all day. Our whole Saturday messed up! Are you sure the president is right about this?"

Asking the queen of the Sitri peerage earned only her "humph" and a quick turn of the head.

"It cannot be helped! Stop complaining! This was Sona-sama's orders. We can't do anything about it! Kiba-san, you come with me! Momo-san, Saji-kun, you remain with Tomoe, observe the establishment for any suspicious signs. Notify either me, Sona, or Rias-sama about the happenings. You know what to do if anything out of the norm happens."

"Bu-But…" the girl with pure with hair and blue-green eyes turned her head, pouting. "But, I wanted to go with Kiba-kun…"

"Ara! Ara! I could say the same!" Momo and Tomoe glared at each other, their tension almost visible in the air.

"Ah, maybe next time…" and Kiba can't help but keep his gentle smile clear — deep inside sweatdrop. Girls sometimes acted like hungry vultures over a dead body. Sometimes even he was scared of them.

"No one wants to remain with me…!" and Saji — the freshest member of the Sitri household — sniffed miserable, glaring at the "Prince." "I hate you so much!"

"There, there… maybe next time." and the only thing he got was a light pat on his back. How was that fair?!

"Get away from me!"

"Don't complain. This is the optimal team distribution. We were lucky Kiba-kun volunteered the task to help us out, else, our numbers wouldn't be sufficient."

Indeed, being the stray attacks increased in recent times, the two groups had to work together to manage the town and their territory, investigate their only suspect.

Usually, the two groups worked separately — one group taking the day, the other the night shifts.

But unfortunately, because of the increased stray activity in recent times — and Rias' unique project tonight — they had to share the responsibility today. Both groups are working together to keep the peace of the town.

Thus, to manage all the tasks for tonight, the decision to work together born, splitting both Devil family into three parts.

One group checking the stray activity and completing contracts.

The second observes the main suspects and their base.

And the third helping Rias with her project tonight.

The latter, Sona, profoundly disagreed to do it just now, but the redhead convinced her it is necessary to keep her eyes on the planned new member of her peerage.

For the young pureblood devils, to complete their respective "family" was an important matter to attend, and Tsubaki's King completely understood Rias' reason — her respective peerage being also a little bit deficient, lacking the necessary members to be considered complete.

The number of devils already scarce enough thanks to the Great War between the three factions — and the civil war followed — thus, recruiting and transforming exceptional humans and other creatures into devils was an important matter to attend, not only for them but for the whole race.

Without it, they will go extinct sooner than later.

"Keep an eye on the building. Keep in contact!" Tsubaki commanded, earning a firm nod from everyone around. Yet, in the next moment, something else came in her vision.

"Hmm…"

Glancing towards the building on the other side of the street, she spotted two dark figures standing on a different structure, glaring directly at them before flying away.

"And watch out, I suspect a few fallen might be nearby. They might behind all of this…"

"Umu!"

And with that, Tsubaki and Kiba disappeared, flashing away with a blow of wind.

…

Of course, inside of the establishment, two people remained ever vigilant, or better said, one gnawing on her fingers out of fear, the second leisurely takes care of the shop in his master's absence.

"What to do? What to do? What to do? I felt them! They are already here!"

"Mittelt-chan, take it easy… here is some hot chocolate…" the handsome butler placed some of his famous brewages on the counter, pushing it forward, in exchange, the girl just glared at him.

"How can Mittelt be calm!? Devils outside! Mittelt's "comrades" inevitably comes tonight! They are already nearby! There is nothing to be calm about! And where is your master disappeared in times like this!?"

The man just hummed, like he didn't care about the girl's warning.

"Are you listening to me?! Hey! Stop ignoring Mittelt!" she shouted, waving his small hand before the man's face. But he didn't even bother to react, just continued to hum, trying to remove the stain from his seemingly impeccable white gloves.

"Mittelt will die… surely! And you will follow right after! Yeah… right! Both of you will die with Mittelt! Against devils and fallen, we have no chance! We will surely die…" And the girl gave up on life, collapsing on the counter like a deflated balloon.

"Hmm, do you think they are so stupid to come in and start a rampage while the shop is under constant surveillance…? Fufufu! I don't think so."

"We-Well…" Mittelt looked away, thinking for a moment.

No, they admittedly not that stupid. But knowing Raynare and the rest, they inevitably find a way to get them out in the open or distract the devils' attention so long they have the chance to murder them.

"Don't worry…" Rorschach just patted her head, smiling gently. "As said, while we are around, they can't touch you."

"Mittelt is not convinced…" and she just turned her head shrugging, muttering depressed. In the next moment, a puppy dog walked near her, a black Great Dane mix, licking her hand affectionate.

"Fufufufu! Oh! It seems he starts to like you."

The girl just shrugged, pulling her hand away from the pup and waving him away. The poor creature just tilted his head confused.

"_Mittelt has an awful feeling about this dog…" _despite the friendly attitude of the pup, she had an instinctual feeling something terrible hiding under that pretty, shiny black pelt of this animal.

Yes! Once when she tried to sneak in Gillian's room to slit her throat, this dog was near her, and for a moment, she felt unnatural darkness starts to spread in the whole building, watching her with many eyes from the shadows.

_"This dog definitely not natural…"_

The man only chuckled in the next moment, glancing towards the entrance with a devious smirk.

_"Hmm, they left… how boring. But at least not fool enough to try anything while devils are around." _a few mosquitoes to keep the flies away will suffice for a while. Either way, his master at least doesn't have to worry about keeping her household clean while those cancerous beings are around.

Fighting pests with pests was a unique but effective way to keep the house clean.

_"And if they dare to disturb her well-earned rest_!" 'Crack!' the plate broke smithereens under the tight grasp of the man, releasing a malicious aura for a few moments.

"Wh-What is this cold feeling?" Mittelt shuddered for a moment, looking around scared. "What happened with the plate?"

"Oh…" the china dust poured down from his grasp.

"My bad." Rorschach just chuckled gently. "My hand slipped."

"Right…" and the girl just muttered sarcastic, turning her headway. Deeply worried about what will happen.

"Now then, Mittelt-chan. I am going to do the stock now, please don't do anything rash while I will be away. And don't worry, master's adorable pup here to protect you if anything about to happen in the meantime. Be aware; he is quite a glutton. Hahahaha!" the man laughed carelessly as he disappeared in the backroom.

Looking down, the dog tilted his head, licking his mouth while stared back the girl with a dumb expression, even whimpering for a moment.

"Haaah!" and Mittelt just groaned, she had a bad feeling about this.

* * *

**Scene Change: Kuoh Park:**

"Ahhh! It is already so dark! How was the day, Yumma-chan? I hope it was bearable."

"It was perfect, Ise-kun!" a young pair walked on the paved road, making their way through the park. For an outsider, they looked like every teen in their age — a cute girl with raven black hair, and a boy with a messy brown one on a date.

Aside from the girl's otherworldly appearance, she and the boy made a lovely couple. The only strange thing was, why the two walked in this gloomy park in this mysterious time?

"Thank you for escorting me home, Ise-kun! It is terrifying at night!" she snuggled on his shoulder, making the boy's face redden even more.

"Ah…! It is nothing, Yuuma-chan! It is the least!" or, this is what he learned from those animes he watched so often. Yeah, if not those things, movies, and date simulators this boy played under his life, he would have no idea how to treat a girl.

"After all! I can't let a pretty girl like you walk home in this late time of night!"

"Th-thank you!" Yuuma's face seemingly turned redder, turning her head away embarrassed.

Slowly, the two reached an open square, in the middle with a beautiful fountain and several benches surrounding it.

"Oh! It is so romantic!" squealed the girl, dragging the boy close to the water. And indeed, with the dimly lit place around, the whole square had an eerie romantic atmosphere.

"Ise-kun, can I have a question?"

The boy's eyes widened for a moment. This is it! It is his chance! Finally, he will lose it!

Even in this dimly lit place, he perfectly saw the girl, adrenalin pumped through his veins, making his pupil focus on the utmost limit. And at the moment she leaned closer; her cute pink lips were perfectly visible as she pursed them.

_"This is it! Mom! Dad! Your son will have his first kiss! From a girl!" _Issei could barely hold back his tears. He never thought he would live long enough to say it, but _"That's it!"_

Day after day, he and his friends faced mockery and rejection! Day after day, he imagined his death as a miserable loser!

…

Balding, found dead in his dark apartment. Around him, his room filled with empty pizza boxes, cans, and dirty material — porn magazines, videos, and H-games. From the still live screen, a cute animated girl pleading: _"Onee-chan, are you here? Please punish me, nyaaan! Punish this dirty princess!" _endlessly begging to his now drooling dead body.

…

Yeah, a genuinely miserable picture. And Issei almost immersed himself too long, just to in the next moment, with a mental slap, come back to reality, celebrating his closing kiss.

_"Finally!"_

"Ise-kun, can I have a request? Just to celebrate our first date."

"Yes, Yuuma-chan! For you, anything!" and he just grinned like an idiot, nothing can ruin this moment.

"There is something I want you to do. Can you listen to my wish?"

"Wha-What is the wi-wish you want?"

And the boy obliged, nodding continuous, grinning like no tomorrow. His heart like a hammer, almost jumping out from his chest.

_"This is it! This is it!"_

"Would you please die for me?"

"Eh?" Isei was confused and was like he didn't get what she just said. Why his "girlfriend" would say such a thing?

"Excuse me, Yuuma-chan, what did you just say? Can you repeat it, please? I think there is something wrong with my ears."

"Will you die for me?"

The boy blanked out for a moment, just to the next moment, his instinct screamed, something very wrong here.

"Yuuma-chan… that's…!?"

'Flap!'

It was like time slowed for Issei, he can't believe what he saw in the next moment. His pupils dilated to their utmost limit!

Clothes torn, breast rippled as the girl transformed before him. Growing back wings behind her back, materializing strap-like clothes barely contained her enlarged assets, her appearance maturing. The cute girl disappeared, replaced by a mature beauty.

"Yuuma-chan! What is this!?" Issei fell on his bottom, yet, what he felt was no fear, just lust. Seeing those assets, he can't help but fantasize. It was like a scene from a fantasy story come to life before his very eyes.

"I must admit, this day was pretty entertaining, even despite your childish antics. It was like playing house with a little child." she chuckled, her eyes turning from cute to malicious.

"But every good thing ends once, don't you agree? So…" holding up her arm, a light spear materialized, her eyes looking evil as she watched Issei.

"Would you die for me?"

And just now, as she throws the spear, Issei realized something important. _"No boobs for me?" _Yeah, that was he though for a long moment.

But as such, this was not the end of the "breast dragon emperor," as in the next moment.

"Haaah!" his body, like a puppet moved by a string, like a real Martial Artist jumped up, raising his arm in a stance, dodging the incoming strike under less than a second.

'Bang!' the spear of light left a hole on the paved road, the boy jumped away just in time, even before getting skewered by the energy of light.

"Wha-What is this!?" Issei uttered fearful, seemingly losing control over his body. Just like that, he jumped on his feet; fists raised high in a combat stance. It was not he who was behind the wheel, but an unknown force driving his every move.

'BLNK!'

"Look at it; it seems, there is more than in you than I first anticipated. But no matter!" the fallen woman smirked, licking her lips in lust. "You are still a pathetic human! I will destroy you!" once more, she gathered her power, throwing it towards her opponent.

"Ha-Haah!" but Issei's body moved on its own once again, with a triple flip — which looked like it defied gravity itself — the "loser" jumped over the soaring projectile, right away sprinting towards the fallen as he landed, fists raised high.

"What!?"

'Punch!' 'Break!' 'Crank!'

"Guahhh!" blood splattered on the ground, Issei punched "Yuuma" on her guts, making her stumble in pain for a few moments, before her nose was destroyed by another hit, spitting blood, then sending her flying in the fountain by an uppercut.

'Splash!'

His arms and body trembled in pain, his untrained body not made to withstand such strain.

"Wha-what's just happened? Ugh! My arms!" great pain coursed through his body, like someone removed his limiter for a few moments, sending him overdrive.

"Guahhh! Damn bastard! How could…? I WILL FLAY YOU ALIVE!" "Yuuma" jumped out from the fountain after a few seconds, still holding her face, eyes continuously watering from the pain. She was caught completely off guard. Her body completely drenched from the sudden strikes, nose bleeding, face bruised.

"Yuuma-chan! Sorry! I can't control my body!" and it was the hard truth, fisting in the air, he really can't control his body. It was like several strings yanked the boy, making him do things he wanted not.

"Don't lie to me!"

More and more, the fallen started to get angry, dashing against the boy once more. Yes! Like a carnivorous beast, she wanted to tear him apart by her own hands, even disregarding the throbbing pain coming from her nose, chin, and stomach.

"Please! Help!"

But despite her best attempts, the boy miraculously dodged her every strike, her efforts to skewer him with her newly materialized light spear worth notch. Akin of dragged by some kind of invisible strings, his body moved, yanked away, jumped, and attacked at the right moment, twisting unnaturally!

"Ahhh! I can't control my body!" more and more strikes connected with Raynare's body, the boy even stomping on her face as he made a double backflip, grabbing her breasts with both hands.

"Agghhh! You little!"

Raynare stroke forward with all her might, but before she could behead the boy with another light spear, Issei leaned backward, like a true limbo champion, dodging the strike and rolling away from her range.

"How can a simple human!? How could you!?"

Issei was too confused to answer, as he himself as well can't say for sure how he did all of this. The only thing he felt the invigorating power coursing through his veins, his lack of control, and the ever-growing strain all over his being.

_"It is like my body moves by itself! And I even…" _his nose bleeding, a lecherous gaze appeared on his face. "_They were so soft! OPPAI! So that's how they feel! Real OPPAI!"_

"Tch! What's that face!? I will destroy you!"

"Why, Yuuma-chan! Why!? Why do you want to kill me!? What did I do wrong?" he can't leave as it anymore; he had to ask! What he did wrong? And why Yuuma have black wings behind her back? This was too confusing for the young teen. Why was he dragged around like a doll?

Yes, he grabbed her assets. But A: He didn't do it intentionally. B: He was kind to her for the whole time. Then why!?

"What did I do wrong? Yuuma-chan! Why do you hate me?!"

"You need to ask!? Tch! Filthy human! Of course, because you are a threat to us, so we decided to get rid of you early. If you want to hold a grudge, then hate the God who put the Sacred Gear inside you. Now stay calm so that I can destroy you!"

"Sacred Gear?" Issei could only blink confusedly. "What Sacred Gear?"

He had no idea what this so-called "Sacred Gear" was, but he was sure she was upset because he beat up her pretty bad. Or, it was because…?

_"Did it was because I stared her cleavage under our date?" _no, that was not likely the case, he was discrete about it the whole time. Either way, he still had no idea what this "Sacred Gear" thing was.

"Oh… sorry…" he looked away embarrassed, still feeling the soft feeling on his palms. "I can't really control my body." but it worth every moment!

"Tch! More lies! Just die already! Our leader was right! You need to die!" gathering all her power, she finally managed to hit the boy, throwing him afar, standing over him, one more spear of light appeared in her hand.

"Now, you die!"

_"This is it? I will die here?" _But even so, even if he dies here, he will die satisfied. "_I grabbed one… no! Two OPPAI!"_ this was the last thought of his as the spear connected with his skin.

'Pang!'

Alas, this was not the end of his story. His legend just started today.

"What was this!?" Raynare snarled, something had stopped her attempt to skewer the boy fully, a sharp tool dislodged her spear before it could pierce the body entirely, only leaving an ugly gash on Issei's abdomen.

**"Hahahaha… Hohohohoho…"** like the Joker, a slow, sarcastic laugh came from the shadows, and with slow steps, the appeared figure clapped, stopping the fallen before she could finish her task.

"Who is that!? Show yourself!" Raynare's stopped, glaring towards the shadow where the evil snicker came.

**"Ahh! What a lovely night! Don't you think, my lady?"** a voice came from the shadow, a mysterious figure stepped forward, and with him, slowly, the mist started to flood the area. An ominous fog seemingly appeared out of nowhere.

"Who the hell are you..!?"

Even at night, his cool trench coat was black enough to look like it swallows even darkness, looking like a gentleman from the second half of the 19th century. Yes! It was akin to Victorian clothing — men used to wear around one hundred and fifty years ago — he wore. Little bit modernized to fit better the current age, around his waist and across his body, the belts filled with shiny silvery knives, giving the appeared man an ominous appearance.

Issei forced himself to sit up, his stomach still bleeding, but it was only a gash, and although the pain was searing, and his body could barely move, he did his best to inspect his savior better.

_"Who… Who is that!?"_

The figure was once cool, and scary, like a villain from a movie, or even from a dark anime.

Looking at him, the man before them looked not like a savior, but a vigilante of some kind, one may even call him a villain.

"Who the hell…?!" the fallen wanted to swear, but the appeared figure raised his index, stopping her.

**"Please stop… don't ruin the moment! The code of gentleman says, be patient." **his voice deep, like it went through a voice filter to distort the sound of the owner, looking towards the full moon.

"This is…!?" Issei's eyes widened, finding the man somewhat familiar from this close. _"Is he?!" _for now, he somehow regained the control over his body, all of his being trembling — both exhaustion and excitement ran through his veins. His guts still throbbing in pain.

**"Now then**…" the Victorian man clapped the end of his elegant walking cane on the concrete**. "May I ask, what are you doing under the pale moonlight, my dear lady? Hunting humans? One can spend better their night than doing this."**

"Who the hell are you to decide that, filthy human? What the hell do you think yourself disturbing my hunt!?" Yuuma, aka Raynare, was confused and offended at the same time.

This one before she felt like a human, yet, she was no fool to be careless. The boy caused enough trouble as it is.

"Do you think yourself some kind of vigilante?! Your carrier will be a short one if you stand in my way! Piss off! Or I will crush you!" she warned, her tone venomous.

**"Fufufufu… hunt? It was more like your prey beating you up pretty badly. I am sorry, that was unruly."** pointed out the shady one sarcastic, right away apologizing.

Issei just gulped. Yeah, "he" dominated her pretty bad. And although he had no idea where he got that power, or where those moves came from, he indeed dominated the fight. Now thinking of it, he was rather cool.

_"Even in the end, I was hit by her…"_

Now he felt like he ran dozens of kilometers, grabbing his stomach painfull.

"Bleurgh!" Even vomiting, his endurance indeed pretty bad. "_If I survive this. I swear! I will train some more…" _the vomit and his helplessness left a sour taste in his mouth.

_"_Silence! Who the hell are you!? You dare to mock me!? Me!? Raynare, a Fallen Angel? Know your place, human!"

_"Fallen Angel? What the heck!?" _It was all confusing for Issei, almost like he dropped into some absurd fantasy story. Yeah… he is dreaming… this is undoubtedly a bad dream!

**"Ahhh… those lines!"** the appeared figure just shook his head while crossed his arms, one palm covering his face — which was hidden by a mask, akin of a Guy Fawkes face.

"Y**ou sounds like a typical villain, you know. "Oh! How dare you!?" "Oh! I will destroy you!?" Hehehehe…! If you want to be a villain, do it with style. Or it worth notch. You will only make yourself a laughing stock then."**

Issei just chuckled painfully, that mockery indeed sounded that way, and fit considering the situation.

"Silence!"

"Eiii!" the boy jumped back in fear, fearing the woman will strike him down, hiding behind the fountain.

Raynare was more and more angrier. Not only her day wasted thanks to this boy, but now even his prey denied from her! She cannot bear the humiliation anymore! "You dare to mock me!? I will flay you!"

**"Is that so… Fufufufu! Very interesting."** Yet, despite her best attempt, the "vigilante" before she was not terrified, but was rather amused, laughing gently as he leaned on his lavish walking stick, tilting his body forward.

**"Care to try? I am sure; you can amuse Me. I was looking for some entertainment in this lovely night." **spreading his arm, the prey offered himself wide open, making a small curtsey.

He was wide open, yet strangely, the fallen woman hesitated. Her whole body trembled out of some unknown reason; even she can't recognize.

_"Wha-What is this feeling?!"_ Raynare shuddered, her very bones trembled for a moment.

She never felt such fear before. It was like a higher being stared her down from far above. A tiny light in the endless abyss! It was like a literal god wanted to challenge her. A mountain against a speck of dust! Yes! And now, she was the prey and not the other way around!

"Yo-You!?"

**"Nothing? Haaah! How disappointing. In that case. I request you to leave!" **'Flash!' and the man was before her, that strange mask almost pushing against her face. She didn't even blink, but can't follow his moves.

**"The night is too precious to waste on a cheap woman like you," **he whispered in her ear, and her eyes widened.

_"I can't even follow…!" _and before even the idea what happened could materialize in her mind.

**"Now! As the gentleman says! Would you kindly leave?" **his cane raised high, ever-accelerating, pushing against her abdomen, throwing her away like some kind of catapult accelerates a rock.

"Ugh! Ahhhh!?" 'Boom!' the wind exploded around as she right away surpassed the speed of sound, ever-accelerating.

And just like that, she was ejected from the place like a shooting star, flying high through the skies, almost like a baseball player using his bat to hit the ball, thrown away from the venue just like that.

**"Hmm… Maybe I gave a little more swung than needed. No matter. I adjust next time better." **muttered the man, holding his palm over the oculars of his mask, inspecting his work with great detail.

"**Well… she has wings. Hopefully, she will be fine! Or not, and she will simply splatter on the ground. SPLASH!" **the man gave away that morbid sound, snickering, shaking his head with a motion: "I can't do anything about it…" he was seemingly satisfied with his work.

"Yo-You are…" Issei gulped deep, stumbling on his feet, eyes sparkling from recognition. "You are the vigilante from the news? You are the Kirisaki Jakku!"

It was rather odd he was so excited, as the man before him looked quite shady, named after the famous serial killer. No sane person would think of him as a hero or a savior.

Yet, everyone who watched the local news heard about the shady figure who saved people from the terrible "monsters" of the night on many occasions — almost looking like how the in/famous serial killer, Jack the Ripper depicted in many media.

And thus, this mysterious vigilante/villain received the same name!

Of course, this figure before him earned his nickname, not only due to his appearance. But out of three more reasons!

One! Many said this person was behind the numerous murders that happened in recent times, thinking, the so-called "monsters" the man killed under he saved the people were simple criminals, and as such, humans.

Only leaving those he "saved" alone to someone witness his "terrible" act —The characteristic of a real monster according to the police and the media.

Secondly… the tools and methods this person used ghastlily resembled that of "Jack the Ripper." People are describing him and his arrangements accordingly, using mostly sharp tools with surgical precision to get rid of the attackers, slice them up and bleed them dry.

Still, the ones saved were glad they survived, even if they were somewhat sour after the encounter.

This lead to the third reason behind this nickname. As this "hero" was not entirely selfless on his own right. Yes, a few people even called him a vigilante or a villain after the man robbed them — right after saving them.

Only saying: "_This is a tool for your life…"_ or _"You rather want me to drag you away instead of your money? Hell is quite hot this time, you know?"_

Due to these reasons, he deservedly earned the title of the in/famous serial killer. "Kirisaki Jakku" — which simply meant... Jack the Ripper in English.

Some people say… he was the original one, coming back from hell just to haunt their town. Some say, he just a masked vigilante, undeservedly killing people.

**"Kirisaki Jakku?" **the figure turned to the teen, smirking under his mask. "**Fufufufu! Curious title, the people of this land came up. Ahh! And indeed! How much this world changed under a hundred years." **his face turned to the moon, ever wondering.

"That's how they call you! Uuuu! Motohama and Matsuda will be so jealous! Can I get an autograph?! Wait a minute? Hundred years?" Issei just now realized the weight of his words, paling slightly.

**"For ten thousand yen, I can give you one. Please understand, even a gentleman like myself need to earn his living." **lowering his head, the man pulled his top hat in his eyes, doing so ever elegant and polite.

"Ten thousand!?" Issei roared completely outraged, even shaking his fist. "I can buy a bunch of things from that! Ugh!" he grabbed his stomach, still feeling the fiery twinge.

**"Plus… additional charges for saving you."**

"How can you charge others saving them!? Ughhh!" now he knows why he was called Kirisaki Jakku! He really rips off the people he saves.

**"Unfortunately, I am no Bruce Wayne or Tony Stark. Or whatever is popular nowadays. I don't have billions to offer my services free. The maintenance of my equipment is costly! A gentleman needs to earn his living." **he brushed together his fingers, expecting money.

"Mmm…!" Issei searched his pockets, mumbling complaining all along. "I have only around three thousand with me… the rest spent on Yuuma-chan..." yes, now as he recognized the girl he loved wanted to kill him, his heart broke to pieces. Not because of the money, but because he realized, the only girl invited him broke his heart right away.

**"I take it!" **and thus, the mysterious vigilante took away all of Issei's money, counting it greedily. **"Put up a Pay Pal; I will send a request for further funds."**

"You can't be serious!" and Issei just shouted, entirely outraged by the charges. "I did most of the work!" yeah! He beat Yuuma... Raynare or whatever was her name — even if he had no idea how, but he beat her! His throbbing body was the evidence! Even now, he barely stood on his feet from exhaustion!

**"Hahahaha! I am sorry to say this, but I was somewhat bored, so I hijacked the control of your body, hope it was no problem. It was really unruly, please forgive me." **the villain bowed deep and elegant, apologizing.

"WHAT KIND OF HERO DO THAT!?"

**"I am a villain! A dark lord with style!" **he pushed up his hat slightly with his index.** "A man from hell! Not a pesky hero!" **then spun around, holding his fedora firm, pointing at Issei with his cane.** "That pays awfully, and not gentlemanly at all!"**

_"What a twisted logic?" _Issei wanted to ask but bit his tongue instead.

**"Well, then. It is pretty dangerous out here." **looking around, "Kirisaki Jakku" hummed. "**And it seems we have unwanted visitors. Our little chatter needs to be cut short. I am sorry…"**

"Huh? Unwanted…?" 'Thud!' the boy's world went blank, only caught by the man who appeared behind him.

**"Goodnight…" **tipping his hat, Issei's world went dark.** "Tomorrow, you feel like someone hit you on your head really hard. Sorry about it…" **a slight light emanated from his hand, laying the boy on the ground before looking up.

**"You can come out now, devil-san. I know you are here."**

For long moments, nothing happened.

**"Hmm, curious. In that case. Maybe you will answer this…" **'Pat! Pat!' his cane hit the ground twice.

**"Come out, com'/ little devil, or I will/ Pay you a visit…"**

Only after "he" called once more, the ones watched him came out.

Right away, several magic circles lit up, revealing Rias' group — leading them the Queen Bee herself, Rias Gremory.

"May I know what you are doing here? Who are you? What have you done to him?" her eyes strict, almost looking offended as she crossed her arms under her sizable assets. "What are you doing in our territory?"

**"Doing your job./ What else is to speak?/ You do it scarcely." **Chuckled the man with mockery, tilting his head playful, leaning on his walking cane. But his chuckle only earned an even more stinging gaze from the red princess.

"A haiku? Very funny. But my question is still unanswered. Who are you, and what are you doing here?"

**"Said before you./You lack your job, indeed/Doing it faulty."**

"Hmm, I see. You are a funny one. It doesn't matter, though. If you don't answer, I will be forced to detain you and question you back in our base."

Kirisaki Jakku right away recognized several more figures moving in the background, recognizing them as devils.

"This is devil territory! Tell me, what are you doing here, interfering with our operation? Are you the culprit behind the murders that happened recently? What have you done with the boy?"

**"I am the night! I am vengeance! I am Batman!" **the man chuckled low, of course, this didn't earn the intended effect, Rias just raised her brow.

"Ara! Ara! Ufufufu…" Another voice chuckled above Rias. "What a reference, Mistery-san."

**"Thank you, trying my best. Miss Miko Princess!"** the man bowed elegant, like a true gentleman. Giving his homage to the raven beauty floated above.

"Akeno!" Rias scolded her servant before turning back her gaze to the man.

"In that case. Koneko, please, bring in the gentleman. We will question him later…" a small girl with white hair and expressionless stare walked forward, reaching towards Kirisaki Jakku.

"Please, Senpai, do not resist." her tone was gentle but also felt sleepy.

**"Oh! Such a cutie pie are you**!" stated the man giddy, messing up her cream-white hair. "**Unfortunately, I can't comply. A gentleman like myself still has tasks to finish before daybreak. Tasks need my attention right away! And as the saying goes: Vengeance comes before the night! I can't resist the call of my freedom! Even for a cute little princess like you."**

Koneko remained emotionless, only turning her head towards her King, waiting for further instructions.

**"**Koneko, do it…" and the order came from the Princess of Ruin.

The girl with hazel eyes grabbed forward, grabbing the man's forearm. "Please, come along…" Trying to drag him forward, yet her best attempt only earned failure, something was wrong!

"Koneko, what's taking so long?"

"He didn't budge…" she tried her best, doing it with both of her petite arms, struggling!

'Crack!' even the hard concrete broke under their feet in her attempt, pulling the man with more and more strength. "He didn't budge…" she notified her master in the end.

**"You have a quite grip, small one**…" Kirisaki Jakku patted her head once more, earning a glare from the small girl.

Rias just raised her brow, intrigued about the outcome.

"Ara! Ara! Ufufufu! It seems, our tonight guest quite stubborn…" lowering herself, a girl with a long raven lock floated closer, clothed in a Miko priest outfit. "May I break him for you, Bochou?" Akeno licked her finger, looking quite sultry, her eyes mirrored some kind of cruel light.

"Just be prepared." and Rias commanded, turning her attention back to their tonight quest.

"Just come along. I promise we will not hurt you or anything. We just want some answer." tried to assure the mysterious vigilante the princess of destruction. "Murders are happening all around the town. We just want cooperation, some answers. Solve this mystery as fast as possible. Saving people from a cruel fate."

**"Ah! How nice of you, devil-san? Are you even a devil acting like this?" **asked back the man, tilting his head, his tone almost mocking.

"Just come along, will you? If our investigation is successful, you will receive plenty of rewards." her eyes lit up crimson for a moment, trying to exert her dominance through demonic control.

**"Hypnotic ability, really?" **Kirisaki Jakku pulled his top hat in his eyes.** "That's not how this gentleman operates! Only cheap women use such a method." **looking up in the next moment. "**Are you a cheap woman, Miss Devil? Now you act like one."**

"Tch!" Rias just clicked her tongue in annoyance. "It didn't work. You are not a normal human. Aren't you? Or, are you human at all? In that case, we will need to use force to detain you."

**"Ohhh! Now I am scared to my bones. Fufufufu!" **the man mocked her again, earning a scowl.

**"But before that. Let me ask you something, and please, be honest." **the man leaned forward, still leaning against his cane, and now, Rias saw him from close. The strange mask covered his face was quite disturbing.

In some way, all around the devils felt a strange cold feeling descend on them. A peculiar darkness expanded around the area. Even the lamps dimmed, light suffocated, and went silent right away — stars growing fainter with each moment on the sky.

**"Would you let the boy die? Not coming to his aid even when you saw the deadly blow reaching his abdomen?"**

Rias remained silent for a long moment, measuring the man from tip to toe, considering her answer thoroughly.

"Of course not!" she shrugged defensively. "We just arrived not long ago, after you. And decided to keep things under observation! That's all!" she shuddered, something was very wrong with this person. Her instinct screamed to flee immediately!

**"And what was the exact reason for your appearance? Hmm? In this exact place, at this time of night? Won't you say, you spied after him?"**

Rias left the question unanswered, directly heading towards Issei, passing the man without looking at him.

**"Curious…" **and the Ripper looked after her.

"If you want some answer. Then it is quite obvious." she passed the Ripper, kneeling on the boy's side. "He called for me."

**"Called for you?"**

"Yes…"

**"I didn't saw summoning circle…" **replied the man, making the girl sneer angrily. This person really started to sound obnoxious, stating too many questions, answering a few.

"Here!" she showed up a leaflet, which the man inspected from far. It contained the symbol of house Gremory and the writing: "_You only need to wish, and your dreams come true!"_

"He called for me, I answered through the leaflet. He called me at the moment he lost his consciousness."

**"Hmm, I see…"** Kirisaki Jakku just hummed, tilting his head strange.

Rias continued examining the boy, and her eyes widened at the moment she inspected his abdomen. The gash present previous wholly disappeared. Not even a scar remained.

"What have you…?"

**"Just a little present. For my tonight customer…"** and "Jack" laughed ominously. **"So, tell me then… what are you trying to do with that pawn?"**

"I…"

'Fash!' A gust of wind hit the Gremory girl and her two pieces nearby, brushing their hair and clothes. **"Interesting toy…"**

"Wha-Wha… Where!?" the pawn from her hand disappeared, and when she set her gaze on the man once again, he held it, inspecting with great detail.

**"A familiar energy matrix. Demonic in origin… possibly? Hmm… I wonder… a catalyst?" **

"Gi-Give it back!" Rias uttered, still unable to comprehend how the man managed to get his hand on her evil piece. "Give me back my Evil Piece!"

Looking around, both Koneko and Akeno just stood frozen for long moments, unable to follow up on the fast movement of the man.

"Fast…"

**"Ah, so it is called like that? Curious! Hahahaha! So, I m quite new here… what can it do? Would you kindly explain it to this gentleman, Miss Devil? Depending on your answer, I give it back." **

Rias just blinked, almost every supernatural creature knows about the evil piece system, how come this man not?

"Well… It can reincarnate humans and other beings into devils. It helps us grow in number…"

**"Ah! I see! Interesting!" **the ripper threw the piece behind his back like it was not interesting anymore. **"Still, doing so without the permission of the person? Without written contracts? Don't you say you wanted to do something nasty? Tch! Tch! Tch! Tch! So unruly…" **Kirisaki Jakku moved his index disapproving, placing his palm over his cane once more. "**Devils, according to my knowledge works with contracts, not on whim… I am disappointed…"**

Rias trembled for long moments. Whatever this man was. He was extremely dangerous! She needs reinforcements to solve this issue! No! The first thing of all! She needs to win time!

_"Focus! Focus Rias! You are a Gremory! A minor thing like this will not defeat you!"_

"Rias… we need…"

"I know!" Rias glanced at Akeno who slowly descended on her side, Koneko also taking a position.

"Shuuu!"

Gathering her remained dignity, Rias adjusted her attire, standing up, taking a step forward.

"This is how we devils are making contracts! Being you are not likely a devil, you will never understand our customs." her pride was injured, but not shattered! She will not allow this man to break her! She can still fight! Defend her territory! And she will fight until her last breath! She will never let anybody to take away what's hers!

"I warn you only once, Ripper-san! Don't interfere with our business, or you will earn the wrath of Clan Gremory!"

**"Fufufu… So scary!" **the Ripper hummed, leaning over. "**Still, if this how you devils operate in this town. It is no surprise there are strays all around, rampaging. Fallen do as they please. What would you call it? I call it incompetence from your part, Devil-san."**

"Haaah!" Rias brushed the bridge of her nose; it was evident she bore hardly the antics of this man. "We may take up more than we can handle. I admit that. And because of this, we already made steps. We may even need more help." she looked at Kirisaki Jakku.

"You seem capable enough… Kirisaki Jakku-san, defeating a fallen so easy, resisting Koneko. Would you mind helping us out? If not for us, then for the citizens of the town."

She raised her hand, reaching towards him.

Even if he does not accept the offer, she wins some time for Sona and the rest to arrive and help them out, neutralizing this dangerous man.

_"But where are they?" _At least a backup group should be already here, yet, they are missing! Something was very wrong!

**"Who said I care about them?" **and he was refused her just as quickly.** "A gentleman should care about his own amusement. A gentleman should not accept bribes, but payment helping the dead to pass**." he knocked the tip of his cane on the ground, and a wave of wind washed away the gathering fog.

"I tough…" Rias backed, blinking surprised, before collecting herself once more. "Still! Clan Gremory could use someone with talents like yours. We treat our allies with fairness, our enemies with cruelty. So, what do you say? Care to join? My brother, the Great Maou Sirzechs Lucifer, would be grateful for the cooperation of yours. We may even offer you a place among our peers if you comply. Joining our clan offers many benefits."

The man tilted his head, seemingly considering the offer.

Throwing in her brother's name apparently worked, as he didn't say anything for long moments, visibly considering the offer.

_"Yeah! Everyone knows Onii-sama! His name makes even a god hesitate to act recklessly!" _her brother's name was Rias' ultimate bargaining chip, with it in the hat, there is no way she can't make the man submit and comply! Yes! This victory was in her pocket!

**"How unruly! Pitiful and disgusting…"**

Albeit, the answer the heiress received caught her completely off guard, and in the next moment, a gust of darkness washed over them, making their knees tremble and fall on their bottom.

They never felt such terror like that moment. Like an ancient, primordial terror gazed at them from the bottom of the abyss. It was only for a moment, but a malicious intent originated from the Primordial Chaos, the Original Sin itself washed over the three girls.

"Bo-Bochou!? What is this!?"

The man with the mask walked closer, leaning above the three terrified devils.

**"Belief is a nice thing, devil-san. Unfortunately, it helped very few under history. And as a proper villain, working alone is more beneficial. But seriously… using your brother as a bargaining chip? Just to force others to work for you? That's so low…" **the man pulled his top hat in his eyes, almost like he said: "You disgust me…"

"Wha-what!?" he refused her offer?! Even after hearing her brother's name!? Never before such a thing happened! Just who the hell this man not intimidated by the mere mention of the Great Satan of Red!? And what is this cold, bone-chilling feeling she experiencing!?

"**What are you? Five years old? "I will tell it my parents…" **he mocked her sarcastic, playing with his hands.** "I am a patient person, Miss Gremory? That's your name, right?" **she nodded, gulping deep.

**"But my respect for the devils of this world is dropping by the moment. I rather consider calling you vermins than proper devils now. You are not your using wits, but brute force! You stealing souls those not yours by contract or rights! Just how far your race has fallen?"**

"Tch!" she was never before humiliated this way.

"Bochou…" Akeno and Koneko watched their leader worried, seeing her aura slowly emerging.

"I see… in that case, let me warn you." her gaze hardened, collecting all her remained courage, her whole body still trembling in fear.

"Cross our paths, interfere with our operations once more, and even heavens can't save you! I warn you only once! Clan Gremory and the Pillars never forget injury!" a violent red and black aura emerged around her, lashing out violently. Yet, the man was not intimidated at all, not even trying to dodge the energy of destruction that seemingly bounced around him, redirected by an invisible force before it could reach his body.

**"Oh! Interesting!" **chuckled the man**. "Fuhahahaha! So be it!" **he straightened himself, spinning his cane playfully before pointing it against the girl, pushing his hat in his eyes with his white-gloved palm.

**"I like your enthusiasm, Miss Gremory! So be it! In that case! Keep the town clean! So we may never reencounter each other again! Help the dead and those belong to the underworld to remain in their place, for that is their home. And don't steal… stealing is not nice! Ask permission, make contracts! For that is how a proper devil operates!"**

"Duly noted…" Rias nodded hard, gulping sweating. The man's presence was crushing.

_"Almost like Onii-sama…"_

**"Hmm, it seems." **The Ripper glanced towards the horizon in the next moment.** "The sun soon rejoices us with its presence. A nightly hunter like myself should make his retreat. I will send the invoice to you as soon as possible, adieu Miss Gremory. Hopefully, next time we meet under better circumstances. "**

"Invoice?" It was strange; why he would send an invoice, this made no sense! This man confused her more and more by each moment. Once he threatens her, then the next moment acts silly! She can't figure him out!

**"For doing your work in your stead, for you do it insufficiently!" **he stated, not even looking at them, his tone completely serious.

**"Your group works with poor efficiency, Gremory-san. I arrived not long ago! Planning a relaxing vacation after my long labor finished near Hades, and what did I find? Unruly beings are walking all around in the dark, cutting the lives of those who still hold the string of growth in their veins. Endangering the peace, I adore so much! No matter where I go, I encounter early death in this town. A gentleman, no! A ferryman like myself can't even have a good sleep, or take a good nightly stroll he loves so much? Ghastly! The public security is awful here! You and your group will get a negative review, Miss Gremory! I make sure of it!" **stating his opinion so bluntly; Rias could only blink.

**"**Excuse you?"

This complete turn of attitude made Rias space out for a moment, tilting her head confused, even apologizing!

**"That's the minimum…" **and the man just nodded, accepting the apology. "**My task for tonight is done… Have a pleasant night, my Ladies! I take home the young man before the sun rises once more." **he made an elegant bow, spinning his cane in the air and catching it, walking past them elegantly placing the staff before his every step.

**"Oh! And one more thing!" **he raised his index**. "Don't forget; you need to pay the troll toll if you want to take a soul."**

"Troll toll?" the three maidens looked at each other, blinking confusedly.

**"Fufufu! You will understand… once, you will understand."**

And thus, after picking up Issei, he made his leave, darkness basically swallowing him. Shadows, even the sight of the devils can't penetrate gathered around the man. Only the echo of a song reverberated in the square as he made his leave.

**_"If you wanna get into that boy's hole_**

**_You gotta pay the Troll Toll_**

**_To get in!_**

**_If you want the baby boy's soul_**

**_You gotta pay the Troll Toll_**

**_You gotta pay the Troll Toll_**

**_To get in!_**

**_Troll Toll!"_**

His laugh bone-chilling and even hearing the song, dread coursed through Rias' veins. Almost like she encountered an otherworldly being, more ancient than the oldest devil.

And thus, he disappeared completely, swallowed by the shadows of the world, just like that, gone! And at the moment, the unnatural darkness and fog retreated! At the moment the nightly lamps of the park lit up again, several teleportation circles lit up. Devils jumping out from them immediately.

"Rias!"

"Bochou!"

The reinforcements arrived just like that, running towards her and her group. All three girls are confused and disordered by the happenings.

"Are you alright!?" it was strange, like with the disappearance of the man allowed them to come forward, making the unnatural darkness disappear.

"Sorry, we can't come sooner. Some kind of unnatural darkness blocked the place, as well, our teleportation." notified her Sona, adjusting her glasses strict.

"I-I am fine…" turning her head towards the place where the man disappeared; one question ran through Rias' mind.

_"Who you really are? Just what kind of creature?_" and just like that, a new peerage member had been denied from Rias Gremory.

* * *

**Scene Change: Two days later:**

Gillian smirked smug, eating her lunch in the classroom, remembering the events played out two days ago.

_"Fufufu! It was so much fun!"_

She still wondered what kind of explanation Rias gave to her friends, how a nobody was able to make fun of them so comfortable. Of course, she modified not Issei's memories.

_"I should have removed this memory from Ise-kun. Yet, to ruin the perfect chance to make him learn something — and at the same time have a little fun?" _she chuckled._ "Nahhh! I enjoy this villain persona too much! And this name… Kirisaki Jakku. It seems, my disguise reached the intended effect. He was always my favorite Sherlock Holmes villain!"_

Glancing towards the boy from behind her laptop, since all morning, he tried to convince his friends — Motohama and Matsuda — to believe he had a girlfriend.

"Naah! Issei! We know not about that Yuuma girl. Don't try to fool us!"

"Yeah, stop this nonsense! We would know if you had a girlfriend! Don't even try to lie and make us jealous!"

Poor boy, no one believed him.

"_It is like someone, or something removed the memory about that Fallen from their head."_

Yes, she remembered everything, which was strange considering every other person who should know about that person forgot everything.

"It's true! It's true! I even meet Kirisaki Jakku!" he shouted, raising the ire and annoyance many around.

"That serial killer?"

"No! He is a vigilante from the news! You know!" corrected Matsuda, earning a hum from his friend.

_"Ah! That name…" _Gillian chuckled, finding the title entirely accurate.

Time to time, Gillian went out at night, disguised as the " Kirisaki Jakku." Saving people from strays, or merely hunting the beasts whose numbers increased in recent times.

This little entertainment of hers she started not long after arriving here, on the nights when she had nothing else to do and rather strode the town instead of doing her nightly exercises.

_"It can't be helped… I just can't sleep sometimes. And those two? They are too noisy to sleep near them. Really! My head is a noisy place since becoming like this!"_

The supernatural of this world was not too discreet about their operations. If one has the skill and eyes to spot them, they can see exciting things.

_"All for the profit, of course…"_

Of course, she saved people, and investigated the Supernatural not out of the goodness of her heart, but out of personal reasons, out of pure selfishness, information gathering, and for fun!

_"After all, if the town becomes too dangerous to live, I need to move my business elsewhere or start something new. Someone had to keep it clean, as seemingly the devil clans unable to do so. And if they disappear, then I need to move elsewhere, or do everything myself."_

She was a "slightly" selfish person, after all. Not accidentally, many people remembered her as a vigilante, anti-hero, or a villain both here and the game — as she always demanded some payment for her services, or right away took it if they refused to pay, killing them again and again until they didn't pay up or left the game permanently.

_"I am no charity organization. Honest pay for honest work…" _ she used to say.

Not as she didn't help out newbies from time to time, but most of the time, the people went against her remembered her character as such, a villain, a monster.

_"And they were partly right… considering things, maybe I should have done things differently. Now, if I were to meet players I sacked previous _— _and they would recognize me _— _they surely will attack me, or notify others about my presence here right away."_

As a person who has generally disliked heroes — but liked more a well-written antagonist, villains or antiheroes — her measure of good and evil profoundly differed from others. Many may say twisted completely.

_"Heroes are annoying… and fools! Who wants to be like them? They die early and meaningless. Only good for ruining the fun of others." as _she always said so. Of course, she despised meaningless bullying and evil but was not alienated from them if they reached the intended effect.

"The fools…" she muttered, biting another from her food.

Her disguise also served to reinforce her opinion and standing. Cool looking, but intimidating enough to people take her seriously, and not recognize her right away as a hero.

A simple illusion was enough to make her build taller and look like a tall, lean man. Using force fields, she created the perfect solid illusion around her actual appearance.

_"Unfortunately, there are still people who recognize me as such, a hero… so annoying!"_

Yeah, even after robbing them. Some people spoke about the "Ripper" as some kind of glorified hero! Give her a break! She was no hero in any way! Just a role player villain — an antagonist — who just wanted some fun!

Speaking of fun… now as she thought about this, she wondered where precisely that Fallen landed.

_"I wonder where she landed…" _pondering on it, back then, she measured the wind's direction and gravitational force exerted with her skill, trying to use and calculate just as much power to throw her away — and not right away splatter her into bloody gore. She intended to land her near the abandoned church. If it worked out or not, she checked it not.

_"Hopefully, that will keep them down for a while." _indeed, after humiliating Raynare like this, she surely stays put for a few days. "_Or not… in that case, I beat her up again."_

Honestly, she cared not. It was genuinely amusing playing around both the devils and angels of this town.

_"Wonder how the old man reacts after hearing I beat up his subordinates…"_ she can't wait to find out his reaction!

"Huh!"

Such small things… yet, these little things that helped her to distract her attention from everyday problems.

_"Yeah, it was fun playing baseball with her… I wonder if she wants to play again!"_

Gillian worried not if accidentally the Fallen or the devils of this town come to look the "Kirisaki Jakku" in her shop, as currently, she was a "girl," and the Kirisaki Jakku was obviously a man.

Her disguise and voice distortion made sure to look like that; they couldn't possibly make connections between the two.

_"Yeah… my astral clone made it sure that even the devils can't make a connection." _as one jogged that night, the other did their "vigilante" job, her "brother" always in the shop.

Undoubtedly, one person can't be in two places at once! And that time, the Ripper, "she" and Rorschach were in three different locations, connecting them all but impossible.

As for the chance of her café being attacked by the fallen?

_"Heh! Not likely!"_

Her shop monitored continuously by at least one devil; if they attack, they will raise their attention and wrath— even the Fallen stationed in the town not willing to risk that — according to Mittelt, of course.

_"Well… who said these devils, not valuable assets from time to time…"_

She chuckled, finishing her Onigiri.

_"Still, I wonder if that Maou that Rias girl spoke about is real, or not, and how strong if that's the case. Demon Lords of this world must be strong, right?" _

At least, in the game, there were the seven demon lords who represented the seven sins, and of course, the "Original Sin" — which was a secret summonable World Threat boss. When the latter appeared, everyone in all nine realms received a notification, a call of arms! That being was that dangerous!

_"I wonder how strong a Maou here… if they are just as much as the old man… I will be disappointed."_

Taking out a dango stick, she pondered hard, even spacing out.

"Gillian-chan! Gillian-chan!"

"Huh?" only coming back after Issei slapped his palms on her table hard.

'SLAP!'

"Gillian-chan! Do you believe me, right!? You saw Yuuma-chan!" Visibly, the boy was really distressed.

"Ise-kun?" she tilted her head, playing the surprised; obviously, everyone watched the boy with either fear, distress, or annoyance.

"Yuuma-chan! My girlfriend! You believe me, right?! You saw her too!"

"Ah! She!" her eyes lit up in recognition. "Of course, of course! I saw her, but please, calm down now. Sit down, and tell me what happened. The people are staring…" she pointed it out, and Issei's face right away went crimson in recognition.

"Ah… yes." he gulped, pulling a chair near her table. "Sorry…" thus, he sat down, and the people went on with their usual business.

"It happened two days ago. I spent a wonderful day with Yuuma-chan…" and thus, he told the happenings, several people ears dropping around.

"Huh?"

"Wow! Ise-kun, your imagination quite wild!" Aika commented, grinning careless. "At least the guy was handsome?" of course, she referred at Kirisaki Jakku, who else?

Such a wench was she, this girl cared not about if the guy was a serial killer or not, their appearance, that was the first she investigated.

_"Yeah… knowing her for a short time, the similarities between this girl and that three is quite obvious."_ Gillian smiled sourly, comparing the perverted trio and this girl.

"You are a pervert!"

"Said by whom?" Aika replied to the title, merely disarming the three boys with a triumphant grin.

Nonetheless, Aika was a good friend with always a few stories to share — a new, constant visitor to her café since not long ago.

"You really believe him?" asked Matsuda in the next moment, blinking.

"Well, I remember her. She and Issei visited our café on Saturday. I can even show you a recording of her if you want!"

"Really?" Motohama asked, surprised.

"Of course! We monitor the place 0-24!"

"Man! We must really be spaced out! I still can't remember her!" Matsuda groaned, unable to believe he forgot such an important thing.

"Yeah! But if Gillian-chan says so, it must be true…"

_"Yeah… selective amnesia, very believable." _Gillian just shrugged.

If one thing was advantageous in this body, that was the trust the people showed towards her just because of her appearance.

Males and most people are more likely willing to believe a beautiful girl than a butt ugly "kibble."

In her previous life, she needed to list much more evidence for the people to believe what she said — thanks to his sickly, pale skin, unnaturally scrawny build, and villainous face which had deep-set eyes with dark circles under them.

All in all, he looked more of an actual half-dead than a proper human thanks to the constant sickness that distorted his body.

But here, with this appearance, people more likely to accept whatever she says.

"Kiba-kun?!"

"Oh! He is here!"

"So handsome!"

In the next moment, a familiar blond stepped through the door, looking around, seemingly seeking someone.

"Ah, Gillian-chan!" he waved towards Gillian, finding the person he looked for.

"Yo! Kiba-kun!"

The unfortunate player immediately earned her deserved glare from all the girls around.

"Why she?!"

"She just arrived!"

_"THEY ARE SCARY! Why do they always glare at me!?" _she always asked herself, never understanding what others see in Kiba.

True, he was kind, and was good to chat with — and childishly handsome even with the standard of a male. But to right away glare at someone because she dared to befriend him? Gillian will never understand girls.

_"Not as boys were better. They are just as territorial as the girls. Like animals. I never understand humans as a species…" _Yeah, it was kind of hard to admit she belonged to the same species once.

"Die handsome…!" Issei and his friends just scowled, evidently liking not the guy.

"What are you doing here, Kiba-kun?"

"Ah, just looking for the two of you. Would you and Issei-kun please come with me? It is important. Bochou would like to speak with the two of you."

"Uhh? Sure…?" both looked at each other confused and blinking, only one of them suspecting what the great "Onee-sama" of the school would want from them.

"Ughhh! That's not fair!"

"Kiba-kun! Noo! Don't let that pervert infect you!"

"Do you think the three?"

The girls and boys whispered ceaseless, theorizing. Ignoring them, in the end, the three left the classroom.

And thus, the rumors started like that — for Gillian's massive distaste. This small act earned her many hours of headache and senseless gossip later.

* * *

**Scene Change: ORC clubroom:**

The room of the Occult Research Club was quite sizable, with neatly arranged furniture sofas in the chamber.

As the name implied, various occult symbols etched in the wood, painted over the walls, even on the ceiling! But what stood out most was the sizable symbol engraved and painted up neatly in the middle of the place.

Many may call it a summoning or a magic circle, resembling much the ones from fantasy stories.

'SHHHH!'

The gentle foam of water filtered out from the deeper sections of the room.

"Here, we are!" Kiba led the two in that exact room, opening the door while smiled brightly.

"Wow! You guys really have a nice place…" though, Gillian saw this room before through her spying, she played her part as a clueless student, even whistling.

"Oh! Thank you!"

Issei just remained silent for long moments, looking around. His eyes are only stopping on the small girl sitting on the sofa. Yes! He recognized her right away. How should he not?

Her appearance might imply otherwise, but she was a first-year student. Toujou Koneko! Yes, she was akin to a mascot for the whole school. With her cute appearance and emotionless face, many adored her.

"…"

Eating youkan with small bites, she always had a sleepy expression on her face.

"This is Hyoudou Issei-kun, and well, Gillian-chan…"

Gillian just raised a brow, being Kiba not introduced her by her full name.

"Gillian, Gillian O'Dyēus. It is nice to meet you…" right after mentioning her "name," the girl and Kiba shuddered, akin of a painful expression flashing through on their faces.

"Nice to meet you…"

Koneko looked fine after a moment, regaining her composure after a momentary flinch.

_"I wonder why they do it? Is my name really that bad saying out in loud it causes pain?" _she was still clueless why the devils act to her name like that, it was kinda weird if you asked her. "_Even meeting Kiba first, the same thing happened."_

KYU

In the next moment, the flow of water stopped, a girl with raven hair handing a towel to the figure behind the curtain.

"Bochou, take this." yes, even a shower was attached to this classroom. It cannot be denied; the ORC was lucky to manage to get their hands on this building. Or rather… privileged.

"Thank you, Akeno…"

Issei right away took up a lewd face, seeing the silhouette of a shapely girl changing behind the curtain.

"What a lecherous face…" Koneko noted, making the poor boy look at her for a moment.

"Eh, sorry?"

The girl with white hair didn't say anything more, eating her youkan expressionless.

"Wow, you guys really have a nice place for your club! Some of you live here? Even a shower…? Damn! This whole thing bigger than our living accommodation!" yeah, it was sad, but this one room was several sizes larger than her old home in 2138. And she meant, by a lot!

"Damn! One would not think from the outside of the building…" as it was quite neglected compared to the school's main building.

"Well, yeah…" Kiba just smiled awkwardly. "It is big..." that was the understatement of the century.

"I am glad you like it!" walking out from the bathroom, Rias approached them, slightly behind her Akeno walking. "My parents' company mostly deals with renovation and construction. This was their gift for me!"

_"Eh… so this is your cover? Huh…?" _Gillian almost chuckled, finding it all amusing a devil being a builder instead of a destroyer.

_"In YGGDRASSIL's lore, demons and devils mostly destroyed or corrupted things_. _It is quite amusing to think devils of this world are different." _yeah, most such "evil" beings in the game had innate negative karma. Hell, just like the angels starting out with positive karma, players played devil and demon characters started with massive negative karma.

_"How far the creations of the primordial infernal ones had fallen…?"_ she almost laughed out loud, remembering the game's lore.

…

According to the lore of YGGDRASIL, the first devils and demons were nothing more than the creations and slaves of the primordial Infernals of old. These infernals come to existence even before the worlds existed. Born from pure primordial chaos, the chaos which brought the very life itself later to fruition.

These chaotic beings created the first demons to serve as cannon fodder in their eternal war, fighting against "order", light and the Celestial ones — the ones created the first gods, titans, and angels.

Where these mighty beings disappeared? Very few went that far to dig deep enough and find out. Only one thing is clear, with their disappearance, a new age came, freeing the demons, devils, gods, and angels from the servitude of their former creators and masters.

…

_"Heh… such a tragic turn…" _Gillian grinned deep inside, remembering her race's detailed lore connected to the fate of the ancient ones.

"Oh! That's nice!" Gillian replied to Rias, still embracing her memories from her lore hunting days.

"Sorry to make you wait. I couldn't take a shower last night due…" Rias stopped for a moment, glancing at Akeno on her side. "…out of Club activity reasons. So I took it now. I hope you didn't wait long."

"No problem…" and the player replied simply.

"Oh! My!" the raven beauty chuckled on Rias' side, inspecting the two newcomers with great detail.

Ponytail said to be extinct in the school, and here she is, this girl with one! One from the two girls who referred to be the two "Great Onee-samas" in the school.

These two females both idolized by male and female students, envied by all!

"Ara ara. Hello, my name is Himejima Akeno. Pleased to make your acquaintance…"

Yeah, supernatural psychology was terrific. Apart from the strays Gillian encountered, all supernatural entity was appealing for the human eyes.

_"Maybe the grotesque appearance of those beings thanks to some kind of mutation… or the demonic energy running rampant in their body…" _Gillian theorized. _"Or even they can alter their appearance with their powers? I have no idea." _

As said, the demons and devils of the game somewhat differed from the ones of this world. How much? Gillian needed to dig deeper to find out.

"Umu… Nice to meet you."

"We just arrived, Bochou." Kiba notified Rias, earning a hum from her.

"Umu… Good! Let's sit down then. It is more comfortable that way."

All of them took a seat in the comfortable couches, Akeno placing a cup of tea before each member.

"Ufufufu! Well, how is it? I heard from Kiba-kun you and your brother have a café. Wonder how my tea compare to yours?"

"Hmm, not bad," Gillian stated calmly after tasting the drink Akeno brew, slowly slurping it, checking its color with great attention.

"Though I prefer coffee, and from tea, the traditional black, bitter English style — the blackest you can find on the market. But yours are certainly noteworthy, Akeno-senpai. Would you consider a change of career? We offer great pay and benefits if you come to work in our establishment…"

"Oh my! What would Bochou say? Ufufufu! Do you try to sway me? You are really are bad, Gillian-chan!" she flirted, making the people around sweatdrop slightly. "Indeed, Kiba-kun was right; you really are strange."

Gillian glanced at Kiba, grinning. "Oh… you have no idea…." and the newcomer with the white hair replied, raising the cup to her lip and sipping small, on her face still her gentle smile.

"Day after day, I pour the source of the abyss into my gullet. Embracing darkness the fullest." Her sentence and the way she said this while raised the cup to her lips made the surrounding people shiver.

"Senpai is scary…" Koneko shuddered, noting the obvious while putting another piece of sweet in her mouth, her expression still sleepy.

"Ah… That's Gillian-chan for you, Koneko-chan. Her humor is pretty dark." Kiba just smiled uneasy, getting used to the girl's dark humor in the passing month.

"Well, that's a way to put it." and Rias just chuckled low, raising her fist gently before her mouth.

"So… Rias-senpai, right?"

"That's right; I see you heard about me." Rias smiled bright, but the girl before she didn't seem impressed at all, merely tilting her head slurped her drink, her expression turning flat as her eyes swayed on the side.

"But nonetheless, let me introduce, I am Rias Gremory. Third-year student and the president of the Occult Research Club. It is nice to meet you two."

"N-Nice to meet you, Rias-sempai…" Issei uttered, blushing, hypnotized by the swaying of the girl's assets as she stood up, slightly bowing.

"Why do you call for us?" and Gillian, just like that, asked bluntly. "I doubt you sent Kiba-kun just because you want to chat… or play Hopscotch. So, please, state it, don't waste each other time. As it is not effective."

"Ahh! I see you are a sharp one. It is a valuable quality, our kind deeply admires." Rias hummed, already measuring the person before her from tip to toe.

"Your kind?" Gillian raised her brow; Issei blinked, confused.

"Huh? Senpai, what are you speaking about?"

"Hmm, the lunch break is quite short. So I rather not waste our time, but get on the topic why I called you here. One question, though. Do you believe in the Supernatural?"

"Eh… maybe?" Issei answered, short and confused.

"I like fantasy stories…" and Gillian, as such, her expression flat.

"Hmm… I see, in that case, to put it short. We are devils…" Rias started just like that. No fancy introduction to prepare the audience. She just said the dry fact! "_They are devils!"_

'Slurp…' and silence descended on the room.

"Duh…!" Issei breathed hard, hearing such an incredible statement.

"Ah… Ok. Can I get one more? By the way… I am a demon lord transported from a different world! Or something like that. Nice to meet you, devil-san." and Gillian replied sarcastic, requesting more tea.

"For real!?" Issei freaked out, of course, Gillian still calmly slurped her tea, enjoyed it the fullest, her expression not amused, but flat, glancing at the side.

"Your expression says that you don't believe what I am saying. Ise-kun…" her glance moved to the other one. "And yours say, you don't take me seriously. Are you?" Honestly, Rias expected their reaction. Though she found quite amusing the reply Gillian came up, it was quite fitting.

"Thank you…" the girl with white hair and caramel skin thanked Akeno the next portion of tea, sniffing up the evaporating essence through her nostrils.

"Hmm! So good! Interesting statement. Any proof?" she questioned Rias, and the girl already felt she would have a hard time breaking this egg. Yet, she loved challenges!

"Gi-Gillian-chan! You can't say…!?" Issei was slightly uneasy; he didn't like the feeling he got from this room. It was almost like that night!

"Hmm, I see, you still not believing us… in that case. Ise-kun, do you remember the girl called Amano Yuuma?" the Gremory princess nailed the question against the young man, making him remember a painful memory.

"Oh! Yeah! I remember her! But no one believes me. Except…" he gulped, glancing Gillian. "…her. Gillian-chan. I would not like to speak about it. It is a painful memory…" his expression darkened in pain, remembering that night.

"I see, well, it seems, she tried to make her traces to disappear, yet, in some way, failed to do so completely. Or, the spell she used worked not on the two of you. Fascinating, now, I am sure!" Rias grinned, confirming once more her suspicion.

"What are you speaking about?"

"Remember last night, Gillian-chan? About the man attacked you? He as well had black wings…"

Yeah… last night a fallen attacked Gillian while she did her usual jog session. Naturally, at least one devil was around, monitoring her.

"You mean that, pervert?"

Everyone just stared at her, awaiting her explanation.

"Oh! So you stalk me now? Very nice of you! And yeah, I beat him to a pulp, breaking his millboard wings. They were quite quality! Even inserting harder parts to serve as bones and gluing real feathers to it. What of it?" she scratched her head, playing the confused.

Naturally, Gillian was no fool to reveal her "supernatural" origin. Thus, she only utilized standard tools in the process.

_"The fallen in this town really weak… a simple peak human with above-average strength and stamina can beat them with tools easily."_

In this case, a stun gun was enough pushed directly to the man's head to make him drop on the ground and lose control over his body, then a crowbar to finish the work.

Yeah, poor fool dragged himself away in a miserable state after the "light" beating she gave him. Really! She needed her peak control not to kill him with one hit.

_"Well, ten million Volts do wonders with the organic body. No matter the race, it is effective! A Fallen of such caliber can't resist Mr. Volt! Fufufufu! Moreover after beaten senseless by "Dr. Freeman," poor guy barely escaped."_

She referred her crowbar as "Dr. Gordon Freeman," "_Even 2138, still waiting for Half-Life 3 to come…"_

"Well, he was Fallen…" Kiba continued, somewhat pitying the Fallen who attacked Gillian. The guy really had no idea who he messed with.

"Fallen… so those perverts have a name? Is it some kind of cult walking around with cardboard wings attached to their backs and hi-tech stun guns, stalking people at night?" hi-tech stun gun equaled the light spears in her dictionary.

"In America Furries with a dildo. Here in Japan Cosplayers with freaking sci-fi dildo! Great, bunch of weirdos…the world full of them!" Gillian mumbled angry, turning her head away with crossed arms.

"Yo-You, too, were attacked!?" Issei freaked out, looking at his friend worried. "Are you alright!?"

"Yup! Beaten the guy pulp! Don't worry!" she grinned back, giving a thumbs up to the boy, and Issei sighed, relieved, right away, starting to feel himself pathetic. Even a girl can beat a "cosplayer" like that…

"No, Gillian-chan. That was not a human. But a Fallen Angel. They are former Angels who served God, but they are beings who have fallen to hell because they had evil intentions. They are also the enemy of us, Devils." Kiba scolded her, seriously doubting the girl's capacity of observation after all she witnessed.

In all honesty, she was lucky! The Fallen attacked her even used light spears against her. If not, the man's tendency to play with his opponent and letting her close. If not her peak human condition and the self-defense tools in her possession, she would have died under a moment.

_"I would have acted… but Bochou commanded to stay put…"_ Kiba bit his lip. He doubted if he could ever forgive himself if one of his friends dies because of his lack of act.

But orders were orders; he needed to comply.

"Uhu…" she hummed, her expression quite empty as she stole the plate of youkan from Koneko and started to eat it — earning a glare from the young devil hybrid. "So, what's the matter with the "cosplayers" wandering in the night?"

"Hmm… We, the Devil, have been at war with the Fallen Angels since ancient times. We have been fighting over the possession of the Underworld, which is also known as Hell in the Human world. The Underworld is split into two areas, one for Devils and one for Fallen Angels. The Devils form pacts with humans and receive their sacrifices and increase their strength. The Fallen Angels, on the other hand, control humans to eliminate Devils. At this point, the Angels come in to destroy these two races on God's orders, which creates the three forces. This has been going on since ancient times."

"Oh!" putting down the plate, she hit her palm, looking at Issei. "Issei-kun! I know what it is then!"

"What? What it is!? It sounds quite incredible!"

"Yes! Yes! But I think this is a Cosplay club! Like the man who stalked me, and most likely you! A cosplayer! Yes! There are different sides in this game! This is a war game between cosplayers! No! Roleplayers! They are the worst kind! Capable of anything!"

"A cosplay club!? A war game!?" Issei breathed heavy. "Don't say…!?"

"Yes… a roleplayer club for stalkers. That Yuuma girl wanted to rape you! That stinging feeling on your stomach most likely was her stun gun! That's why you don't have any mark on your stomach after she hit you and was all dizzy, remembering things quite wild! Stun guns can mess up the electrical signals of brain!" yes, Issei spoke about it under he told his story — that he felt blood on his stomach. And his injury disappeared after he woke up.

But considering things, Gillian's explanation made more sense than this fantasy bullcrap.

"Owaaa!" and Issei roared in recognition, completely horrified. "There was a chance!" yeah, the guy was kinda perverted, wanted to be raped by a girl.

"So! Rias-senpai! I give five out of ten for your story! It was good and detailed! But you used too much material from other sources! It is kinda cliché!" Gillian showed up five fingers open, grinning.

"Also, I kindly ask you not to stalk Issei-kun or me, or in general anyone. Really! This is the massive violation of private life; one can consider it as spying. I will call the police if you do it again!"

"Hahh! This is harder than I expected…" Rias just shook her head, resting the tips of her fingers on her forehead.

"Ufufufu! It seems we need to try harder, Bochou." Akeno teased her, earning a light scoff from her girlfriend.

"Then… it cannot be helped. Do this girl familiar to you?" pulling out a photo of Yuuma; Rias handed it to Issei.

"Yes! This is Yuuma-chan! You see Gillian-chan! As I said! She was real!"

"Who said she not." Gillian just scoffed, crossing her arms. "As I said… We have a recording about her appearance with Issei-kun. This proves nothing!"

"Recording?" the ORC club members blinked.

"Aye! Don't you think we leave our café without any kind of surveillance? Do you know how many crazy asses walk out there nowadays? We need proof or the insurance company not even speak with us!"

"Then how do you explain everyone else? How can you explain they do not even remember this Yuuma?" Rias stated a fair point, but Gillian expected such a question.

_"This is so much fun messing with her!" _she giggled deep inside, this was the best day ever!

"Who knows? Maybe they were drunk at the weekend and forgot about it — you know how teens about this age act. Always the parties and sex. Or even mass selective amnesia — can happen. Or, it was because Ise-kun not the most popular kid around, and others simply not cared. Sorry for saying out loud. Nothing personal."

"Ufufufu! So blunt…"

"Senpai is weird…"

"Ah… yeah…" and Issei just sulked, looking quite sad, even Koneko giving him a pitying look.

_"Please, don't pity me that much!"_

"Maybe they just disregarded what he said and forgot about it." Gillian continued, trying to reason with Rias and the rest.

"Then what about Motohama and Matsuda, you wouldn't think…!?" Issei gulped deep, fearing the worst.

"Ah… who knows? Maybe they got depressed and played all weekend, or watched those films until exhaustion and forgot about her. It often happens with people. They hear something incredible, and being it sounds too incredible to believe, they either disregard it as a false truth or think it is a forgery. Their subconscious was simply protecting their fragile ego. In your case, I think they thought you just hired a girl to escort you, painting it false in their mind."

"Owaaa! Maybe that's the case!" Issei grabbed his hair, brushing it wild. Then he stopped, remembering that day. "But wait a moment… I didn't hire Yuuma-chan. And her wings and my fight against her! Then the appearance of Kirisaki Jakku! I remember it clearly! Owaaa! She was really one of those perverts?!"

"By the way… Did she made contact ever since?"

"Ah, actually, no…" Issei mumbled, trying to remember the case; it indeed looked very dreamlike, and strange, the girl didn't even leave a message.

Rias almost ground her teeth, Gillian made her work harder than necessary. But at the same time, she enjoyed this challenge of the mind. Yes! She will prove her the existence of Supernatural, no matter what!

"Ah! Gillian-chan, please believe us. We are really devils…" Kiba tried to reason with her but only earned a shrug.

"Kiba-kun, never trust to the general impression, but concentrate upon details." Gillian leaned forward, folding her fingers, looking very mysterious.

"Sherlock Holmes, I assume…" Rias questioned, earning a broad smile and a nod.

"Indeed, Sir Arthur made a wonderful work with his books."

"Indeed, he did…" and the girl with red hair chuckled. "So you are the type who only trust clear evidence. Hmm, I like that." Rias crossed her leg, squinting her eyes amused.

"We, devils, also like to play in a clear field."

"So, tell me, Rias Gremory. Is this still roleplay, or some kind of sect?" the player in disguise tilted her head, watching Rias long.

"I assure you, this is neither cosplay, nor roleplay, nor a sect… or, better said. The ORC club is a camouflage, a hobby of mine. This place serves as a gathering place for us devils."

"Hmm, let's state what you say is true. Then why would these "Fallens" attack us?"

Issei was more and more intrigued! Be this was either true or not; he wanted to find out! The doubt started to grind his nerves! He as well-loved role-playing games!

_"I want to play the harem king!" _he imagined himself sitting on his throne, surrounded by beauties. _"OPPAI! Fuhahahahaha!"_

"Their goal was to kill the two of you. Unfortunate to them, Ise-kun saved by this… Kirisaki Jakku. And Gillian-chan was able to fend off the attacker by herself. It is quite strange a human able to do this, but not unheard." Yes, Rias know too well. Humans exist who could fight the supernatural.

But they either natural Sacred Gear wielders or received specialized training and equipment to do so. A simple human fending Supernatural Beings off… that was unheard, or, the person was absurdly lucky.

"And why would they attack us, "simple humans" then?"

"It is easy…" Rias chuckled, throwing her hair behind her back. "This Yuuma wanted to check if there is a dangerous thing in Ise-kun. As for you… believe it or not, Gillian-chan, but you have a quite strong presence, almost unnaturally strong. Maybe they felt threatened and wanted to get rid of you before you become a threat. Of course, they most likely took their time checking the two of you, maybe since weeks they watch you and your family…"

"Thanks… another pervert to the list…" Gillian mumbled, earning a wry smile from the people around.

"Hah… Sorry about it." in the end, it was Kiba who apologized in his friend's stead, smiling wrily.

"Fortunately, we devils were around to keep them away, or, we tried our best. Our numbers limited, unfortunately, we can't be everywhere at once…"

Great… and the Great Onee-sama tries to picture herself as the protector, or worse, a savior. Gillian hated this kind of person. She was no saint, she was aware, still, her dislike towards this Gremory girl grown by the moment since encountering her the first time.

"You welcome! Ufufufu!" Akeno chuckled, and Rias continued her explanation.

"The thing is…! There is a high chance a Sacred Gear lies in both of you."

"Sacred Gear?" Issei blinked, confused.

"Sacred Gear is an irregular power that is bestowed to certain humans. For example, most of the people whose names are recorded in history are said to be possessors of a Sacred Gear. They used the power of their Sacred Gear to record their name in history."

"Presently, there are people who possess Sacred Gears within their bodies. Do you know those people who play an important role worldwide? Most of those people possess a Sacred Gear…" Akeno added to the already unbelievable explanation, giving her best to enlighten the newcomers.

_"Yeah… this sounds more and more like a sect, or worse… an entire shady organization that intended to control the people, like… I don't know, a shadow government?"_

"Most of the Sacred Gears have functions that are only usable in the human society. But there are exceptional Sacred Gears that are a threat to us, the Devils, and Fallen Angels." she finished her tale, leaning back in her seat.

"Now then, you understand? This power, without control and in the wrong hands, can cause terrible havoc. This is why…" she stood up, offering her hand.

"To better protect you and to give you the chance to protect your loved ones, I offer you the chance to join my peerage, my family, as devils." in the next moment, bat-like wings sprouted behind their back, making Issei gape in awe.

_"Huh… Very effective…" _Gillian hummed, the introduction leading to this moment was indeed put together neatly.

"Wha-What are those!?" Issei jumped up scared, looking them in disbelief. "Is those real!?"

"Ufufufu! Ara! Ara! Ise-kun, as said, we are devils… of course, they are real!" notified him of the raven beauty.

"Hmm…" Gillian walked around Rias, inspecting the wings from multiple directions.

"You can look them if you want, they are real!" she moved her wings slightly, letting Gillian touch them. All along, a proud smile on her face, indeed, Rias Gremory was proud of her devilish wings.

"Oh… by the way. What is that peerage you spoke about?" Issei asked, completely mesmerized by the wings, as well, caught off guard. He was bewildered now.

"After the great war, the number of devils decreased drastically. Unfortunately, our race can't procreate as fast as humans; our numbers fell day after day. To upkeep our population, one of our leader came up with a method which allowed us to reincarnate humans, and other exceptional beings into devils, accepting them into our family. Taking them as servants. This way, our numbers sprouted once more."

"Ohhh!" now Issei understood… little bit still confused, but now was everything more clear. "I see! Where do I…"

"These are fake…"

"What!?"

Behind Rias, Gillian pulled her wings, inspecting them thoroughly.

"It made from some kind of leather, galvanized rubber? Hmm, pretty well made. Though I think the design choice is quite poor. But you even made it so that the veins on it throbbing! Plus point for that! I assume the miniaturized hydraulic system is hidden somewhere under your skirt or your pants? In your "scabbard"?"

Rias's face turned crimson, almost like her hair. "N-No! Those are real. I assure you! Our wings are real!"

"No! No! No! These are surely fake! You see!" she pulled out a pocket knife, poking Rias' wings.

"Aiii!" which immediately retreated, the heiress of the Gremory clan flustered. "Wha-what's that for!? What are you doing!?"

"Wow! You can even hide it so fast? Where is the remote?"

Rias bit her lip, almost swearing! This human was impossible to convince! No matter the report Sona and Kiba passed down about her, it started to get too much to bear!

"Those are real! I assure you. There is no remote!" now even her eyes twitched in annoyance.

"Pff! Okay! Then I am a demon lord summoned from a different world! Don't you see my dark energy materializing?" she made a Kamehameha move! "Ah! Why didn't it work? My dark powers…! Leaving me…" she dropped on the ground, raising her hand.

"Ise-kun! Send me your energy! Raise your hand! We need to prepare a Genki-dama! (Spirit Bomb) to defeat the Maou!"

"Ehhh!?" and Issei looked around confused, unsteady raising his arms, palms towards the ceiling. After all, he can't let down a fellow fan! "Ehe…?" he hoped, the small amount of energy he can spare will be enough.

"I feel the power gathering! Yes! Yes! Send me your power!" she stood up, imitating as she throws away a massive ball from above her head.

"Bam! Fufufufu! That was good…" slowly, Gillian dusted her boy uniform. "Your cosplay is good, Sempai! You and your group most likely worked a ton with those wings. But not good enough to deceive these eyes. Shishishishishi! Well… I wasted enough time here. Farewell… Our lunch break soon over. If you have another trick to entertain me, seek me out. And no more stalking and kinky stuff! M'kay?"

Sticking her tongue playfully, she pocketed her hands, walking towards the door, opening it — before leaving, turning towards Kiba.

"Oh! Kiba-kun, if you get bored with this cosplay game, or sect — or whatever your people play here — drop by. New stock from your favorite brand just arrived."

"Eh… right…"

"Have a nice day to all of you. Issei-kun, see you back in the classroom!"

"Yeah…"

'Thud!' and just like that, she left, leaving the flabbergasted ORC behind.

"That was… weird…" Issei muttered, still confused about the whole situation.

"…" Koneko recovered her plate, biting her sweet, somewhat her expression turning bitter.

"Ara! Ara! How unexpected!"

"I-I am sorry, Bochou! I should have warned you; she is quite vulgar, from time to time. I didn't expect her to act like this!" Kiba bowed deep, regretful how things played out.

"Haaahhh! It can't be helped; we will try another way then next time. Let's concentrate on the future now. Well then, Ise-kun…" Rias turned to Issei, her bright smile once again on her face. "Are you up to my offer? Will you willing to join my family as my servant?"

"Ahh, well…" Issei looked away, seemingly uneasy. "Now, really! Is this some kind of sect?" he asked in the end. _"I didn't mind, though… if I can become a harem king…" _he thought.

"No…" Now, Rias was really frustrated!

"So, I can't be harem king?" and Issei was deflated, completely broken.

* * *

**From the next chapter:**

A lean girl wearing the uniform of the Kuoh Academy stood before the café, pushing up her spectacles with a stern expression.

"Hmm, so this is it? How strange name for a café…"

"Are you sure it is alright? Rias-Senpai failed to convince her." asked one of the figures behind her back, the girl looking quite uneasy.

"No matter. Where a Gremory failed, house Sitri triumph!" determined to find out the reason behind Rias' failure, Sona Sitri entered the building, behind her, followed her Peerage.

Will she triumph where others failed? You will know next time!

* * *

**A/N:**

**Well, that's for now!**

**I hope it was not disappointing!**

**The next chapter comes when it is ready!**

**Good day! Goodnight! Stay safe! Sail safe!**

**RnR!**

**Read and review!**

**And don't forget! Look out for strays at night!**


	5. A Shoot for the Moon

**by oblivon2991**

**Thank you for reading my fanfic!**

**My mother language is not English, so please be patient about the grammatical issues.**

**I don't own the Overlord(****オーバーロード****Ō****b****ā****r****ō****do?) novel or anime series created by Kugane Maruyama.**

**I don't own High School DxD anime, manga and novel series created by Ichiei Ishibumi**

**Please review it. I know I will make mistakes that I intend to correct and will try to learn from them and improve myself.**

**Thank you!**

* * *

**Chapter 5: A Shoot for the Moon**

* * *

In an abandoned temple, at night, groans echoed through the halls of the holy place.

"Ahh!"

"Pl-Please! Raynare-sama! You need to stay put. Your injuries are still fresh! You landed hard!"

"That damn mongrel!" Raynare tried to get up, only to fall back to her back. "Dammit! First, that kid! Then that monster! They took care of me good…" it was quite obvious, Raynare seen better days.

She landed hard, her beautiful wings broken. The Fallen barely managed to drag herself back to the temple. Even now, her useless subordinates nursing her.

"Dammit! When were we so close? What Azazel-sama will say…?" tears poured from her eyes, knowing her failure. Knowing she can never reach closer to the most adored man.

'Bang!' "Huf! Huf! Huf!"

"Wha-What was that!?" the double door snapped open in the next moment, a man's haphazard breathing audible.

"Help me up, dammit!" immediately, several exorcists ran to her, helping up their leader.

"Dohaseek!? What happened!?"

The man laid, collapsed on the ground — his wings seen better days.

"That… the target is more dangerous than we initially thought!"

"Don't say!?"

"She beat me up with a crowbar! A fucking crowbar! Shocked me until I urinated myself!" the man in the long coat was visibly in great pain, covered with bruises, several of his bones broken, his wings ruined. "There is no way I go back! That girl is a monster! I say to you! She is a monster!" and now, he just wept, a scared expression on his face, grabbing the two sides of his head.

"She just smirked! She just smirked! Using her tools on me! I can't go back! I can't go back… A monster…" Dohaseek pulled his knees under himself, swaying back and forth.

"The hell you say!?" Raynare was more and more pissed off. First, her prey denied because of the sudden appearance of a mysterious figure, then this!? What more can come?

_"Is God really hate us this much!?" _ever since that girl appeared on their radar, shit started to hit the fan. First she, then Dohaseek, what more can come?

"Raynare, Dohaseek… you are both pathetic." a sneering voice came from the shadow, revealing a busty woman with long navy blue hair.

"Kalawarner! How dare!? Tch!" Once more, pain rushed through Raynare's body, barely able to sustain a sitting position.

"Look at you! One whimpering like a scared child. The other was barely able to sit. Tell me one good reason why not notify Azazel-sama about your failure?"

"The operations can still be salvaged. We… we only need that sacred gear wielder to arrive, and everything will be back on track!"

"And when she will arrive!? We are waiting for her for days!" Kalawarner stomped, visibly angry about the wretched state of the whole operation.

"It's… she will be here soon! The airports are monitored strictly; it takes more time than expected to send her over!"

"I hope you are right. Not only the two of you useless in your current state…" she glanced at the male Fallen, seeing him still shuddering. "… but it seems, even Mittelt betrayed us. One of our men seen her out, distributing the flyers of that café. Like a damn servant!"

"She needs to die then." Raynare sighed, seeing no other way.

"Agreed… there is no other way. Freed!" the fallen with blue hair shouted, but no answer came.

"Freed!" Again, no answer. "Tch!" gathering light particles in her hand, Kalawarner threw a spear of light towards the half-asleep exorcist.

'Bang!'

"Oi! Oi! What's the matter!? You want to kill me!?" the boy who jumped away from the last moment was strange. His hair whitish, eyes red, from his face, it was evident he is edging on the border of insanity.

"There is a task for you…"

The exorcist boy raised his brow, awaiting instructions. "Oi! Then don't make me wait! You just disturbed my most cherished dream! I killed devils left and right! You just disturbed my sleep!"

"You will go that café, kill that girl, and bring back Mittelt. With force, if necessary. We will deal with her, according to our own methods…"

"And what I get out from it!? That place teems with devils! And look at what happened with the old fart!" Freed — as the exorcist called — pointed at the traumatized Fallen, still grabbing his head weeping.

"I don't want to go back… I don't want to go back…"

"Do-Dohaseek-sama! Please, regain your bearing." subordinates wearing cleric robes tried to bring back Dohaseek, nursing his wounds and broken bones.

"Tch! Figure out something! You are a trained exorcist, no? Catch them off guard. Shoot them in the head. Even a devil can't survive a blessed bullet in the head. Your supposed to be a genius exorcist, no? Exceeding even your trainers. Figure something out! Just don't get captured"

"And what I supposed to do if that pipsqueak doesn't want to come!? Do I knock her out!? Or what!? Despite her size, she is still a crow!"

Kalawarner clicked her tongue, only to be her answer preceded by Raynare.

"Tell her; we will not kill her. Tell we accept her back into the group if she comes willingly. Forgive her betrayal…"

"You cannot be serious!" Kalawarner glared at her colleague, even the idea was outrageous. "She is a traitor! She is…"

"We don't know the circumstances…" Raynare lowered her head, trying to come up with an explanation — or better said an excuse for her own failure. "She might be captured, under surveillance, and that's why she can't report to us. We can't waste any more people! I am injured, Dohaseek useless in his current state! The devils are more and more suspicious! The whole damn operation is falling apart!" she hit the bench she seated, pain running through her whole body.

"We can't disappoint Azazel-sama!"

"Right…" Kalawarner sighed, it was hard to admit, but her colleague was right. Disappointing, the leader of Grigory meant death for all of them. If they kill Mittelt without questioning her, they will not get closer to the actual truth.

_"Not speaking, he doesn't even know Raynare's plan with that girl. If she fails, death will be salvation for us…" _Despite his easy-going attitude, Azazel was never a merciful type. Yes, deep inside, he was one of the most sinister amongst the fallen.

"You know your mission, Freed! Be careful! Do not let them capture you. It will be best if the whole thing looks like an accident."

"Oi! Oi! Do I look like a freakish amateur!?" the insane exorcist asked offended, only earning a shrug.

"Do your task, and you will be rewarded beyond your wildest imagination."

"I want to sex with you!" Raynare shrugged disgusted, earning an even more full grin from the exorcist.

"I will see what we can do about the case…" and this was more than enough for the fallen exorcist to accept the task, willing to risk even his life for the chance of a good fuck.

"Fucking good!"

**Scene Change: Gillian's Café:**

"So, you say you are all devils, huh?" the girl with darkly tanned skin raised her brow, watching the strict looking, but nonetheless, beauty before her.

"Indeed…" Sona adjusted her glasses, sitting before the counter.

"Haaah! Not again…"

Gillian seriously started to have enough from this. She thought, at least Sunday, these devils will leave her alone. After all, it was the weekend!

_"Aren't they have better things to do!? Aren't they have a free day?"_

Her eyes almost ticked; she was so annoyed by this!

_"Back then, I worked almost every day. Sometimes even on weekends… why they can't leave me alone now!?"_

Now, as she gained this new life — she hoped at least on her weekends, she can laze a little bit.

_"Oh! But why should I? Lazing is too good for me, eh? Mess with poor me more! Why not? It is good to mess with the new girl, no? Do it! Hurry! WHY NOT BUG HER UNTIL SHE LOSES HER MIND?!"_

Oh! But why should they not? Mess with a poor player. Bug her with your problems — she was not even curious about.

_"I barely started to get accustomed to my new life_. _I want to be left alone…"_ she wept deep inside. Now, she really wanted to hide in a cardboard box, grab a controller, and spend her day before the TV. Close her door and leave everyone outside.

"Is something wrong?" Sona asked, tilting her head. Seeing the girl's almost weeping expression, she started to question Rias' judgment.

"Kaichou… I think it was so sudden for her." Saji pointed it out, glancing at Gillian uneasy.

"Hmm?"

The blonde boy somewhat sympathized with the girl. After all, his reaction was similar when he gets to know devils exist. At first, he even freaked out after they showed him their wings.

_"It was… unexpected. Yes. Even after being a devil for a few days. I can barely believe it happened!"_

It was hard to accept the existence of the supernatural. Especially after he, and so many humans raised to think it is all the work of fantasy, just a collection of stories, believing that it is just symbolism. The devils being the lousy aspect of humanity, and the angels symbolizing the good. Their struggle eternal, just as the fight between good and evil in the human soul.

_"Yeah… but as usual, in reality, things are not so simple." _Amongst devils, of course, there are malicious, vile beings, just like the stories describe them. But until now, the evilest thing Saji encountered was when Sona punished him for failing a task.

Nothing like torture and eating souls! It was… just simple discipline so they will not make a mistake next time — all of it for their own good.

"…"

Watching the girl, her head still lowered on the counter, almost like she is weeping.

"Ah, Gillian-chan. I know it is strange, even unbelievable. It was the same with me." Saji tried to comfort her, patting her lowered head gentle.

_"Her hair is so soft! I want to touch it all day!" _Saji really enjoyed the touch of Gillian's soft locks.

Several girls standing behind Sona just glanced at each other, finding her reaction strange.

"Haaah!" Gillian raised her head from the counter, not looking amused at all. One might say her expression was flat.

"So you say, you are a devil too…? Like that, Rias girl?"

"Yes…"

"And you just came here to announce it..."

"Yes."

"Aren't you afraid other people might look at you and your group with suspicion announcing it so openly?"

"Not concerned about it." Sona sipped from the tea she ordered; the lady kept her calm face all along.

"They will simply forget what we will speak here. I used a spell to make them disregard us."

"Huh…" it was evident even from looking around.

At the moment, Sona started to speak about the sensitive subject; all ordinary people around started to look dizzy. Like they would be drained or woke up from a long dream, or even drugged, finding everything funny and always smiling.

_"It feels almost like she used some kind of charm on them." _Indeed, against simple humans, such spells were quite dangerous.

"Your will is quite strong."

"Tch, don't say you tried to use your "charm" on me too?" Gillian asked annoyed, furrowing her brow.

"That's the case." the heiress of house Sitri admitted it.

Just like that! Not even apologizing, she tried to manipulate her. "Your will is quite strong, not even recognizing it. Hmm, Rias was right, wanting to recruit you. You would make a strong devil."

"Yeah… right. Don't say you are too a cosplayer weirdo?" Hearing this, Sona raised a brow, looking around for a moment.

"I assure you, we are not cosplayers. We are devils. You see, we even have magic." Raising her hand, a small seal appeared in her palm, displaying the symbol of house Sitri.

"Not convinced, that's still a hologram. And don't drug my customers!? Drug is bad, Mkay?! It's bad for business! It is bad for people! Only the ones sell it will profit from it!" her tone was quite harsh, but that pouting face made her cute.

"I see, you are the woman of science. But, still, why do you think we are cosplayers? Aren't our magic, our charm is enough to convince you about the truth?"

"Because you aren't acting as devils should. Nor look like one! Nor you use real magic. Just some cheap trick!"

"I see, so you say because we look, humans, we are not proper devils? That, because this kind of magic not that spectacular, it's not magic at all?"

"Grr! Exactly! Even in games, devils can shapeshift! Can use their demonic powers to blow up things! You almost act like that Rias Girl and her ORC band. That pervert followed me around a few days ago and had those cardboard wings. All use cheap tricks! I must admit, both groups made a valiant effort to make their outfit and effects realistic, but to the supernatural? Tch! You are pretty far to make me believe. Hell! You all don't even look like a proper devil!"

Sona blinked, somewhat offended this person thinks she and her group are not proper devils.

She took offense not recognized as a proper devil!

She was the heiress of house Sitri, the inheritor one of the noble families from the 72 pillars.

She not a proper devil? Absurd!

"Gillian-chan… I think." Saji tried to save the situation, but Gillian had already started.

"At least grow some horns, forked tail, wear tight leather, with a red skin! You are just destroying my illusion! So, can you do that? If not, I will not believe you. Come on! Transform! Open a Hellgate! Drag me to hell then!"

Sona's head boiled! This woman was impossible, just like Rias described her. Only her sheer will kept her from lashing out.

"No, we can't… we are not specialized in body modification magic."

It was almost like the soul left Gillian's body; she slumped on the counter. Weeping sounds coming from under her forearm.

"Why can't you try at least!?" she hit the bar, almost crying. "You don't even try to convince me! You are really bad at this! I hate you so much! Wasting my time! Destroying my dreams! Even that Rias girl and her band tried to use those fake, leatherette wings to convince me!"

Yet, Sona should have expected this; their appearance really resembles humans. It cannot be helped; her family learned to blend in human society really good.

After many years of mingling with humans, many devils lost their monstrous forms. More and more resembling humans.

"Well…"

"Leatherette wings. Pfft!" one of the girls behind Sona chuckled, earning a sharp gaze from the interrupted woman.

"Eh, you saw their wings and still not believing them?" Saji just looked dumb now. At the moment, Sona and her group revealed their wings; he believed all their devil nonsense.

"Ah, Rias said so you are hard to convince. Very well. What about the man who followed you, conjuring a light spear out of nothing. What about his wings?"

"He most likely pulled out of his sleeve, then extended it like a stock. It looked like a weird stun baton. As for wings, it is made from cardboard! It just crackled and cracked when I hit him!"

Gillian made a few swings with her imaginary baton, making the devil gulp.

"What about his strength? Surely, you recognized it was inhuman! His speed. Almost blurring."

"I think it was far from inhuman. Maximum athletic. I can pretty much take care of him using my tools — my trusty crowbar and stun gun." as she said this, Saji gulped scared.

"Wha-What!? You carry a crowbar and stun gun with yourself?!" Saji paled right away, remembering Sona's explain what happened.

"Well, excuse me. A girl had to protect herself under her nightly jog. And from your thorough explanation, I suspect you as well followed me around that night. If you are going to continue this, I will beat you up too." she shook her fist menacing, Sona was not impressed at all. She was still the same ice queen.

"Gi-Gillian-chan, I am sure Kaichou meant no harm. She just wanted to make sure you arrive home, just alright."

"Yes! Didn't you know! The stray activity increased in recent times? They are killing people left and right!" two girls from the Sitri peerage spoke up, the rest of the group nodding confirming.

Going out at night became hazardous in recent times. Even with the diligent work of the devils overseeing this area, it was hard to keep everything in check.

"Stray?" Gillian raised her brow. Though she suspected the girl spoke about those strange, mutated devils she killed numerous under the passing month, she just played the clueless.

"Devils who have diverted away from their masters for their own selfish desires. Without their masters to keep them in check, they become a great threat if their powers go beyond their control."

Sona recalled the explanation, just like she would cite it from a book.

"Ha! You built quite a lore. First, that Rias girl, now you. No matter if you continue to follow me around, I will call the police. Worse, I will carry a gun and shoot at you if you try to do something suspicious!"

"Hmph! I see you cannot be convinced. What about a bet then?"

"A bet?" Gillian raised her brow. True, she found the insistence of the girl quite annoying, but nonetheless amusing considering how hard these devils try to recruit her. "I don't do bets, that's for losers."

"A simple game of chess, five rounds. If you lose three matches, you join my peerage. Become a devil and part of the student council. That's it. Or you say, are you afraid? What can you possibly lose? Maximum your human self. Worth not much nowadays if you ask me. We, devils, live longer, our health is better, more resistant to illness and any kind of damage."

"But if I sprinkle you with a little holy water, you will start to smoke according to DND rules. If I say an 'Amen', you start to shudder." as she said the "holy" word, the devils indeed started to shudder for a moment. "Aren't I am right? Very resistant, indeed. Sprinkle, sprinkle! "

Gillian made a motion like she used a sprinkler, and from this much, Sona understood right away what she referred to.

"That's… true. Devils also have Achilles heels. Yet, not as much as humans. Raising our strength may negate this weakness too."

If it were for an average human, she would have already given up recruiting that person. Yet, the person before her was not an everyday human. Gillian was different!

_"Yes, my tests proved it!" _Sona was confident; this girl was the right person for the task.

According to Sona's research on her, and the tests she ran, Gillian would be a perfect candidate to bear her last knight piece or even the rock. She fit both categories.

_"She has an impressive stability and compatibility rating of 96%. Not speaking her transition and growth rating that reached the never seen 97% and 100%! Rias lost a great chance of not recruiting her!"_

Devils made proven to be practical tests to determine devil piece compatibility with a person. The higher the value, the more likely the piece can form a stable bond with the person — and not cause further mutations and abnormality.

The lower the percentage rating was, the more likely mutations and abnormalities will occur after the transition. This will not only hinder the reincarnated devil from reaching their full potential but increases the chance to turn against their master — or make them act they never did before reincarnation.

_"If more would run tests, or consider the results of these proven to be accurate tests, we would have to deal a lot less stray and rebellious person."_

Indeed, many devils with evil pieces just reincarnated whoever they liked — refusing to acknowledge the test results. Hell, many not even run them or considered to examine the target before reincarnating them.

According to Gillian's result, she has a very slim chance going stray, has an almost limitless potential to grow; her personality not likely to change. Mutations have a meager chance to occur. She has good grades, and her character shows no direct signs of instability — all in all, a perfect candidate every peerage owner wanted.

_"Not speaking her almost inhuman physical characteristics… after reincarnated as a devil, she will be a great addition to our race and my peerage."_

Yes, Sona investigated everything before coming here!

Made her tests and calculations! She can't miss the chance Rias did!

She had plans! Multiple plans for every outcome! She will not lose!

_"Her background is a little mysterious. But I couldn't find anything that may point towards malicious intent." _After keeping eyes on her for several days, her suspicion falls on a level where she was confident in her recruitment. It is now, or never!

_"If I do, Rias or others come back to her. I can't let anyone else claim such a prize!"_

"Let's say I accept what you say, and play your game. What if I win?" Gillian raised a brow, Sona remained silent for long moments. The girls are whispering behind her back.

"Is she serious?"

"No one can beat Kaichou in chess. Not speaking three times in a row!"

For the people of her peerage, Sona was the uncrowned champion of the game. It cannot be denied. Sona even managed to end an arranged marriage with her skills in chess.

"You can…"

But as she was on to speak her mind, a dangerous feeling ran through the devils. Like a hunter entered the café, sending an impulse of danger through their spine.

"Kaichou, this…" Tsubaki's word cut by a sudden noise coming from the entrance.

"Let me go! Shitty Freed!"

"Oi! Pipsqueak! You come with me! Raynare wants you back! You shitty traitor!"

Turning towards the direction where the prattle is about to begin. A boy about 160 cm was grabbing the arm of the short maid, Mittelt, trying to drag her away.

"How dare a simple human threaten me!? Do you want to be killed!? Shitty exorcist!"

The devils in the establishment right away recognized the uniform on the boy. It was the typical clerical uniform of the church. With the long coat and the holy cross clearly visible on it.

"Who is that guy?" Saji asked, annoyed. Being he became devil not long ago, the boy knows not how a typical exorcist looks.

"An exorcist…" Tsubaki notified them, all around squinted their eyes, all around know what to do.

"Tsubaki captu…" but before Sona could give the order, Gillian walked her field of vision, separating the small maid and the strange boy.

"Oi! What are you doing with my employee?" she spat angrily.

"Kaichou… do we?"

"We will step if something happens. I am curious how she will solve this."

The devils gulped, more so who knew how dangerous an exorcist is.

At the moment that man entered the establishment, their danger sense screamed. Hell, Saji almost jumped up from the sudden impulse.

That teen who just entered not only felt like a dangerous individual, but the madness just radiated from his eyes.

_"Even his hair… is his hair silverish? His skin is also damn so pale! Like a fucking vampire!." _Saji thought so, gulping nervously.

"What the hell do you want?!" the crazy exorcist screamed, the mere question was enough to trigger him.

"Umm… please, can you let go, my employee? Pretty please?" Gillian tried to sound as polite as possible, surprised by the sudden outburst of the man.

Being said, she preferred to solve this issue peacefully. Her shop was a legal business; she no means want the police to come around.

_"Even when I can simply brainwash them, or make them forget with a skill. I rather not mess with people's minds."_

Yet, her kind behavior only earned a grin and laughed from the strange teen.

"Fuhahahahahaha!"

"Are you an idiot, or what?" Mittelt facepalmed, seeing her new master weak try.

"And what if I not, bitch? What will you do? ~"

"Haah! Why I felt you ask this?" She really should have expected this. Why she even bothered to ask. "_Maybe I am civilized?" _Yes, this was one of the reasons; she scratched her face uneasy.

'Sniff!' "What is this stench?" in the next moment, the exorcist sniffed in the air, looking towards Sona and her group.

"Oi! Don't say you ally with devils now! Shitty brat! I wonder what will Raynare say when she knows this!"

"Tch!"

"What an exorcist doing in our territory? Speak, and I will guarantee fair treatment!" Finally, Sona stood up, her peerage prepared for battle.

"Why should I answer a shitty devil like you!? I will kill you all and fuck your corpses!" the guy pulled out a strange gun, licking it aroused.

"You wouldn't…?" Saji was, of course, ready to jump, urged to beat this guy senseless.

"Please, if you want to brawl, do it outside of my establishment. The people come here to relax. Not to listen to your…"

"Shut up! Bitch!" Freed pointed her gun against Gillian's forehead. "I recognize you from the description! That shitty Dohnaseek warned you are dangerous! But allying with the devil filth too!? I will put a bullet in your head too!" this guy was ultimately out of his mind, aiming his strange gun directly at her head.

"Haa! Why it happens in my café?" and Gillian can only sight, cursing her existence that, like a magnet, attracted trouble. _"Why mee?! I just want to relax!"_

"What did you just said!?"

"I just said…" Gillian cleared her throat. Strangely, she kept her calm, completely disregarding the fact a weapon pointed against her head. "Learn some more word than shit and bitch… Saying it all became boring, quite fast. If you want to be vulgar, be selective at least."

"I don't care! Shit! Shit! Bitch! Bitch! Shit! Shit! Shit! Shitty bitch, you all will die! This exorcist will kill you all! This is the devil slayer song! This exorcist kill yo all!"

"Now, you just sound like a bad rapper. Seriously, widen your vocabulary…"

"Die filth!"

Everyone froze as the exorcist's finger twitched on the trigger.

"Tomoe! Now!" Sona gives the command, but before Tomoe could move, a bullet mark appeared before her leg.

'Bang!' the knight of Sitri peerage jumped back, sweating how fast the exorcist reacted.

"Fast…"

"Back! Bitch! I will take care of you later!" the strange gun once again pointed against Gilian's head, Freed smirking like a maniac. "Die! Bitch!"

"Haah! Just do it! But if you fail… prepare for the consequences…"

"The hell you say!"

But what was supposed to happen didn't happen. At the moment, Freed pulled the trigger of his exorcist gun.

'Click!'

"Wha…?" Freed looked at his weapon astonished, pointing it against the girl again.

'Click! Click! Click! Click!' the weapon, refused to work. Pulling the trigger, it just clicked, like something went wrong with the gun.

"What the hell!?"

"Fufufufu! Is your toy pistol faulty? So bad…" Gillian just laughed on the "luck" of poor exorcist, watching all amused how her little tweaking on the weapon's firing mechanism made it all but useful.

_"Be glad I didn't tweak that energy cell in that weapon. You would lose your arm right away."_

"Dammit this shit!" reaching under his coat, Freed pulled out a sword handle, preparing to slice up the girl.

"What toy you plan to use now?"

"I will tear you apart! You little shit!" Freed squeezed the handle harder, and a beam of light shoot out, forming a sword.

"Oh! You have a lightsaber!? So cool! Are you a Jedi? A Sith? Please be a Sith! I like them better!" Gillian's eyes just beamed, looking at the buzzing light weapon left and right. Adoring the tool like an excited child!

"I will make you eat it! Hehehehe! ~ Let's see how you like it when I put it in your ass!"

"Gillian! Get away from that man! If he slices you…!" Saji has visibly shuddered, even looking at that blade of light made his devil instinct shudder. Tomoe already moved, but also with her speed of a knight; it was too late; the edge of the exorcist fell with inhuman speed.

"Tomoe, get her away…" Sona was one moment too late to give her command, as Freed's hand already moved.

"Too late! Suckers!" the blade fell towards the girl; seemingly, from this close, the damage was inevitable.

"Eh?" yet, Gillian did nothing until the last moment. "What the!?"

The girl, just before the blade of light connected with her head, leaned away, letting the edge simply pass her.

Then again, then again, then again! It was only a minimal movement she made, yet, the girl utilized no unnecessary dodge, almost like she exactly know where the blade is going to connect, and how to avoid it.

"Fast…" Tomoe, the knight of the group, sweated, that speed was almost inhuman.

"Stop it! Dammit! Let me hit you, you bitch!" Freed's flailing movements might look like when a child playing with a stick, but behind it, there was a particular technique of a person who uses his weapon for a long time. A training, only exorcists of the church received.

"Die already!"

For at least ten long seconds, Gillian continued her dodge, the man left burns on the ground with his sword of light, slicing everything perfectly he reached.

"Oi! I hope you will pay for that!"

"Aghhhh! Fuck you!"

In the end, Gillian simply sidestepped.

"What the…" for Freed and the rest, it was like time slowed, and the girl was behind the exorcist under a moment.

"Witness, the ultimate technique of O'Dyēus family!" grabbing freed's waist from behind, Gillian pulled him back, bending herself unnaturally.

'CRASH!' in the next moment, the exorcist's head embedded in the wood flooring, twitching in pain.

"WHAAAAA!?" the girls of the Sitri peerage shouted astonished, the wrestling technique was correctly utilized!

"That's…" even Sona allowed herself to sweat uneasy. "… A wrestling move?"

"3! 2! 1!" Gillian slapped on the ground, counting it down, waving: it's over!

"OOO! SHE DID A GERMAN SUPLEX ON THE GUY!" Saji shouted, impressed by the peerless wrestling technique.

"This technique passed down for generations in the O'Deyus family! Witness, and feel it in your bones!" and Gillian just posed, raising her index high, like a wrestler after triumph, Freed twitched almost unconscious. "You don't see me!" then waved her hand before her eyes, mocking the defeated exorcist last time.

"Da-Damn you…" despite the hard crash, Freed tried to regain his bearing, with bleeding head, still disoriented, the exorcist reached towards his sword.

"You damn bitch! I will…"

'Kick!'

"Ugh!" Freed rolled, crashing hard against the bar.

"On the ground!"

"That's hurt! Dammit! You damn bitch!"

Only when he opened his eyes, he recognized as Gillian sanding above him, stepping on his arm to not use his sword anymore, his own gun pointed against his face.

"Now then, Mr. Woeveryouare… tell me why you came. Why do you want to drag away my adorable Loli maid? Oh! And I hope you can pay for the damage you caused."

"Fuck you!" 'Bang!' Freed sweated, tremblingly turning his head towards the smoldering hole in the flooring. The weapon worked not until now is functional once again.

"Oh! I thought it works not! I must be lucky. Fufufufu! Or your weapon like me more than you! Whatever the case… Interesting toy. Did you make it? Cool!" Gillian grinned, like a madman who found a new toy. "I like it; I will keep it."

"I will tear your limbs and fuck your limbless torso!" Freed tried to get up, only to receive one more shots near his head. Only this time, leaving a scratch on his face.

"So, let's play a game." she flipped the weapon in her hand, pointing it against Freed's head.

"You answer my questions. Each wrong answer means one bullet in your limbs. If you refuse to pay the damage, I will make you work! Fair, isn't it?"

"You wouldn't dare…" Freed snickered, knowing well how people worked, there is no way someone would deliberately injure the other. People were too soft, worked differently. Only psychopaths like him — without anything to lose — can do such a thing. They were superior! They were…

'Bang! Splatter!' "Agh! You bitch!"

"She really did it?" the Sona peerage sweated and shuddered. They never thought Gillian really willing to injure her fellow human.

"That's one bullet in your arm… the next will be in your leg." the pistol pointed against his leg in the next moment.

Freed tried his best to get out of this situation, but flaring up his sword only earned a stomp.

'Crack!' "Augh!" His wrist broke to smithereens as Gillian stomped on it, making him release his weapon.

"No foul play, Mr… Or I will be grouchy. One more like this, and I will use that pretty sword of yours. Slicing a piece from you." she glanced at the sword, then her attention returned to the teen exorcist.

"I ask again, what do you want my adorable employee?"

"Aggh! Okay! Okay! I will answer it! That damn Raynare sent me to recover that traitor!"

"And who is this? Raynare? If I may ask?"

"A bitch! Just like you!" Freed grinned, just to receive another shot, this time in his leg. 'Bang!'

"Aghhh! Damn you!"

"She is scary…"

"Yes…" this one thing, the devils agreed on.

"Answer the question, or the next one will go in your balls…"

"Okay! Okay! Dammit! No more foul play! It is not worth it anyway!"

"Kaichou… I think we should."

"Let's wait it out," Sona said, so, giving a slight look at her queen. "We may know something useful."

And thus, Gillian continued her questioning, the customers around all happy, full with smiles thanks to the devil charm.

…

"So, let me sum it. That Raynare guy and her band of misfits want my adorable maidservant back. And me dead? That's adorable."

"Tell me, what the exorcist and Fallen doing in devil territory? Aren't they know this may mean war?"

"The hell should I know!" Freed spat, entirely disgusted by the person before her. "Even if I know, what does it matter?! I only want to slaughter and kill your kind! Damn bitch!"

"Typical Fallen Exorcist. You all madmen."

"Well, guys, what to do with this guy?"

"We will take him into custody. Of course, if it's not against your wishes."

"Do what you want with him. Eat him. Shoot him. Whatever, I care not. Just make sure he or his superiors will pay for the damage he caused." Gillian stepped down from the broken wrist of the man, grabbing the now deactivated light sword.

"Of course. House Sitri glad for your cooperation. We will reimburse your damage."

"I thought your name is Shitori." Gillian glanced at the heiress, making her stiffen.

"It is Sitri, amongst devils. Shitori only a pseudo name to hide my identity."

"Wha-te-ver, Miss Cos-pla-yer De-Vil…" inspecting the now empty handle, Gillian hummed satisfied.

"Interesting, I will keep it."

For a moment, everyone sweated, watching the strange girl who single-handedly manhandled a trained exorcist.

Unfortunately, this small opening was enough and Freed only needed this moment. Caring not about his injuries, the man jumped on his feet.

"So long! Bitches!" smashing a ball to the ground, smoke and blinding light released. Disorienting everyone in the bar.

"What happened!?"

"That guy!?"

"He is gone…" muttered Mittelt, sighing disappointed. "He is long gone. That guy is fast. Even according to many Fallen."

Indeed, Freed disappeared from the building, running out through the door. Even injured, he was fast enough to disappear under a moment.

"So you admit you are a Fallen. Strange, I don't feel the usual presence from you."

"What does it matter now?" Mittelt gave a cold shoulder, sitting down, looking exhausted. "Mittelt is tired. Had enough of running. She is a traitor, according to them. An outcast, whatever Mittelt do she will be targeted. Either by devils or her own kind. It is useless to hide it anymore."

"I see…" Sona hummed understanding. "Tomoe, Reya, try to find this exorcist. With his wounds, he can't be that far."

"Umu!" with that, the two girl – one with brown, the other with reddish-brown hair – disappeared, running out from the building.

"Well, now!" Gillian clapped her hand, smiling. "Now it is solved! Let's drink good tea or coffee. Calm down, and play that set of matches."

"You still want to play, even after this?" Sona raised her brow; this girl was undoubtedly out of the ordinary.

"Now! Now! A duel is a duel. And a gentleman always accepts a duel."

"Gentleman?"

"It sounds better than saying: A lady always accepts a duel. No?"

"I suppose…"

"Do you have a board?"

"I always have one under my hand." she snapped her fingers, and Tsubaki recovered the set from her bag.

"Splendid! Then! Let's play the game. Let's play the game! Let's play… the game." the last part sounded quite malicious, and now, hearing it, even Sona started to have doubts.

"Very well…"

And with that, the match between Sona and Gillian started. Her people, the guests are watching the titanic fight, going on for a long time!

**Flashback end:**

"So, that's it?" Rias raised her brow, watching her fellow devil who slurped her tea.

"That's it…"

"So you have a new member. Congratulations, you managed…" Rias stopped for a moment, watching her girlfriend darkening expression.

"Don't say…!"

"Ara ara! What a surprise!" Akeno chuckled, somewhat finding the situation amusing.

"She is a monster." Sona offered a scary expression, an expression of a broken person. "She let me win two times in a row. And from those two, she dismantled all my tactics. Even offered new chances to beat her. Playing around with me, then taking away hope at the last moment. She is a monster…"

"Well, I said to be careful." Rias offered a giggle, hiding her mouth behind her cute fist. "By the way, congratulations on your engagement."

"You are not helping…" Sona leaned forward, grabbing her head in panic. "What will father and mother say? I am not ready to marry. What will be our clan? What will happen if my sister appears here hearing it!?"

To make things clear. Sona's parents arranged a marriage for her previous. Yet, she managed to escape that engagement by betting with her suitor and defeating him in a chess game.

Ever since she has an iron rule, a condition one had to fulfill in order to earn her hand.

No exceptions!

If it's a bet, and the agreement made, she can't back! This was her parent's clause in order to erase her marriage! This was her own promise!

How would that look if she backs now? She would be ridiculed. Not only here, but in the underworld!

"So, now you are beaten — multiple times in a row — you are engaged."

"Yes…" she gulped, sweating intensely.

"Well, I will make sure to choose something suitable for your wedding." Rias teased her, earning a twitching eye from the usually calm and collected girl.

"This is no joke! Rias! What will be our race, my family! What will be…?!"

"Is she even knows?"

"No… I mean, I didn't tell her yet."

"Then, problem solved. Don't tell her." Rias shrugged it down, entirely calm about the case.

"You don't understand…" Sona bit her lip. "I am a Sitri, how would that look if I back away from a promise? What my servants would say?"

"Haah! I don't know then! Keep lovers that would solve the issue. They only needed to impregnate you, no?"

"That's… inappropriate." Sona's face went red in an instant, even imagining it filled her with shame.

"What about your cute new servant? Aren't he fit?"

"Saji?" Rias nodded, confirming her suspicion. "He… he is more like a little brother to me. Not really a lover material."

"I see?" Rias hummed, even imagining the two together, was amusing. _"They are so different."_

"What about your new servant, I heard you too managed to recruit at least one."

"Ah! Ise-kun…" Rias hummed thoughtfully. "He is cute, easy to please him. Though he needs a lot of work, he can't even teleport yet."

"What a shame… you should have picked better, Rias. Pawns do not come free, and you used eight pawns on him."

"I am sure my investment will return… in time." Rias stuck her tongue, making her colleague sight disappointed.

"At least we get some information."

"I wonder what happened with the exorcist." Rias pondered, Sona never mentioned what happened Freed under her explanation. "Did you managed to catch him?"

"No, we lost his trace. He is good, Rias. Very good. He made sure to hide his trail under escape. We are still looking for him."

"I see… what about that Fallen girl you mentioned? Did she know anything?"

"Haah!" Sona lowered her head, shaking it. "That Gillian girl refused to let her questioned. Referring, she is traumatized, and she is her employee. Even going that far to challenge every single one of us in a fight. She was… very vulgar."

"I recognized…" the two heiresses sweated as looked at each other, speaking from experience.

"Either way, we keep the area under surveillance as much as we can. This… "human" is dangerous, Rias. Fighting against the exorcist, it was like she knows his next move before it even happened. No movement wasted. Are you sure she has no Sacred Gear? Checking her background showed o outstanding anomaly. Average human parents with average jobs that required to travel a lot. But that's it!"

"We detected it not. Though, now as you described what happened. A dormant one might reside in her. Yes, one connected to possibility sense, or something eerie similar. That would explain how she managed to beat you in chess. Or the fact, she took care that Fallen so badly on that night. It might be that, her Sacred Gear still dormant, not awakened. I need to research this topic a little bit."

Once more, Sona started to sulk; Rias made her remember her terrible defeat.

"There, there… it can't be that bad. I am sure; you will figure something out." Rias patted her friend's head, trying to cheer her up.

"Haa! Maybe you are right. There must be some way to find the truth!"

"I am sure we will find it, eventually… until then, let's continue our work, the best we can."

"Umu, right."

And thus, the two pureblood continued their chat, trying to dissolve the issues they faced.

* * *

**Scene Change: Underworld: Fallen Territory:**

'Annoying music plays…'

Strange music emitted that looked from a mobile, settling on Azazel's table.

Typically, the fallen governor would answer the call under a few seconds, but now, as spotted who's calling, he rather let it ring — for the annoyance of his general, of course.

"Azazel-sama, please, can't you answer the call? So we can continue our discussion. It is important. It is the third time it cut this important topic…"

Before the Governor of the Fallen faction, Grigory, sitting on a comfortable seat, a gruff, warrior looking man sat. Behind his back, ten black wings stretching proud.

Indeed, seeing his majestic beard and muscular body, it was evident he was more of a warrior than a scholar.

"Oh! But I like this song so much!"

Once more, the annoying music played, Azazel started to snap his fingers on the rhythm.

"Hearing it, and imagining the expression of the caller fills me with such joy!" the man smiled, his smile cannot be a boarder.

"If you allow me to ask, who's the caller? I hope not again a god." or goddess Azazel peeked on. "The last time you managed to enrage one of them… it was quite a dangerous play…"

"Ah! Don't worry! Baraqiel-chan! Nothing bad will happen… this time. Don't worry! I think… she is not a god. Possibly…"

"Possibly?" the man slightly opened his almost closed eyes. "I request you to pick up the phone and apologize." the man was serious, even going that far to glare at his leader.

"Oi! Oi! Baraqiel! What's that menacing look?"

The warrior continued to glare at Azazel, pushing the mobile closer. "Please answer the call…"

"Geez! You are like Shemhazai! Can't take a joke!"

This only earned a scoff, his phone once more pushed under his nose. "Pick it up; then, we can continue…"

"Fine! Tch!"

But as Azazel was on to accept the call, the music stopped.

"You see? Problem solved. The call ended! Let's hear the voicemails then…" pushing a few buttons; it displayed the actual voice messages his device received.

_[You have 120 voice messages…] _the device said so in a robotic female voice.

"Well, there is a few voice message."

"You don't say…" the soldier man sweatdropped.

"Let's hear them…"

'Click!'

**[WHY THE FUCK CAN'T YOU ANSWER A DAMN CALL**!?] the phone roared, and Azazel immediately distanced it from his ear, looking almost like a pistol shoot bang near his ear. The girl yelling on the other side was just too noisy for his taste.

"Aiii! She is definitely angry. Better not meet her for a while…"

Baraqiel furrowed his brows on the tasteless joke, hearing the noisy wench from the other side. She must be furious. Whoever she was, whatever Azazel did with her, he would rather not be on her wrong side when the two meet.

"Just what did you do again, Azazel?"

"Ah, dear Baraqiel! Do I look like a man who does nasty things with beautiful women?" Azazel played the offended, even going that far to place his fingers on his chest huffishly.

"Pretty much, that's why you fell…" it was undeniable, it was the main reason most of them fell because they can't resist temptation — For Azazel, his endless thirst for boobs, and having sex with a human woman what caused his fall.

"You offend me, my friend!" Azazel almost looked offended, smirking mischevious.

"Whatever…" Baraqiel just shrugged, nodding towards the device. "Let's just listen to what she intends to say, then continue our meeting."

"Certainly…" Azazel nodded, pushing the button.

**[YOU FUCKING SAID THERE ARE NO FALLEN IN THIS TERRITORY! YET! WHAT DID I FIND! THEY STARTED TO BUG ME! COMING INTO MY SHOP AND CAUSING SHIT! EVEN GOING THAT FAR TO TRY TO KILL ME UNDER MY ALONE TIME! MY FUCKING ALONE TIME!]**

**[WHA…!? Is that really Azazel-sama you spoke to?!] **now a second female voice reverberated in the line, sounding quite shocked.

**[Yeah! Want to say hello?]**

**[Wha-Wha…!? Yes, of course! Mittelt wants… Mittelt! UGH! YOU CAN'T JUST SPEAK LIKE THIS WITH AZAZEL-sama! Even if it's very unlikely you speak with him…] **Mittelt muttered in the end, almost like she turned her head away.

"Do you know this Mittelt?"

"Have no idea who she is…" the two fallen leaders' were confused, not even knowing this Mittelt kid. Shrugging, in the end, they decided to continue.

**[And why not? He is an asshole! Can't even pick up a phone…]**

"Very… charming." Baraqiel gulped, earning a sight from his friend.

"Haaah! Let's continue…"

**[Oi! Still, listening!? I just wanted to say, clear your mess! This little one wanted to kill me under my jog. So I captured her. The other one wanted to kill an innocent boy a few nights ago! So I plucked her away like an insect. Then an old pervert came to molest me under my run. Broke his cardboard wings too…]**

"Cardboard wings?"

"Fuhahaha! That's rich!" Azazel enjoyed this more and more. But at the same time, he started to worry about what will happen once he returns. _"Well, it will be unpleasant. That's sure…" _He can only offer a sour smile.

[**According to this little one,** **their task should observe, not terrorizing the populous! Regulate your people, or it will be I who will do so. Putting their head down before your door if it's necessary!]**

"Is she… really threatening the fallen?" the warrior blinked, more and more uneasy hearing this long message.

"Haah!"

**[I am out, you wanted your damn report, and here is your damn report! Come personally if you want to know more, you have a week! The devils here are quite annoying by the way. Is their usual behavior to try to recruit everyone they meet? I am out! Bye! Old fucker! Don't forget! A WEEK! Once it ends, I will make one of your subordinates to spat the location of your base. You don't want me to come for you…] **a splash can be heard in the background, almost like someone spat before ending the call.

The message ended like that, earning a long sight from Azazel.

"You will let her speak with you like this?" Baraqiel asked with a furrowed brow, finding it perpetual someone speaking like this with the leader of Grigory. More so, threatening their people.

"Eliminate this wench. We can't let a simple girl threaten our people, and get away with it! Of course, if you request, I can go in your stead. It will be a pleasure teaching some manner with a big-mouthed kid like this one."

Even as an irresponsible man, Azazel should not allow others to speak with him like this. He possessed a crucial position in the three Biblical factions.

If he let someone mock him like this… that not only ridicule him but all the fallen in one go, making them look weak and vulnerable.

_"Not only before the devils and angels. But other factions and pantheons as well…"_

It may cause a catastrophe, in the long run, further weakening their already failing faction.

"This… is not that simple, old friend. There are certain circumstances in the play. I feel, pissing her off any more would end badly for us." Azazel glanced at his friend, his eyes carrying a harsh light.

"Then why in the first place…?"

"She is just a kid. She needs to learn manners. That was my original intention. A prank for a prank, that's it." Azazel leaned back in his seat, looking exhausted. "I do not intend to anger a being with unknown power and origin more. I will apologize in time…"

"Unknown being?" Baraqiel watched his friend waiting for his explanation. "Azazel, just what you meddled with again?" he earnestly hoped, this thing will not cause the end of them.

"I can't say more for now… sorry friend. It is sec-ret." his mischievous smile returned, earning a hard time for one of his commanders.

"I see…" Baraqiel was well aware; no matter how much he bugs Azazel, he will not tell him if he not want. That's the kind of man he was.

"Haaa! Can we delay this meeting? I need to make a few calls. Clear a few things…"

"Of course, call me once you finished."

"Certainly…"

With that, Baraqiel left the room, leaving the Fallen Governor alone.

"Haa! Gillian-chan! Why are you so grouchy? It was just a joke!"

The skies right away went gloomier in the underworld, signing it was a bad joke. Indeed, Azazel was terrible in this.

…

A world distance away, a little bit earlier, Gillian returned to her usual business owner duty, preparing the shop for the next day.

"Yo-You… You seriously spoke like that with Azazel-sama!?" Mittelt was freaked out, grabbing her blonde hair scared. "No! That can't be right! You just made a prank call! Yes… there is no way someone like you know Azazel-sama! There is no way…"

"Think what you want…" Gillian checked the inventory on her tablet marking the items arrived. "The old man himself used to come here. Every few days or so. Starting not long after I settled here. Strangely, he did not show up for some time. This phone the only one contact I have with him…"

The girl waved a mobile. At first, it looked like every other smart device, which made it distinct that the brand it carried.

"Tha-That's…!" Seeing it, Mittelt started to tremble; she right away recognized the mark. "That's the symbol of Grigory!"

"Ah, yes. He called his organization something like that. Wanting to invite me — well, at first, he demanded. He became much more humble after failing a few times."

"Ugggh! You are insane!" Mittelt now seriously doubted the sanity of her new boss, rattling her teeth sound. "Insane! We will all die!"

"Insanity brings progress, dear Mittelt. Chaos brings life and evolution, stagnation, and order death. In the long run… at least." she just smirked, making poor girl sweat.

"Mittelt says… you are out of your mind. Mittelt need to lay down, and sleep her delirium out! This must be a nightmare…"

"Is that so?" Gillian just smiled happy, tilting her head. "And aren't this is a beautiful nightmare?"

"Yeah… even Raynare made more sense than you. You are insane."

"Hmm, that may be… but for now. Please grab these pamphlets, start to distribute them on the streets."

"Are you serious!? Even after what happened yesterday? You want me to go out?"

"Don't worry!" Gillian stuck her tongue, pulling down the skin under her left eye. "These mischievous little eyes will be watching you. Now then… Would you kindly, my dear maid?"

Mittelt just "humph"-ed angry, snatching away the stack of leaflets.

"Making Mittelt do such a stupid task…! This is so mortifying… Mittelt will surely be assassinated out there!" and thus, like usual, she continued to be irritable for the amusement of the player who watched her leave.

"Ah! It was a good decision employing this little one! She never ceases to make me smile." with that, Gillian went back to her work, preparing the shop to open.

**Scene Change: In the park:**

"Uggggh!"

"Go, Issei-kun! Ten more pull!"

In the park, two individuals can be seen.

One was an average looking boy with brown hair and pale complexion.

The second was a man, around his early twenties — although his youthful face may imply he was still in his late teens — with caramell brown skin, red eyes, and strange white hair, he indeed caught the attention of many.

"So handsome!"

"Do you think he has a girlfriend?"

One can say, compared to the boy, his appearance and build was like a god sculpted him from marble. Lean yet athletically muscular. Wearing what looked like a typical butler attire, he indeed caught the eyes of many — both male and female watched him with jealously and love-struck gazes.

"Hello ladies…" charming, he just waved, swaying the heads of many, for a moment ignoring the struggling boy before him.

"Hu… Ahhh!" 'Thud!' Issei fell off from the rod he trained, breathing haphazard. "Im-Impossible! I… can't do it… sensei... it is too much! I need… a breather."

Turning back his attention to the boy, the young adult raised his brow.

"Now! Now! Issei-kun. If you give up, you will never earn results. Only by exceeding ourselves we can improve."

Handing him a bottle of water, the teen accepted, drinking deep from the gourd.

"I-I try my best, Sensei! But it's hard! My body..."

"Your body is not accustomed to physical exercise. I see that…" Rorschach hummed, watching the boy before him.

Even after transforming into a devil, his physical condition was deplorable at best; even the lowest imp could beat him.

"Rest a few minutes; it will be better…"

"Thank you, sensei! And thank you for helping with my training!"

"It is only natural." the man smiled well natured. "You are our esteemed customer, more importantly, my dear Gillian's friend. It would be a sin, not helping you. Aside from that, I had a few empty hours while I took the dogs for a walk…"

Not far from them, two dogs played, one with black, one with whitish fur. Wrestling in the freshly cut grass of the park.

"You are very generous. Thank you!" Issei bowed his head small, appreciate the help.

To know how it comes to Rorschach helping with Issei's training, it is vital to understand, each morning; the man took down his master's puppies for a walk, mainly visiting the park. In the same period of time, Issei trained, trying to improve his stamina and strength — for the order of his new master.

And while Rorschach walked with the dogs, and Issei jogged, they accidentally collided. The rest… history.

"So, why are you started to train so sudden? Has something happened? I recognized… you are in much better health since our last meeting. Still, the deep circles under your eyes and your tiredness, imply a nightly activity. What happened?"

Issei looked away, somewhat concerned. "Well…"

"I see… if its personal matter. Don't tell; I would never want to intrude your privacy."

"I-It is not that!" Issei defended sudden, sighing hard. "It is connected with the club I joined not long ago. Most of our club activity is at night. As well, there is a girl. Well, multiple girls."

"Hmm, understandable. You are just at the right age to be interested in females. So, don't worry about it! It is completely normal."

"Ugggh! You don't understand!" Issei shouted, slightly unnerved. "They have boobs! Big! Bigger! And small! But delicate…." he made a motion with his hands, almost like delicately fondling, then squeezing the mammaries of the other sex.

"I see…" Rorschach slightly sweatdropped, never before seen a human this enthusiastic about little fat hanging from the chest part of others.

"Well, you certainly enthusiastic. So your goal is to impress these females with physical strength."

"Not only that!" Issei breathed deep, puffing his chest. "I want to be harem king! My dream is to be surrounded by many Oppai! Then fondle them! Then suck them! Then…"

"Suck them?"

"Yes, suck them…" Issei nodded lecherous, almost drooling. "Then motorboat them. Brrr!"

The females around scowled disgusted, a mother even urging her children to get away as fast he could.

"Come on! Don't be near this pervert!"

"Khm! You certainly have a wide imagination. But I degrees, a normal female will not allow that for you…"

"Ahh! Why are you like this, Senpai!? Why are you against me?! You are crushing my dreams!" Issei collapsed, sobbing hard.

"Against you? Please forgive me, I…"

"Just shut up! You handsome bastard! You will never understand how it feels to be a normie! Never gaining the chance even to touch one!"

Now, the peeking females glared at the boy, and Issei felt the weight of their stares. Still, he defied everyone! He had a dream, and he will be damned not to try it at least!

_"I will be a harem king!"_

"You never understand, you surely peeked, squeezed, caressed, and sucked all kind of boobs! Patted their shapely bottom!"

Rorschach just sighed, his master was right. Humans are weird sometimes.

_"I can't understand, what this boy sees in mere flesh?" _the boys' head was confusing, even despite his ability to read minds. All that filled this boy was lust, no further goals. Or a higher purpose. Just to fondle, and suck, and caress them.

_"But also… there is something, or rather someone else here." _primordial, old, and powerful, the closest thing he can compare was his master.

[Oi! What are you doing?!] A voice turned in his direction in the next moment, coming from deep inside of the boy's mind.

[Please forgive me, I don't intend to intrude.] Rorschach apologized, finally facing the being itself in the mindscape.

[Hmm, it's fine, I suppose. I don't feel ill intent from you. Say, what are you exactly? I am trying to find out since you are reading the boy's mind, but I just can't find anything to compare. You feel like a human, at first. But something off…]

[Hmm, why do you think: "Something off?"]

[Just an odd feeling, I can't place. But maybe I am wrong…] the voice in Issei admitted. [I am old after all. I make mistakes.]

[I see. In any case, you can call me Rorschach. Now, it is your turn. You feel like a dragon, maybe a dragon Lord?]

[Heh! Almost squirt. I am Ddraig! One of the Two Heavenly Dragons! The Red Dragon Emperor of Domination! Feared by Fallens, Angels, Devils and even Gods!] The red dragon boasted, feeling all proud of his power.

[Well! Well! Well! I am honored, your majesty!] Rorschach almost chuckled, hiding his sarcastic tone.

Nonetheless, he made a mental bow towards the royalty before him. Respect is due where it's needed.

[That's only natural…] and the Welsh Dragon nodded appreciating, finally someone recognizing his strength after such a long time.

[If you allow me to ask, what are you doing in that boy? As a host… he is inappropriate for someone like you.] Even as a creature summoned by his master — and possessing great power compared to all who he encountered in this world — this Ddraig was indeed a powerful creature.

_"At least, compared to others…"_

Unfortunately, he can't really put the level near his name. _"This world certainly something new… under my master's command, I never experienced such a change. The flow of mystical energies here is almost nonexistent. The ley lines of this world running dry…" _it was no surprise the humans around were so weak, they had no source to draw from. Not even capable of using the simplest of magic.

[Heh! Curious, aren't ya? I suppose I can tell ya in exchange for a good story. Someone like you surely has a few. Yes? You feel like someone who has a few. I am bored here; my host still can't hear me. He is my weakest host until now. It is kinda disappointing. What would White say..?] it was almost like the dragon sobbed for a moment, filled with sadness and despair.

[Now! Now! Dragon-sama. Don't be sad. I may have a few… I share them if you share yours. Information for information.]

Under all of this, the shapeshifter chatted with Issei. The boy not even recognized anything from the conversation.

"So, Rorschach-san…"

"Rorschach is fine…"

Issei nodded gulping. "So, Rorschach. Why you and your sister are so nice to me? Most people would resent me after hearing about my dream and hobbies. Even disgusted coming near me."

"Let's just say; we had our fair share of difficulties. And that's it… we don't judge people from the first impression."

"Re-Really?!" Issei blinked, all surprised how Gillian and his brother had difficulties in life. At first, both looked too perfect. Too perfect to be real humans.

_"Just like Buchou and her club members…" _yes, he can only compare them to that.

"Really. Besides. Judging people without knowing them better is really stupid. And I feel…" he messed up Issei's hair.

"He-Hey! Stop it!"

"Despite your hobbies, deep inside, you are not that bad. I may say… you are quite innocent young man compared to most."

"He-Hey! I am not a kid! I a man!" Issei protested, looking entirely serious.

"Of course you are." Rorschach chuckled, looking at the boy's eyes questioning. "And what's a man's task?"

"Well…" Issei pondered hard. "To grope girls?"

The boy's lust overflow, if any succubus would be nearby, they would have long ago devoured him — and sucked him dry. _"Yeah… I am sure of it." _even the usually collected Roscharch felt, this much lust was too much for a human, or any devil.

"That's… one way to put it. Albeit, that's only the reward for your service. A gentleman should always protect their loved ones, Issei-kun. Have enough guts to stand up for themselves. For their own ideas. Never giving up!" Now, basically Gillian's "brother" sparkled; the stalker females either fainted or had a nosebleed.

"So manly!" can be heard from the background.

"Senpai…" Issei now wept, trying to wipe his eyes with his sleeves. "You… really made me happy. Ughhh! Now I am more determined than ever!" raising his fist high; the boy filled with determination, his eyes sparkled. "I WILL BECOME THE GREATEST HAREM KING! I WILL GROPE THEM! I WILL SUCK THEM! I WILL CARESS THEM!"

"Pervert!"

"Disgusting!"

"Mongrel!" immediately, several female shouts came from the bushes and other directions, yet, it didn't discourage the boy.

"Thank you, senpai! I do my best! Just as you advised! I will become the greatest harem king! I will work harder."

"Umu, do that, Issei-kun. Don't give up your dreams. Protect what's important to you!"

"YESSS!"

And with that, Issei started to run once more, striving to better himself. Filled with determination to become worthy enough to play with not only the boobs of Rias, but caress, and explore mountain Akeno and the flat landscapes of Koneko.

"I will reach my dream!" he shouted.

"What a strange boy…" Rorschach sweatdropped.

Albeit, maybe Issei should be less enthusiastic, as some distance away, he collided with a girl, wearing nun garb. Basically, trampling over her.

"Eiiii!" and the girl screamed, fell on the ground.

"Hah! Youths…" the young adult just shook his head amused, recovering a silver pocket watch with a strange symbol, the man checked the time. "Hmm, it is time to go. No matter. My business here is finished."

[It was an enlightening chat, Dragon-sama.]

[Indeed… say, squirt. Another conversation when this boy visits your café?]

[Why not? I have many more stories to share, of course, if you are willing to do the same. Everything equivalent of exchange, after all.]

[Heh! You can bet on that!]

"Naturally…" Rorschach chuckled, whistling for the dogs. "Xolotl! Baskerville! We are going!"

The two pups stopped playing, looking at each other, slightly disappointed their game disturbed, soon after following the man.

"Wonder what will master say about this. So interesting outcome!" a dark shadow played through his face, making the usually friendly man look sinister for a moment. "Let's prepare the worst then. As my lady used to say: You can never be prepared enough…"

With that, the man headed home. On his trail, his two faithful dogs — Xolotl and Baskerville followed.

**Scene Change: At night:**

At night, one should not move out. Yet, as always, Gillian was restless.

She can't really help it though; whenever she had to sit more than a few minutes, she felt restricted. Almost like a prisoner!

Despite this, she withholds her urge to move most of the time, offering a bleak picture of serenity.

Yet, one can't deny their calls forever. Can't deny their instinct to move, explore, and soar through the skies! Be free from all chains — like their race originally intended!

_"Since coming here, I can't help it…" _it was a weird instinct. Whatever it was, it came with her new body — or something else. She doesn't really know how she could call it.

"Haah! So annoying!" she brushed her hair, flying through the very air itself. Her speed! Well, it was beyond understanding. At least for most beings.

Even when she started to accelerate, the whole town shook, a shockwave washing through the entire region. The air pressure she left behind created a trail wherever she went, breaking many windows, making cars siren. Basically, bending space and time around her as she soared through the air.

"Yet, I see everything clear, almost slow…"

Spinning in the air, two ethereal looking wings sprouted from her back. Almost like a liquid, rippling as she flapped them.

One is soo black; it swallowed any light it came to contact with, the other so white, it banished all darkness it touched. Bleached everything clear… orderly and dead.

Indeed, one can say they were quite menacing, yet, at the same time primordially gracefull.

"I love flying! Flying is awesome!" She smirked and laughed happily. She never before felt such joy! Such freedom!

When flying, Gillian felt the chains of reality slipping away, and she is finally free from the burden! All in her life, now, she really felt life's worth living!

Feeling, every problem, every little misunderstanding, her exhaustion — caused by the people's stupidity — disappear! Her soul felt lighter each kilometer she passed.

"I feel… whole!" she smirked wild, increasing her speed even more.

Each region she passed experienced her passing; only long seconds later, recognizing something was here — a sound explosion and a slight tremor washing over the air, a trail of depression appearing in the ground a few seconds later.

She soared high, yet, it all felt by the ones down below. The distortion in space-time remained visible for a few seconds after her passing — leaving something alike of a contrail behind.

Almost like a clap of thunder, or like when the sky shatter, even the gods caught their head in their heavenly throne. Feeling something in high speed, just passed through their domain. So fast, they had no time even to react.

"My race should suffice in space… let's try." the summon possessing the same [No breathing necessary] trait, and lower durability was fine up there, coming back unscathed. Gillian should be fine as well, right?

Either way, she will never figure out if she doesn't try. _"My durability should be sufficient enough…"_

Even if not that… ever since she possessed this body, she had an innate instinct. Whenever she meets someone or wanted to act, she can automatically tell the rough danger coming with the act. She will receive damage, or not. Her hunch just told her all of this!

_"Almost like in the game… tooltips which gave you the rough idea of the danger of an opponent, or the hazard of the zones — level, color and info markers." _Except, this time only the feeling was there.

The feeling of perpetual calm, the assurance she cannot lose; cannot be harmed by the act.

Yes, sometimes, she even felt arrogance facing an opponent. A pitying feeling. "_I wonder how actual danger feels."_

Unfortunately — or fortunately — until now, she faced no danger which raised such concerns. Thus, she doesn't know how it really feels.

_"But maybe… I have a weird feeling from Issei whenever we meet. I can't really place it." _caressing her chin, she shrugged.

Changing her attitude, she soared through the atmosphere under a moment, leaving Earth's embrace and reaching space.

"Wow…!" the Earth under her, like an impeccable marble, carved to perfection. A Geoid of wonders, standing alone, carrying life in the infinite, dark void surrounding it.

"That's for you, flat earth society!" she chuckled, mocking those nonsense people.

Earth under her stood alone — for her best knowledge — life on it strived, evolved, advanced, and overcame difficulties. Alone here, life managed to reach a level where it became conscious. Solely here, it reached the level where it can create and destroy consciously! It was all beautiful and dreadful! Inspiring and fearful!

Just like life itself, life carried both aspects!

"1,670 km/h rotation speed, still, from up there, it barely moves an inch. Yet, people feel it like it stands still. Aren't physics marvelous!? That orderly ruleset and connection network which makes worlds move, suns ignite and explode, waving through the fabric of creation!"

Earth, like a smooth ball, slowly rotated, moon following it like a faithful companion.

Sun-like a guiding anchor in the infinite void.

The planets of SOL like distant relatives followed!

All are speeding through nothingness with many other companions! Forming star clusters, those galaxies. Galaxies clusters! Etc…

Gravity and other forces are serving a guiding hand, a leash, blocking any unintended player to stray from the intended path, causing more disorder in their way.

_"But as usual, the world moves mysteriously…"_

Yes! There were things people not understood yet. But everything is ordered, now she saw it! Before her [Truth Seeing Eyes], the very fabric of existence opens like a book. Revealing the rules and context behind existence.

Just like the rules of physics intended! Just like it was ever since the laws of universe solidified, and started to move! Moving from calm to primordial chaos! Moving towards decay continuously! The decay, which allowed life to the surface and to thrive!

It will be like this until everything evaporates — or something drastic happens, which makes chaos change ways.

"So beautiful…" yes, it was even more beautiful than the pictures of her world could ever describe; she even shed a tear.

"Seeing this, one can wonder, if it really was an accident, by mere chance it became like this. Or some cosmic entity others may call god formed all of this…" or participated in its formation.

Indeed, even many astronauts asked themselves this. Time to time again, watching mother Earth from up there.

"Haah! The weather here is just right!" she took a deep breath, and despite there was no atmosphere or air around her. She felt just fine! Just like down there, completely unaffected by the rigid nature of space.

'Bang! Bang! Bang! Bang! Bang!'

"Hah? Micro meteors?" just now, a swarm of micrometeorites passed her, all neutralized by her passive nullification. Like many little bullets, disappeared, meeting her body.

Despite the cold void of space, despite the battering cosmic rays, micrometeorites — and every other kind of danger waved the very fabric of space — she was fine.

Standing outside, without the protection of Earth's natural shield. She felt like she is walking in the park. Completely unaffected, undamaged, unconquered by the many dangers space started to throw at her at the moment, she left the atmosphere.

"Only one thing bothers me…" looking at Earth, around it what she discovered was the concentrated amount of garbage floating, satellites barely avoiding many of those uselessly floating metal objects — those, because of their geostationary orbit, can't even burn to nothingness while speeding through the atmosphere.

_"Back in 2138, we can't even leave our planet normally anymore…"_

Sending satellites, and operating them "safely" became almost impossible after some time.

The speed which these small, but fast metal object speeded around earth simply tore apart everything they encountered. Turning all the priced devices into a crap metal — those, after damaged most of the time, joined the fray, becoming dangerous bullets around planet earth.

Under such circumstances, avoiding these bullets in such numbers all but impossible. Everything trying to leave Earth without sufficient durability or shielding would be filled with holes, or torn apart.

_"Methods existed to remove some of the excess metal, of course… and scientists managed to create some kind of energy shield. But it was heavily energy inefficient. Once turned on, can't be sustained for long."_

But these were only a temporary solution, only suitable for keeping the already erratic system going. Hell! The scientist of her world even come up with methods, alternative communication technologies that slowly started to replace the satellite network.

_"Compared to this, our Earth at best, was at best dystopic… a crap heap filled with garbage." _Air too dangerous to breathe without a mask. Acidic rains. Barely any space to live. Constant food shortages, starved to resources, perpetually imprisoned to their own world due to their shortsightedness. It was an evil world to live in.

"Humans sometimes are really stupid… well, wha-te-ver…!" she stretched her hand, almost like a pianist planning to play. "Let's see I can help this somehow! After all, now it's my world too. It would be a shame this beautiful world become just like my own."

And thus, just like some telekinetic hand grabbed the garbage speeding in geostationary orbit, the debris started to float towards her, answering her command.

…

"What the heck!?" astronaut Andrew R. Morgan was astonished, seeing what's happening.

This supposed to be a routine spacewalk, making a few repairs on the station while he is out. Yet, what he witnessed made his blood pump like never before. This should never happen! At least, not in this direction…

[Is something wrong, Morgan?] Came the inquire from his college, worried about him. [Your values jumped suddenly. Are you feel yourself alright? Do you want to come back?]

"Something weird happening!" stuttered the astronaut, watching the impossible before his eyes.

[What do you mean, please specify!]

"The space debris… started to distance…!"

[You say fall in the atmosphere? That's natural; it happens sometimes.]

"No! I mean, it started to distance from Earth! Unnaturally fast! Heading away!"

[Are you tired, Morgan? We detect no unusual values on our screens.]

"I am sure, look! Th-They are starting to move away from Earth!"

[Holy shit!] Seeing the unusually moving debris through the suit's camera, the crew of ISS paled. [We need to notify Houston, immediately! Keep monitoring the situation.]

"Roger…" Morgan really cursed his luck — or the lack of it. Albeit, he should be glad. This is why he became an astronaut, after all, to witness the unknown, the mystery of space. "Well, this is for you, Morgan… you asked for it."

He can only chuckle bitter, witnessing the impossible firsthand.

…

Some time passed, but Gillian became bored by "cleaning duty," now sitting on the moon's surface.

"Well, Rome as well not built under one day." she removed much garbage from the atmosphere today — and maybe one or two satellites disappeared as well. But that was the price of her learning process. This exercise was actually improved her finesse greatly.

"I still need to learn. The control over my powers are not perfect." it is decided, she will come to practice as much as she can.

She learns! Every day she became more precise. Her finesse and control increase as she gets used to her new self.

"Still not enough, though…" she watched her hand, pondering. Not far from her, the excess metal rubble pile. The American flag and a second flag she placed standing.

_"I announce this world as mine!" _she laughed at first, placing her conjured rod.

"Well, this will give those guys some pondering. Hehe…" she can only ponder what kind of theory crafting the people will come up with once recognize the traces of debris on the moon, and the new flag standing not far from the American one.

_"Not speaking all the footprint I left…" _thought, accidentally, she messed up the original footprint as well. "Sorry, Armstrong! It was not intentional! I swear!"

Recovering an apple, she raised it, and in her palm, from this distance, it perfectly replaced the globe that was Earth.

"So lonely… speeding through the infinite void. The cradle of life. Yet, who would miss it, if it would accidentally disappear? Most likely, no one, nothing would recognize our disappearance. We would like just… cease to be."

She was aware; it was always that way. Being an educated person, she was taught, it was that way since time first started to move.

Aware, humanity, life itself just a speck of dust, an infinitely little chance in statistics and complex mathematics.

Compared to the continually expanding, infinite darkness, it was nothing.

Mere existence only thanks to the continuous decay and entropy, the chaos which replaced the perpetual calm before, all starting in the moment of Big Bang.

Eventually, everything will return that way, in the moment of total thermal death — or the "big crunch," — no one can say for sure what will happen at the end of the universe. Maybe even god himself not able to answer this question.

_"Not even photons can store a bit of information. No heat or reaction of force. The laws of physics lose meaning, as there will be no event to measure or observe. Everything distributed evenly once again in the infinite void. So diluted, not even time means anything anymore. And without time, space will fall apart. Everything returning to its original, calm, ordered state. It will be no real death, just calm…"_

Yet, only now, she genuinely understands, seeing Earth sitting in the vast darkness. Seeing the work of universal forces with her "special" eyes. Only now she truly understands, our planet, her world was not a solid, immovable, kind of indestructible place, but the tiny, fragile-looking world, just hanging in the blackness of space. One wrong variable and it is gone… forever!

"Sometimes… I envy the ignorant. Not even knowing our existence hangs by a hairbreadth. A mere number in statistics which can change any time. Any moment." 'Crack!' she bit from the apple, enjoying the juicy 'planet' thoroughly.

"Just like this apple, consumed by the nothingness… The cradle of life, the origin of sin, eh?" she chuckled bitter, yet, in the next moment, her eyes widened. Something entered in her detection field, appearing out of nowhere.

"What the!?" her instinct screamed, immediately urging her to action. And faster than the eye can follow!

'Bang!' an explosion shook her surroundings — like someone shoot a ball of energy, with great density, aimed against her, leaving an enormous crater, ruining the surface of the moon in great distance and depth.

Anyone watching the moon at this time will experience a great surprise.

'Cough! Cough! Cough!' "What the heck…!?"

She instinctively turned towards the source; her body still steaming from the sudden heat difference and density of energy she just absorbed. The power was so great; it could level a city in an instant, leaving nothing but dust in its wake.

Yet, despite the might attack, she was unscathed like she didn't even take damage.

"What's that for, you Goth asshole!? Why are you shooting at someone!? It is your hobby, or what!?"

"Hmm, you are still in one piece, odd? Never before a human survived my first attack."

It was strange. There is no air, or any medium to relay sound waves. Yet, the two spoke like it was nothing. They understood each other.

"How do you come to ruin my moment of serenity!? Aren't your parents taught you manners!? Buffon idiot!"

"Goth, asshole? Buffon idiot?" the man who stood in the space above, raised his elegant brow in the next moment, his arms crossed. "Compared to a human, you have some dare… I like that. Not many can take my Aura bullet head-on and survive." the strange man with sharp ears, two-colored hair, and eyes smiled like he would be satisfied with the response — a dense evil aura leaving his body.

"I commend you…" 'Clap! Clap! Clap!'

"Don't smile, asshole! Not funny ruining my moment of peace!" Gillian shook her fist angry, completely pissed someone dared to disturbed her moment of serenity.

"Hmm, how odd…"

It was some time, a simple human dared to challenge his wrath and lived through his first attack. Yet, here she is. A human not only survived his attack but doing so without a scratch. The man can only smile seeing this.

"She feels human. But surely… not a normal one is surviving not only space but my attack. And something feels… off." he muttered, ignoring the raging Gillian. "I wonder what it is."

"Why attack me!? Aren't you have better things to do than attacking strangers!?"

"You occupied my lonely place. My place of pondering. Begone! Fly…" like she would be some annoyance, the man in black waved his hand, urging her to disappear.

_"Seriously?" _Gillian wanted to ask, but in the end, she bit her lip. "That's no reason attacking others. The moon is plenty big. The 1/4 size of the whole damn Earth! I think both of us can fit comfortably."

"Disagree with you. Disappear, insect!" the "Goth" man raised his index once again, pointing it at Gillian. A significant amount of energy gathering.

"You are shitting with me…!?" that day, first since arriving here, Gillian tasted real battle. A battle, she strangely enjoyed. Well… somewhat.

* * *

**Scene Change: Gillian's café: A few days later:**

"Hmm! Hmm! Hmm! Hmm!"

"You look, extremely bright today? Is there any reason behind it?" A girl with pure crimson hair sat before the counter, facing Gillian, who hummed happily.

"Oh! Curious, aren't you, Red?"

"Hmm, not really. But according to Kiba, you not used to express yourself so openly. Usually only chatting when asked, not really socializing with your classmates more than necessary. Hiding behind your laptop…"

"Are you spying after me again?" Gillian squinted her eyes, watching Rias dangerous. "Not nice, Red!"

"Just a little bit…" the princess of ruin stuck her tongue mischievous. "And call me Rias-senpai or Buchou… that would be better. In Japan, we give each other respect."

Gillian just rolled her eyes — As she would not know. She lived in Japan all in her previous life.

"Your hair is red, so you are Red. End of the debate." besides, she respected her not enough to give her those titles.

"I see you are unwavering. But after you joined my Peerage, you need to give me the respect I request. As your King, this is the minimum.

"Still not interested in your cosplay group. Sorry…"

"Becoming a devil can offer many benefits, you know? Longer life, better health. You become stronger, faster, and more agile. Can use magic freely! Your own demonic powers. Possible, you can even have your own peerage later! And many more! My family even offers pension and insurance, all for free. Better! You become part one of the most wealthy and influential noble family, one of the 72 pillars of underworld society, the Gremory clan!"

"…" Gillian's expression was just flat, not impressed at all.

"Above all, I will become your friend. Aren't that's all that you dreamed of?" Rias smiled sweet, offering her hand.

"Nope, I am fine without you… but thank you." Gillian refused her, just like that, disregarding the offer and "Red's" feelings.

"Hmm, why I felt you would say this?" Rias sighed, defeated, lowering her head, earning a raised brow from the girl.

"Something wrong, Red? You look lethargic."

"It is… nothing." Rias shrugged, looking exhausted. "Just… the work piled up in the last few days. That's it."

"Hmm, good tea and some cake solve everything." The brown girl placed a cake before her. "This is on the house."

"Thank you." she smiled, raising her small fork. "So, about your joining…"

"Nice try. Still no. I don't want to join your club."

"Well, one can't know without trying. Still! Why!? You can only benefit from it! What can your humanity offer being devil, not?"

Gillian looked towards the window, the sun shining out there, slowly disappearing on the horizon.

"A peace of mind. Neutrality? Maybe nothing. But…" she muttered, gazing at Rias. "…Still, I like to live like this. In DnD, devils are ageless. The hell want to live that long! I would go crazy sooner or later."

"I see… but neutrality? What do you mean by that?" Rias raised her brow, watching the girl strange.

"The knowledge I don't have to participate in any stupid club activity and can manage my own time. As I see fit…" she said so with a grin, earning a blink from Rias. "Not restrained by anyone."

"That's a very negative attitude, you know?"

"It may be, but it is my decision…" For so long, she was restrained by the rules, and the mega corporates ruled over her past world. Now, she had much more freedom than before. Now, she can live as she sees fit. Without the chains of her past life. Without any responsibility or attachment.

"_Of course, I still need to be cautious. I don't want my cover blown."_

She was sure, she can't keep it a secret. Not forever at least. Azazel and that other guy already know about her. Yet, the longer she can delay her reveal, the more information she can gather. The more prepared she will be.

_"Both promised not to tell about it, anyone."_

From the two, the latter looked more honorable and trustworthy than the first. "_That old man is just too sly looking. The second's intention felt clearer… purer."_

"In the first place, I started to attend your school because I made a promise. Not because I wanted it."

"Hmm, you finding our institute insufficient for your needs?"

"It is not about people. Or the place. I just… feel bored by the curriculum."

"I see…" Rias hummed. "I see if I can do anything with it. I have a few connections amongst the directorate of the school." one can say. Basically, devils controlled the whole school. The entire town was their territory.

"Don't bother with it, not necessary. I can find plenty of extra material online to improve." Gillian just waved away the offer, like it was nothing.

"I insist! This is the least to do for my fellow students. And to raise the fame and quality of service of our academy. It is my responsibility as well! Now, as I gave you a favor. You owe me one. Join!" Rias leaned forward, her sizable assets gently swaying, barely restrained by her form-fitting uniform.

"I refuse. I do not ask you to do anything. It is your own doing. We made neither a verbal nor physical contract." Gillian offered a not so amused expression, handing out an order to Mittelt. "I owe you nothing."

Rias looked sadder and sadder. Each of her attempts failed. "_But I should have expected this; she beat Sona in chess…"_

"Why it is so hard with you!?" in the end, she even lowered her forehead on the counter, looking exhausted.

"There! There… Senpai! Don't despair!" and Gillian only accepted Rias' defeat with a pat on her head.

"Enjoy small things, Rias Gremory. You are beautiful, bountiful; you are intelligent, most looks at you with either adoration or jealousy, and your hair is good to the touch, you smell nice too."

Rias blinked, looking up. "You think so?"

"Yep! So, don't be greedy, to know victory, first, you must taste defeat. You already have more than most. It is a waste of time carving for more. Greed can give many things, but it can also take them back just as easy. Don't waste all you have… you will regret it later."

"This… I never considered." the young devil looked at her cake, pondering on what her fellow student said.

"Well… most of the time. I am sure others would gladly join your cosplay club if you ask them. Nonetheless, I am fine without any club."

"Haah! Still, if you change your mind, my door is always open."

"Will not, don't worry." Gillian stuck her tongue, making Rias scowl.

'Cha-ching!'

In the next moment, two people entered the building.

It was Issei, escorting a blonde girl.

"Well, well, well! Look at that! Issei-kun brought another girl."

"Wh-what!?" Rias' face went red in an instant, looking towards the two.

"Ah! Bochou, Gillian-chan!" Issei approached them, smiling happily.

"Issei! What's the meaning of this!?" Rias' eyes squinted. Something alike jealousy bubbling up in her stomach.

"Ahh… she is Asia-chan. She just arrived not long ago. I promised her to show her around in the town."

"Well, that's very commendable," Gillian added, nodding appreciating.

"He-Hello! My name is Asia Argento. It is nice to meet you two!" the girl bowed polite, wearing a typical nun attire she was indeed cute.

"It is nice to meet you, Asia-chan. Only here to visit or moved here?"

"Umm, work, I suppose." the girl answered shy, looking away while playing with her fingers.

"Work? For so young?" Gillian blinked.

"You work too, here…" Rias added

"That's different!" Gillian defied Rias' words. "This is a family business! Besides, only a part-time job. My brother runs the business. Well, most of the time!"

"Umm, yes. The church raised me since I was just an infant. Since then, I serve the Lord!"

This girl was extremely shy, even saying this much took great courage from her.

Understanding her situation, and the nervousness coming with communicating with people, Gillian can sympathize with her.

The player still carried the seeds of her past life. Yes, under such a short time, she still struggling to socialize openly, finding it uncomfortable when people get too close.

_"Maybe I will never be able to open up fully…"_

"I see… that's commendable, Asia-chan." Gillian smiled friendly, earning the same happy expression from Asia.

"Well then, what I can do for you two? You wish anything to order?"

"Hmm, we would like something to eat," Issei answered right away.

"Here is the menu. Choose what you like. It will be ready soon. Any refreshment before that?"

"So-Some water…"

"A cola."

The two answered.

"Hmm, very well. Rias-senpai, care to pay for their expenses? After all, Issei-kun is your club member. And a good leader always takes care of her flock, no?"

Rias just blinked, looking up from her tea. Only now realizing what Gillian had done. "What…?"

"Then it's decided! Issei-kun! Asia-chan! Rias-senpai will pay for your meal! You can order anything. Don't hold back!"

"Wait! I never said…!?"

"Oh!? Really!" Seeing Issei's happy and hopeful expression. The cute face of Asia, the heiress of the Gremory clan, can't help but relent.

"I-Its fine, I suppose…" Rias was fully red, just one moment she was distracted, and she walked in the trap right away. "_Well played…"_

"Thank you, Buchou! You are the best!" Issei was overjoyed, not have to pay for anything. His club president was really the best!

"Tha-Thank you…"

Asia bowing, and her servant joyful, Rias was utterly defeated.

_"If I say no now… I will be the bad guy." _Indeed, she can't come out as a winner this time. As Gillian said: _"One needs to lose, in order to savor victory the fullest."_

She gritted her teeth. This girl was really worse than the devil. Using her momentary distraction made her pay the price.

"Mittelt-chan! Please find a box for our guests!"

Soon, the short maid came. Grouchy as ever, measuring the nun.

"Do I know you?"

"I-I am Asia Argento; it is good to meet you, maid-chan!"

"Hmph! Whatever! Come…"

"A lovely couple…" Gillian hummed, watching Issei and Asia take seats, chatting leisurely, laughing.

"Sona was right. You really are worse than the devil."

"Now! Now! Mocking your own kind, Senpai? You are so bad!" Gillian laughed, pushing Rias to lethargy even more.

"Hmm…" as she cleaned a cup, the tan girl glanced towards the door. "If you excuse me, I need to go out for a moment."

"What's the problem…?"

"Oi! Rorschach! Come here and entertain the guests!"

"Coming along! Onee-chan!" from out of the backrooms, Rorschach stepped out. Immediately, female customers started to whisper and blush.

"So handsome!"

"Why she keeps him in the back?"

"Entertain the guests; I have something to do outside…"

"As you wish…"

"Where are you going?" Rias raised her brow, seeing Gillian leaving the bar.

"I will be back in a moment, have something to take care of."

"Do you want me to accompany you?" Rias asked, willing to spy after her if she refuses.

"Not necessary, but it's up to you. You will spy on me anyway if I say no…"

"You not giving me any trust, are you?"

"Do you deserve it? From the passing days, I don't think so."

"Fair point…"

Thus, the two-headed out, entering the alley near the café.

"What we are doing here?"

"Hmm, I thought I saw something. A bird is flying out there… but maybe." Gillian glanced around. "Oi! Cosplay bastards! Come out!"

And thus, three fallen descended, appearing in the alley.

"So, it is you…" Raynare squinted her eyes, smirking confidently.

Rias and Gillian were surrounded, from three sides, Fallen appeared.

"I know you will recognize our presence if we give enough clue. Enough to lure you out. But to bring the Gremory girl along? You know, even with her, three against two…"

"Ahh! Not again!" Gillian cut her, facepalming, shaking her head tired. "And I thought you cosplay idiots can't be more stupid. Do you want another beating, huh, pervert old man?"

At the moment, Gillian glanced at the "old man," Dohaseek stiffened, remembering the painful lesson the girl gave him.

"Th-this time, it will be different, I assure you, squirt. This time, I will tear you apart, then rape your corpse!" in the next moment, a spear of light materialized in his hand, pointed against the girl.

"Again, your pervert stun baton. No matter, I will stick it in your ass, this time. Don't complain, I warned you. Old necrophile…"

"What the Fallen doing in devil territory, answer me! Don't you know your interference may mean war!? " Rias was angry. Not only the fallen continuously invading their territory, now even going that far to attack people, on broad daylight. Worse, in her very presence.

This was more than mere breach. This was a declaration of war!

"Not your concern, brat! We are only here because of her, not because of you!"

"Tch! How dare…!"

"Well, then. Let's hear what you want, crow. If I don't like the answer, I may shoot you…" Gillian pulled out the weapon she stole from Freed, aiming against Raynare.

"You have some gut. But very well…"

And thus, Raynare started her speech. Where this will lead, you will know it from the next chapter.

* * *

**A/N:**

**Well, that's for now!**

**I hope it was enjoyable.**

**Sorry for the long wait! As usual, life is more important.**

**Until next time.**

**RnR!**

**Read and Review!**

**If you have any questions, send a PM. I will answer it as soon as I can.**

**If you like my story and have some excess bucks, I set up a Pay Pal, don't be afraid to ask details to donate! :P**

**In the next chapter: The night of the hunt! Showdown! The Fallen Leader appears!**


	6. The Nightman Cometh

**by oblivon2991**

**Thank you for reading my fanfic!**

**My mother language is not English, so please be patient about the grammatical issues.**

**I don't own the Overlord(****オーバーロード****Ō****b****ā****r****ō****do?) novel or anime series created by Kugane Maruyama.**

**I don't own High School DxD anime, manga and novel series created by Ichiei Ishibumi**

**Please review it. I know I will make mistakes that I intend to correct and will try to learn from them and improve myself.**

**Thank you!**

* * *

**Chapter 6: The Nightman Cometh  
**

* * *

"So, what do you want?"

Still looking at the floating Raynare, Gillian tilted her head. They were surrounded, both sides of the alley were blocked by the fallen.

One side guarded by Dohaseek, the other Kalawarner, and Gillian clearly felt that Freed guy, and several other weaker presence' hiding around.

"Why do you attack people at night? Are you perverted weirdos, or what?"

"You are dangerous. That's why! We, Fallen, had to protect ourselves from people like you. From people like that, boy! If his strength would went out of control…" Raynare remained silent, remembering the mission parameters. If that boy loses control, that poses a significant danger to everyone, he must die!

"Ah, so, you do preventive damage control. I see that still doesn't give you a reason to attack others randomly." Gillian glared at the fallen leader before her, making her scoff on the impertinence of the human.

"So that is why you attacked Issei, just to eliminate him before his sacred gear goes out of control? Disgusting! But it is expected, you Fallen always do this! Always using brute force instead of asking!" Rias was angry, a crimson aura emerging from her body. A phenomenon did not go unnoticed by Gillian.

"Hmph! Speak of a devil! Not that your kind would do any better. You also eliminate or recruit dangerous elements. We are the same. It's about the preservation of our people! Yes, we kept our eyes open, eliminating any threat, that's what we ordered to do. That is what you do as well. Or have you forgotten about all those strays you killed?" Raynare mocked Rias, smirking. "They are devils just like you. Yet, you kill them without remorse. Your own people. Now, who is the murderer?"

"We are not the same!" Rias spat, entirely disgusted by the woman.

"Deny it as many times you want, Princess of Ruin! Your kind, your brother also did horrible things in the past. Horrible things against our people, against the world. You are not as innocent as you like to think of yourself."

Rias' rage rose to new heights. Her brother would never hurt innocents! Never hurt those who does not deserve it . Or, that's what she wanted to believe.

The truth was, Sirzechs was still the Maou of her people. He might have done things he never spoke about, or kept it as a secret from his dear sister — maybe even from the whole family. Rias was, sadly aware of this.

"But this is not why we are here. Hand over our comrade, and this human. She is dangerous, even for you. She is one of the reasons we have come here, not to start a war. We only want to protect ourselves from harmful elements. Hand her over, and we will leave."

"I refuse! This is devil territory! You being here is already violates the war treaty! In the name of house Gremory, and Maou Sirzechs Lucifer, I detain you! Come willingly, and I will do everything in my power to gain you preferable treatment! Resist, and things will turn violent."

"Wow, Red, I have never seen you so aggressive."

"Tch! This is no time for jokes." Rias frowned, glancing at the white-haired girl who just offered a smug smile.

"Haah! Why did I even think this would work? Very well. Plan B then." Rayner did not even try to be convincing, ordered her subordinates. "Dohaseek, Kalawarner! Get that traitor! We tried to solve this in a civilized manner. It's time for plan B." Raynare gave her command, and the two immediately headed towards the entrance, flashing away.

"You wouldn't!" Rias snarled, gathering energy of destruction in her hand, but before she could release her spell, an unexpected thing happened.

"Look out!" 'Bang!'

Gillian pushed her away, a bullet of light barely missing the heiress of Gremory clan.

"Dammit! And you call yourself a devil. Damn cosplayers!" Gillian muttered, making Rias blink. The girl looked injured, grabbing her chest with a pained expression.

"Wha…!? Are you alright!?"

"Freed! Use it! It is time for plan B!"

"So long! Bitches!" the insane exorcist was back again, seemingly wholly healed, appearing at the end of the alley.

"Ah, it is you again? No matter, I will simply skewer you this time…" Gritting her teeth, Gillian stood up, slightly wobbly.

"Hehe! Serve yourself, bitch!"

'Click!'

The player already spotted the thing Freed removed the pin from, or better said, he removed the pin from several grenades looking things.

"Dammit! Look out, grenade!"

"Wha-what!?" Rias was so surprised; she froze for a moment. Only recognizing as the tanned girl picked her up, throwing her into the dumpster nearby. It was stinky, all her school uniform was immediately soaked with some kind of smelly liquid.

"Ugh! So disgusting!" she offered a nauseous expression, grabbing her nose.

"Too late, bitch!" and Freed threw his grenades, one after another. "Spiced with blessed silver and holy water! Enjoy!"

"Hmph!" Gillian snorted, almost amused by the weak try. Quickly reaching her hand, she grabbed the nearby metal rod, using it as a bat.

"Back to the sender! Geronimo!" she grinned, and in quick succession, like a pro baseball player, hit back the bouncing grenades speeding towards her.

"SHIIIT!" Freed barely managed to jump away, in the next moment in the place he stood previous, the blessed grenades detonated, ruining the end of the alley: vomiting fire, divine energy, and shrapnel.

'Boom!'

"You little!" Raynare snarled seeing the failure of the plan; Dohaseek and Kalawarner were nowhere to be seen.

_"Yeah, they speed towards the entrance right after that guy threw the grenade." _Gillian was aware of that; fortunately, her servant was still inside.

"Well then…" she spun the metal rod, pointing it against the still floating Fallen. "You are next, pretty girl." Raynare almost spat, her eyes twitched. This human! Not only managed to place that Rias girl in… well, garbage. But she also repelled those grenades like they were nothing.

_"This is definitely not normal."_

"No matter! Just die!" Raynare gathered light energy in her hand, forming a spear.

"So, that's your answer? In that case…" Gillian smirked, grabbing the iron rod more firm and throwing against Raynare at great speed.

"Ughhh!" the speed and strength behind the rod were incredible, right away skewering, and injuring Raynare's arm, the stray energy of light collapsed the wall on the dust bin. Poor Rias, stuck under the rubble inside that stinky metal box.

"Mo-Monster!" Raynare was horrified, watching the girl with fear-filled eyes, feeling her ruined arm sprouting blood with every beat of her heart.

"Well then…" Gillian smirked, recovering another metal rod from the pile nearby. "Another one?"

"Raynare! We have to retreat!" Dohaseek shouted, carrying two people, flying away.

"Tch!" clicking her tongue, Raynare and the Fallen retreated. "Next time… you monster!"

"Fufufufu! Indeed, a little monster, that is what I am." Gillian chuckled all amused, knowing her race's real nature. A race that had fallen so hard, but their legacy still was present even in this plane.

"What happened!? Are you alright?" the next moment, Sona and her group arrived, running into the alley.

"Yeah! Yeah! Fine…" Gillian shrugged. "But the enemy not so much…"

"Then, I am glad! Rias called for us! Where is she?"

'Bang! Bang! Bang!'

"Well…" Gillian glanced at the dumpster that the wall had collapsed on, burying its top with dense rubble. "Oi! Princess! Wake up!" she hit the side of the metal box with the metal rod.

'Bang!' And in the next moment, the energy of destruction blew away the top of the container, an angry Rias emerged. Her whole body is emitting a crimson aura with a black outline.

"Where are they?" Sona raised her brow; she never saw her friend so furious. She basically boiled in rage.

"They escaped," she stated calmly.

Rias nodded, turning to Gillian. "It was necessary to throw me in this filthy box?!"

"Well, it is that, or you die. You were kinda in the way." she rested the metal rod on her shoulder, completely uncaring what happened with Rias.

"I was about to raise a magic shield before you threw me in there…" Rias shuddered, remembering all the filth that the place contained. All those stinky, wet substances now covered her clothes and her soft body. "I feel dirty."

"Well, you do indeed stink, Oujou-sama!" Gillian grinned, earning another glare from the Gremory heiress.

"Not funny!"

"Buchou!"

"Rias!" In the next moment, Rias' group also arrived, appearing out of a teleportation circle.

"Are you… alright?" stopping, her group watched her confused.

"I am fine…" Rias shrugged. "Just dirty."

"Ara, ara! We feel that." Akeno smiled bitterly. Koneko grabbed her nose.

"Buchou is stinky…"

"Yeah…" Kiba can only sigh.

"Kaichou…"

"What is it, Tsubaki?"

"We investigated the place of explosion. Its reeks of divine energy. These people used infused explosives."

"I see…" Sona hummed, reading something similar not long ago.

Rias' eyes widened right away. "You don't say!?"

"Yeah…" Sona sighed. "Even if you formed a barrier with your demonic powers, some fragments might get through. I read about the new infused weapons the church developed. They are deadly, according to the reports, a direct hit is even something a high ranked devil can hardly block."

Rias' eyes widened, trembling while looking at Gillian.

"Yeah, no need to thank me." and the white-haired girl shrugged.

"It is… a miracle you two survived." Sona concluded, even from this distance, she had goosebumps feeling the holy remains where the charges exploded.

"Those blessed grenades were really potent." Sona clicked her tongue, angry.

She had no idea where those fallen got those weapons. Devils monitor the whole town, to actually smuggle something like that in under their nose. They must receive their supplies from a higher power.

"Dammit!" Rias almost spat, feeling shameful she caught off guard so quickly. Yes, she even said her Peerage to use this day to recuperate. That, their day is free, she will be fine alone.

_"I was so foolish!"_

"Well, guys? What to do? I hope you can pay for my damage, or I will be grouchy."

"Don't worry about it. The Sitri and Gremory family will take care of the restoration." Sona spoke up next. Such a thing always solved by their family. Devil architects worked fast and subtle.

"Well, good then."

"What happened after you threw me in that garbage bin? After throwing me in, I only felt a shake, unable to open the top."

"We played baseball!" Gillian smirked, making a few swings with the metal lost. "They lost."

Rias and Sona glanced at each other, raising their brow. "Right…"

"Your chest." Kiba pointed at the girl. "It is red. You were shot!"

"Yeah, I am alright, the place burns a little bit, but I am fine." Gillian cracked her neck. "Though my uniform ruined. Damn! The ketchup burst in my uniform?" she pulled out the burst ketchup packages from her vest.

"Ketchup?" Sona raised her brow. "Since when you keep ketchup in your vest?"

"You know, there are those small ketchup packages you can get free from the mess hall. I used to steal them."

"You steal ketchup, from the mess hall?!" Saji asked, pissed, barely believing someone does such a thing. If it would cost money, he would understand, but it was all free! Anyone can take as much as they want!

"What? It is free! Even from a hotel, I steal the towels and lockpick the mini bar!" she announced proudly, earning once more an uneasy expression.

"WHY THE HELL WOULD YOU DO THAT!?"

"BECAUSE IT IS FREE!" Gillian shouted back at Saji's question, the two baring their teeth at each other.

"Gillian… the red spot… It is spreading, are you sure, you alright?" Kiba asked, worried, recognizing the ever-growing crimson stain over the girl's clothes.

"Damn that shockwave." she brushed her messed up vest, more and more mess appearing on it as the red substance started to pour out from the burst packages. "It seems, the shot burst all the packages."

"Are you in need of medical attention? From that hole, I suspect you have been shot." Sona asked, inspecting the hole. Yet, her devil senses picked up not the usual scent of blood. The girl was not injured. It was strange…

"Yeah, yeah! Fine! See!" she unbuttoned the vest, showing there is no hole in her shirt. At that exact moment, a bullet fell out from the second layer of her garment.

"Oh!" she picked it up, the bullet had some strange engraving, the holy presence still lingered in it. "Well, no damage then, this worked nicely. To bad my clothes got messed up…" she spat on her vest, trying to rub out the red. "Come on! Be clean!"

"Just, who are you?" Sona mumbled, finding the girl more and more strange.

"Haven't I said that? I am the Maou from another world! I am bulletproof!" she joked, earning flat stares filled with unbelief.

"Well, partially, something similar," she added in the end.

"Yeah, right…" no one believed her.

"Ok! Ok! I'll tell you my secret! Kevlar weaved nanotubes as the second layer, integrated into my clothes!" she explained. "Not only bulletproof but also absorbs the shockwave. Well, partially, at least. You are all spoilsports! Ruining my roleplay! This is more believable to you, then?" She looked unsatisfied; no one believed what she said. Yet, the second explanation shocked everyone around.

"What the heck!? Why do you wear a freaking bulletproof vest!?" Saji was more and more pissed; this girl made no sense.

"Right! You believe this, but not the fact that I am the Maou from another world! Very nice of you, indeed!"

Yeah, they rather believed this than a half-truth. "_People sometimes really…"_

"I-I see…" Kiba's eyes twitched for a moment, forcing a smile. His friend indeed was surprising sometimes.

"Hmmm…" Sona hummed, inspecting the "human" strict, trying to figure out how Gillian has such particular clothes. Such tech was way too high grade, most likely, only the heads of human governments and military have it.

"My chest still burns a little, that bullet really had some kick!" Gillian brushed the place with her fist.

"I am lucky; my head doesn't contain Kevlar. Neither would I survived if I was directly hit by that grenade. Well, most likely." looking at the place where the grenades exploded, it was in a sorry state. The whole place was messed up, scorch marks, and the signs where the blessed fragments embedded in the walls were visible.

Any human would get hit by those explosives would be dead, laid in pieces all around.

Fortunately, Gillian was above human. In truth, even swallowing those grenades would not hurt her. Shot in the head. She simply shrugs it off. If the attack's data content was not above the amount she can ignore, or her toughness, defense, and numerous passive shields can absorb, she will be fine. This was all a play to convince these devils she is human. Or, better said, to allow her to play a little bit more.

"I am curious where do you get such "armored" clothes, but it didn't matter now. Let's see what's happening inside."

Everyone agreed with Sona, entering the café. Everything was messed up. Yet, strangely, no customers were injured.

"Sister! Are you alright!?" Rorschach ran to his "sister," looking concerned. He was completely fine. But, looking at the side, one of the attackers was not so much.

"That's…" the devils entered the building looking horrified, looking at the person on the ground.

In an entirely twisted state, like a boneless fish, Kalawarner laid barely conscious, twitching in pain.

"Guh…"

Nose and face destroyed, multiple bones fractured and broken. Rorschach took good care of her. She is barely recognizable, yet, still breathed. The man ensured the survival of their attacker.

"Yeah! Yeah! Feeling like a walking corpse, but fine. Our customers?"

"Everyone is fine, except…"

"Ise!" Rias ran to her only pawn piece seeing the light spear still in his stomach.

"Buchou… guah! They took Asia and that maid! I could not stop them!" visibly, the boy was in great pain, the wound around the spear still smoking.

_"Haah! Issei-kun, only stupid people play the hero_." Gillian can only frown of the stupidity of the boy, suspecting what caused his injury.

"Unfortunately, I was "not fast" enough. They managed to capture that girl and our maid. Injuring Issei-kun when he wanted to protect the girls." explained the butler, earning a subtle nod from his master.

"Umu… I see."

"We will heal you, don't worry!" pain-filled Rias' face, but she pulled out the light spear, her hands burnt by the process.

_"Damn Red, your aura… you really care about that boy." _Gillian chuckled, watching the various colors washing over "Red's" demonic soul. These devils were completely different from the ones she anticipated.

"What the…" Gillian looked around in the next moment, anger filling her face. "Aghhh! They messed up the whole shop! How will I explain this to the insurance company!?" Gritting her teeth, Gillian looked pissed off! Ruining her shop like this? Those fallen will pay! She will make sure of it!

_"No matter what the old man will say! What's enough is enough! I will serve him with a kick in the balls once he returns!" _yet, she will play along now, she doesn't want to lose her cover just yet.

_"Also, I don't have the mood to mess with their memories_." Yeah, she rather experimented with those skills on people of lesser importance. A wrong move and these devils around will turn into a potato. Messing with memories was dangerous.

_"Poor guy I tried that skill first…" _yeah, she accidentally lobotomized the first person she tried to use this skill — Turning poor guy into a drooling, mumbling, potato.

"Gi-Gillian-chan, I think, it is not our biggest concern now," Kiba muttered concerned, seeing the mess the Fallen made while they captured their objective.

"The hell it is! They messed up my business! Attacked me! Now I am officially pissed! I will hunt those bastards down personally!"

The sirens already rang outside, the police arrived. It seems, one of the customers was apt enough to call them at the moment those "terrorists" attacked.

"If you excuse me, I need to deal with authorities. I will deal with you later."

Sona and Rias nodded, albeit, they were well aware. All of the things will be solved by merely using devil magic on the officers and the customers. They will all forget about this case.

They nonetheless allowed the girl and her "brother" to deal with the police who arrived. Explaining the case as a terrorist attack of an unknown organization.

…

A little time later, Gillian and the devils took seats, taking a position before each other. Seeing as the café took some damage under the case, they closed for today.

"Now then! Explain what mess you pulled me into?! What the hell was this!?" Gillian glared strict at the two heiresses before her, watching them strictly. Before them, tea and cakes neatly prepared. Rias clean once more, Gillian allowed her to take a shower and change clothes.

_"Though she still smells." _Red will carry that stench around for some time; it was that permeating.

"Very well…" Sona lowered her head, starting her explanation again. Beginning with the part, they are devils and their fight against the fallen and angels. The three biblical factions. Everything!

"Bunch of weirdoes, all of you! Pulling others into your shit!"

Gillian looked stressed after the explanation, gnawing on some food.

"I am sorry… but we already told you before, you… Well, you just refused our explanation."

"Fuck you all…" Gillian muttered, looking away disgusted. "You not only come here but bringing your shit here. Fuck you all. Red and Blue. Fuck you…"

Rias and Sona sighed, somewhat feeling guilty. They were not strong enough to prevent all of this. Pressing all of this trouble could be avoided. Simply if they had taken care of the Fallen before, or been more cautious.

"So, now you believe us?" Rias asked, really hoping this girl will finally see the truth, the Supernatural world that was around her all the time.

"I suppose your soul was strange ever since we first met. I suppose this explains a few things." Gillian muttered, looking grouchy as she crossed her arms under her chest. It was so funny messing with the devils; she can barely hold her laugh.

"Our soul? What do you mean?" Saji asked, not liking at all where this is going.

"I am also curious; what do you mean?" Sona adjusted her glasses, more and more curious about this human.

Gillian glanced at her brother, still cleaning the mess. She especially asked him to let her speak with these people alone. Kalawamer out of cold laid roped not far.

"Hmm, let's just say, we are not your everyday humans, coming from normal parents, and leave it like that. It would take too long to explain the details. And I don't trust you enough to share this secret of ours."

Gillian was bluntly honest, not even trying to hide the fact she doesn't like how these devils are treating their territory, then expecting answers from her.

"That… we somehow suspected," admitted Sona. "Some details about them were strange. Then what were they? If you allow me to ask."

"You have some guts, attracting attention to our establishment, and asking questions. As said, I will not answer you. I have no obligation to do so! You have nothing to do with them. Neither do I have any reason to answer you." Gillian glared at them, earning a sight from the people around.

They all felt they touched a sensitive topic in the girl's life.

_"Don't laugh! Don't laugh! Don't laugh!"_

Gillian wanted to laugh, watching their expressions. They tried to mess with her; then, she will mess with them. That's the natural cycle of messing.

"If you want to know more, pay up. Do your supposed job, or I will. We worked too hard to stabilize our life again; I will not let you mess it up! Even if its god, or the Maou themselves that want to do it, I will just push my fist in their ass! Then say: Fuck off! You will not mess with me!"

"Hmph!" the head devils before she looked slightly offended, their servants confused hearing her out.

She sipped her coffee, looking strict at the devils before her. Those offended stares! Yeah, definitely! She found a new hobby in this new world. Messing with the high and mighty was just too entertaining.

"Gillian-chan, please, we need more information to protect you."

"Kiba-kun, do I look like someone who needs protection?" Gillian tilted her head, glancing at the blonde bored.

"Eh… not likely. Still, you are a human. You are injured." Kiba gazed at the gaping hole on her vest. If not the bulletproof insides, she could have been seriously injured.

"It would be better if you stay put for now. Let us solve the issue, but for that, we need information."

"Just a flesh wound, Kiba-kun." she scratched the place where the hole gaped. "As for information about my background? Let me ask you how information about me would help this case? Even if I tell you anything, would it help to solve this case?"

No answer came, all in silence.

"That is what I thought…" Gillian stood up, looking pissed.

"So, what do you plan? Going against the fallen alone? You barely survived, you think you will manage?" Tsubaki almost snorted. Yes, this human saved a high ranked devil, and what of it? They almost died. And this was only one ambush; more will come in the future.

"Barely survived?" Gillian snorted, smirking. "Last I checked, they were the ones fleeing, with their tails between their legs, I might add. Not me. These Fallens you are so afraid of are disappointing at least."

Everyone watched her shocked; the girl offered a confident expression.

"Gillian-chan?" Kiba watched his friend worried; she acted out of character now. These people must really upset her. "Are you alright?"

"Am I right, you ask, Kiba? Do you think, am I right?" she looked at the boy for a moment, shaking her head.

"No, Kiba-kun. I am not right. My shop gets wrecked, and my employee kidnapped. My customers scared to death! All of it, because people bringing trouble before my doorstep — pretending to be a "proper" devil? An ally." Gillian hit the table, making the devils around flinch.

"You two really think this is a game? Don't you? Playing the "protector of the town"? Recruiting random people? What do you think? What would be a proper answer to this?!" Gillian pushed her index against Rias' and Sona's forehead, making them blink.

"Sorry?" right, now the two heiresses felt guilty, blinking confused.

Tsubaki just glared at the girl, personally offended by this no one dares to belittle her master.

"The hell is wrong with you!? Since you appeared, shit went down the drain! According to your explanation, it is supposed to be your task to look over the city, protect its people! I only attended your school a week or so, but I am already attacked!" She pointed at Rias and Sona before her, making them slightly flinch.

"All I encounter here is incompetence from your part. People kidnapped and attacked all around the city. Monsters and crows are walking around — your supposed enemies — without hindrance, I might add. You are young, I understand. But that does not exempt you from your duty! You are doing a shitty job! This, as a citizen of this place, I tell you."

Rias and Sona "hmph"-ed, feeling they were being playing around with. Berated by a human — even if she was exceptional — it was even more of an insult.

Gillian sighed, almost exhausted, slumping on her seat.

"If you can't do your task normally, ask for the help of adults, or, a mentor? Or you say, you were entrusted this city just to play around? Without anyone to oversee squirts like you? Please forgive me, but it's hardly believable your parents would be so irresponsible."

Even if the girl's words were highly insulting, the two heiresses felt she was somewhat right; maybe they didn't take care of the city as good as they should.

"Well…" Rias glanced at Sona. "As high ranked devils, it is our duty and right to oversee our territory. Alone, without the interference of other parties."

"Haaah! Why me?" Gillian lowered her head, grabbing it, slumping back to her seat. "Incompetence on the top. Or the ones entrusted you this city really don't care what will happen with it. Just leaving two noble brats like you to play around."

"How dare!?" Tsubaki wanted to hit the girl really hard; no one dared to insult her master and get away with it! Never! Sona was the heiress of a noble house! No one should berate her! She did her best! A splendid job!

"Hey! Gillian! What gives you the right to speak about Kaichou like this?"

"Yeah! Bochou is trying her best! Don't go so hard on her."

Of course, Saji and Issei come to their masters' defense right away, finding Gillian's words a little hard.

"Haah! Whatever you think. I don't care. I just say… this is not a toy city, to play around. Real people's lives are at stake. Amongst them, your parents too, Issei-kun. Saji-kun. Or you say, they mean this little to you? After becoming devil, you already forgot the people who raised and loved you?"

"N-No…" Issei backed, his face paled right away.

"Never!"

"Ara, ara! So straightforward." Even Akeno sweatdropped, hearing the sincerity of this human. But she understood, completely. Sometimes, the harsh opinion of an outsider is needed to gain a clear picture. In this case, her president was not prepared enough.

It was better to receive some berating than dying out of a mistake.

"Well, whatever happens, I will save my employee, whether you like it or not. Going alone, if necessary."

She stood up, started to distance herself from the still flabbergasted devils.

"What are you planning to do?"

"I will hunt… pests." she looked back, her expression unamused. "Doing what I am supposed to do." taking out a shotgun under the counter, Issei and Saji gulped, seeing the intimidating weapon.

"Wha-What!? Since when do you keep weapons under the counter?" Issei watched as she started to load the dangerous tool, on his face fright.

"What do you expect, Issei-kun? This city, as you see, filled with dangerous elements. After that, pervert attacked me that night; we started to arm ourselves. I swear, this place has worse security than Baltimore. At least that place has diligently working police officers, but this? Filled with damn monsters!"

Saji and Issei gulped, looking pale at each other. These people were dangerous. First, Gillian beat the fallen and made them retreat; then her brother gave the female one a beating she will not soon recover from. These humans were dangerous!

"Baltimore must be a scary place…" Issei mumbled, earning a nod from Saji.

"Yeah…"

"Do you even know where they are?" Rias asked, seeing her as she recovered another pistol. "Do you really think with simple pistols you can kill them?"

"My crowbar and my brother's fists seems effective enough. As well, I managed to injure one simply throwing a metal bar. They are not immortal creatures, a bullet in the head, just as effective as everything else."

She said this with a complete cold tone, like a person who did it many times before. "Even if not that, I also have this." she recovered the light sword, and the special pistol Freed left behind, placing them on the counter. The devils flinched, even looking at the sword as she ignited it.

"This, the little one can cut through pretty much anything mortal made. And this little one…" she raised the exorcist pistol. "I am sure this can put a bullet in their head and leave them dead for a while."

"The question is still , how you will find them?"

"Hmm? Did that Freed guy not already tell us? Why did you even want to interrogate him, or have you forgotten already?" Gillian glanced at Sona, who just clicked her tongue. This human has an answer to every question. Yet, somehow she was not surprised; she beat her after all.

_"But why does my heart beat faster? And since when is it so hot in here?" s_he gulped, entirely embarrassed.

Defied so much, humiliated before her peerage, a strange warm feeling gathered in her face, her stomach felt funny. Strangely, this kind of raw logic that dismantled her reasons impressed her very much.

"He could have lied to us. We can't be sure." Sona continued, trying to push the girl to fail her logic, yet, Gillian was more intelligent than that.

"His aura… told me otherwise. But whatever. Even if not that, the girl they kidnapped, Asia, most likely also worked under them. And she told the same information." Gillian frowned, glancing at the devils somewhat disgusted. "I also have this?" she pulled out her mobile, starting an application.

"What is that?"

"What? Don't you recognize it?" The player asked, offering a bright grin.

"That's… a GPS tracker?" one of the girls from Sona's peerage recognized. The indicator pinged on the exact position Freed marked.

"Exactly, those uniforms are custom made. I would be stupid not to put a tracker in them. They are expensive!"

"You think about everything, don't you?" Rias squinted her eyes, this girl… she has an answer for everything. It was like she is intentionally playing around with them.

"Possibly." she chuckled. "Or you are too simple for not thinking of this. Though, knowing the information, and what you told me, it should be your task, monitoring that place. Scout it out, then neutralize the threat once you are aware."

"That's…" the devils looked at each other. "…True. Unfortunately, our numbers are insufficient to track everything in the city."

"Then, you should request reinforcements. As you explained, you have a connection to the underworld. No? You said you belong to a noble family. You could have called more devils to help with the search even if it means the fall of reputation. A responsible leader places duty above pride and emotion, seeking to purge the opposing force from their territory at all costs. Also, as a noble, you should maintain an army, or at least an honor guard to take care of the invaders in your territory, no? There were many solutions, yet, you refused to use even one."

"That's not that easy…" Rias bit her lip, seeing the logic behind the girl's cold words.

"We had an agreement between the church and the devils. Devils can't enter the territory of god."

"You yourself said that temple is abandoned, no?" Gillian was somewhat sad, if all devils like this, she will never have a challenge. Never gaining a chance to be outsmarted and forced to sharpen her smarts. _"Until now, this supernatural world — with one exception — is a disappointment."_

"Ye-Yes…"

"Then that's no longer belong to the people you made the agreement with. Most likely not even monitored if the Fallen can use it as a base, right?"

"I suppose you are right." Sona nodded in agreement.

"It stands in the middle of your territory. Used by those who the agreement does not stand for, your enemy. In that case, you simply request permission from the other side to conduct a search in that area, suspecting someone using it unauthorized. It is the official route, of course — stating if that temple would still belong to that other party. You have a mobile, internet. Every modern device technology can offer. You can simply drop a mail or call them. No? Use the tools of the modern age to make your life easier. Some kind of diplomatic contact surely lives, even if you are at war. Or you say, devils still stuck in the medieval age? Hmm? Seeing you, I doubt…"

The devils remained silent, looking at each other, all blushing.

"But as that's not the case, you can simply conduct a search. It is your territory, the enemy using one of the buildings as cover. You simply smoke them out, after that, you capture or kill them, problem solved. See, even simple people like me can come up with this. And I believe, you devils have more craft than a simple person. Else, you can't make favorable deals. Am I right?"

Everyone stiffened, hearing the cold logic of the girl.

The sad fact was… she was right! They should have already conducted an investigation near the place. Or at least place people to watch over it. Yet, until now, neither of them did so. They just played around.

_"Like bratty children…" _Sona gulped, feeling somewhat ashamed, but also, her face started to heat, filled with a different feeling.

"So, what's your plan? You can't seriously think you can just march into the enemy territory and free the captives. Even despite your skills, you cannot hope to march alone in that place and come out alive."

"Yeah, that's my plan." Gillian stuck her tongue, winking.

"You are insane!?" Rias scolded her, looking angry.

"Maybe?" in return, she rolled her eyes, bored. "Whatever you think, Ojou-sama, it is the task of the manager, to take care of their employed. That, what I read on the online course. If you want to help, come. I don't really care."

"I-I am going with you! Ack!" Issei grabbed his bandaged stomach, still injured. He wanted to go, save Asia and that other girl Still; he was injured, the pain still lingered from that light spear.

"You are in no state to fight, Issei-kun." walking on his side, she placed her hand on his shoulder. "But don't worry!" she smiled angelically. "Nee-sama will take care of this. I will save Asia-chan too."

"Yo-You, really? Why would you…?"

"Well, let's say I like Asia-chan. She is too kind and cute. Too cute to see her suffer. Am I right?" she grinned brightly at Issei. "Besides, isn't that what a friend is supposed to do? Help each other." Gillian winked, confusing everyone.

"Well… I suppose, yes." Issei looked away, his face slightly blushing.

"Exactly!" Gillian grinned, nodding.

"So, I will prepare and head to that church, going after nightfall. The enemy less likely expects an attack under their natural cycle, after all. They most likely keep the abducted longer than a day, to question them. Before thinking, killing them."

"Bochou, I request permission to go with her." Kiba requested right away, even going that far to bow.

"We all going. I can't tolerate the intrusion of crows anymore! They not only tried to kill me, and my dear servant, but they also attack people in the open! This is unacceptable!"

"Serve yourself…" Gillian shrugged. "I am going after nightfall if you want to come, we meet before that church."

With that, everyone agreed, after a few more minutes, the devils left to make their preparations.

"Sona? What's wrong? Your face all red." Rias questioned as they left the building, watching as her friend go crimson.

"No-Nothing!" Sona gathered herself under a moment, regaining her usual calm self. "Just pondered on the things we heard inside."

"I see…" Rias, of course,not believing her , seeing her all red was all amusing.

"You know, she was somewhat right."

"I know…" Rias sighed sadly. "She was right about many things. Still, she should be more delicate about the matter. The way she put it…" Rias remained silent for a moment. "Was unsightly."

"She is no noble, Rias, consider this too."

"You are right…" Red agreed. "We need to take our duty more seriously after this. We received a thorough scolding today."

"You also need to be more careful."

"What do you mean?" Rias blinked, turning to her friend.

"Those explosives, that bullet. All aimed to eliminate you, if she didn't push you out of the way. If she didn't throw you into the dumpster to protect you from the fragments. You would most likely have died. Tsubaki investigated the fragments while we were out. They are highly poisonous for devils, made with a new technique. You most likely would die if even one splinter gets in your system."

"I-I see…" and she was angry at the girl? She needs to reconsider her judgment next time. Thinking Gillian was angry because she was worried about her? Rias felt ashamed for not having considered this option.

"I will make it up to her."

"Your choice…" Sona answered cold. "The night shift belongs to your family. Take care of the fallen; my peerage will watch out for the town until then."

"Right…" the two leaders agreed, proceeding towards the Academy to prepare.

Meanwhile, back in the shop, Gillian and her servant cleaned.

"Hmm, you went quite hard on them, master." Rorschach grinned, chuckling low as he saw those pathetic devils sweat and crushed under the mere logic of his master. She needed no special powers to lead them astray, or defeat them; her words were enough to discourage them from acting stupid.

"Haah! I know! But there was no other way. They are good kids, they are just spoiled, acting stupid, most likely sheltered by their parents their whole life. They do know not how cruel this world can be." On Gillian's face, a sad expression settled, she was never the kind of person who bossed around people. But she did what she needed to do — finding some amusement in it was just an extra kick.

"They must have a fortunate upbringing," she muttered.

In fact, she disliked doing such a thing. Remembering her previous life, she was all bossed around by her superiors all the time.

_"Yet, sometimes you need a wakeup call. Me, going hard on those kids hopefully will boost their growth."_

This was not a game; she was not fool enough to think this world is any less real like her previous one. Real, feeling people with families and loved ones inhabited it. Even if she wanted to be left alone, she would rather not be responsible for the death of innocent people.

She was not a hero. Not at all! She liked villains more. And what a proper villain hates the most — senseless death and loss.

_"I know too well how it feels losing someone…" _losing her parents early, she knows too well how that feels. It was devastating, can break the people no matter how strong they try to show themselves.

_"Also, we worked too hard to create this safe haven, the hell I will abandon it now!" _she almost spat, she sacrificed too much for her steady place. She will not abandon it now! Not for a few bratty nobles! Not for a few crows trying to mess things up!

_"No matter if it god, or a terrible demon Lord that comes to my place! I will fight to my last breath if I need to!" _Her conviction was relentless, making the whole house crack from the sudden lash of power she failed to suffocate.

"Fufufufu! That's my master…" the servant muttered, offering a satisfied expression as he basked in his master's power once more.

"Hopefully, this little conversation makes them think and reconsider their attitude. They either grow up to the task, or pass the lead to other, more responsible people." they do so willingly, or she makes them.

"I see…" the servant hummed. His master wanted peace. Hell! She deserved it! After battling so long, she found a steady place in her life. He will not let a few bratty devils take this from her.

"I will help you as much as I can, master…" he mumbled.

* * *

**Scene Change: After Nightfall:**

"Shit! Shit! Shit! Shit!" Raynare cursed, grabbing the gaping hole that remained on her arm after the metal rod went straight through. It was supposed to be an easy mission! What the hell was that Rias girl doing there!? They had even lured stray devils near the populace to occupy the devils responsible for the daily activity.

Yet, a simple human soundly defeated them?! She only felt so humiliated a few times in her life

"Ra-Raynare-sama…"

"DID I GAVE YOU PERMISSION TO TOUCH ME!?" She roared, making the man in priestly attire back slightly. "Bring that girl here! Heal me!"

The priest around forced Asia closer, kicking her forward.

"You heard Raynare-sama, fallen saint! Heal her."

The girl trembled for a moment, but obliged, reaching out, green radiation left her hands.

"That's better…" Raynare muttered, trying her fully healed hand.

The mission can be considered an utter catastrophe. Not only their targets survived, but that girl even injured her, batting away those prepared explosives like they were nothing. Moreover, they had to leave behind one of their comrades. Maybe a fatal mistake.

Captured, Kalawarner, though was though enough, still, under the hands of devils, Raynare had no idea how long she will last.

_"Though, Mittelt being held captive so long most likely already told them our exact position_." they were prepared for an invasion since that little shit was captured. They had a steady escape plan if all come crashing down. Still, against a full-frontal assault from all those high ranked devils? They not likely can hold.

"Dammit."

"Tch! At least we got Mittelt back…" Dohaseek stepped forward, a scowl on his face "But I still wonder what the other little shit did with a devil." he glanced at Asia. "Answer me, girl! Did you scheme with the enemy!?"

His killing intent made Asia's knees tremble, looking terrified.

"N-No! Of course not! W-We just had a date with Ise-kun!"

"Hmph! Dating with a devil, you really fell hard, fallen saint. But no matter, I left that boy a nice present. A light spear in his stomach." Dohaseek smiled malicious, horrifying the poor priestess.

"Ise-chan…" she muttered, seeing it firsthand how the brave boy tried to hold back the suddenly appeared fallen, only to receive a light spear in his stomach. This indeed upset her.

"Shut up! You little nitwit!"

"Ugh!" Freed kicked Asia, making her fall on her bottom.

"Hey! Freed! We still need her for the ritual! Don't kill her yet!"

"Can I rape her?" Asia stiffed, watching helplessly as the drooling, crazed exorcist dropped a shadow over her.

"Not yet, we need to extract her power first; else it can weaken. Don't forget, according to the information, a saint's sacred gear draws their purity from their bodies once they die, passing stronger than ever."

"This makes no sense…" Freed deadpanned, finding this as a lousy excuse. All along picking his ear.

"Tch! Do not question me, damn brat! Just follow my orders!" Raynare spat, making the exorcist shrug.

"Whatever, old hag. At least I can rape the other one?" he pointed the chained Mittelt. For obvious reasons, she needed to be held down by special chains that sealed her power.

"You wouldn't dare! Mittelt will take care of you good! Just watch! If Azazel-sama gets to know of this!"

"And what do you think, what will Azazel-sama say about your betrayal? What will he do with you once he knows all about this?" Mittelt shuddered, hearing the honest opinion of her former boss, she remained silent.

"Tell me, why did you betray us?" Raynare walked to her, glaring at her former comrade.

"Mi-Mittelt had no other chance! That girl! It is a monster! Mittelt was held captive!"

"You are lying!" Dohaseek roared, kicking the girl.

"Ugh!"

"You should have reached out! Call for our help! Yet, you did nothing, all you did was distributing damn flyers! You are a traitor! And traitors will die!" he formed a light spear in his hand, raising to behead the girl.

"It is true! Mittelt tried to escape multiple times! Notify you! Bu-But, every time Mittelt tried, she found herself back at that place! Mittelt can't do anything with the situation! Mittelt held captive with an unknown force! Believe Mittelt! That girl is a monster! Flee while you can!"

"Lies!" Dohaseek kicked her, making her fly on the wall and leave a dent.

"Ugh!"

"What to do with her, Raynare? Can I kill this traitor?"

"No… I have a better plan for her." Raynare chuckled ominously.

"Oh! What's in your mind?" Dohaseek usually despised this woman, but she was very well versed in coming up with creative punishment for the traitors. Her skills almost legendary when it comes to torture.

"Prepare the saint for extraction. After that, we will retreat. Don't forget; the ritual needs to be done at midnight to be successful."

"As you wish! Raynare-sama!" the priest around obliged, dragging Asia deeper into the catacombs.

"N-Noo! Please don't do it! Please, Ise-kun! Save me!" with that, Asia dragged away, screaming horrified all along.

"So, what do you have planned for the traitor?"

"Hmm, the Twilight healing the girl carries famous about its legendary properties. Able to heal any wound, restore any body part. The traitor will be a good practice dummy."

"Oh! I see!" Dohaseek laughed with a malicious smile. "As always, you are an unpleasant woman. But that is what I like in you; you always come up with the best methods."

Mittelt's face filled with horror, hearing her comrades speaking so freely about chopping her to pieces, torturing her, and then healing her again. "Yo-You can't! If Azazel-sama gets to know about this!"

"Oh! Dear, dear Mittelt. don't you know, Azazel-sama hates traitors." Raynare crouched down near her, grabbing her long hair violently.

"That girl… my captor! She has a connection with Azazel-sama! I saw her mobile! I heard her speaking to him if you kill me! Azazel-sama will be angry!"

"Lies, again? You disappoint me, Mittelt." Raynare raised her chin gently, looking deep in her eyes "I had high hopes to you. It is a pity you fell so low."

With that, Raynare left the already terrified Mittelt alone.

"Let's prepare; I don't want to be here longer than necessary. Those devils most likely already preparing to invade this place. You there, let's put up the defenses!"

The cultist she pointed bowed, hurrying away.

"Umu…" it was already dawn, and it was a big city. Dohaseek and Raynare were confident, the devils not stupid enough to attack a temple directly. Even abandoned, the devils needed to confirm it does not belong to the church anymore, and that would take time.

This is why they choose this place. The agreement with those zealous idiots holds the devils' hand-tied. If they attack this place directly, they risk the war of the three biblical powers resurfaces once again.

_"Even those noble brats are not that stupid to risk it!" _Raynare smirked, remembering why she chooses this place from all other.

To confirm this is a place not used by the church takes time. Time, the fallen can comfortably solve their issue and leave.

"Hindered, but we will succeed. Ah! Azazel-sama!" Raynare offered a love-struck gaze, imagining herself held by the man she offered her life. Then, suddenly, her expression changed, taking a more malicious form. "Unfortunately, once I get that power, I will be unbeatable, I will not need you!"

Unfortunately for her, there were much worse predators lurking around, waiting only for their prey to show themselves. Devils… will be their lesser concern in this night.

…

A few hours passed, and three people walked in the dark. A blonde boy, carrying a sword, leading a chained woman. And a white-haired girl, carrying shotgun resting on her shoulder.

"So, Kiba-kun, why did you came to escort me? You know I can take care of myself."

"Just to make sure, many strays walk around at night."

"How considerable from you." Gillian chuckled, poking Kalawarner with the end of the barrel to move faster.

"Move!"

"You will regret this! You think a human, and a few devils can oppose us!? You will all die!"

'Click!' "**GUAHHHH!"**

Kalawarner screamed, falling on the ground, smoking as thousands upon thousands of Volts coursed through her veins.

"Since when did you own a shock collar?" Kiba asked, finding his friend's hobby strange.

"Since when were you a devil?" she shrugged, earning a sight from Kiba.

"Fair point…"

The fallen tremblingly, but got up, her face still swollen, her body full of bruises, a few bones broken.

"Damn brats… you will pay for this! Aghhh!" another click, she fell on the ground again.

"So, Kiba-kun. How does it feel?"

"What?"

"Being a devil?" the dark-skinned girl glanced at his friend, watching him curiously.

"Hmm, I suppose, it is not so different than being a human. I am stronger, faster, can fly, and see in the dark, otherwise, just the usual. Why?" he looked at his friend, raising his brow. "You want to join Buchou peerage?"

"Nope, still fine as I am, but thank you."

"I see…" Kiba sighed bitterly; his friend was really unrelenting. Despite the danger, she refused to leave her humanity behind.

"Still, you really went hard on Buchou and Sona-senpai. You know, they do their best. But it's not that easy. This city is big, and as Princesses of their respective houses, they have a image to maintain. If they just call the help of their parents, that would surely bring them down."

"Wow! They really are Princesses?" Gillian can only blink hearing this. She heard they are nobles from Azazel, but actually Princesses? That was new!

"Yes. This is actually one of the reasons why they can't just ask for help. For normal nobles, it would be fine. But for a Princess to ask help to maintain a territory, the pillars entrusted them? That's shameful; they would be stigmatized for their whole life."

"Then, for eternity? That's how long devils live, right?"

"Tch, heh!" Kalawarner can only laugh. This girl works with devils and not even know how long they live? Laughable! "Nothing lasts forever, squirt. Not even devils live forever."

"Did I allow you to speak?" 'Click!'

"GUAAAH!" the fallen once more dropped to the ground, her body convulsing from the continuous shock.

At the next moment, Gillian glanced at Kiba's questioning. "Kiba-kun?"

"That's right, devils can live thousands of years, even ten thousand, according to a few doctors. But forever? No one lives, forever, Gillian-chan."

Gillian offered a shady expression; if one had to compare it to something, it was an expression when someone gets to know the truth about ninjas. That they don't do at all the cool ninja stuff, a certain blonde does in his anime; this shady expression made Kiba slightly afraid.

"Wha-What is that expression!?"

"I am more and more disenchanted…" she remained silent for long, the Supernatural world of this Earth brought more and more disappointment as days passed.

"Well, ten thousand years is plenty of time if you ask me." Kiba smiled bitterly. "Anyway, what would you do with eternal life?"

"Hmm? I suppose visiting planets. The universe is pretty big, you know? Just in our galaxy, according to the Drake equation, there should be around twenty to fifty million civilizations. Just in the habitable zone. So, yeah, there should be plenty to places to visit once we had the chance. And we don't even speak about the places outside of our galaxy. Not even considering the amount of time needed to travel to those places without superluminal travel. So, yeah, there are plenty of things to do, even if this planet stops existing."

"I-I see…" honestly, Kiba never considered this. He always imagined his life spending it in Rias' household, serving her. But now, as Gillian mentioned this, it must be really exciting visiting other planets.

"You really like math, don't you?" yeah, he recognized it, maintaining her café, doing all the accounting herself. She must be really good at math.

"Well, why not?" she stuck her tongue mischievously. "The order math represents is simply too calming not to love it."

"Yeah…" Kiba can only offer a bitter smile. For most in his class, and in the school, it was rather the source of stress. His friend was extraordinary.

'Rustle! Rustle! Rustle! Rustle!'

"What was this?" as they walked through the park, several rustling sounds came around them.

"Hmm, we have company," Gillian muttered.

"Stay back; I will take care of this." Kiba stepped forward, raising his sword, several grotesque begins started to emerge from the shadows.

**"Fresh… meat…"** muttered a heavily mutated stray, several of them closing on their targets.

"How knightly of you." Gillian just chuckled, looking around. "My, my… so many unpleasant things appeared. This town really is infested."

"Yeah, their numbers increased in the recent times." one stray charged against Kiba, but the boy blurred for a moment, only to appear behind the stray a second later.

**"Guahh!"** the stray collapsed, limbs missing, sprouting blood all around.

"Su-such speed!" Kalawarner's eyes trembled, barely able to follow the boy's movement.

"Not bad…" Gillian chuckled, glad to see her friend can put up some effort. Though, for her divine eyes, Kiba was like a slug stuck in time dilation effect.

'Slash! Slash! Slash!' more and more stray fell as the boy moved lightning fast.

"So, Miss Fallen." Gillian glanced at Kalawarner held on a chain.

"What do you want, human?" she almost spat, feeling disgusted towards this creature near her.

"Any idea where these beings came from in such numbers?"

"Hmph! Even if I know, I would never tell a filthy human like you."

"To bad…" Gillian smirked for a moment.

"There are more and more of them. Release me, and I might consider helping you." the fallen was cocky for a moment, only to Gillian use the remote once more.

'Bzzt!' "Aghhh!" Kalawarner once more fell on the ground, shocked by the collar.

"Now, now then… it is quite ill-mannered speaking to someone like this."

"Fuck you!"

'Tremble! Tremble! Tremble!'

"Wha-What?!" sitting on the ground, the earth under them started to collapse; something burrowed its way towards the surface.

**"GUAAAH!" **A humongous stray devil emerged underground, jumping and baring its full, teeth filled mouth, up to swallow the Fallen whole.

"AHHHHH!" She can't use her wings, she was completely restrained by the special chains the devils hobbled her. Not even her power materialized! She will die! The gaping mouth of the Stray Devil up to swallow her.

Yet, in the next moment! 'Yank!' "Ughaaa!" something yanked her out of the way. 'Bang!' the loud sound of the gun reverberated in the street, splattering the stray devil's head.

It was a being with a gaping mouth on its stomach. Yet, as usual, a shotgun shoot in the head solved the issue.

'Collapse!' several similar jumped out from the ground, jumping at Gillian. **"EAT YOU!"**

"Gillian!" Kiba shouted, but he was surrounded, he can't move and save her in time. "Dammit!"

'Flash!' yet, at the moment the monsters were on to snap on the girl, she ignited the light sword. Faster than the eye can follow, sliced the monsters to pieces. The monsters landed, hindered by the sudden gust of wind.

**"Wha…"**

'Splatter…' the monsters only recognized when it was too late; thin lines appearing on their bodies burst in a rain of purple blood.

"Quite disgusting…" Gillian muttered, all around gore, blood, and the bodies of the dead stray. No blood or parts fell on the girl; however, Kalawarner was entirely drenched.

"THE HELL!"

'Flash!'

"Gillian-chan!Are you right!" Kiba ran to her, finishing the last stray with a quick strike of his sword.

"Yeah, yeah… fine." she cracked her neck by tilting her head.

"Those moves you used!" Yeah, Kiba saw everything clear. "That was my technique! How were you able?"

"Watched you move, copy it. That's it…"

"I-I see…" the boy gulped nervously. "Well, wouldn't you have sacred gear? You can tell me; I won't tell Buchou if you want to keep it secret."

Yeah, there was no other explanation. She copied his moves too perfectly! It is either she carries a sacred gear that can do such a thing, or she was not the person she showed herself.

"Hmm? Aren't it is how everyone learns? I mean, we watch others, then copy their techniques by imitating them."

"That's…" Kiba bit his lip. "Still. It is really unusual someone can follow my movements. But to perfectly replicate them by only seeing me once?" yeah, that was unheard.

"Hmm, I still don't see what's so amazing in this? Even monkeys can imitate people watching them enough." the girl deadpanned, watching her friend confused.

"I-I see…"

Kiba can only smile bitterly. What his friend can do merely watching others, others cannot do even after prolonged training. He suspected, she has a dormant — or activated — Sacred Gear, not even knowing about it herself — albeit, that's what he believed.

"Still! It was amazing!" he must admit, such skill was convenient.

_"With skill like that, she can turn the enemy's technique against them under a short time." _it was hazardous to the enemy. Anyone faced her would be defeated if the fight dragged out for long. In the hand of a smart person, such a skill can provide victory no matter the circumstances.

"The hell…" Kalawarner, all drenched in blood and insides still sat on the ground, all trembling to witness the two "monsters."

"Yo-you… monster!" now, she understood why Dohaseek was so unnerved when he came back. This girl was a monster!

"Now then, can we continue our way?" she disabled her sword, resting the gun on her shoulder.

"Let's bring this bargaining chip to the meeting point and solve this issue. Tomorrow is school, and I still need to finish my homework."

"That does not do Gillian-chan; homework is important."

"Yeah, yeah…" she just shrugged. Near them, the Fallen was utterly unnerved. The two can chat so casually after defeating so many strays.

_"These two are monsters…" _yeah, after seeing them, no matter how prideful she was, she rather not resisted. Suddenly, her instinct to remain alive kicked.

"I-I submit…"

"Huh?" the two looked at Kalawarner, completely confused by the sudden announcement.

"I submit. State your claims." the two schoolers can only blink at her.

"I think you need to discuss this with Kiba-kun's master, right? I don't think I have a cell for you in my apartment, nor am I willing to put you in the storage room. That place is for food and materials, not for people."

"Well, Buchou definitely can give you preferable treatment after they detained you. Just tell us everything about your group and place you hide."

"Haah! Very well…" seeing no other way out, witnessing their strength first hand — against odds even she couldn't survive — Kalawarner decided to tell everything the two before her.

"I see, in that case, we need not fear repression from the church. We can attack freely."

"And midnight is still one and a half-hours away." Gillian glanced at her phone, reading the time.

"Don't be cocky, brat!" Kalawarner snarled. "I told you, even this does not mean they willbe unprepared. In fact, they will be prepared for your coming. They are expecting you! You, capturing me, means nothing! The defensive plan I know about might just be changed while I was away!"

Gillian started to smile, hearing this, earning a bewildered expression from the Fallen, as well from Kiba.

"What are you smiling at?!"

"Gillian-chan?"

"It is nothing, just remembered an anime I watched last night."

"Right…" Kiba can't help but sweatdrop. That smile was darker than that. Almost like an evil puppeteer finally realizing her plan, and can move forward.

"Let's go, don't make others wait."

"Umu…" the trio continued their way, leading Kalawarner at the end of the specially made chain.

One last time Gillian glanced towards the trees of the barely lit park, spotting someone with a mysterious appearance, writing something in his notebook.

With her mouth, forming the words: "I see you…"

She even offered a "human" amount of killing intent, but all she received was the figure started to scribble more in that book of "his."

_"No matter, meet again, stranger…" _she chuckled low, following Kiba behind.

…

Soon, the group reached the square before the church. Rias and the rest of her peerage already awaited them.

"You are late…"

"It is good to see you, too, Red."

Offering a toothy grin, only earned a shrug from the crimson princess, throwing her lavish crimson hair behind her back. Strangely, the pervasive stench of rubbish completely disappeared around the girl.

_"Must be devil magic." _Gillian pondered. In the game, she was no fan of magic, even according to YGGDRASIL lore the power her character specialized originated from self, not relying on outside forces like magic.

_"Still, that makes it no less interesting…" _able to see auras and the flow of energy painted an exciting picture of how things worked.

"Ara, ara! So cheeky, as always." And as always, Akeno was lively, offering her still bright Oujou-sama smile.

"Good to see you too, Akeno-senpai! A tea after the mission?"

"No! No! Tomorrow is school and club activity, maybe after it." she lectured, all along keeping a gentle tone.

"You can bet!" Gillian pointed at her forming a gun with her finger, then giving a silent nod to Koneko, who returned the gesture.

In all honesty, the other white-haired girl was mysterious. If not her skills to read minds, she wouldn't know what she thinks.

_"Of course, I wouldn't abuse that skill – only when necessary, or reasonably fun. It was the invasion of private life after all." _and it also made things a lot more boring. It was like knowing the end of the movie before you even watched it. Why you even watch a movie or play games then?

"Oi! Issei-kun!? What are you doing here? An injured soldier had nothing to do on the battlefield!" in the next moment; she pointed at the average looking boy accusingly.

"Ah! Gillian-chan!" Issei is taken aback, scratching his head while trying to find an adequate answer.

"You see, Buchou healed me with her magic." Issei pulled up his school uniform, revealing a small scar where the light spear was embedded previously. "She told me not to come. I nonetheless insisted on coming. It is about saving Asia – and Mittelt-chan. I can't leave them in trouble. Their capture was mostly my fault."

"Hmph! Don't beat yourself. I rewatched the recording, and none of us "humanly" could do more. You did your best, be proud instead. The attack was too organized to defend against it in your current state effectively."

Rias nodded to Issei, encouraging her servant. "Yes!" the boy balled his fist; his determination rose again.

"Right! You are right! I failed once! But I will not give up! I will rise and become the Greatest Harem King of History! I will fondle them! I will caress them! I will suck them!"

"Is he really?"

"Haah! Don't even ask." Rias can only sight.

Gillian can only smile bitter, reading about Rorscharch's little encounter with Issei.

_"That guy really writes detailed reports…" _even skimming through them takes some time, giving headache to the player. Nonetheless, she always does so diligently, not to accidentally miss a crucial point that can backfire later.

"Do you have a plan, Red?"

"Of course." Rias hummed confidently. "With our bargaing chip, a group will start the negotiation, calling out the Fallen. Meanwhile, a second group sneaks in, trying to free the captives."

"That's the worst plan I ever heard…" Gillian deadpanned, earning a look from Rias.

"Oh! You have a better?"

"I don't know…" she picked her ear. "Just ask this lady. She said she would cooperate."

"Really?" Rias can only blink surprised. "What changed, Fallen-san?"

"I changed my mind? Ok? I rather not go against monsters like your group. I'll tell you everything, just let me live, and give me preferential treatment."

"What happened?" asked Rias, intrigued.

"Ahh, nothing, just monsters attacked, and almost eat the lady. Fortunately, Kiba-kun managed to fend them off."

"Wha-what!?" horror moved to Rias' face, and can only gape for a few seconds.

"Gillian-chan, you also killed a few, don't be so modest." Kiba smiled brightly like it would be the most natural thing in the world.

"Kiba is that true!? Please, don't joke, it is not a good one!"

"Haah! Unfortunately, it is true. We were attacked." Kiba sighed, shaking his head.

"That's for the plan…" Deadpanned Gillian.

"Yeah, it worked not as intended," Rias admitted sighing, disappointed.

"Buchou, what's the meaning of this?" and Issei, like always, was confused.

"Yeah, sorry about it. It was really unknightly, but that was the plan. A few people from Sona's group should be monitoring us. Step when the enemy strikes. Then capture – or alternatively eliminate the opposition." Kiba admitted. Honestly, even he was surprised they would not show up, most likely because another matter stopped Sona's group doing so.

"Kiba!? You damn bastard!? How can you endanger a girl!?" Issei was protective, as always. Despite being a pervert, he had a good heart. Grabbing Kiba's school uniform, he raised his fist.

"There was no other way, Issei. The enemy wants her head. The only way to draw a possible ambush out is to offer them the chance."

"Bu-But…" Issei glanced at the player.

"I also agreed, Issei. In fact, it was my idea. It was a good chance to capture or eliminate the enemy. Admittedly, it didn't work out as planned."

"Hmm, indeed…" Rias hummed, acknowledging the failure.

"So, were your friends?"

"Just received a message from Sona. An urgent matter hindered them. It seems, they encountered that shady entity haunting this town since not long…"

"As suspected." everyone sighed.

"Haunting entity?" Gillian scratched her head. "Who do you speak about?"

"The people only calling him Jack the Ripper."

"That damn bastard!" Issei clenched his fist.

"Meet him?" Gillian played the dumb, remembering her encounter in disguise with the boy.

"Haah! He saved me! But also…" he remained silent for a few seconds, balling his fist. "HE STOLE ALL MY POCKET MONEY!"

"Huh? Really?"

"Really! When I woke up! All the money I had in my room disappeared!"

"Oh my!" Akeno chuckled. "Poor Issei-kun, want to heal on my chest?"

"Please, senpai… I am in your care." Issei sheds his tears of joy and sorrow.

"Anyway… how do you want to proceed, Red? Don't say this was your only plan?"

"Of course not!" Rias shrugged almost offended. "As our friend here said, she will share the information; we formulate a plan accordingly."

"Are you sure, Buchou, she might lie…"

"I don't think so…" Gillian grinned, glancing at Kalawarner. "She reeks of fear."

Giving a look at Kalawarner, the Fallen really started to feel some dread. It was almost like an overwhelming presence just skimmed through her soul.

"Senpai is scary…" Koneko stepped behind Akeno, searching a safe place against the scary player.

"She indeed has her moments…" Kiba commented slightly sweating, still keeping his Prince Charming façade.

"Well then, tell us what you know…"

Kalawarner gulped, once again telling what she knows, stating her claims in exchange for information.

Interestingly, she asked not her freedom, and when asked why not she asks for it, she simply asked: "Would you let me go after telling everything?"

Of course, the answer was no. The Fallen invaded their territory, attacked people and the heir of a famous devil family; this was a war crime according to the treaty made by the three Biblical factions. They can't just let her go.

In fact, they will be lucky if this action does not start a new war between the sides. Albeit, all three sides wanted to avoid conflict — still traumatized and recovering from the last one, their numbers were reduced significantly — it may come to this offense went way too far to salvage the situation.

After formulating a plan, the devils and their "human" companion agreed to start the action.

* * *

**Scene Change: Meanwhile, in the church:**

"Raynare-sama. We detected devils in the perimeters. They will soon enter the temple."

"Delay them as much as you can; the preparations are complete. The extraction will be finished in no time."

"Pl-Please! Raynare-sama! Don't do this! Ugh!" Asia begged, only to be yanked forward by the chain, bound her hand.

"Silence! Fallen Saint. Your death will fuel my ascension. Dohaseek, Freed! Go out, welcome our guests. We will retreat once all of this finished."

"Tch! Sure…" the menacing Fallen in the coat shrugged, heading up.

"You think you can get away with this!? Azazel-sama will be angry you wasting resources like that girl!"

"Shut up!" Raynare gathered light energy in her hand, throwing it towards Mittelt, injuring her.

"Ugh!"

"You will see, once the Sacred Gear will meld with me! I gain new power! Even Azazel-sama can't stop me!"

Mittelt shuddered, not out of fear, but disgust. She doesn't even know how this woman managed to convince her to follow her. She was utterly insane!

"Now then, nail the virgin to the cross so that the ritual can start." as the surrounding priests were on to nail Asia on the cross, a strange rumble shook the cellar they retreated.

"What was this!? It can't be they get through the defense this easily! What that idiot Dohaseek and Freed doing?!"

'Bang! Bang! Bang! Bang!'

The sound of intense fight resounded, people, screaming, guns roaring, yet, stopped at once.

"I don't like this…" the silence was too ominous. "Prepare yourself!" the priests moved, baring their guns against the double-sided door. Just in time, because in the next moment, the entrance breached. Darkness in its liquid form swept in, making all lights go out.

**"Oh! Such delightful darkness moved in this place. Stuffing out all the light."**

"Yo-You!?" Raynare froze, seeing the appeared figure walking forward, unhindered, unharmed.

All black gear, in a Victorian outfit, on his face a mask, walking elegantly with his walking cane.

"Kill him!" the guns roared once more, all meaningless, as many tentacles of darkness emerged, getting a hold on all the priests in the room.

"AAHHH!"

"Raynare-sama!"

"Help us!"

**"Such noisy brigands. This is the way you welcome your guests?" **In the next moment, he glanced at Raynare.

**"Ah! It is you! I feared you might die under your journey. We meet again, my Fallen Lady." **he bowed, even removing his hat.** "I see you survived your journey through the endless heavens. How was the air up there?"**

"Yo-You?! I will kill you!" forming a light spear, she shoots it towards the man, only to darkness form before him like a shady hand, completely swallowing her light. The darkness started to spread further.

**"Light feeds the shadows, just in this case**…" Raising his hand, Dohaseek and Freed's body emerged from the shadows. Their struggle was meaningless; the shadow tentacles blocked all movement. **"Like a parasite, consuming all life, to bring life, to sustain."**

"Hey! Bitch! Help us!"

"Raynare! Do something!"

'Clang!' in the meantime, a shadow tentacle shattered the particular chain held down Mittelt.

**"My two lovely ladies, may I ask you, turn your sight away? The next scene will be unsightly and unprecedently violent. As a gentleman myself, I don't want to traumatize you."** Asia nodded, closing her eyes shut, tight, forcing her hands on her ear. She saw too many things happening today; she wanted not to see what will happen next.

"Useless bastards…" Raynare muttered, biting her lip, blood sprouted. "You think you can intimidate me!? Dream on! Kill this bastard! Hold him until the ritual is completed." She ordered the last few remaining of her forces, standing not far from her.

"Bu-But Raynare-sama, Freed and Dohaskee-sama…"

"I don't care! Do it! Collapse ceiling on them!"

Shuddering, but the priest nodded, activating the remote charge.

"Raynare! You damn bastard!" Dohaseek shouted, only his voice overtone by the explosion.

'Boom!' the ceiling collapsed on the mysterious Jack, Raynare smirked triumphantly.

"Hmph! That's for you! Let's return…" only then, she felt something dreadful emerging behind her back.

"I-It cannot be…"

**"Darkness finds the way…"**

"Ra-Raynarae-sama!"

"Help!"

"Mo-Monster!" looking behind her back, she saw her people stuck in the tar-like darkness, ever moving like a living organism, swallowing and sucking out life from the unfortunate priests stuck in it. The mysterious Jack the Ripper emerged from this abyss, reformed from pure darkness.

"It cannot be!" No! She was so close! She can't back!

**"My! My! My! It is quite offensive, you think, such dirty tricks can impede my darkness." **the man ever closed, with slow steps, filling the only remained opposition with dread.

"D-Don't come close! Or I will kill her!" as the last attempt, Raynare grabbed Asia, raising her before herself as a shield, pointing a dagger formed from light to her throat.

The man stopped for a moment, tilting his head.

"Hmph! I see you care about her! How pitiful! Very well! I state my claims, you follow them. Get it?"

The man moved not; only his unnerving mask stared at the Fallen.

"I want free passage. You provide it, or the girl dies!"

"Ugh!" Asia whimpered, the dagger pointed against her throat.

**"You have nothing…"**

"Wha-what!?" Raynare blinked flabbergasted. What this man is speaking about! She has her bargaining chip, just in her hand, what this idiot is sputtering about? "I am speaking seriously! If you move…"

**"You stand in my domain. The domain of ever swallowing abyss. You see, feel, and experience what I allow. You have nothing, only your fear emanating like the stench from your pitiful soul!"**

"Wha-what!?"

**"Look up! Look around, look down! It is already eating you. Just like your soul! Irredeemable! Just like that, endless darkness will be your new home!"**

"Im-Impossible!" Raynare tried her best! Trying to use her power, struggling without avail! But the watery abyss just crawled up on her leg, like a living organism, eating her, eating away her power! Eating her light! Each attempt to call her light not hindered, but accelerated the spread of this plague! This thing ate her light like a gluttonous pig, the swill!

"Why light didn't work!? Why! WHY!? WHY!? Ha! Ha! HAAAAA! Please! Somebody! Help! SPARE ME! I BEG YOU!"

**"If you want to pray, now is the best time, fallen. Though, I doubt, anyone will hear your plea, for this is my [Domain]!"**

Abyss crawled on her tight, reaching her waist, her stomach, and breast! Swallowing her wings, then her head, entering her body, painting her figure entirely back. She didn't care anymore, Asia as well long ago ran away from her, leaving Raynare sad and alone.

"NOOOO!" reaching towards the heavens, she begged for Azazel, Michael, her creator! Prayed to anyone willing to save her damned soul!

_"Azazel-sama! Michael-sama! Father! Please, help!"_

"**Darkness eats away… enjoy the meal, my dear."**

Even Mittelt closed her eyes, turning away as a cocoon of darkness formed around Raynare, then retreating into the ground.

"Agh! Aggghhhhhh!"

Darkness pulled her down, making her one with the abyss swirling below.

**"It is done…" **slowly, darkness started to recede, only leaving Asia and Mittelt intact. **"Fufufufu! Death is too good for cockroaches like you. I warned you, did I not? I warned you to stop your activity and retreat, yet, you did not listen. Now then, enjoy the punishment!"**

Next, Jack turned towards Mittelt and Asia; the only ones remained in the room after the domain of darkness disappeared.

**"My task finished. Child, now, you can open your eyes." **Waving his hand, the eyes of Mittelt and Asia opened.

"Wha-What!? What the hell happened!?" shaken, Mittelt looked around. Today, she witnessed the impossible! Darkness so deep and profound, she was not sure even Michael's light would be able to exorcise.

"M-Milord?" Asia asked in a trembling voice, seeing the towering man, clad in black standing not far before them. He was inhumanly towering above them just like that.

**"Dear child, you are injured. Let me help…"**

Asia and Mittelt flinched, expecting darkness to come again, but what they experienced was different.

**"[Angelic Heal]."**

"Huh?" from the man's hand, a warm, calming light emitted. Right away, all their exhaustion and injury disappeared, their spirit renewed, their mind fresh. Even Mittelt felt herself a few hundred years younger.

"YO-YOU!? WHAT HAVE YOU DONE!?"

**"Healed you, what else?" **the man answered like it would be the most natural thing in the world.

"Bullshit! One can't use light and shadow powers at once! This must be a trick! A damn trick! Just who the hell are you?"

**"Fufufufu! Such an ugly word for a damsel like you to use, impossible is the word of small minds. As light and shadow are the two sides of the same coin, separating them, that's the ultimate perversion!"**

Mittelt flinched, hearing the nonsense explanation.

**"Now then…" **With a wave of a hand, Jack conjured to the neatly folded blanket, handing it to the two. **"The night is chilly, and you two have gone through a lot. Go home, recuperate…"**

Asia gulped, nodding, accepting the blanket. It was soft; it smelt like it was freshly washed! It gave the feeling of home.

As Mittelt accepted it, it was anything like she ever touched! Stuff, most likely, only royalties have access to.

"Home…" Asia muttered for a moment, sniffing the blanket, then snuggling it as she draped around herself. "Mi-Milord?" she looked up, trembling.

"Who are you? Why did you help us?" the girl was honest, pure, and innocent.

**"Just a gentleman of the night. Many call me, Jack." **the man raised his hat elegant.** "As for why I helped?" **the strange figure chuckled. **"As a proper gentleman, and villain, I can't stand meaningless bullying and petty villain imitators, they just ruin our ever falling reputation."**

"Bullshit!" Mittelt shrugged skeptical, already seeing this person as a clown. Terrifying, still a clown.

**"Now then. I will lead you out." **he offered his hand, reaching towards the girls.** "Your friends already gathering before the door; don't make them wait."**

"Friends?" Asia asked, looking clueless.

"Don't say!?" and Mittelt gulped, suspecting who came after her. Then… right away discarded. Why would that human come after her? This made no sense!

**"Indeed, that Issei boy was really worried about you. And for you, Lady Fallen. You should be glad; your new employer is a lot better than most. She even gives you payment."**

"She barely pays Mittelt anything!" Mittelt complained, remembering her first paycheck, it was almost zero!

**"Because you always make a mess and break things!" **replied the mysterious man.

"THE HELL SHOULD YOU KNOW!?"

**"Now, now! Come, come! Let's not make them wait!"**

With that, the girls accepted his elegantly gloved hand, following up behind him.

…

"This is strange? Only this many?" finishing the vanguard exorcist force sent out, Rias' group stood before the church.

"Maybe there are more inside…" offered Gillian.

"You are right! Everyone! Let's be prepared! Koneko! Burst the door!"

"Just like that?" asked the player, already seeing Red, not really the planner type.

"We have no other choice, now, or never! According to our captive, their ritual will start soon! We have no time to waste."

"Fair point…"

"Koneko!"

The petite and quite a girl nodded, walking to the sturdy door and 'BAM!' with a precise strike; the door burst into fragments, the remains falling out from the frame.

"Issei-kun, remind me not to tease her."

"Ye-Yeah!" Issei mumbled, watching as the small and frail-looking bishop simply destroyed a door several times of her size.

"WHA-WHAT!?" yet, what came to their sight, was not what they expected.

**"Good evening…" **It was that mysterious figure, Jack, bopping his Victorian hat towards the group.

"YOU BASTARD! LET ASIA GO!"

"Issei! Wait!" but it was too late, Issei already materialized the red gauntlet with the green gem.

"[DOUBLE CRITICAL]" the gauntlet roared, and a voice left the gauntlet. Issei right away felt the power coursing through his veins. "Promotion, bishop!"

**"How violent!" **the boy did not even wait for the man to explain what he is doing here; he already attacked. There was no time to waste!

"Damn bastard!" yet, before his fist could connect with the mask of the man, Jack simply waved his hand, and like an invisible hand grabbed the boy, he was thrown away like a ragdoll.

'Crash!'

"Guah!"

"He is not the brightest… is he?" Gillian asked, questioning just how smart Issei was.

"Haah! Don't even say, sometimes he is just too impulsive." Rias, although liked the "innocence" of the boy, sometimes, he was just too "innocent" for her taste — innocence referring to his lack of smarts in this case.

"Issei!" Asia right away ran to him, checking the boy.

"Asia-chan… Kuah! Are you alright?" pain-filled the boy's face but was glad, the blonde nun looked healthy and well.

"Yes! Jack-san saved me! Please remain calm! I will heal you!" right away, green radiation left Asia's hands, healing the bruised boy.

**"Interesting…" **the mysterious being mumbled, already analyzing the strange ability.

"What are you doing here?" Rias gave a subtle sign, and her pieces surrounded the mysterious man, she already notified Sona. They will be here under a moment.

**"Hmm, Didn't I tell you previously? Red princess?" **the man spun his cane, pointing at her. **"To do your supposed job, as you do it not. Even now, you failed to arrive on time!"**

Rias squinted her eyes. "We were just in time… we would have saved them."

**"I digress to disagree. The Fallen named Raynare was on to extract the essence from the young maiden, an act, which may end with her death."**

"Huh?" Issei looked surprised at Asia. "Asia, is that true?"

The fallen nun just bit her lip, nodding sadly. "Ye-Yes… if not Jack-san arriving in time, that woman…" she closed her mouth, not wanting to recite.

"That damn! Bastard! Where is she!? I want to take care of her." Asia gripped Issei's arm, searching comfort, shaking her head. The boy right away understand.

**"She and her servants are the newest residents of the shadow realm and will forever be. Their agonizing spirit forever will haunt the eternal layers of the abyss, eternally feed by the vilest demons of the underworld. No death for them, but endless recycling as they will be consumed over and over again."**

Everyone paled, hearing the explanation. If what this man said is true, death would be a merciful alternative.

"Quite gruesome…" Gillian muttered. "Like you took it from an anime… or some game."

"Just what are you?" Even Rias backed, on her face horror.

**"No one important. Just a shadow of the real thing."**

"Rias!" in the next moment, Sona and her group arrived, jumping out from the teleportation circle. "Is he?"

"Kirisaki Jakku."

**"Good evening, heiress of the Sitri clan. Heard a great many things about you."**

"Hmph!" Sona just shrugged down the welcome. "Tell me; you are behind the recent stray attacks?"

**"That's… not my humble person. I as well, searching for that individual. After all, he as well, ruining my vacation."**

"I see…"

**"Now, as the situation solved. I take my leave. Good night, all of you. I will send the paycheck for a job well-done."**

"Do you think we let you go?" The devils stood in his way.

"I would not do it, Blue, he gives away an awful feeling," Gillian warned them. Albeit, she suspected the devils would not listen. Why would they listen to the one who controlled this being?

"Don't worry…" whispered Sona, confident. "Everything is under control."

**"I see then. In that case…" **ignoring the people, Jack started to walk forward, every move of his carried elegance, but also, infinite dread as he simply ignored all the threat around.

"Saji! Now!"

"[Absorption Line]!" a strange device with a deformed lizard face appeared on his arm, shooting a glowing line.

**"Interesting…" **the man raised his arm, intrigued watching the line tangled around it.

"Saji? What's wrong!?"

"Kaichou! Something wrong… this guy!"

**"Unfortunately, in your level, this kind of ability can be easily resisted…" **by mockingly clenching his fist, the line disappeared, and from the backlash, Saji threw back.

"Guah!"

"Saji!" his companions even shouted in fright, seeing the pawn taken care so easily, collapsing on the ground.

**"You need to grow a lot more, to be able to use it with its full potential."**

"Bastard…" Saji was in pain, even grabbing his burnt arm as his companions helped him up.

**"Don't stand in my way; I warn you one last time. If you continue to annoy me, I will annihilate you." **The man's tone was completely cold, yet polite, and collected, almost like he politely chatted with someone. It made him sound more threatening than he initially looked.

"Unfortunately, we can't let you. We need answers." Sona wanted to stand in his way, take this man into custody. Yet, in the next moment, a monstrous amount of killing intent washed through the people, making everyone except Gillian fall on their butts. That feeling was like abyss itself faced them, more profound and sinistrous than the vilest demons of the infinite layers of abyss.

"Wha-What are you?!" Tomoe muttered, on her face horror. A question, she received no answer, the man just walked forward, standing before Gillian for a moment, inspecting her.

"What do you want, Jiji?" Suddenly, the man bowed elegantly. It was a motion that came under a moment of notice.

**"Don't mix with them, my child. The carrier of the original line should not mix with such trash…"**

"The hell are you talking about!?" on Gillian's face the apparent annoyance; the man can only chuckle on.

**"Fufufufu! You will understand. Once, you will understand." **making a grandiose leave, the elegant coat of the man billowed. **"My job here is done."**

"But you didn't do anything," Jack answered not the flat statement of the girl, simply walked away, his form swallowed by darkness.

"Geez! What's his problem?"

"Gillian! What was this!? What did the man mean!?" Rias asked, angry, even going that far to squint her eyes.

"The hell should I know!?" yet, at the moment, the player turned towards the devils. "Fu-FufufufufuaHAHAHAHAHA!"

The devils can only look at each other confused, not understanding what the girl laughing about.

"Wha…"

"LOOK AT YOUR FACE! IT'S HILARIOUS!"

"Buchou?"

"Akeno?"

"Kiba-senpai?"

"Your face?"

"Eh?!"

Their faces all drawn full with different things — Most likely, the person did so used a permanent black marker. Some received a nice glass around their eyes, some a drawn mustache, some vulgar words on their face, some a symbol that described their character, some bore all of them.

For an outsider, it might look hilarious, but for their owners, it was just embarrassing,

"I will kill that man if I meet him again!" A red aura surrounded Rias, clenching her fist angry.

Sona can only blush, inspecting her face in a borrowed vanity mirror. "So embarrassing…"

"Haah! Guys, my day was shit! But he made up for it! You really cheered me up!" Gillian gave a thumbs up, earning a stink eye from everyone. "Thanks!"

"You enjoying this!"

"Just a little." she chuckled.

"What did that man mean when he called you: Carrier of the original line?" coming back from her blushing state, Sona asked.

"The hell should I know!? That old man was weird!" Gillian can only starch her head confused, maybe a little bit angry.

"I see…"

"Now then, guys. I don't know what you think. But it is late. It is time to go home."

Sona glanced at Rias, who sighed, defeated.

"Hmm, maybe you are right. I request you to come to the Occult Research club tomorrow."

"Sure thing, just prepare some tea and snacks."

"Ufufufu! It is only natural." snickered Akeno, with the various vulgar words and the mustache drawn on her face. It gave her an extra special look.

"The last question, what to do with Asia-tan?"

Hearing her name, Asia stiffened.

"I-I…"

"Do you have anywhere to go, Asia?" walking to her, Gillian asked. The girl looked away.

"We-Well…" she sniffed, visibly barely able to hold her tears. "No…"

"I see…" she sighed. "I have a spare room if you want to live in my café. Though it is not a luxury suite. The other solution is…" she glanced at Issei, tilting her head, rolling her eyes after the boy not getting the message clear. After that, the boy received the message — what was very strange knowing his dense nature.

"Buchou is there a way to find a place for Asia!"

"Certainly, we can find away…" Rias answered right away. "Your sacred gear, capable of healing is it not?"

"Ye-Yes…" muttered the nun.

"Hmm, I see. Very well. You can stay in the clubhouse until we find you proper housing. I need to think about things." Rias muttered, glancing away. This girl, with her Sacred Gear, would be beneficial for her family.

"Tha-Thank you!"

"Well, I am going home. Mittelt-chan. Come…" Mittelt trembled, not moving an inch.

"Why…"

"Why what?"

"Why did you come? Why did you come back for Mittelt!? You should just leave! Leave Mittelt to her fate!" the small fallen burst out, on the verge of crying.

'Smack!' A robust sounding slap echoed through the square. Leaving a red hand mark on the loli's face.

"THAT ALMOST TORE MITTELT'S HEAD OFF!" complained the small fallen tearfully, a big red mark appearing on her peerless skin.

"ARE YOU AN IDIOT!?" everyone stiffened, Gillian's voice washed over them.

"Wha-what!?"

"Tch! Of course, I came for you; you are my employee! Who else will distribute the flyers if not for you? Also, you still owe me for breaking so many plates! You have a lot to do, Miss! Don't think I will let it go! You will pay back every single yen you owe me!"

"…" As Gillian pointed her finger at her forehead, Mittelt tilted her head, expression blank, completely confused.

"Come, this was a long day." placing her hands in her pocket; she turned away grouchy. "Don't forget, until you pay your debt; you are mine!"

Mittelt watched her flabbergasted for a few seconds, then lowered her head, following her, subtly crying.

"Ahh, Gillian-chan, that's slavery," noted Kiba, earning a grin.

"Exactly!" with that, she started to walk away.

"Umm, is that really ok?" Issei asked, confused.

"Ju-Just leave her to her own devices. We will meet her again tomorrow anyway." Rias concluded, and everyone nodded agreeing. She was tired; she rather not want to fight over a mere fallen with this weird girl.

"Thank you…" Mittelt followed behind Gillian, her head lowered, sniffing subtly.

No one cared for her this much. Not Azazel, not the Fallen. Nor anyone in heaven. Even if her face still ached — more like her whole head rang from that slap — this was the right kind of pain. The pain that showed someone cared for her enough to hurt her.

…

Two days passed, and Mittelt seemingly returned to her job without a problem. Still, it was like something bothered her; the girl was more silent than usual.

"Mittelt-chan, is something wrong?"

"No, it is just…" she bit her lip. "Why she risked her life for Mittelt? She is a simple human; she should have died."

"Simple human?" the servant opened his closed eyes for a moment. "Hohohohoho! It is cute you still think like that."

The blonde Fallen tilted her head, giving away an "eh?".

"You will understand… eventually." the servant continued his job.

"Haa! Whatever." Mittelt just sighed, looking out the window. It was well past the time where actual customers come by, all out there was darkness, and the light of the street lamps. Yet, unsuspectingly, at this time, two strange figures entered the shop.

'Clang!'

"Ah! Customers! Welcome!" the butler welcomed them.

"I hope we are not coming too late." the two before them wore a long grey coat and a fedora that was pushed in their eyes.

"No! No! You come just in time. Master will also come soon."

"Then I am glad." the two proceeded, ignoring the maid and sitting down before the counter. Mittelt can't help but find the voice of the man familiar.

"The usual?"

"Yes, if you would be so kind."

The butler nodded, preparing some drink and a cake. "You, my great Sir?" he turned to the other mysterious figure.

"Here for business, not for chatting." the answer was curt.

"Oi! Don't be so rude! The same for him!" ordered the first. "This shop has the policy to buy or leave."

The butler can only nod, preparing a double amount.

"Those voices…" Mittelt muttered. "Az-Azazel-sama!? Baraqiel-sama!?"

"Hmm?" Azazel removed his hat, glancing at Mittelt bored. "Do I know you?"

"I-It is me, Mittelt! Don't you remember Mittelt?"

"Do you know her?"

"No. Never seen her." Baraqiel answered, also removing his hat.

"Ugh!" Mittelt was taken back. Would she be so meaningless Azazel not even know her?

"So, what do we owe the pleasure, Lord Azazel? Not only here for a pleasant chat, I may presume."

"Hmm, not exactly. Your master filled my voice recorder with her messages, so, decided to pay a visit."

"I see… and the second gentleman?"

"Baraqiel, Vice Governor-General of the Fallen. Only come here as a bodyguard, as our esteemed leader likes to leave without any kind of escort. In times, when numerous bounties are on his head." the rigid warrior man squinted his already almost closed eyes at his leader, basically glaring at him.

"My bad!" Azazel stuck his tongue. "But the cakes here are so good! Also, their coffee is first grade!"

Baraqiel shrugged, shaking his head.

"A-Azazel-sama! Baraquiel-sama! What are you doing here!?" Mittelt was practically flabbergasted. The girl said the leader of the Fallen used to come here, but she never believed it. A joke on her! Gillian was right!

_"I wonder what the connection between the two is…" _looking at Azazel; he was majestic, polite, and good looking. Possessing immense power, wings so black they basically swallowed light — everything a fallen wanted.

And then… there was her new boss. Rash, common — most of the time — and a simple human — albeit slightly inhuman in a sense. She just can't find a connection between them.

"So, who is this little one?" Azazel turned to Mittelt, measuring her.

"She lacks in the chest area, but she doesn't look familiar."

"Wha-what!?" the girl was utterly red, covering her chest. Yes, she was not that developed! And what of it!?

"Hmm, I thought you recognized her. According to her, you sent her and her group here to keep their eyes on that boy."

"Boy?"

"Issei…"

"Let me think." Azazel fondled his chin, giving a look to his colleague. "Remember it?"

"No…"

"As I thought. Thousands of orders run through my hands daily base. I can't remember every one of them."

"I-I see…" Mittelt paled, only now recognizing how insignificant she and her group were.

"So, where is Gillian?"

"Right behind you…" Azazel turned his head back, just to see the shady expression of the owner, her hair slightly shadowed her gaze. With that grin she bore, she looked extra menacing.

"Ah, Gillian-chan, it was a while."

She only nodded silent, hugging his chest from behind. "Oh! I didn't expect.." Azazel recognized too late, but that hug tightened. Even he — with sturdiness befit to his position — felt the unnatural strength behind it.

"WHY DIDN'T YOU ANSWER!?" 'Bang!' The whole area shook as Gillian gave Azazel a suplex, so strong it made the fallen leader black out for a moment.

Gillian set up anti information measurements and dampening fields around and inside the establishment. If it would be not that way, a few blocks of the worth area would be surely destroyed after such an attack.

"You little!"

"Shut up!" Baraqiel felt like a hit connected with his stomach. It was impossible, but the frail fist of this strange girl made him collapse, grab his rock hard abs as a hole would be on them.

"Guaaahhh!"

"Ahh! Gillian-chan! Why so angry?~" standing up, Azazel dusted his coat, his head slightly bleeding.

"You are asking what's wrong?" her tone though quiet, it was evident she was angry. "You leave this fucking phone to call you if I need something. Yet, you didn't answer. And you ask, what's wrong!?" she threw the phone with the Grigory symbol at Azazel's head, and it shattered just like that.

"I was busy, ok?"

"Busy he says… sending his subordinates here to mess up my peace, kidnap and kill people, and he says he is busy." now, she just muttered.

"What? Killing?" Azazel raised his brow. "I don't remember giving such order in this specific area." Azazel glanced at his bodyguard — and friend, seeing him barely able to get up.

"Just… what are you?" it was a question, Gillian only shrugged on, ignoring the soldier man still suffering.

"So, what happened?"

"In short. A fallen group led by a woman named Raynare set up her operation here. According to her, she got the orders from you. They actively tried to eliminate a high schooler named Issei Hyoudou, and after a while, me."

"How unlucky of them…" the man can only smile bitterly, imagining their success rate.

"First, they sent this little one to eliminate me." she pointed at Mittelt.

"Her?"

"A human?" even Baraquiel opened his always closed eyes slightly.

"Mittelt is a Fallen! Just like Azazel and Baraquiel-sama!"

"My senses deceive me? She doesn't feel like one." Azazel glanced at his companion for confirmation, leaning closer to the small one, caressing his chin.

"Hmm, strange…"

"I don't feel her, either…"

"Damn this ring!" Mittelt removed the elegant ring with the small stone from her finger, and right away, Azazel's eyes widened.

"Ohhh! That's impressive! You say that item masked her presence so good?"

"Ugh! Azazel-sama!" Mittelt now felt uncomfortable, so carefully inspected by the fallen leader.

"Yep, thanks to your little group of nitwits. Devils come here on a daily basis, even watching this shop continuously. Personally, I don't care, as I am quite good at divination and countering it, and they bring money to. The problem is who they are. Playing around them, I enjoy it. But if they pull their family in this business, and start to harass me, I will be grouchy. Hell! They even tried to recruit me! Continuously bothering me with the stuff." Gillian just scoffed, not always, but sometimes it was just annoying.

"I-I see…"

"Since they appeared. My shop was thrashed multiple times, driving away many potential customers."

"But you are not hurt, are you? And you said, you are entertained. What's the problem?" Azazel just offered a friendly smile, right away, earning the opposite from Gillian.

"The problem is…" she leaned forward, face to face with Azazel. "I am retired from caring about worldly business. If they blow my cover, people start to flow here to bother me with such stuff. "Join me! Who are you? I don't know you; I just kill you to be sure"…" she shrugged, straightening herself.

"And what happens when I can't tolerate the stuff? I go into rampage mode. Finding a way to enter the underworld, then, finding your little base, tearing apart every little crow in my way." she made a plucking motion. "I will pluck each and every one of them. Leaving you the last…"

"I-I see…" Azazel gulped. He didn't want to believe what she said, but he had a feeling she is capable of it.

"As if we would allow you!" Baraquiel retorted angrily. "What do you think!? Just who are you to threaten us!?"

Gillian squinted her eyes, teleporting before the man, then raising him grabbing his neck. Baraquiel struggled, but it was in vain, it was like an otherworldly being clutched him in their iron grasp.

"Who I am is not your business. But I will be a problem if your friend doesn't keep his part of the deal."

"Guah!"

Mittelt can't believe her eyes. Her employer, whoever she was, was more than she initially showed herself. _"So… that dream, it was true!?" _she screamed in her mind, remembering that strange dream, where the girl simply absorbed all her light lances, transforming them something horrid, neither holy nor unholy!

_"Is that means… all the time, Mittelt teleported back here was her!?"_

"So, what happened with my "forces"? Where are they?" Asked Azazel, next, only giving a glance to Baraquiel. Despite the power difference, the man was a warrior; he will not likely die only from this — well, most likely.

"Th-They are… gone." Mittelt muttered, remembering Jack, remembering the screams of Raynare and the rest.

"Gone? Please, specify…" Azazel asked.

"There was a man called himself Jack. H-He…" Mittelt gulped. "Controlled shadow, made them disappear. They screamed, Azazel-sama, they begged! I-I didn't want to recall it."

"I see…" Azazel understood right away; they were killed. Not as it would be a significant loss, according to the description, they only made trouble.

"Accidentally, do you know this "Jack" figure?" Azazel raised his brow, watching the girl curious.

"Oh! Maybe yes, maybe no. Either way, he might keep them in that "dark" place for a little more time. But, who knows, perhaps, they will appear before your doorstep one day."

"I see… still, we would be glad if this "Jack" can give them back to us. We would give generous bounty."

"You already owe this "Jack," keeping this town clean and making your shitty requests. This is not how we agreed, Azazel!"

"Now, stop for a moment!" Mittelt spoke up angry, stomping on the ground. "How dare you speak with Azazel-sama like that!? Don't you know who he is!?" she even raised her finger lecturing.

Gillian and Azazel looked at each other, blinking.

"Mittelt-chan, I don't think you should…" Azazel tried to warn her.

"Please forgive me, Azazel-sama, but I can't allow this… whoever she is really, she mocks you! So, listen to me! Hmmm! Human! Azazel-sama is a Fallen, in other words, superior to humankind. You need to give the proper respect or we will annihilate your race! Capiche?"

Azazel can only smile bitterly. Even if they wanted, there are many powerful humans, humanity not as weak as many might think. They will not go down one day to the other.

"It is cute; you think that, Mittelt-chan." Gillian tilted her head, then started to smile friendly.

"WHAT!? MITTELT IS SERIOUS!"

"Oh! Mittelt-chan is so cute when angry!" she patted her head, confusing the poor loli fallen. "If only could you spend more energy not breaking any plates or serving the customers politely? Haah! What a shame! You would be free, and I would already have let you go. But like this, you will never be free. You will forever be my faithful maid."

"What are you sputtering about…?" now, she was honestly scared.

"As for giving them back. I'll see what I can do; Jack-kun is pretty elusive nowadays. "He" might need some encouragement, to hand back the captives." Gillian rubbed her fingers together, signing she expects a reward or some form of compensation.

"What do you want?"

"Hmm, I will pen down my demands soon. But first, information, I want steady access to your underworld. A way to reach it. Access to your library! Every piece of information I request will be handed down, right into my palm! Else, I will be sad. And when I am sad, I tend to kick people in the groin." she tugged her finger in her gloved palm, and Azazel can't help but shudder, subtly covering the place between his leg.

"How dare you blackmail us!?" Baraqiel roared, already standing up. "Don't you know who you face!? Miserable insect! Do you think we will just let you do it!? We have powerful allies! If we can't, they will crush you!"

"This guy is annoying, please, don't bring him next time…" Gillian whispered, ignoring the already ticking Vice Governor of the Fallen.

"Ah, sorry about him. He is a little… protective." Azazel just sighed, shaking his head towards his "bodyguard," signing, it is not worth it.

"I see that. You have good subordinates." Gillian praised the man, smirking. Indeed, it was hard to find proper servants in times like these.

_"Not as I would know it. I am barely here for more than two months…" _Indeed, playing the game was different than real life. Actually, taking care of a business was not that easy; managing subordinates even harder. She never really did it before, maximum coordinating small groups from far, but that's it.

_"But you know what? I am somehow enjoying it. Hehe…" _Even if she was on vacation, she can't just laze around; some challenges needed to upkeep her wits.

"Thank you." Azazel allowed himself a small smile. "About this matter, I will see what I can do. Pen down your "demands," according to our contract; I will try to take care of all of them. In exchange, "Jack" will hand back the captives. "

"Hmm, it will be ready in a week. Ah, I almost forget about the devils." Gillian glanced up for a moment, almost like something coming in her mind.

"What about them? Giving you trouble?" Though Azazel doubted someone like her couldn't take care of them, it might happen.

"No, their failings actually quite amusing. Actually, my day was quite good. I even groped Rias Gremory's breast while she was distracted," she whispered, Azazel's eyes right away started to shine.

"Oh! How was it? Texture? Hardness? Did you pinch the nipples? Tell me everything! I never knew you were a woman of culture? Well, like myself." Azazel caressed his goatee proudly, having a vast amount of experience in the topic.

"I didn't know you are a woman." Gillian grinned, shooting a joke.

"You know what I mean. So, how was it?" Azazel inquired, leaning closer.

Baraqiel and Mittelt can only watch them confused. One moment this girl threatening them, now, she chats with Azazel friendly. Of all things, about breasts!

"Hmm, supple, squishy, with hard nipples. I gave one of them a few squeezes before throwing her into the dumpster."

"You did what!?" Baraqiel shouted, jumping up. Throwing the princess of Gremory clan into the dumpster!? He wouldn't be surprised if the girl's brother would appear here tomorrow.

"Well, your asshole subordinates appeared, one of them started to throw blessed grenades, what should I do? The dumpster's walls were thick enough to protect her. This will teach her not to be such a boastful bitch next time. "Here I am, the princess of the underworld, join my cult, or people will kill you!" Asshole!" Gillian mocked the way Rias spoke; she honestly found the girl too spoiled sometimes.

_"She seems to be a good kid but __persistent__. Someone needs to teach her the error of her ways, or the world will."_

"Ah! You poor thing. But at least you could experience something no other could. The softness of a pureblood devil. Hmm! I remember her mother, her assets were first grade." Azazel winked, giving a thumbs up.

"Heh… we should discuss this in more detail."

"Indeed!"

Baraqiel and Mittelt can only sigh, seeing how childish the two were.

"Moving forward, the other, that Sona girl also tried to recruit me, even challenging me to chess, with the condition I will join her Peerage once I lose."

"Oh, I see. You poor thing, in that case, you are a devil now." Azazel lowered his head, somewhat pitying the fact someone so unique joined the devil side. "What can I say, congratulations?" It cannot be helped.

"Hmm, who said, I lost the war?"

"What do you mean?"

"True, I lost two matches, but not the war. Sometimes, you need to lose to know your enemy. Five matches. One can only win with three victories. That was the agreement." Gillian stated the dry fact, the rules the two agreed on.

That Sona girl was good. Very good! She made her brain move and tremble after such a long time! Unfortunately, not good enough. With her new body, and years of experience playing chess in the online field against other players, she was no opponent.

_"Well, YGGDRASIL was my passion, chess, and tactical games my love and hobby. In fact, I didn't even need to read her mind or manipulate her to win."_

Baraqiel froze, he as well heard the unbeatable heiress of Sitri clan. "WHAT!?"

"Oh! I see!" A sly smile curled on Azazel's face, realizing what happened. "Congratulations then. You earned your reward."

"Thank you! Reward?" Gillian tilted her head, not remembering any specific reward.

"Hmm, stay here a few more months, and you will see. Knowing that girl, I wouldn't be surprised if a Pink Magical Girl would knock on your door. She will be there, sooner or later."

"Magical Girl? You have magical girls here?" of course, Gillian should have expected this. She saw robed figures when she was summoned, why was she even surprised? Hell, she even saw players cosplaying magical girl back in the game. But who would dress like that for real? This was weird!

"Ah! Yeah! Be aware; she is very protective." Azazel cleared his throat, barely able to withhold his chuckle.

"Hmph! Whatever…" Gillian tried to ignore Azazel, but she had a feeling, a day when that happens really comes.

And thus, their conversation continued for a few more minutes, mostly discussing business.

"One more thing…"

"Yes?" Gillian gave a bored look at the fallen.

"Do you know something about the pieces started to disappear from Earth's moon? The strange seismic activity all around the world? Not speaking the spatial and temporal disturbance in space? Hmm?" Azazel recovered a file, opening it. "Something very nasty fighting out there recently, almost like the fabric of reality, want to tear itself apart around the planet." Azazel looked up, watching the girl sly.

"Anything to say about that? It is pretty dangerous, you know? Playing with such a thing can destabilize this dimension. I don't know how it works in yours, but it is not repairing itself that easily."

"Hmm, maybe I know, maybe no. Either way, not your business." she huffed. "Now, pay for the food and meals, and go away, before I kick you out!"

"Haah! Very well." Azazel reached under his coat. "Huh. Forgot my purse. Baraqiel, can you help me out?"

"I am sorry, I don't carry Earth currency." admitted the big man.

"I see… then you will pay a different way." Announced the player, offering a malicious grin.

"What do you mean?"

"Kitchen duty!" Gillian smiled evil, giving a hard time to the fallen around.

"You cannot be serious!" Baraqiel had a hard time believing a mere kid could order him around. Kitchen duty?! What an outrageous thing! He never did it before!

"Chop! Chop! Dear, Sirs! The kitchen awaits you, and many other smaller jobs need to be taken care before opening. Tomorrow is a school day, and I want to laze around, watching your diligent handwork while I slurp my drink! Feed on your suffering!"

"Ugh!" it cannot be helped, the leaders of the fallen reduced to mere kitchen duty, is there any lower than this?

* * *

**A/N:**

**Well, this is for now. I hope it was enjoyable.**

**The next chapter comes when it is ready.**

**Sorry for not posting for a while, exams and other stuff took my time!**

**Good night! Good day! Safe winds! Safe sail! Be good!**

**Until next time!**

**RnR!**

**Read and Review!**

**Send me PM if you have questions!**


	7. Damsels in Distress

**by oblivon2991**

**proofread by the usual drunken band of misfits**

**Thank you for reading my fanfic!**

**My mother language is not English, so please be patient about the grammatical issues.**

**I don't own the Overlord(****オーバーロード****Ō****b****ā****r****ō****do?) novel or anime series created by Kugane Maruyama.**

**I don't own High School DxD anime, manga and novel series created by Ichiei Ishibumi**

**Please review it. I know I will make mistakes that I intend to correct and will try to learn from them and improve myself.**

**Thank you!**

* * *

**Chapter 7: Damsel in Distress**

* * *

[Omen threatening their authority, force never reckoned before. Melding in darkness and light, twilight will shatter the balance of old!]

[... and when the unlikely child emerges, the king of thunder will decide! To destroy or to spare? Their actions will plant the seeds of consequence!]

[…The gears of causality move on, no god can stop it anymore!]

[The nine realms were their home. A cherished haven of their dreams and self! Entropy shattered it, no more!]

[...And when the forbidden ritual brings the outsiders forth, their battle will shake nirvana and hell! The nine realms of old! What will remain after their clash, even the gods dread to tell! The new world will burst in their wake; balance, swallowed by their new order!]

[Sealed in a perpetual loop… never-ending, their prison, eternity…]

[Chaos and order will meld in harmony and love! Chains weaken as the despised struggler arrives! The consequences will soon show their promised result! The first crack to appear!]

[A bridge towards chaos emerges as Infinity opens the gates, dreams above them crackles in joy! Their fun guaranteed!]

[The fiery bird demands its tribute! The Red Princess is his prize! A battle, hard-fought, teaching the prideful a valuable lesson!]

[The Star of God will lead the time lost inheritor, witnessing the wake of the ancient rivalry. A new family will await them, in the place where sides meet to converse and be merry.]

[Their path full of hardships and pain, painted by blood and revenge, pursued by the wrath of Vajra and Deva! They can't escape their past forever…]

[... and when heroes lose the chance, the infinite makes a step, earning doubt. Authority defied by the arm which purifies god!]

[Heaven shatters, the locks weaken, their return is due!]

[The dreadful wolf falters before the twin beasts, terror fills the evil god in their wake! Ragnarok halted in their step; their master shows the true colors of the weakest race!]

[Sealed to heaven and the abyss, hiding from common sight, their time to return approaches! All who harmed them will tremble. Ragnar on the horizon. The outsiders will return! The outsiders will defy! Everyone shall tremble!]

[The guardian of the monarch revealed, carrying the origin of Sin! Ragnarok will soon burst!]

[The machination on the run! Losing control, the poison will bring forth the final order! Making way for the King of Salt! The Final Commandment erases all who defy it!]

[Worms forced to decide by the paradox, opening the locks of abyss and heaven! Released, betrayal paid by endless death!]

[Heir threatened, the one with the discarded name turns on his allies. Terror will awake in the ranks of old and new. He who swore to protect will destroy…]

[…The evilest makes a decision, after so long, choosing sides! If it brings forth annihilation or peace, only he can decide…]

[… and when the final trumpet booms, the beast of the end will resurface! Chaos will devour all! Free from a thousand chains, the failure of the fallen god starts his endless crusade!]

[A hard choice is to be made by the one who brings dreams and imagination true! Allies or enemies? Only one path leads to victory!]

[...To bring peace, one must destroy it! To bring harmony, one must sacrifice what's dearest! They will make the hardest choice, bringing forth the door on the world!]

[The final war is on the horizon! A new age, a new reign brought forth by the ancestor of the weakest race!]

"…" the young devil with red hair blinked, watching his father with an odd curiosity.

"Father? Why did you stop? Why didn't you read it further?"

"..." the man did not answer, only stared blankly at the text.

"Father?"

"What…?"

The handsome devil only reacted when his son started to tug him, turning his attention to the boy. All along a solemn sadness playing through his blue eyes, only now recognizing the youngster stood near, waiting for him all along.

"What are you doing here, young man?" he raised his brow, asking the little devil how he got in his study. It was indeed strange, his son was usually polite, never intruding without asking.

"The door was open…" admitted the little one, pointing towards the entrance of the lavish room.

The room definitely belonged to a person of high esteem. Despite its all luxury and pomp, it was still stylish, giving the feeling of peace and harmony.

"Still, that's not an excuse. Be polite and knock before you enter. That's what your mother taught you, isn't it?" raised his brow the devil with crimson hair. Not angry, but curious why his usual well-mannered son did his act.

"But I knocked!" the boy insisted. "…And you did not react, at all…" in the end, still lowering his head repenting, the boy mumbled. Wondering why it was his fault, his father did not pay attention.

"Ah, in that case. It is my fault for not paying attention, sorry…" and the father smiled kindly, brushing his son's hair. An act the boy brushed off with an annoyed scoff.

"I hate this!"

"I know!" the devil father smiled affectionately, doing it once more. The boy once again rejecting the act.

"You still haven't answered my question!" in his eyes there was persistence! The fires of curiosity and want burning in those oculars.

Yes! The boy inherited his will and insistence from his mother!

Honestly, from time to time, it was hard to bear the two. But the man never regretted having them both!

Since the first time spotting this little man, his father knew he was destined for greatness! And maybe, a terrible, tragic fate. Even now, he couldn't say for sure, making him worry even more.

Yes, those with power were destined to be like that, and this boy possessed potential that may surpass the original Satan! The father feared a terrible fate awaited his son.

"I just…" for a moment, the head of house Gremory looked away, gazing out from his window, thinking how he should answer the question of his only heir.

"Don't like those parts…" in the end, he answered as such, making his boy blink confused.

Indeed, the text he just read was ominous. He couldn't really put any meaning behind it. No one really could…

"Why?" the boy asked once more, still staring at his father.

Listening to his father's reading, sure, those parts were confusing but not less appealing. He would gladly listen to him reading more.

_"Why does this boy have to be so curious?"_ It was almost like a small male version of his wife was around all the time. It was hard to bear them from time to time. One, he managed! Two? Hardly. Not as he loved them less. No! He loved them even more!

So insisting and curious, the man couldn't really say "no" to him or his wife without fearing the consequences.

Had he spoiled him too much? His wife often said this to him. He was just too lax with the boy. And just now the man feared, what will be the case if he accidentally begets a second heir? He already feared the day!

"It is that bad…?" asked the boy with red hair, still innocently watching his father, some worry mixing in his face.

"No, not in a peremptory way… but foggy, it will only make your head hurt if you try to interpret it. Even the wisest can't…." shutting the thick book, then placing it on the table, a red rune appeared on its surface right away, sealing the book once more, making the boy's eyes shine with want!

"Woah! Can I read it?" The boy was giddy, too enthusiastic for his own good. But before the crimson devil could say his final judgment, the door opened, revealing a shapely woman.

"Absolutely not!" came the sharp voice of a female from the other side of the room, the judge herself wearing a nightgown with nice cleavage. Her hair brownish flaxen, eyes violet. Like usual, no human could compare to her devilish beauty. Yet, a stern expression visible on her face all along, slightly startling both devils in the room.

"But, mama!"

**"**Sush! Sirzechs! How many times do I have to say, do not disturb your father in his study!"

"But…"

"No buts!" the woman glared at the young boy, and the little devil looked at his father for help. Indeed, from the two, the mother was always the strict one!

"It is fine…" the head of the house once more brushed the hair of the youngster, making him look up at him.

"I would have finished soon, anyway. Let him stay…"

"So I can read the book?" his eyes shone once more, awaiting the moment.

**"**Sirzechs!" his mother still glared, but the father raised his hand.

"Maybe, when you are older. Until then, I will show you something more exciting!"

"Really?!"

"Really…" the older devil looked at his wife, who just sighed reluctantly. "Fine… but he needs to be in bed in ten minutes. Not more, no less! Am I clear?"

"Yes, ma'am!" both agreed, like good doggies they were, and the woman sighed, shaking her head disapproving as she left. Sometimes, living with these two was tiring.

"Yippee!" and thus, the young devil followed his father, only glancing back at the dark, leather-bound tome, with writing, even he can't describe.

He will read it one day! Surely! He will recognize why his father's expression was so worried! He will protect them if necessary! He will do his best!

…

This happened more than a hundred years ago, and now, sitting in his own study, the boy, grown into a handsome man, held the same tome his father held back then.

"I see… indeed a confusing part. It makes your head hurt…" he smiled somber, remembering clearly that day, looking out from his window. Now, as he read it, he understood his father's worry.

The tome, just like back then, was heavily worn, many rows unreadable, even with magic, impossible to restore. It was from an age preceded the ages of gods and devils, made by an ancient civilization, melded by them, using magic even the strongest devil can't replicate or break.

The text it contained was foggy and ominous, too ill-omened not to be worried about it. Some of the parts referred to the "Red Princess" made Sirzechs even more concerned.

This prophecy was known by the devils for a long time, even the Maou of old knew about it! Yet, even the wisest can't fully comprehend or give meaning to it. They are written in a language, mostly forgotten and unknown.

Full with expressions and words that can be interpreted in many ways, it was hard to get the meaning of this text.

_"Ah! Almost like the Bible of those humans…" _he remembered that book, smiling wryly on the irony. Indeed, like that text, this as well was interpreted in many ways throughout history.

"I hope Rias is right…" yet, he can't help but worry about his sister.

Even the chance of her being in danger stressed the great Maou! Reading a "Red Princess" amongst the words terrified him! Not speaking about how worried he was after receiving her letter about the increased stray activity in her town, and that strange girl she can't recruit — the one beating Fallen left and right. He just can't concentrate on his tasks just now!

"Maybe I should give her a visit? Maybe I should visit that unwilling person and "convince" her to join my dear sister's group?" the devil caressed his chin, considering his was a solution, surely.

After all, it was mostly him who arranged the adherence of the rest of her peerage — without her knowledge, of course.

It wouldn't be so hard to recruit one more? Maybe money will do this time; mortals love money after all.

_"It's no accident devil business is thriving more than ever_…" Wish business thrived, more than ever, thanks to the humans who are willing to offer something in exchange for their services.

It was always like this, since devils and humans first interacted, but now, the business was magnificent! More and more humans started to lose their faith in the church, giving a chance to the other side to better their life.

"Ironic, isn't it?" Sirzechs can only smile bitterly, remembering the times of old when one needed to barter their soul to get something. Devils needed to be much more crafty and convincing in those times to sway people, but now? It was almost too easy to do business with them.

_"Well, back then, they needed to trade their soul for a wish… but now, some money or other compensation will do, and the devil fulfills the wish that equals the exchange. This greatly simplifies the deal."_

"Sirzechs-sama! The head of house Phenex — Lord Phenex is here to discuss the details of the arrangement…"

"Really? Now?" annoyed, the man asked, almost allowing himself to groan aloud. That huge chicken! He knew this day would come, but he really hoped something happens in the meantime that can cancel the arrangement.

Unfortunately, no such thing happened.

"Sirzechs-sama, I hope I don't have to remind you about your duties?" the woman with a voluptuous figure wearing a French maid outfit glared at the crimson devil, making even the strongest of his clan back away.

"No ma'am!" just like his father, the son became a henpeck person, fearing his wife's wrath. Still, gazing at the fleshy globes on her chest, he can't help but space out.

"Good! Now then, once you finished with your staring, please prepare, Sirzechs-sama, we wouldn't want to leave Lord Phenex waiting."

"A few more minutes…?" he mumbled, wanting to gather some strength before meeting that distasteful man. "Maybe a few encouraging squeezes?" he made a fondling motion with his hands, a slightly wicked smile on his face.

"Now!" the silver-haired beauty commanded, and the Ultimate Class devil nodded vigorously. "Yes, ma'am!"

And with that, the maid left, bowing deep — leaving the man with his misery.

"What did I bring upon myself?" sighing helpless, the embodiment of destruction stood up, prepared to meet Lord Phenex.

What will their meeting bring forth? One can only guess.

One thing is sure: Noblesse Oblige! Noblesse Oblige! A noble owed their people with responsibility.

The phrase Sirzechs and his father often repeated to themselves. Just as back then, just as now. This phrase gave them the strength to push forward and continue.

* * *

**Scene Change: Kuoh Academy: Mess Hall:**

"Gillian… GILLIAN!"

"Huh?" the girl with double colored eyes blinked confused, looking at her classmate.

"Geez! You spaced out once again!" Kiryuu — aka perverted girl with glasses — snorted annoyed. "This was the third time today!"

"Ah, sorry. There are a lot of things on my mind," she muttered, sighing. She can't help but have a feeling someone mentioned her.

"Really? How so? You know, you can tell everything to your senpai!" seeing her wide grin, and that dangerous glint on her glasses, Gillian was not sure.

As she got to know the girl, Gillian realized she was a bit of a tattletale; she wouldn't entrust her any personal or sensitive info. "Come on! I am all ears!"

_"She is insistent, that's for sure…"_

"It is about a boy? Oh! You need to tell!" just saying this was enough for every girl — and most boys — to turn their head.

It cannot be helped, most girls liked to gossip, and despite Gillian's distaste — and best efforts to look like an average student and not call much attention — she nonetheless managed to garner quite a few friends — and even stalkers — in this school.

_"Maybe it is because of my appearance?" _but as said, she rather spent her time in a form that she found both attractive and comfortable than walking around in a style she didn't enjoy.

In her previous life, she was forced to live as a scrawny and sickly pale kid, no way she wants to look like that anymore!

_"YGGDRASIL was a place where most people spent their time to escape reality. Fulfilling to live their dream self…" _it was the same in her case too, no way she wants to go back to that miserable life she had back then! _"Even as a girl, it is better like this."_

"No… a hundred times. No! I am not like you who always thinks about boys." she didn't even blush anymore when Kiryuu asked such a thing. One can say she was already accustomed to the gimmicks she had to bear with day after day.

_"Basically, she always asks about it…" _there were cases when she did so multiple times a day.

"Haah! Spoilsport!" the girl with glasses shrugged. "How scandalous! Don't say you are into girls?" then, her teasing expression returned. "Oh! Don't worry! You can tell it to your senpai! I will not spread it, promise!" she made a zipping motion, yet, Gillian can't help but recognize her fingers crossed behind her back.

_"As if I would believe that…" _she offered a flat expression, drinking her juice with a straw.

"What made you come to that conclusion?"

"There are several things."

"Such as?"

"You are always refusing the boys' offer. Even the most handsome ones offered a date, yet you right away said, "no"? Suspicious if you ask me."

"What if I am just busy or not interested in a relationship? You know, running a business leaves little time for such things," she answered the practiced text, putting no feeling behind her words.

"Come on!" Kiryuu leaned closer, hugging her neck with one of her arms, her face reaching closer.

_"Why do girls always smell this good?" _Gillian asked herself as her classmate leaned closer. Indeed, since coming here, she recognized, even after PE, girls smell nice. How were they able to do it? She had little idea.

"You know, little birds chirped that you hang around a lot with the ORC and Student Council guys. Have you joined, or what? I must admit, Akeno and Rias senpai really are attractive! Even Sona-senpai has her teacherly charm! Or…" an even more perverse grin appeared on her face. "Oh my! You and Kiba-kun?"

For that, Gillian spat out her juice. "The hell are you talking about!?"

"Hahahahaha! Busted!" laughed the girl with the glasses. It seems she found a new hobby teasing her—an opening of the otherwise neutral and "perfect" Gillian's shield appeared!

"Tch! It is not like that!" Gillian almost spat, even the presumption was outrageous! Kiba was only her friend, nothing more! He was handsome; even with male standards, she recognized that. But the two of them together? No way!

_"I am still not gay…" _whatever that means in her current state.

"I just beat Rias and Sona in a bet; in exchange, they allow me to use their clubroom to escape recruiters."

"Oh! How interesting. One of the great Onee-sama beaten? Her fans will not like this. Nonetheless, it will be your problem once it starts to spread." Kiryuu spread her arms, palms facing upward. That pose was like she said: _"It cannot be helped."_

"Just my luck…" Gillian muttered. Once again, the social system outplayed her. Now, more people will seek her out in the breaks.

_"I really need to consider moving away from some secluded place. Stationing myself there all the time." _she could do it, of course, and let her illusionary copy walk around and deal with those people. Yet, thinking about it, if she always runs away from problems, she will never learn how to face them properly.

Raised in a corporate orphanage in most of her life, she was socially, mentally, and physically crippled and bullied by other orphans — and later, her own workmates — coming here, at first, she had no idea how to connect with people — even now struggling to learn it.

Now, as she lives there for around three months, she felt confident she would manage somehow, she slowly started to learn what she should have learned in her first childhood, she felt, her trust in humanity slowly returns.

Still unsure what to do afterward, but confident enough to push forward and carve her place in this new world. The first time in her life, she had a steady direction to move forward! The first time in her life, she truly felt free!

_"I promised this myself... I don't want to betray this promise!"_

She remained in this school because she felt social interaction with these people helped her slowly fading soul and declining mind to heal. Not for Azazel! Not for the mission! But for herself and for the people she promised she would change!

All in all, despite the boring lessons, she felt herself good in this place. She even managed to gain real friends! Aside from YGGDRASIL, the first time in her life, she thought she has a place she can steadily belong to!

True, there were a few annoyances in this place, such as the members of different clubs that wanted to recruit her, trying to convince her — First the Athlete, then the Kendo club, then the manga and photograph club — and many more she doesn't even remember.

_"In truth, I didn't join clubs because that would restrict my free and alone time, and of course, I don't yet feel ready to make this step… not yet."_

Of course, this was not the only new thing that happened to her. Time to time, out of nowhere, a few girls even called her out, stating she wanted to steal their boyfriends — if you asked her, without proof. She did no such thing; those boys just came around and exchanged a few words with her.

_"What's with the girls being so jealous without reason? They asked something, I answered, this makes no sense."_

Hell, some even announced some kind of nonsense rivalry between them.

In a way, it was flattering. Whenever it happens, she can't help but find it funny how angry they left after she barely reacted to their announcement, simply walking away.

_"Uhu… good for you."_

Even after a bad day, messing with them always cheered her up a little bit.

All in all, she enjoyed herself here.

"Umm… Gillian? Gillian!"

"Huh? What?"

"You spaced out again…"

"Really?"

"Really! Geez!" Kiryuu shrugged for a moment. "So, what do you say? Coming with us?"

"Where?"

"I just said. Oh! Right, you didn't listen to what I said!" Gillian's classmate sighed tiredly. "I asked if you want to come with us to karaoke after school. That's all."

"Hmm, I'll pass, sorry. I have a lot of things to do."

"Such as?" Kiryuu raised her brow, finding it strange someone says no to karaoke.

"Hmm… for example, running a business? I am busy, you know." Gillian deadpanned. Even if she wanted to go, she was sure she is no good at singing. Back then, she was tone-deaf. She was sure it has not changed ever since coming here.

_"I remember a karaoke competition in YGGDRASIL… I ended up dead last. Always messing up with the text, stuttering, and the like. I am a really bad singer." _it was one of her most embarrassing moments in the whole game. Everyone laughed; worse, the entire thing was streamed live!

_"I went on hunting the streamer players just to get off my frustration after that. It was really embarrassing." _not speaking all those mocking letters she received after that, the people were not even afraid she would accidentally find them and kill them in-game. They just wanted to make fun of her!

_"It took two whole weeks to build up my notoriety after that…" _

"Come on!" her friend urged her. "Motohama, Matsuda, and Issei will also come!"

"As said…"

"Ummm, excuse me?"

"Yes?" blinking, they turned their attention towards the shy blonde girl who so suddenly interrupted their conversation. Gillian recognized the person right away.

"Oh! Asia? You're here? What are you doing here? And that uniform?" yes, Asia wore the typical uniform of Kuoh academy.

Just what is Rias planning in bringing her here? She can only guess, but she had a bad feeling.

"Ye-Yes, I started to attend the academy today. I just wanted to say my thanks to what you did for me that night."

"That night?"

"Ye-Yes! You know, when you came all that way for me!"

"Huh? What is she…?"

Kiryuu blinked, then right away came to the wrong conclusion. This girl really had a dirty mind.

"Fufufufufu! Gillian-chan, you never said you had a girlfriend. And that night? Oh! How dirty!" she glanced at Asia, measuring her from tip to toe. The light right away glinting on her glasses as she adjusted them. "Hmm, but I do not blame you, she really is… cute."

"Ahhh… thank you, I guess." Asia turned her face away, blushing, playing with her indexes. She was indeed embarrassed, dissected by the other girl's eyes.

"You are coming to the wrong conclusion! Nothing happened! She is not my girlfriend!" Gillian right away stood up, renouncing the claim violently. This earned not one look from the dining hall.

"W-We are not friends?" Asia was on the verge of crying. She was really sensitive. "Bu-But, you said…"

"That's not… ugh!" the innocence of Asia, and the perverted mind of Kiryuu brought her all of this! Gillian can't help but groan and collapse on her desk.

_"What have I brought on myself?"_

"I see, I see. Very interesting." Kiryuu grinned as she muttered, making mental notes. "Anyway… I need to go. Someone needs to spread this. It was good to meet you, "Girlfriend-chan"! Fufufufu!"

"Ah… my name is Asia Argento, it is nice to meet you." the blonde nun shuttered, her eyes still teary.

"Aika Kiryuu, likewise…" After giving a lazy salute to Asia, she gave one last impish grin to Gillian. "She is cute, good choice! Anyway… ~ I need to leave now."

"Don't you dare?! You are coming to the wrong conclusion!"

"Too late!" the girl stuck out her tongue, hurried away.

"Just what the…"

"Gillian-chan…" yet, before she moved, the girl was stopped by the one standing close to her. Her voice is trembling, on to cry.

"I am really not your friend?" Gillian felt she messed up really bad this time.

"Guhh… It is not like that, Asia-chan. It is just…" great; now, she needs to explain things to Asia so she will understand.

_"How the hell will I explain things and not ruin her innocence?" _that was the question of the century. Gillian feared she can't come out of this positively, be her powers or not.

**Scene Change: Gillian's Café: A day later:**

In Gillian's bar, Mittelt watched the bartender before her.

Staring so long without blinking would be unnerving for most, but not the handsome man.

He just smiled, tilting his head cheerful.

"What's on your mind, little Mittelt?" he asked happily.

"Just what are you people?" she muttered, pondering.

She had worked here for so long, yet, she just can't find the answer.

"Oh! What do you say, Mittelt-chan? Just a brother and his sister, running a business. What else?" his answer was, of course, cheerful — even more mysterious.

She remembered that night clearly. She remembered the accident and what happened to Raynare. The memories were too vivid and horrifying to forget them!

The girl had time to connect the dots, and she didn't like what she found! Not at all.

"Do you think Mittelt is stupid!? Or what?"

"I don't know what you are speaking about. And no, I don't think you are stupid in any way, Mittelt-chan." first time since the conversation started, the man's expression hardened, losing not its glamour.

"Don't joke with Mittelt!" she stood up immediately, trying to look intimidating. "Do you think Mittelt is a fool!? Mittelt is not, she assures you!"

"Oh, then care to tell what you realized, little Mittelt? I am all ears." the man only called Rorschach smiled, thinking the girl as a cute little addition to his master's slowly forming faction.

For Mittelt, that smile was suspicious. However, she can't help but feel something akin to a malicious, double-edged intent behind that face.

"First, that strange "dream" — when she captured us! Then, Mittelt finding herself back in her room whenever she tried to escape! Then, that Jack figure using the same power that Gillian did when she captured us! And now this?!"

She glanced at Baraquel, who, albeit reluctantly, but started to prepare things for the next day.

That girl…!? Just who does she think she is to order the Fallen leaders to do this humiliating work!? Moreover! What connection does she and Azazel have?

She hit the leader of the fallen! Then conversed like best friends?! More importantly, about breasts and how supple they are?! Mittelt was more and more confused! More importantly, pissed after receiving no clear answers!

"Just who are you people…" she slumped on the counter, exhausted.

She just had no idea!

She was promised clear answers if her questions are good. Yet, this promise just made things even foggier and messed up! She was no closer, who is her new employer? How do they do all that stuff!?

"Haah! I had enough!" Baraqiel approached the counter, putting down the collected plates. "How long do I have to do this?"

"Until master says so. Double time considering Lord Azazel escaped the first time he had the chance — referring to some kind of important business. Now, you need to work in his stead too."

"This is ridiculous!" the gruff man hit the table. "I demand you release me! And what is this thing on my ankle?!" he pulled up his trousers slightly, revealing an elegant metal shackle hugging his ankle.

"Unfortunately, until master says so, no. You still need to serve your time. As for that…" the butler glances at the mentioned thing. "A little precaution master put on you. It stops you from being reckless or escaping from your duty."

"This is ridiculous! I am leaving!" Baraqiel started to leave, opening the door and exiting the building.

"Haah… like last time?" the man behind the counter just sighed.

Baraqiel tried this many times, trying to escape the duty. "It is not even funny anymore." Indeed, from one of the leaders of the Fallen, he expected more.

_"But he looks like the muscle, not the brain…" _Azazel managed to remove that shackle under less than a day and escape — meanwhile doing his work diligently.

The other one? He only tried to remove it with brute force, no finesse, or thinking, just hammering it with his magic and brute force.

_"In truth, master only placed it on them to test how long it takes them to get rid of it. Is he even aware that fetter feeds on his magic and holds stronger the more damage it receives?"_

Indeed, back in YGGDRASIL, such restraining shackles were strong. It can even hold terrifying beasts or opponents back to perform specific programmed actions.

Yet, the intelligent bearer can easily get rid of it. Either they are turning off all their abilities and magic, completing the programmed tasks, or even overpowering it.

_"He can hardly overpower it…" _that shackle was made from a particular material, directly from his master's collection. Indeed, even Azazel couldn't overpower it.

"WHAT THE HECK!?" Like previously, as soon as he left the establishment, he found himself once more in the kitchen.

Of course, if anyone looked at the scene, they would not recognize Baraqiel disappearing, then reappearing in the kitchen once again. It was all thanks to a cleverly constructed false information skill; it was that way.

"How the hell am I back again?!" a shout from the kitchen, fuming in rage.

"Just as said, serve your time, and you will be released."

"Thi-This is the same thing…" Mittelt muttered, scared. No matter how many times she sees this, she can't get used to it.

Yes, the same thing happened to her every time she tried to escape. It cannot be denied; this is the same!

"Said so, you can't leave until master says so." deadpanned the man amused.

Seriously? Wouldn't they just believe what he says at once? It would make his life and job much more manageable.

"Just what are you, people? Do you think you can get away with this?!" Baraqiel once again appeared from the kitchen, even his always closed eyes opened slightly. Like usual, he threatened the man.

"Get away? Please, your leader agreed on this. My master offered a solution to repay a debt, and he didn't say no. Moreover, he escaped in the first moment he had the chance. If nothing else, this says something about how trustworthy your people are. Dues need to be repaid, Sir Baraqiel. Dues need to be repaid, or we will come for you…"

Baraqiel ground his teeth, remaining silent for a moment.

"Tell me, at least, what is she?" Mittelt questioned in the end, squinting her eyes angry. "She is no human, that's clear, Mittelt connected things. She is that Jack figure who saved us that night? Is she not?" yes, how else would it be possible? She felt the same thing both in the temple and on that roof.

This cannot be a coincidence!

Yet, the question was still up in the air, then how was she outside? With that ominous Jack person in the same space as her? Just what happened?!

_"She can't be two places at once! That's not possible!"_

"Or, is he working for her? Answer us, dammit!"

Mittelt was more and more confused with each passing second. It is not possible for two unnatural beings, capable of using both dark and light powers to appear in the same city, moreover in the same place? Such a coincidence shouldn't exist!

_"Even the fact he/she used both elements is impossible!" _yet, she experienced it firsthand.

The fact the two of them were in the same place at the same time makes her theory about the two being the same entity questionable. But even so, their power felt almost the same! Is this some kind of trick?

"Hmm, wasn't she present when that happened? One can hardly be in two places at once, no?" the man grinned, finding the girl's attempts to reveal the truth adorable.

They promised an answer. Of course, only if the question is right.

"Don't bullshit with Mittelt!" she hit the counter once again. "Mittelt saw what she saw! Just like in the night when she was captured! Just the night when that Jack figure saved her! It is either there are two people with the same power or… grr! It is so confusing!" the small Fallen brushed her hair, angry and confused. This doesn't match at all.

"What is she speaking about?" Baraqiel questioned in the end, watching the girl confused.

Whoever his captor was, she was mysterious beyond reason. Even Azazel warned him to be careful. Now, he suspected why.

_"Just what mess did you get yourself into this time, Azazel?"_

"Who knows…" the man shrugged, he acted like he didn't want to answer the question.

"Mittelt wants the truth…" she looked up once again, her expression hardened, filled with determination to reveal the truth.

"Just who are you, people? Mittelt is glad someone saved her, more so someone who cares about her, don't misunderstand. Still, there is no way someone can use light and dark powers at the same time. Not speaking about melding them! Mittelt wants the truth!"

"What are you speaking about, child?" Baraqiel slightly opened his eyes, looking severe. During his long life, no one was able to do that! It was completely unnatural! Impossible in the system God set up!

"That's impossible. Light and dark powers do not align; they cannot be mixed. They are each other's opposite. Just like devils and angels."

"Please forgive Mittelt saying this, Lord Baraqiel. But Mittelt saw what she saw! Both on that roof, and in that temple! That person was able to use them without hindrance, mix them like no one else. Moreover, when it happened, Mittelt felt a massive increase in potency. It was like…! It was like…! GRRRR! It was like the two opposing elements compensated for each other, creating something new!"

"Hmm…" Baraqiel doubted it was true. But with the death of God, many things changed. The system he set up barely worked. Only thanks to Michael and the rest of the angels, it is still somewhat functional.

"Well, why not ask her?" the servant smirked, ticking off both Fallen.

"She is not here…" the man deadpanned.

"Well then, you need to wait until her alone time ends. Until then, you can continue your diligent work."

"And when will that happen?"

"When she wills it…" that smile… that calm, mocking demeanor really ticked off both! They can't help it; it was just like that.

"Hmm! It was so good!" and when the fallen leader was about to use violence on the bartender, the mentioned girl appeared—coming out from the staff area.

"Ah! Welcome back! How was your alone time!"

"It was splendid! Thank you!" the girl only smiled. That grin was infectious.

"Then I am glad!" nodded the servant, glad to see his master honestly smiling. She really deserved it after so long.

"Anything happened while I was away?" as she walked behind the counter, the girl questioned, earning profound glares from the Fallen around.

"Hmm, nothing much. Everything is prepared for the opening tomorrow." looking around, it was evident. All was prim and proper.

Despite the constant grumbling of Baraqiel, he was a diligent worker. A lot less clumsy than Mittelt was.

"Good, we just received the permit to become a restaurant! We can start our preparations to introduce ourselves. Have you learned how to make the dishes on the menu?" Gillian glanced at her servant, expecting great things from him.

Not accidentally, she summoned him. He was like a swiss army knife. He had tools for almost every situation.

"Of course, it's all in my pinkie! As you know, my nature allows me to change jobs freely. Naturally, my effectiveness is less than the original copied one. But still, for simple tasks, it is more than enough."

"Great! Just great! In that case, we can start our true preparations!" she grinned.

Of course, the two Fallen most likely misunderstood what Rorschach implied under the profession. But every YGGDRASIL player would clearly know after just hearing; it referred to the job classes one can learn in the game.

Thanks to Rorschach's race, he was able to copy and use the profession of other players and NPCs he saw before — with a lesser degree than the original one, still effective enough. Because of this, Gillian used him often back in the game — saving many templates in his database.

"I need to apologize to you once more, burdening you with this too."

"Ohohoho! Don't worry about it, my dear lady! This servant lives to serve. After all, that's the meaning of our existence." the servant's bow was prim and proper, befit even to a noble. Even watching it, Baraqiel can't help but compare to the highest-ranked people he met before.

"Umu…"

"So, who do we invite to the taste testing?"

"Hmm?" the girl started to smile wild. "I had a good idea…"

"And that's it?"

"We invite a few of my school mates, that's it!"

The idea born in her head and the servant just clapped.

"Splendid! Even that Gremory and Shitori girl?"

"Even them too! After all, who has more refined taste than a few stuck up brats from noble houses? Hmm, maybe the old man?"

"B-Brats!?"

"Old man?"

Baraqiel and Mittelt can only shutter. Calling the heirs of the Gremor and Sitri clan — two from the 72 pillars — stuck up brats?!

Also, throwing one of them in the dumpster?

No matter her strength, this brat can expect assassins to be coming for her head soon. Most noble devil houses hardly tolerate humiliation.

And what did she mean by old man?

"You really dislike nobles? Don't you?" the Fallen leader can't help but ask.

"Ah! You are still here?" and for this question. Gillian turned Baraqiel. "Didn't I let you go?"

"No?" raised his brow, the man.

"Oh! My bad then. You served your time a half-day ago." she snapped her finger, and the engraved fetter appeared in her hand. "There you are. But before you go, answer me. Would Azazel-kun be willing to come to a taste test? He is old, surely he tasted many things. His opinion would be appreciated.

"Well, it is best to ask him, I think…"

"Ah! Fine! Then please relay this request to him. Now, go…" she waved him away like he would be an annoyance. "Tell Azazel-kun, don't play dirty, or I will kick his piss hole. Also, I'm expecting him in the taste test."

"Hmm, I will…" the man massaged his ankle. "But before I go. Tell me one thing."

"Only if you as well tell me one."

"Just what are you? Are you really able to use both light and dark?"

"That's two questions. Only answer one. Choose…"

"Very well. But answer honestly."

"Only if you as well…" that smile… that damned dubious smile of her! He just can't place it!

"Hmm…" The Fallen hummed, he needs to choose wisely. This info might prove beneficial in the future.

"Just what are you…"

Even Mittelt looked at Gillian. Ever since captured, she ponders on this. Yet, she found or got no clear answer.

"You really want to know? Are you sure this is your question?" the girl raised her brow, slightly amused.

"Yes. Are you a stray god? A mutant devil? An angel? Albeit, I doubt that. Just what are you? A monster?"

"Hmm, very well. I answer. But if you ask me, this is a waste of a good opportunity to ask something interesting. But oh, whatever…"

"Just answer."

"Hmm, how impatient. In that case, I assure you, according to my perception. I am no god in any way — please don't compare me to those parasites. Devil, a monster? Maybe for my enemies. Angel? Less likely, maybe for the selected few, I might be seen as such. To be honest, for myself, I am me. Just me. Only me…! In the past. In the present, and hopefully, in the future. I will be me…"

"…" silence descended in the room, only the clapping sounds of the servant reverberated in the establishment.

"A splendid answer!"

"Oh! Thank you! I practiced it before the mirror!" laughed the girl heartedly.

**"Don't joke with me!"** roared both Fallen in rage. "You didn't answer the question at all!"

"Yes! Mittelt can testify it! This was no answer at all."

"Well, you didn't specify for whom. Anyway, I can only say what I surely know, and you will understand without further explanation. A thing… That's for me; I am me!"

And that was the honest truth. Honestly, she only knows she possesses the memories of her past and current self. Her situation is confusing. Similar cases only happened in games and Isekai stories before.

She is new in this world, all confused and needs to experience everything personally. She can't be sure of anything with the exception of one thing:

_"The only thing sure is that I possess the memories and the avatar of the original owner. It might be that; I am only a copy, uploaded into an artificially created body."_

Technology that allowed people to upload their consciousness into artificial bodies existed in the year of 2138 — only available for the upper layer of the society, of course, and people important for the corporate.

The "real" Gillian may still be back in 2138, on that toxic Earth, spending his miserable life as a corporate programmer and engineer. The current one inhabiting this plane might be just a perfect copy, with all memories precisely the same as the original one — placed into a new body.

In that case, everything the original had was replaced, or with the exception of the body is the same? Hard to say which is the real thing. It might come to that, some of the copy's memories modified.

_"Messy like the Theseus Paradox… eh?" _but that's why it is called a paradox. No_? "All my parts were replaced. Or am I still the same? Or someone else entirely? Either way, it doesn't matter. I am me! ME! Only this matters. I want to enjoy myself here." _only her opinion matters. Ruining her new life by worrying about such minor things was never in her mind.

Is she a copy? So what? She can't care less! Most people in 2138 were considered a drone by the corporate anyway. Easily discardable and replaceable.

"Answer my question…" Baraqiel squinted his eyes.

"I answered. You never specified for whom. Now, it is my turn."

"Fine!" the man clicked his tongue. It was apparent, Gillian's answer really irritated him. "Ask away…"

"Hmm, let's see..." she hit her lip with her index finger. "I can't help but find you familiar. Your face, your features… Say, are you the relative of Akeno Himejima?"

"…" the man shuddered for a moment, looking away. "Please, ask a different question."

"Ah! A sensitive topic?"

"You can say that." Baraqiel stated, his mood seemingly fallen.

"In that case, I don't force it."

"Thank you…"

"But let's be clear, if you allow this feeling to distract you too long, you will lose yourself, possibly hurt her too. Clear your business with that girl, or you may never come to terms what you want from your life."

"Duly noted…" the man opened his eyes slightly. "You need anything more, or can I go?"

"Your time is served, free to go." Gillian waved him away. "Now go before I change my mind." she shrugged in the end.

"Hmm, very well. Come Mittelt; we return to the base. I have things to discuss with Azazel." Baraqiel turned away, starting his steps towards the door.

"Lo-Lord Baraqiel! Mittelt truly can return?"

"Hmm, I see no reason why you couldn't. Despite your actions, Azazel gave you amnesty. Also, you were just a pawn manipulated by Raynare. You just followed orders; it was not your fault. You can return to your underworld with me."

"I-I… A pawn…" the little fallen muttered, coming to a sour realization, glancing at Gillian for a moment with empty eyes.

"You can leave Mittelt; your time is served." Gillian smiled friendly, supporting her head with her palms.

"Bu-But…!"

"Haah! Oh, man! We will be a mess, not a cute maid to serve the guests. But oh well, we will manage somehow. Still, we will miss you." Gillian grinned, offering a thumbs up. "Take care, little one. Don't forget to visit."

"Let's go…" the fallen leader started to don his coat, putting on his hat, yet, the girl didn't move.

"Mittelt always was an outcast…" the small one started to mumble, lowering her head. It is confirmed, now, she was sure of it.

"What…?"

"Ever since Mittelt was created, she never really found her place. No one really showed care for her. Even if she goes back, what will become of her? Will anything change? Lord Baraqiel, will anything change?" she turned her empty gaze at Baraqiel, awaiting his answer.

She wanted it so much! She wanted the confirmation of her existence. That, even after all that happened, she was still valuable! Her life had meaning!

Yet, she somehow suspected his opinion. Why would anything change?

She was just a mid-class Fallen — closer to being low than mid — why would anyone care about someone like her? She was an expendable resource in the eyes of the leadership. She and the ones like her made to be fodder, used as a mere resource.

It was like this back then; it is like this now. Nothing ever changes…

"I can't say that, as it is not up to me. If you return, you will be assigned under someone else, given an adequate task. I can only promise that much."

"I see…" she lowered her head, somehow expecting such an answer.

Her whole life… her entire existence was worthless. She felt like that amongst the Angels, and after that, the Fallen.

First, God discarded her because of just a blunder, cursing her with black wings, turning her brothers and sisters against her. She was hunted like a worthless dog!

Then the Fallen sent her into actions she barely survived, treated like fodder, a no one. Lastly, Raynare cheated her with false promises; she had no intention to share her power and make her more significant! Now, she was sure of it!

During all her life, she was treated like trash! For all her life, she only wanted some meaning!

In all cases, she was denied the chance! In all cases, she was deceived and discarded!

_"Life… has no meaning?"_ she glanced at Gillian and her servant once more.

Only one person came to her rescue in her darkest hour. Only one giving her a true home where she was cared for! Despite wanting to kill her, trying her hardest, despite failing so many times, this person never really hurt her, only being angry for her, not against her.

"I see…" she sighed, making her decision. As expected, she will be thrown back to darkness again if she goes back to her original life. She needed… no! She wanted this change!

"Please forgive Mittelt, Lord Baraqiel, but Mittelt would like to remain here. For the first time, since existing, someone showed concern about her, coming to her rescue. Not even God did that before. Not even God showed so much care…"

"Hmm, I see. What a pity. But it is your decision. I will relay it to Azazel then." with that, Baraqiel left, leaving the group behind. This was the strangest experience in his long life.

"…" Mittelt just stood in the middle, with lowered head, darkened expression.

It was confirmed, even Lord Baraqiel showed no concern, accepting her decision without hesitation. Her fellow Fallen really didn't care about her at all! Not even trying to convince her to change her life, or even offering false promises, something will change! Just… nothing…

"…" tears started to pour from her eyes, slightly flinching as the Fallen leader closed the door behind himself.

"Sniff! Sniff! That was really beautiful, Mittelt-chan…" Gillian sniffed in the background, wiping a phantom tear.

To ruin such a dark moment… really!?

"Tch! Don't be so full of yourself! Not like Mittelt has any other normal choice!" after shouting, her volume lowered, offering a cute pout.

"Oh! So Kawaii! Don't you think, Rorschach?"

"Hoho! Indeed, our small maid grows on us; it seems!" the servant laughed heartily.

"Like fungus…" added in the end the player with a smug expression.

"Very accurate comparison, my master!"

"Mittelt may have made the wrong decision…"

"Either way, welcome in our deficient family, little one…" and this being was before her when she raised her head, using her handkerchief to wipe her tears.

"Now, now, don't cry; it will ruin your pretty face!"

The girl felt, the first time since God created her, her choice was her own. Not forced, not ordered, but made a choice that will finally lead her in the right direction.

The first time in her life, she really saw the light at the end of the tunnel. The first time in her existence, she truly felt free! She felt she belonged somewhere!

* * *

**Scene Change: Somewhere in a hidden base:**

"As you wish, I bestow terror upon you…"

"Get away! Get away!"

"What is this thing!?"

"Ahhh!"

"Please have…" 'SLASH! SPLATTER!'

Shadow and light! Pure brutality on the screen! The strange white-haired girl, wearing a peculiar military uniform tore the people apart, easily shattering the bindings trying to hold her down.

On the screen, no fight visible, only total massacre! A ruthless killing machine is squashing bugs.

…

The man, sitting on his throne smiled delightfully, watching the video play on his screen.

"Truly this is…" he just can't find the words to describe. "What did you say? Where is this recording from?" his tone deep, very manly indeed. His handsome face and sharp ears are making him look like a villain.

"Hmm, this is the extracted memory of an escapee…"

"Escapee?" the man with handsome features and long black flowing hair raised his brow. "Please, specify, many people escape many things nowadays."

"Hmm, we found him not far from our base, speaking gibberish. How he managed to evade detection so long despite his broken mind, we know not. We are only sure he is a Fallen, belonging to an unknown faction. Wandering around, speaking about the end of the world, and some new order. Speaking about some angry deity…"

"I see…"

"According to him, their group performed an ancient ritual mentioned in an old book. Muttering about some ancient prophecy."

"Old book? Ancient prophecy? That's pretty vague…" snorted the man annoyed. "Like escapees, many ancient texts and prophecies exist. Which ones? Did that person reveal anything else?"

"Unfortunately, the man was just a grunt. Not too smart at that. It seems, the trauma and the meeting with that being caused a mental breakdown. In fact, aside from a few more bits of info, we managed to extract only this much until now."

"Is there… any chance his memories are faked?"

"We found no traces of modification. The emotional markings are too intense and deeply engraved to fake them. According to our best knowledge, it is not possible to make such real fakery with today's technology and magic."

"How perplexing…"

"Lord Kokaibel?" the Fallen subordinate watched his master disturbed.

"Proceed with the interrogation. I want to know who this person worked for, as well as which prophecy he spoke about. And above all…" the man's smirk widened even more. "Find this being for me! She seems interesting enough! Maybe she is willing to join our war!"

"Lord Kokaibel, if I may say this. That being seems… quite hostile. Not speaking how easily she tore apart those high ranked Fallen and devil…"

"Are you defying my order?"

"N-No! Of course not!" the subordinate stiffened, feeling his master's overwhelming killing intent descending upon the room. "I-I just… what if we can't control this being? What if she refuses to join us? The emotions and memories we managed to recover displayed pure terror. The fear of god! And those sealing chains… according to the information of our experts, they can even hold Seraph level beings for a while! And that thing just shattered them like they were made of paper!"

"Are you saying, I can't deal with her?" only a glance from Kokaibel was enough to fill the subordinate with terror.

"O-Of course not! I just…"

"Hmm, I may lose against a being like that…" the man smirked, embracing this bittersweet thought.

It was no question, with five pairs of raven wings, his power was great. He was able to pulverize armies with his skills. Even in heaven and amongst his kind, very few can compete with him.

Yet, he knows well; he was not the strongest. Ever since defeated by that human more than sixty years ago, he knows well not to underestimate his opponent.

_"But I will get him! One day… that miserable human will beg for quick release!" _with a smile, Kokaibel already imagined his old and frail self-laying before his legs. That exorcist will beg for fast release!

"Hahahahahaha…!"

"M-My Lord?!" the Fallen subordinate blinked perplexedly. He thought he would get punished for saying such a thing, yet, his lord admitting his weakness? That was new. Even more, laughing at it?

"It is nothing…" He was aware, against the current new generation of Maou, moreover the Seraphs, their forces have a little chance. One of those people was able to eliminate armies and go on before falling.

With their numbers so low, the obvious tactic was to put heaven and hell against each other, then sweep victory in when the two sides weakened enough.

_"But… if we manage to put this person against the two, our victory will be easier."_

Indeed, if they manage to pull this ploy, even Azazel will have to admit, Kokaibel was right all along!

"Instead, tell me, how is the Holy Sword Project coming along?"

The assistant quickly paged the notepad in his hand, looking through his notes.

"The research team led by Valper Galilei, showing promising results. It seems the girl is an even more promising user than the descendant of Sigurd."

"Hmm, you mean that test-tube baby?"

"Yes, the one Valper deemed good enough to join our cause but disappeared mysteriously. Strangely, in the same town where the stray activity increased recently, and that mysterious vigilante appeared."

"I see… Interesting results. Anything else to report?"

"Lord Azazel has been suspiciously active in recent months. Often visiting a site in the Sahara, and a Japanese town called Kuoh."

"Hmm, wonder what that old fox wants in that town? There is too much coincidence…"

"The town is under the control of devils. Also, this is the town where stray activity drastically increased recently."

"Hmm…" according to his best knowledge, that town controlled by the Gremory and the Sitri family. The two well-known families which produced not one, but two Maou! _"It is a coincidence?"_

He is appearing in the same town, which is under the control of the sisters of Maous? In the city where his plans will take place? He doubted it is a coincidence. He suspected that would be the case. More so, nothing is simple with Azazel in the picture!

_"That old fox did not accidentally survive the great war!"_

He despised Azazel with all his heart! Retreating so early, withdrawing their forces on the verge of victory?! He will never forgive him! He will have his revenge on everyone, denying his people the deserved victory! He will prove! They need not that short sighted God! They need not white wings to be strong! Their race will rule everyone superior!

_"We were on the verge of greatness… yet, he took it from us!" _squeezing the arms of his throne, he cracked them.

"Lo-Lord Kokaibel?"

"Seek out the places which Azazel often visits. I want to know what he is up to. Make sure you are not discovered."

"As you wish!" with that, the assistant left, leaving the Fallen leader alone.

"What are you up to…?"

"…" Kokaibel leaned back in his seat, continuing to watch the recording, only snorting.

"You need not hide in the shadow. I know you are there," he called out as soon his assistant left.

"Most wise, Lord Kokaibel. Discovering me so easily…" a being in robes and plague doctor mask stepped forth. His tone distorted, his head under the hood like it was not even there; only two glowing eyes showed behind the glass of the mask.

"You know anything about this… being?" he glanced back at the scene where the forces of different races attempted another desperate counter-attack, just before torn apart by an invisible force. Not even able to reach her.

"Hmm, maybe I am. Maybe not. Who knows nowadays." chuckled the creature, finding the whole thing amusing.

"I see, secretive as always. I hope your little project is paying out. Using that town as a testing ground drew more attention than initially expected. We don't want to involve the Maou and my people before time."

"Fufufu… are you saying, the great Lord Kokaibel not prepared to face the Maou and his "former" boss?"

"Tch!" his rage flared immediately, hearing such insulting words indeed tested his patience. "Don't mock me, creature! The time when Azazel can order me around ended! I fear no Maou, nor those despicable angels! I will triumph! No God, no dragon, neither devils can take away my prize!"

"I see, you are determined." the being's tone turned more serious, lowering his head. "Then let me warn you, oh, mighty Fallen. Be careful what you wish for. War will come, eventually. Upon their return, it will be decided who's worthy and who not to remain. It would be most unwise if we turn enemies."

"Duly noted…" Kokaibel clicked his tongue, his hate towards this creature ever-growing. "Do what you want then, just don't hinder my plans. Or there will be consequences."

"Very well. To make up for this small inconvenience, for now, I withdraw the experimental samples from that town. There are many promising places to test them anyway."

"You better…"

"Now then, I leave, I wish you the best luck with your endeavor. Hopefully, it will payout in the end. But nonetheless, I warn you, do not anger that "thing." the mysterious being within the robes raised his arm, pointing on the recording. "Her malice swallowed stronger foes than you. You don't want to be her next meal."

"Hmph…" the Fallen just turned back to his screen, and the shady figure left, just like that, leaving the man alone with his thoughts.

"Everything will come together… eventually."

**Scene Change: ORC clubroom:**

"You must think you are some big shot after everything you've done. But today will be your last…" Issei's expression hardened immediately, preparing his ultimate attack. An unmistakable grin is sneaking on his face. "ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! Continuous low kicks! It is an infinite combo I discovered! Once your guard is broken, the infinity hit hell begins…! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA!"

"Hmph! Good grief…" Gillian started to smirk, expecting such dirty tactics. "You have no idea what an infinite combo is. Guess I'll have to show you…"

"Huh?"

"Witness, hell!" grabbing the controller more firm; the player started her combo.

One hit! Two! Hit! Three hits… 999 hit! The score increased, stacking without end! Even Koneko — who was an avid gamer — can only blink seeing it.

"Wow, Senpai really is scary…"

"Dammit! I can't block! DAMIIIIT!" Issei screamed, his health bar hit zero long ago, yet, the combo never stopped, giving the program not enough time to play the death animation and end the match.

"Train a little more before you challenge the grandmaster of dark arts… Hahahahaha!" befitting to a villain, Gillian just laughed.

"Please, don't mock me. This is cheating, there is no other way to describe this…" the boy looked away, already sulking.

"I am no cheat, young one. This is just pure skill, mixed with well… dark arts." she lowered the controller and her head satisfied.

"What dark arts. I thought you weren't a devil!" Kiba asked, teasing.

"Well, I am not…" she sighed, finally releasing the trigger, ending her combo. Issei's character right away fell dead. "Maximum a warlock?"

On the corner of the screen, the counter long ago reached the maximum programmed number.

"Warlock, really?"

"Nah… less likely, but inspecting the code of the game, you will get to know what's allowed and what's not. What exception exists, and you see..." her smile turned devilish. "Like usual, in programs, rules can be bent, some can be broken."

"THAT'S GLITCHING! YOU USE BUGS FOR YOUR OWN ADVANTAGE!"

"Not bugs, Issei-kun…" she laughed. "Features! Big difference!"

"There is actually no difference…" Koneko whispered, and Kiba can only sigh, laughing nervously.

"That's Gillian-chan for you."

"But there is! One is wanted, the other is unwanted!" and there is the "big" difference between the two!

"Asia-chan! Comfort me!" right away, Issei was near Asia, using her lap pillow as a comfort.

"There, there, Issei-kun. Next time you will win…" Asia just patted his head, somehow pitying poor Issei.

Her hair golden, eyes piercing green. Her soul is dazzling and innocent. That was Gillian's first impression of the girl.

"So, Asia-chan. How are you coming along since that night?"

"I-I am fine, really. Rias-senpai and the others are really nice to me. Also, my classmates are also very friendly."

"Is that so…?" she glanced at Issei, who still sobbed, grieving his humiliating defeat.

"Ye-Yes…They are really nice. Rias-senpai even allowed me to live in the clubhouse until I get my footing."

"I see, that's really nice of her."

"Yeah, we can't just let Asia-chan go without anywhere to live," answered Kiba, as usual, all smiles. "After all, it was due to a devil she was banished from the church."

"I-I just tried to help… but it seems, the priests didn't like It." she lowered her head, still sad about her banishment, and the reason behind it. "I just wanted to help."

"Don't worry, Asia-chan, we are here for you now." Issei comforted her, deeply touched by the sad story of the girl.

"Geez! Do those guys have no heart? Just because you healed a devil?"

"Ye-Yes…" she shuttered. "Still, I still believe in God. I believe he had a reason he did this. The reason he put me there." the girl started to pray. It was evident she was not yet turned to a devil; she didn't receive the usual damage devils do.

"Tch…"

Kiba almost snorted. Though he tried to suffocate his disgust, it was clearly visible in his aura how much he despised the church.

"Well, whether he had a reason or not. It was not a nice thing…"

"D-Do, you believe in God, Gillian-chan?" timidly the girl asked. Even amongst devils, she tried to guard her faith.

"Well, there are devils, no?"

Everyone nodded.

"There are angels in this world, no?"

Once more, the people nodded.

"Hmm, doesn't that mean, someone created them? You can even call that being "God." Isn't that the obvious conclusion?"

"Yes, indeed that is…" came the voice from the direction of the door, Rias and Akeno entering. "Devils fought against the Biblical God and his servant since time immemorial. Yet, due to the casualties caused by the Great War, recently, all three sides strive for peaceful solutions. Even going that far to consider a peace treaty."

"Uhu, you already told me that, Ojou-sama… your friend also told me that."

"Ara ara! So biting today!" Akeno chuckled, charming as ever.

"What are you doing here, by the way?" Rias raised her brow, her arms crossed. "Want to join? I thought you were not interested." her expression turned to tease, amused seeing the player in their clubroom.

"Of course not." Gillian leaned back in her seat, starting a new match against the AI. "This is just a good place to avoid recruiters."

The flat TV lowered from the celling was quite big, ultra HD and full screen! Who said one couldn't buy happiness?

"So, you use us as a cover?" Rias made the right conclusion. Who said she was stupid?

"Something like that…" laughed the girl. The reaction of the red devil really is too predictable. Her small frown was just adorable.

"Why not Sona then? She owes you, no?"

"Well, the fact is… she has too many rules in that School Council whatever — You can't do this! You can't do that! Hell, she doesn't even allow video games in that room. Saying something like: "Those things will rot out your brain, I will not authorize such destructive activity in this place!" Poor Saji-kun, she even spanked him while I was there. I had enough! It was just noisy! I left that place after just an hour."

"Sp-Spanked!?" Issei jumped up immediately. At first, fear settling on his face, then, imagining a beautiful girl spanking him, his lewd side returned.

"Senpai is lewd again…" muttered Koneko, not surprised in the slightest.

"Oh! Ara ara! Issei also wants to get spanked?"

"Yes!"

"Well, if you work hard and manage to get a contract, I may consider spanking you, Ise…" winked Rias seductive.

"Sona-san did so with that weird demonic circle on her hand."

"Really?"

"Really…" Gillian nodded to Kiba's question, whispering.

"I-I see…"

Devil power-infused spanking was quite painful. Issei doesn't know what he is signed up for.

"Senpai will regret this…" Koneko deadpanned, already imagining Issei's screams as Rias spanking him.

"Hmm, why not play at home then?" Rias asked, returning her attention to the player.

"Rorschach always let me win despite asking him to take me seriously. Mittelt-chan is just too bad in these games. She is not challenging at all. Also, if she loses, she throws a tantrum, screaming and breaking the controller. Online opponents as well not as challenging. Though you devils will prove some challenge, after all, you are "inhuman," but until now, no luck." she turned to Rias and Akeno. "Wanna give it a try? If you defeat me, I will owe you a favor, maybe even consider joining your little girl club."

"Hmph! Defeat my members first, then we can speak about a match. After all, the way to the boss leads through the servants."

"Buchou…" Koneko tugged Rias. "Gillian-senpai is glitching…" Koneko whispered to Rias subtly. Earning a hum.

"Hmm. I see…"

"That's not glitching; I just use the features present in the program to gain advantage and make the game more challenging to others. As well… I am supposed to be just a "simple human," you're a devil, your reaction, speed, and strength are supposed to be better. No? You should use that to your advantage. But fine then! To give you a handicap, I will not use features against you!"

"Hmph… simple human, you say? According to Kiba, you were pretty inhuman that night."

"What can I say…" she pulled her eyelid down, sticking her tongue. "I have the Sharingan!"

"Very funny…" Rias offered a mock smile, knowing well that anime — Well, much more anime and Japan-related stuff if it comes to that. "Well, you lack the tomoes… maybe not awakened yet?"

"Or not activated." Gillian grinned. "So, care to have a tournament?"

"Buchou?"

"I don't see why not? We have a little time before our club activities start. But don't forget, if we defeat you, you owe me."

"How very generous. Then, let's start!" and with that, the tournament started.

…

"Buchou, you can do it!"

"Come on!"

"Hehe… you will lose!"

"No! I won't allow it!"

The small tournament went on for an hour, and with the exception of one or two matches, Gillian won it all.

To know the tactic of the enemy, one can lose once or twice, making observations on the enemy and their tactic. Measuring their strength and weaknesses, retreat, making tactical preparations, then coming back to defeat them later.

_"As the saying goes, one can win the war by losing all the battles. And lose it by winning all the battles."_

This was especially true in YGGDRASIL. Information was a precious resource; keeping your weakness and especially strengths from the enemy were important. Getting to know and exploiting theirs was the way to win.

_"Yet, simply hiding your strength and weakness was not enough! You needed to evolve! Change your style, abilities, and skills to always remain in control! Sooner or later, no matter how cautious you were, the enemy will find the pattern in your moves! Figure you out! When that happens, you lose!"_

Retreating, losing a few battles to get to know the enemy was not a shameful thing; it was a precious tactic many guilds and players used in the past to defeat the much stronger enemy.

Just like Gillian, many players used this to win big by investing as little time and resources as possible.

_"I remember, the groups I joined usually used this tactic. Once, we got the assignment to harass a famous guild. It was for weakening them, forcing them to abandon many important resource nodes and divide their attention from the main threat." _

That operation was one of her greatest successes under her history as a mercenary player!

The number of enemies was greater. Possessing wealth and items many just dreamed of!

Counting many members, amongst them many skilled and even famous players!

Their firepower and variety are a lot higher than the summed strength of the guild alliance that hired them!

Hell, they even owned a few world items!

Their teamwork is peerless, honed during countless battles together.

Their guild base was said to be close to impenetrable, almost comparable to the famous Great Tomb of Nazarick!

Their advantage over Gillian's group was without question. There was no way anyone could have defeated them in a straight battle — at least, not without crippling losses.

_ "Even with me in the group, we would have surely lost in the end…"_

Yet, they won the war by losing all the battles! Constantly retreating, doing mock battles with the enemy guild. The information they passed down their contractors, and the damage they caused greatly helped in the final defeat of the opposing guild.

The mercenary group she was part of at that time was just a scapegoat for the guild alliance to gather information, divide and force the Mammoth guild to make unfavorable decisions! Decisions that lead to their fall after the months-long operation!

_"In the end, that huge guild collapsed. Their members are so frustrated they can't work together effectively anymore and are leaving one by one! Most raiding and robbing their own guild vault as they left. Hell! Some even sold us insider information. All of this left the guild financially crippled, unable to function properly anymore."_

From that point, it was not really a war, just pest control.

_ "Even a giant falls, if stung by enough bees…" _many bees will fall under the process, but they were a minor sacrifice for the greater cause, their poison turning the giant's robust immune system against itself through an allergic reaction.

"I can't lose…" Rias bit her lip, trying her hardest to hold out, yet, her health bar was close to the zero.

"You are going down, Ojou-sama!"

"No…!"

[Player 1 WIN! Player 2 Lost! GAME OVER!]

The text appeared on the screen.

"Haah! That's it…" Gillian leaned back in her seat; Rias lowered her head, her expression darkened.

"I lost…"

"You will win next time."

"Don't worry, Buchou, this is just a game…" her Peerage tried to comfort her.

"Well, this happens if you challenge the Maou from a different world." Gillian grinned before her expression turned straight once again. "Still, this match was not fair… I want a rematch, later when you are in top shape."

"Wha-What do you mean?" Issei shuttered, not understanding the slightest what Gillian referred to.

"My opponent was distracted." she glanced at the red-haired girl. "Aren't I right? Red…"

"Stop calling me that! And yes! Actually, something really happened."

Around, everyone just blinked.

"I-Is it connected with the thing that happened that night?" Issei asked timidly, remembering Rias suddenly appearing in his room one day after saving Asia, requesting her first time with him. Everything went wonderfully, until that maid appeared through a teleportation circle, introducing herself as Grayfia, the servant of house Gremory.

"Yes… it is about my engagement…"

"Ahh… I see." Gillian hummed. "Then, it is a family topic. In that case, I wouldn't want to intrude. I will just excuse myself then…"

"Umu…"

Rias nodded, and Gillian stood up, prepared to leave. "Say when the case is solved, then we will have that rematch." putting her hands in her pocket, she was prepared to leave.

"And hey! Good luck with your wedding! Congratulations, I suppose..." she made her hands a gun, pointing at Rias while winking.

"Thank you… I guess." Rias visibly frowned, her expression darkened, nonetheless thankful for the compliment. She was noble; after all, no way she wanted to look ungrateful.

As for why Gillian didn't comfort her?

First, she didn't want to involve herself with devil family matters, nor want to get involved in the messy thing that was politics and nobility.

Secondly, it was not her problem! Why would she make her life more complicated by intruding Rias's life this much? They barely know each other! She owed her nothing!

It was bad enough Azazel always invaded her shop, asking favors, then most of the time, leave without paying!

Coming to her shop to drink a good coffee and eat something is fine. Even chatting is fine. But to involve her in their political intrigues? Thanks, but no!

_"Seriously, if I did not find that guy useful, or even entertaining, I would have simply beaten him the crap out of him and sent him back to wherever the hell he came from."_

She didn't want other Supernatural Entities to come to her café and harass her with their ambition and the like! Azazel was the necessary bad contact she did business with to get to know more about this world and get what she want, nothing more!

_"It is a trade both sides benefit from…"_

Finding a common topic with the man they can chat on was only a bonus.

_"I must admit, he had a good taste."_

"Well, see you tomorrow. Asia-chan, take care. Don't let Kiryuu bully you. She always speaks nonsense."

"Ahh! It is not that bad..." the girl smiled bitterly, remembering that strange girl with glasses.

"Tomorrow…"

"Yes."

Yet, as always, luck was not with our player! At that moment, when Gillian was on to leave, the teleportation circle in the middle of the room activated!

The symbol immediately changed, replacing the Gremory symbol with what looked like a fiery bird. Shortly after that, fires burst forth, almost burning off Gillian's brows.

"Eiii!"

"Asia! Get behind me!" The fires burst forth from the magic circle were scorching, even felt by the members behind Gillian. Asia was lucky Issei was nearby, shielding her with his body.

"Are you alright?"

"I-I am fine… it was just hot." muttered the former nun, feeling her impeccable skin slightly sunburnt.

_"Seriously! If I were a simple human, I would have suffered three-degree burns!" _Gillian pondered to herself, mourning the fact no one actually asked if she was okay, at all!

Then, as she came back from her wondering, a strange sight came to her view.

"Huh? Did I activate something? There is a dude, and a maid?" in the end, Gillian can only blink, seeing the two persons standing before her.

One was a maid, extremely beautiful at is, with back long silver hair that had two braids — In all honesty, she wouldn't mind hiring her to work in her shop.

"Damn…"

As for the other… he was akin to a playboy with blonde hair; even his shirt was half-open.

"Hmm, I think I activated some switch walking past this line." Gillian looked around like she was searching for something, playing clueless.

"No, you didn't activate anything. They are just…"

"I am the maid who serves house Gremory. My name is Grayfia. Pleased to make your acquaintance." the maid right away introduced. Proper and prim, just as expected from a head servant!

"Oh… yo! Gillian… Gillian O'Dyēus. Well, a simple student and a café owner. Nice to meet you, too." she welcomed her slightly clumsy. The maid's unmoving expression really reminded her of the strict female teacher figures from particular anime and manga.

_"Even from Hentai. Damn! "You remain in detention after the lesson is over! I will discipline you! Nyah!" _her expression became weird suddenly, akin she tried to suffocate her perverted smile, this, of course, earned a raised brow from Grayfia.

"I see… you are the person Oujo-sama mentioned in her letters. Hmm, I see. Indeed an interesting human."

"Thanks, I guess…" Gillian gave a glance to Rias from the corner of her eyes.

Damn, this girl! She didn't manage to recruit her, and right away betrays her? It was not nice to say, at least!

"Say, are you for hire? I am looking at maids for my shop."

"Unfortunately, I am the servant of house Gremory; I am not for hire."

"What a pity…" Gillian said, disappointed. Indeed, hiring this maid would surely bring a great many customers to her shop. She was not only beautiful, but her tone, mannerism, and posture were just perfectly befitting to a head maid.

_"Well, Mittelt also has her charms as a foul-mouthed assistant maid." _She still breaks many plates and speaks back to people. Hell, she has even threatened customers with death if they do something she didn't like — or pinched her bottom.

Strangely, a few people enjoy such treatment as getting beaten by a cute loli, requesting her directly to serve them.

_"I should start such service…" _still, she could treat the situation better. That's why Gillian or Rorschach are always around, to show the way out for such people who try something like that.

"Hmph. Coming to the human world after so long, and what's the first thing to see? A human? An exotic one at least…" the playboy standing near the maid measured Gillian, walking around her while caressing his jaw. "Hmm, not bad. Her clothes are a little burnt, but we can dismiss that. I am still missing an important piece. Maybe you will do nicely." smiled the playboy. "Say, what if…"

"Riser, why are you here?" albeit, his offer was interrupted by Rias, The girl glared at him with hate mixed with disgust.

"What a silly question?" the man shrugged. An amused smile forming on his face."Of course, to see you, my lovely Rias. I come to see you!" he walked to the Princess of Ruin, kissed her hand elegantly. The girl immediately pulled her arm away, her disgust ever-growing.

"Yet, you start to flirt right away. Not very faithful, I see…"

"She is your servant, no? In love and marriage, the sides share their assets. And as such, hers. If you want, I can as well lend a few of my lovely servants to you."

"She is not my servant. Not yet, at least…" Rias bit her lip, turning her head away.

"Family matter?" whispered Gillian, asking Grayfia, seeing the small discussion between the two accelerate.

"Yes, he is Ojou-sama's suitor, her finance."

"I see…" she hummed. "In that case, I will sneak away. I don't want to disturb the two lovebirds."

"Good…" the maid nodded. "Please, do so..."

"Oh! I see! Free prey then!" Riser's smile turned dangerous, glancing Gillian — who tried to sneak away in the meantime.

"You there! Stop, we are not finished yet!"

"My luck…" muttered Gillian. When she thought her day would end nicely. Instead, what's she get in her neck? A womanizer.

_"I should have teleported away… yes, that's what I should have done."_

"In that case, we'll take her too. It has been some time since I got a new bed warmer. Come then, Rias, we have much to do."

"Let me go, Riser!" yelled Rias, the guy trying to pull her away.

"Now, now, my dear. I came all the way here for you. We need to go and inspect the ceremony hall. The date of our wedding has already been decided, so we need to check it then."

"I said, let me go!" Rias basically tore her hand away from the guy. Gillian never saw her that angry, nor her tone that serious.

"I can't even have my opinion in this case?" Gillian whispered, asking Grayfia, and the maid lowered her head for a moment.

"Hey! You piss me off! You are rude to Buchou and Gillian! Actually, what's your attitude towards the girls?" Issei stood up, very much pissed. This guy…!? can't devils detect power levels? It was both cute and foolish how clueless and daring this guy was.

"Hmph! And who might you be?"

"I am the servant Devil of Rias Gremory-sama! I am the Pawn, Hyoudou Issei!"

"Hmm. Ah, okay."

Riser's reaction was just dull, not even taking up Issei's threat.

"Who is this guy anyway?" Gillian asked Grayfia once again. Aside from being Rias' suitor, and his name, she knows not who he was.

As for the bed warmer thing… She doesn't even take his offer seriously. Why would she?

Back then, many people said many more offensive things to her former self; she learned not to take such matters seriously.

_"Also, taunting enemies was not a new thing in YGGDRASIL. Losing head and charging into your demise was not a wise thing. It is better to ignore such a thing."_

This also often enraged the enemy, who seeing their tactic is not working, actually lost their cool, and made a blunder.

"Oh? Rias, you haven't mentioned me to your servants? I mean, are there guys who don't know me?"

This guy… now he really didn't make sense. How should people he never met know about him? Even if famous, he was never mentioned by Rias. Then how should they know who he is? This made no sense.

"His ego really is…"

"Please forgive him…" Grayfia lowered her head; she was the one apologizing even in Riser's stead.

"I didn't tell them because there was no need!" Rias' words filled with venom, she really didn't like this guy.

"Oh! How harsh! Like always! Hahahahaha…. in that case, care to introduce me, Grayfia?"

"This person is Riser Phenex-sama. He is a pure-blood High-class Devil and the third son of House of Phenex."

"Heh, third son…" Gillian wanted to suffocate her smug smile by turning her head away, but it was recognized by the man.

"What did you say…?"

"Ah, nothing. Don't even listen to me," she muttered, waving her hand before her face dismissively.

"Tell me again…" he walked closer, leaning in her face. "What did you say? Human? It sounded like an insult to me. ANSWER ME! WHAT DID YOU MEAN; "Heh, the third son…!? ANSWER ME, DAMMIT! Depending on your answer, I might spare, or fry you." the fires raised around the man, scorching the air around himself. Despite this, the girl didn't seem fazed at all, more so, offering an entirely bored expression.

"Well, if you really want to know, I'll tell you. But please don't get offended."

"Just answer… human."

"Hah! How rich an insult. You are really bad at this. Practice some more, please. You are awful…"

"Gillian, please…"

"I will solve this, Kiba, don't worry." she turned back her gaze to the man. "Back to the point. Rias is supposed to be the only heir of house Gremory, right? And her parents gave her away for a third son?" Gillian glanced at Grayfia, who nodded.

"That's right…"

"Hmm, I don't like where this is going. Are you trying to offend me? Stop this instant, or I will burn you to ash. Apologize now, and I might forgive your insolence. You can get away with a mild punishment!" Riser formed a gun with his finger, pointing at Gillian. The end of his index lighting up in flames.

"Hmm, no, I don't think so. I am only stating what's logical from a historical standpoint. I mean no offense." Gillian tilted her head, not intimidated by the slightest by the man and his searing flames.

"Hmm, what do you refer to? Explain! I am starting to lose my patience!" Riser's eyes squinted, even more, his anger as well his flames rising.

"Let me explain…" she cleared her throat. Rias already facepalmed, fearing, this can't end well.

"You are the third son of your family, no?"

"Yes, so what?"

"I don't know how it goes for the devil nobility. But in human history, third-born sons were unnecessary things, usually parceled away with little allowance, title, and interest. Or, for other options serving as stewards, retainers, administrators, and seneschals of their family. More often, joining a knight as a simple squire to reach knighthood in time. Yet, this is strange. Rias bragged so much how her family is very important for the devil society. That's true?" she glanced at the maid once again, and Grayfia nodded confirming.

"Definitely, house Gremory is one of the 72 pillars of devil society, owning the rank of Duke. Possessing powerful demonic powers, vast influence, and territories."

"Ohhh!" Issei and Asia gasped, Rias grew even more in their eyes.

"Is that true, Buchou?"

"Yes, that's true…" and Rias confirmed by nodding.

"Yet, to give away a princess… the only heir of the house for a third-born? I don't know… this makes no sense to me. So, how does this go in your society, Red? I am confused now…"

Before Rias can answer, Grayfia took the lead.

"In all actuality, Oujo-sama has a brother, but he left his family name behind in exchange for the Satan title."

"I see… so she is the only heir that will carry the name forth. What a pity…"

"You… you…!" Riser basically boiled in rage, flames emerging from his body, it was on a point where the man could burst forth a firestorm.

"Eiii! Ho-Hot!" it was too much to Asia; her pale skin can't stand this heat!

"Get behind me, Asia!" Issei sheltered the girl with his body.

"Gillian!" even the devils felt uncomfortable from the heat.

"How dare a miserable human! A little chit like you speaks to me like this!? BERATING A NOBLE!? THE SON OF HOUSE PHENEX! THE RULER OF WINDS AND FIRE! I WILL TURN YOU TO…!"

'Psst!' "Ahhh! My face!" Riser grabbed his face; his fires died down in an instant.

"Chill down, dude. You will blow up continuing like this…"

"Wha-What was that!?" the devils watched flabbergasted as the until now high-class devil backed in pain, his fires dying down in an instant, grabbing his face.

Gillian is holding a sprinkler filled with water in her hand.

"Miserable gna… ahhh!"

"You speak waaaaaaay too much. If you want to act, then do so. Barking dogs rarely get the steak."

"You little!" 'Psst!' "Ahhh! Again?!"

"Shu! Shu! No hitting. I mean no offense. If you take it that way, that's only the fault of your overly frail ego and PC nature. I take no responsibility for your weakness." she stated flatly, not even interested, hitting where it most hurt to the man.

"I will...!" Riser raised his arm, wanting to slap the girl, many blisters and burns present on his face from the strange "acidic" substance Gillian's bottle contained.

'Psst!' once again, the water sprinkled on Riser's face.

"Ahhh!"

"Su! Su! Bad bird!" again, and again, Gillian sprinkled Riser with water, and it was like the man's skin started to boil as the spray touched him, making him back. "You don't just attack others."

Riser gritted his teeth, trying to suffocate the searing pain that originated from his face and parts the "water" touched—trying to call forth his fading devil powers.

_"It is like something blocking my powers… but how!?" _the fear of the unknown filled Riser for a moment, then he realized, the only thing capable of that… "Holy water…!?," he muttered in realization.

"You little…! Haah!" desperate to counter, and blinded by rage and shame, he raised his fist, encased in fire striking towards Gillian.

_"I see, you want to attack. In that case, I restrict myself for the strength of an athletic human. Your demonic power levels have already been reduced to a level where even an athletic human can counter you with relative ease."_

In a way, it was kinda pathetic; a little water can turn a high-class devil into a frail little baby_._

_"If all devils like this, I will be really disappointed."_

The world slowed for Gillian, her mind making the necessary predictions faster than light! Her passive combat divination is kicking right away, acclimatizing for the amount of strength she wants to use.

…

_"Target enraged. Further, distract him while smudging your hands with holy water…" _She sprinkles the face of Riser again, his fire extinguished thanks to his lack of concentration, and also closed his eyes thanks to the pain.

Blinded, he didn't realize Gillian was pouring some holy water onto her knuckles. _"…block his blind jab, counter it with a cross punch to his left cheek."_

_'Crack!'_

Riser stumbled back, his jaw cracking from the strike, losing his balance for a moment, his jaw cracked, blistered from the holy water on Gillian's fist.

_"Next, discombobulate and daze him by striking his ears with an open palm. This makes him further lose his balance. In an attempt to counter, he will attempt a wild haymaker. Employ elbow block, and body shot."_

Riser immediately grabbed his ribs, spitting blood as the pain ran through his body.

_"Trying to recover and gain footing, he will try to shower you with fire attacks. Break sprinkler, extinguish his flames, dislocate his jaw, and with a second strike break his nose. Thirdly, traumatize the solar plexus with a firm strike, break his ribs."_

That time, Riser was barely standing, his hands and face full with blisters, barely able to see from all the tears of pain pouring in his eyes. All his body is trembling in weakness, the holy water blocking him from using any of his devil power and fires to his advantage.

_"Traumatized, he can't defend against the sudden kick in solar plexus. In summary, ears ringing, broken ribs and nose, dislocated, and a broken jaw. Multiple bones broken, diaphragm hemorrhaging. Average human recovery, six weeks, psychological recovery, at least six months. Regeneration factor seemingly blocked by holy water."_

…

This little mock battle happened under a few seconds; most humans wouldn't even be able to comprehend what happened, crashing Riser on the other side of the room.

'Crash!'

"Augh!"

"Wow! You are hot!" Gillian shook her hands lazily, making a few pseudo burns appear with a skill. After all, punching a fiery bird unscathed would be too suspicious.

"Eiii!" Asia gaped, jumping back behind Issei.

"Fast…" Koneko muttered wide-eyed, seeing the perfectly utilized counter. In fact, she perfectly countered Riser's every move. It was almost like Gillian divined the exact future. How the man will move and what to use against him! Doing so without seeing him fight even once!

"Sh-She just beat up that guy?"

"I-Impossible! A human beating a high-class devil?" Even Rias can only mutter, seeing Riser blacking out, lying on the other side of the room in a miserable state.

"Ara ara… that was unexpected." The first time all of this started, Akeno only blinked, her face losing her usual composure.

"Gi-Gillian, are you alright?" Kiba asked, worried, going to check her. Recovering, Asia followed, seeing if she is alright.

"Yo-your hands burned! Let me heal them!" Asia started to use her powers, making the pseudo burns "disappear" with her prayer.

"Nahh, it is fine…" she rolled her eyes. "I just need some spare clothes, this birdbrain burned them pretty bad." well, she was basically half-naked. The heat really did the work on her clothes.

"It is good. I always carry spare in my bag. Oh, and Issei, no lewding here, only in your room." she pointed at the boy.

"Ri-Right…"

She sighed in the end, lowering her head.

_"Wow! Devils of this world really are allergic to holy water."_ Gillian concluded the obvious, in her head, but also made an observation.

"_Look at that! Is he already healing? His name is Phenex… that resembles Phoenix. I see, then, according to my hypothesis, his powers are a regeneration factor, and as I saw, flame generation and control. Still, compared to the beginning of the battle, that healing factor is a lot slower, reduced at least by 90% in intensity using less than a bottle of holy water. This means… his regeneration is either countered by the holy water, or its speed depends on his stamina or demonic power. In that case, a little holy water was enough to burn away all his demonic reserves. Truly, this is… pathetic."_

In the game, lore and usually in mythology, regeneration can be negated in several ways. Either overwhelmed by brute force or negated by some other means — mostly with anti-regeneration measurements.

Devils of this world and the ones of YGGDRASIL were weak against holy and radiant damage; here, they also had an awfully strong allergic reaction to holy water.

_"Yes, when I was summoned, there were several devils who went against me. Not speaking the strays I encountered until now…" _even the touch of radiant and holy attacks made them scream in agony, before turning to dust. _"… and those were quite weak tries. Geez! I just tested their resistance with a few skills! Shooting a few probing shots. And weakened that much by simple holy water?" _As it comes to light, they had no resistance at all against holy and radiant attacks!

Back in the game, simple holy water was only mildly irritating to the weakest of evil beings. You actually needed the infused or angelic high tier version even to start to irritate high-class evil creatures.

_"One may think they equip items that reduce holy and radiant damage or gain them immunity. But Nah! Why try? Why would you even defend against things you are weak against and can turn you into a frail baby or even melt your face off? Why bother…"_

As she pondered on this, the magic circle lit up once again, to be exact, fifteen figures appearing.

Two magic casters. A girl is wearing a Chinese dress. Two with beast ears. Two with identical faces —seemingly twins. A loli girl. Two older girls with nice bodies. A Yamato Nadeshiko likes a girl wearing a kimono. There is even a girl who looked like a European princess, and of course, a wild-looking older woman who has carried a sword on her back. The ones are wearing a dancer outfit, and the one who wears a full face mask that hides her face was only the cream on the top.

All in all, fifteen more people appeared in the same room.

"Riser-sama! You got hurt!"

"Ughhh… I-I!" Riser was still half-dazed, edging between unconsciousness and being awake.

"Quickly! The Phoenix tears!" one of them quickly recovered a small vial, pouring its content inside his mouth.

"Wow! Healing potion?" Gillian blinked, seeing the blisters disappear from the man's skin.

"Phoenix tears. Powerful healing elixir made from the Phenex Family's tears" explained Rias, her eyes squinted.

"I am fine!" healed, Riser slowly stood up, still grabbing his face struggling. The burning feeling from the holy water is still lingering. Physically, he was fine, mentally, not so much, his soul needs time to recover from this attack.

"Who dared to attack Riser-sama!"

"Step forth so that we can punish you!"

"I will deal with this…!" Riser stepped forth, pushing the girls aside, his expression hardened.

"Riser-sama! But you…?!"

"That's enough!" the first time since the meeting, Grayfia raised her voice.

"Riser-sama, may I need to remind you of the terms of your stay here? For Sirzechs-sama's honor, I won't hold back. Don't forget; you are not here to start a fight."

Finally, Grayfia intervened. Why, just now? Gillian can only guess.

_"If I had to guess, she is monitoring me and my reaction…" _of course, that's only if we stated she is paranoid — what Gillian was after playing YGGDRASIL so long.

"She attacked me! With Holy Water! She is…!"

"As I saw it, you were the aggressor, Riser-sama. You are a high-class devil; you should have simply ignored her. Or should I report your behavior to your family and Sirzechs-sama?"

The first time since the meeting, Riser hesitated, even going that far to turn his head away.

"Still…"

The hell he wanted to fight against the monster queen, less likely against that Sirzechs and his peerage of assorted monstrosities! He would rather swallow his pride than face them!

"As for you, young lady…"

"Ah? Me?" Gillian pointed at herself, clueless. She just defended herself, what's their problem now?

"Yes, you. You should not provoke others." Grayfia's face was quite stoic, but her tone was more than enough to give a strict, motherly feeling.

"Uh… sorry?"

"You better." Grayfia nodded approvingly.

"But I only stated the obvious…" she muttered with a pseudo sniff.

"Gillian, please, don't do this again…" Kiba sighed, checking her once again. He was distraught for a moment. Yet, she surprised them again.

"Promising nothing." she stuck her tongue mischievously.

"…" Kiba's eyes started to twitch. This girl…! She will make his hair grow grey. Just now, this made him wonder if his fans will like that or not. "Ju-Just, don't! Please."

"Ok, papa…"

"Tch…!"

"That's not enough! I demand compensation!" Riser boiled, even shaking his fist in anger.

"Can I leave now?"

"You…!"

"Riser-sama…!" one look from the maid was enough to make the man stop.

"Tch! Fine! Come, Rias, we are leaving! I have enough of this filthy place and the exorcists you keep around."

"But, I am not…"

"…" this earned a chiding look from the maid again.

"I have the right to choose; I don't want to marry you, Riser!" Rias stated, not budging the slightest. The first time since the meeting started, she stood up for herself.

"Our families already agreed on this. It cannot be helped. No matter what you want, it is already decided. Think about your household's situation."

"That's none of your concern! If I am the next heiress for the House of Gremory, then I will choose who will become my husband! My father, brother, and everyone in the clan is rushing it! Also, it was a promise that I will be free until I graduate from the University of the human world!"

"That's right. You will basically be free. You can go to college, and you can do whatever you like with your servants. But your father and Sirzechs-sama are worried. They are afraid your household will become extinct. We lost a great number of pure-blood Devils in the last war. Even if the war has ended, our rivalry with the Fallen Angels and God hasn't ended yet. It is not rare for the successor of pure-blood Devils to get killed in the worthless battle against them, which leads to the household becoming extinct. So for a pure-blood Devil that is also happening to be a High-class Devil, getting together would be the obvious solution for the forces of Devils. A pure-blood High-class Devil. Even you know that these children will be important from now on, right?"

"Wow! This sounds like the script of a very bad Soap Opera…" Gillian muttered flat-faced. She disliked such stuff.

"This is serious! We can lose Buchou!" Kiba scolded his friend, not amused by the slightest of the inappropriate joke.

"Ok! Ok! Sorry!"

In the next moment, Rias and Riser started to argue about something connected being a pure-blooded devil and keeping their bloodline.

Not as Gillian really paid attention, she was not interested in politics.

The only things she managed to glimpse was that only half of the original 72 devil families exist today. If pure-blooded devils do not marry and produce heir, they will go extinct, or overthrown by the growing numbers of reincarnated devils.

_"Heh… they are stupid. It is proven, hybridization usually better from an evolutionary standpoint. Mixing the right traits from different bloodlines is usually more beneficial than keeping the existing intact." _of course, one needed to make sure the blood containing the right trait was not thinning too much, else, that positive trait they intended to keep might disappear.

Still, inbreeding between close family members was never good; it can cause serious trouble in their genetic makeup.

_"Just look at the noble and royal families of old. It was not rare a king married his sister or a close family member to keep the bloodline intact; then the kids became deformed and retarded in the end. With a troubled mind on top of that!"_

She read her fair share of historical documents, as well as saw how those royalties and "nobles" looked in the digital archives. Some were like someone pulled them out from a Picasso painting!

"Heh…"

As she pondered on this, Riser's servants glared at her, their expression filled with hate. The intent they aimed against her even more so.

"Hello…" she waved friendly to them.

"Insolent, human!"

"How dare she hurt Riser-sama?"

"I will skin her…!" and they just muttered, only their master's presence and Grayfia holding them back to really attack.

Only one of them watching her with something akin… curiously? Intrigued? Yes, her aura indeed implied such emotions.

_"That small girl… she really resembles that Riser figure."_

"You know, Rias. I am also a Devil who carries the name of House of Phoenix behind me. I can't let that name get tarnished. I didn't even want to come to a small old building like this in the human world. Rather, I don't like the human world that much. The fire and wind of this world are filthy. For a Devil like me, who rules fire and wind, I can't stand it."

The area lit up around him, starting to burn the area around the man.

"I will take you back to the underworld, even if I have to burn all of your servants, and…"

"Do you want to get sprinkled again?" Gillian recovered another sprinkler from her bag lying not far.

"Just how many of those do you keep around!?" Issei honestly had no idea; he was only sure he had chills even looking at that bottle.

"Just enough… I need to protect myself from devils, after all." she stuck her tongue, making the devils shudder in the chill. There is something unnatural in this girl. "Want a bottle, Asia?"

"Ah… I am fine, but thank you." the nun smiled bittersweet, really appreciating the offer. Still, she was entirely sure, Issei and his friends will not hurt her. Despite being devils, they were the good kind.

"Stay out of devil business, human, or my servants, and I will take care of you. This time, I will not hold back!"

"Heh… it didn't look like you were holding back. Sprinkle, sprinkle…" Gillian raised her bottle, making a motion like she pulled the trigger, akin, mocking her opponent.

"Tch!"

"Haah! Wha-te-ver…~ I'll leave now; I've had enough of your badly written Soap Opera." Gillian grabbed her bag, bowing one last time to Grayfia.

"Farewell, Grayfia-dono. Have a nice day."

"You as well, Gillian-sama." the maid bowed her head, giving the proper respect.

Heading towards the exit, the player stopped one last time, near Riser, of course.

"… and bird head."

"What?"

"If you disturb my peace, I will turn you into a yakitori." she pointed at him with her bottle.

"Tch! You little…!"

'Sprinkle!'

"Ahh! My face! Again?!"

"Hahahahaha! Like a witch, melting from the water!"

With that, Gillian hurried away, leaving the suffering Riser alone, his servants jumping to help the high-class devil immediately.

Rias can't help but bite her lip, forcing a small gloating smile. _"This human is definitely not normal…"_

She sensed something akin to an unnatural air around her under the "battle", her guts twisting just thinking about how she disabled Riser so easily.

"_A chance? Maybe…"_

With that, Gillian disappeared without a trace, heading home.

That day, the player left a deep impression on all who were present. Grayfia definitely has something to report to her dear husband.

* * *

** From the next chapter:**

Closing the door of his red car, the devil looked up at the establishment.

"Hmm, Rias didn't lie, this place indeed has a strange name." he can only chuckle to himself, lowering his head.

"Well, let's see this person for ourselves." spinning the keys of his vehicle on his finger, the handsome devil entered the building, hoping he will earn what he came for.

"Latera eiusdem monete…"

He muttered, opening the door.

* * *

**A/N:**

**Well, that's for now!**

**Sorry for the long wait!**

**In the next chapter, the player and the crimson Maou meet!**

**How will their meeting end? Read, and figure out!**

**Until then…**

**Be safe! Safe sail! Good night! Good day! Stay inside!**

**Away from Corona!**

**RnR**

**Read and Review!**

**If you have questions, send a PM!**

**Until next time!**


	8. The Maou, the Player, and an Accident

**by oblivon2991**

**proofread by the usual drunken band of misfits**

**Thank you for reading my fanfic!**

**My mother language is not English, so please be patient about the grammatical issues.**

**I don't own the Overlord(****オーバーロード****Ō****b****ā****r****ō****do?) novel or anime series created by Kugane Maruyama.**

**I don't own High School DxD anime, manga and novel series created by Ichiei Ishibumi**

**Please review it. I know I will make mistakes that I intend to correct and will try to learn from them and improve myself.**

**Thank you!**

* * *

**Chapter 8: The Maou, the Player, and an "Accident"**

* * *

"Haah!" the small maid widely yawned, holding an empty tray under her armpit.

Indeed, her day was long. Too long if you asked her…

She served these miserable humans, obeying their every whim! What made it even worse and humiliating was that she had to smile during all of this!

All those lewd gazes she received from the patrons. All those mumbling people who are calling her cute.

_"Mittelt is cute; this is a fact, no one can deny it! Still, to call Mittelt a simple child? Unacceptable!"_

The worst of all were all those wrinkly old humans who wanted to pinch her cheeks — even offering her a sweet like that of a child.

_"Mittelt only accepted them because she likes sweets anyway, not because she approves of their act!"_

She felt like she wanted to vomit!

She was there even before the Great War! Even before the Angels split into two factions! She was there when God was still around in heaven! How dare these people call her a mere child!?

_"True, Mittelt still wonders where her father had disappeared to…"_

This was a question many angels asked many times, yet, received no answer from their leaders.

One day, their father just disappeared, no message was left to where he had gone or what he was doing. Michael and the rest of the Seraphs only said he was busy with an important project, and that was it! No other information or public announcement! Just: "Continue your work as intended, Father will return when time is due!"

_"As Mittelt remembers, father was always one of a kind. Often disappearing for a long time, then when he reappears again, bringing some new invention. Like Azazel-sama…"_

Mittelt remembered the last time when it happened. He brought forth the Sacred Gear system — A system that was highly unnecessary if you asked her.

_"Why would he want to give mere mortals more power? Mittelt was as confused back then as she is now!"_

If you asked her, giving power to those bugs was an unnecessary detour and potentially dangerous considering how much trouble humanity can cause.

_"As miserable as bugs they are, father gave them the most broken system Mittelt had ever witnessed…"_

She was not well versed in Sacred Gears and the topic of mythical weapons — as well, for all that mumbo jumbo some of the fallen knew about specific issues too advanced to little Mittelt even to understand or dare to touch the subject.

_"Mittelt's head just starts to spin whenever she listens to those long-winded explanations…"_

Nonetheless, what she heard and understood from the explanation of other fallen comrades of hers points towards the conclusion: some of these Sacred Gears were broken beyond reason! Able to slay even gods! They were not weapons or toys a weak and stupid species like humans should be able to get their hands on or should use by any means.

_"Of course, as Mittelt remembers, father ignored the complaints of other angels back then, and proceeded with his project anyway."_

Still, it was strange. No matter his ongoing work — as she remembers — their father always returned to help them out in their time of need.

Yet, even now, he is missing! When their number falls dangerously low, and they are on the edge of extinction, he refuses to show himself!

According to her knowledge, no Angel had been born for a long time. The number of Fallen drops day by day, both heaven and their own faction are powerless to stop this process of diminishment.

Asking Michael and the rest of the Seraphs was meaningless back then, they always avoided answering the question of where their creator was. The same was with their fallen leaders; they were the same after the split, avoiding the answer whenever questioned.

_"Anyway… they wouldn't care at all about us simple angels, or low ranked fallen. We are like mass-produced fodder to them…"_

This was the hard truth Mittelt realized not long ago.

She had suspected for a long time and realized it only now! Recognizing the hard truth finally when Baraqiel offered a way back, then remained silent when she asked if anything will change if she goes back.

The answer was obvious: Nothing will change!

The man's silence was a clear answer to her question.

_"Mittelt is worthless…" _she bit her lip, a few tears of sadness pouring down the sides of her face.

And it was not only the Seraphs who treated the lower and most of the mid-rank angels like that! No… even Azazel and the rest of the fallen leaders were also like that! Not one of them answered properly where their creator disappeared; not one of them treated them like a person — but as a disposable tool that furthered their goals.

_"Not as though father would be different…"_

Indeed, aside from the few selected angels, he handcrafted himself; the rest were mass-produced, caring little about them afterward.

Mittelt felt it firsthand how little even their creator cared about low-rank angels.

_"Yes… it is strange…"_ sniffing, Mittelt continued her line of thinking. _"Some rumors about god being dead already spreading amongst the fallen…"_

But that's absurd, right? Even the thought of their creator — God — being dead or disappearing without a trace was absurd!

No way a powerful being like him had died or disappeared and no one took notice of it! Not speaking about their own children — he himself created — not noticed such a blunder!

Back then, she didn't care about such nonsensical rumors, only caring about her survival and having a good time. Her mind clouded by such minor things that she found now preposterous and kinda odd.

But now that she finally has a stable place and time to think, having someone who really showed some care towards her — even if her way to show this "love" was rather strange — she had time to think! The first time in her life, Mittelt was thinking with a clear head!

Still, after much consideration and thinking, she still found it absurd! Saying God is dead or disappeared without trace still sounded too absurd to accept it! That can't be true; her creator and one of the strongest beings dying without notice? Absurd! His creations would have felt it!

_"Yes! That's completely impossible! Mittelt almost fell for those rumors. God is just away, surely working on an important project."_

Yeah, that is impossible, right? Even if their creator cared little for someone like her, the thought of God disappearing without a trace or dying was a frightening prospect to imagine.

Even Mittelt — who despised God for discarding them only for a small blunder — wouldn't know what to do if her creator would have died and disappeared altogether.

Maybe she was discarded, but she was still someone created by him! She just doesn't want to imagine a world where there is no God to insult after what he had done to her and her comrades!

_"Mittelt doesn't want him to disappear before she can ask him… why? Before she can kick him in the groin!" _clenching her fist, she sobbed silently, hugging the metal tray to her chest.

"Are you all right?"

"Ah…"

Someone started to wipe her tears with a handkerchief, gently removing her excess tears from her face.

"Now, now… it is a beautiful day. It would be a waste to spend it crying. No?"

"I suppose, you are right…" she slowly raised her head, only for her eyes to widen. "Sir-Sirz…!" her whole body trembled! No! Froze from the sheer terror that ran through her every fiber once she realized and recognized the person before her — even forgetting why she cried a moment ago!

Her heart was about to blow! She can't take it! She will die here and now! Surely, she can't survive this encounter with this man. "Sir-Sir…"

"Ummm? Are you all alright? Miss? May I know where the owner of this café is?"

"Sir-Sir…" she gulped hard, then gathering all her remaining courage, the small girl turned tail, starting to run towards the back rooms with terror-filled eyes. "AHHH! PLEASE DON'T KILL MITTELT!"

"Oh…" the handsome man blinked, confused, watching the maid run away from him, filled with sheer terror. "That was strange…"

"Oi! You!"

"Me?"

"Yeah! You, Red! Don't bully my employee." Behind the bar, a girl with white hair and heterochromia pointed at the man, wearing something akin to a butler uniform with a buttoned vest.

On her face, the expression of the absolute resolution, glaring at the Satan of Red.

"Ah, excuse me, I didn't intend to scare her."

"You better…" the girl hummed, accepting the apology, still offering some huffish glare as she raised her chin indignantly.

Seeing as their only maid was missing, she grabbed the order and made her way to the one who ordered it, then returned to her station.

"So… how can I help you?"

The man was silent for a moment, looking around, then a smile curled on his face.

"Nice place you have here." slowly, he approached the counter, taking a seat before the barkeep girl.

"Heh! Thanks. It is not much, but we are proud of it. We worked a great deal to open it; I hope you are not here to ruin it."

"That is not my intention." the man with red hair chuckled softly, measuring the girl from tip to toe.

Rias was right; she was strange. He couldn't help but recognize her aura of "oddness" around her.

She gave away the vibe of a strong being and a confident warrior. Yet, aside from the presence of a strong but still not supernatural human, his senses of a Satan couldn't pick up any sign that may betray her nature. It was only his instinct that screamed continuously to be careful — And that was in itself enough for the Great Satan of Red to act cautiously!

"So, what can I do for you?"

"Hmm, one of my accomplices spoke about this place, saying your tea and homemade cakes are quite good. I would like some."

"Sure… type of tea?" she asked right away, raising her brow elegantly.

"Hmm, take your pick. I entrust myself to you."

"Hmph…" the girl didn't hesitate, but made the tea kettle work overtime, filling it with her special mix, and the man watched her with great attention.

She made no unnecessary moves, like water in stream, no energy wasted, like clockwork, one step followed the other.

Her movements were so synchronized with the events it looked quite odd for his experienced eyes. Considering even the masters of different professions make unnecessary moves during their work — even despite their best effort — she almost looked otherworldly. Almost like he saw a perfectly calibrated machine at work!

"Any allergy?"

"None known…" answered the man honestly and smiling, and the owner placed before him a tasty homemade cake. Finally, the tea maker wheezed, signed the tea is ready, and thus, the meal for the man was prepared, presented with great detail and speed.

'Tap! Tap! Tap! Tap!'

"Hmm! Wonderful!" the man announced, carefully sipping the hot tea held in his hand.

Albeit, this much heat was nothing to the great Satan of Red, he just enjoyed drinking tea this way. It gave him the feeling humans called: calm splendor.

"My sources were not lying, this place is indeed first class."

"Heh… thanks." the girl offered a toothy grin.

"That's why I find it strange…" The man looked around for a moment, finding it quite odd; there were not that many people around at this time of day — Mostly young couples, a few students, and elderly people enjoying their drinks and snacks in this place.

He expected more people after the things he read in the reports. "Is this place usually this empty?"

"This is not the core time, but yeah… we don't have the publicity needed yet. As well…" the "butler" girl glanced at the side, then back to the devil. "It doesn't help the business if we were visited by troublemaker students who draw further troublemaker elements and unsavory individuals in our shop. Indeed, it pretty much ruins publicity if rumors start to spread about terrorist groups targeting us. People wouldn't likely want to come to places like that. They usually fear for their lives in places like that."

The girl obviously glared at him now. Almost like she knows exactly who he is and which faction he belongs to — which was honestly not that hard, his face was widely known amongst all factions.

"Ah… is that so." the man smiled bitterly.

Maybe his sister and the Shitori heiress should have treated this situation better. Perhaps they should have come up with a better cover story. "I apologize in their stead."

_"Small businesses like hers suffer the most after such blunders…" _but it cannot be helped; they were still young, making mistakes and blunders. It was all part of their duty, to learn to be proper devils and bear the responsibility of being the future head of their respective houses.

"Hopefully, this much will compensate you…" the man filled a check with a quite generous amount, pushing it before the bartender.

"Hmm… it will do."

The girl just shrugged, raising her chin with a snort after inspecting and pocketing the check — A not so elegant move after all that finesse she showed until now.

"So… what more can I do for you, Mr…"

"Sirzechs, Sirzechs Lucifer."

"I see, so it is indeed Red who sent you. Satan of Red."

"So you know my name. So you know my title…" he expected that much. Indeed, it was shameful, but his sister sometimes has a big mouth. "My sister…"

"No, it was not "little" Red, who told me about you. In fact, she was pretty discreet about her heritage. Only saying she is part of the Gremory clan, and that's it…"

_"Also, this Sirzechs guy is not as discreet as he believes himself to be."_

One, he looked like Rias' male clone — with all his uniquely red hair and bluish eyes. Perfectly sculpted face and body, on top of that, wearing a red suit! He stood out in an environment filled with humans like no other!

_"Who the heck wears a red suit!? He is like an anime protagonist surrounded by bland, badly drawn side characters with normal hair and eye color, missing all details, and serving as unmoving dummies in the background!"_

Two, he failed to hide his presence from her divination skills — really bad — walking like a sun amongst simple candles in the pitch-black night.

_"I sensed his arrival the moment he appeared from that teleportation circle way outside the town border…"_

For a veteran player like Gillian was, it was honestly annoying how careless he was! Had he been a player, others would have long ago spotted him, banded up, and beaten him to a pulp! Players of YGGDRASIL who were this careless ran a short career and were farmed until they left the game forever.

_"He is strong, that's for sure… a few of his stats are off the chart. That's why it is so hard to imagine how careless he was. It is almost like he wants to mock me…"_

Three… all this pompadour attitude and looking too perfect to be a human was also a sign he was a Supernatural being. Indeed, compared to most… no! All normal humans look kinda miserable compared to the noble devils she met until now. She didn't even know if simple people are stupid, or these devils just always use their powers to deceive them.

_"Not to mention the Fallen…"_

All looked aesthetically too pleasing and acted too perfectly to believe they were really humans. No blunders, they carried themselves with uncanny perfection.

_"Even I put faults into my current appearance to not be too suspicious…" _it was no accident that she made those scars appear through her eye and across her body, and put those minor little "faults" in her appearance to make herself look more "real."

Indeed, she was obsessed with details. She couldn't help it; she was always like that.

_"Perfection… imperfection…" _as she used to say.

Unknown to her, those "little details" made her even more alluring and mysterious in the eyes of many!

According to a few, she surpassed even the two Onee-sama of the school — of course, outside of her intention.

"Oh!" Sirzechs blinked, surprised Rias didn't blab out who her brother is!?

This was both relieving, as well as hit were it hurt the most for the red devil: Relieving because his sister didn't use her brother's status to step up in the ranks and actually try hard to earn renown by herself.

Striking and painful, because Sirzechs felt he is not good enough for his sister to boast about how cool her big brother is! Maybe this was the biggest problem that came with this strange situation...

'Sniff!' indeed, now he was deeply hurt.

"Are you crying?" Gillian couldn't believe it! Why is he crying!? What was his problem now!?

"No…" now Sirzechs even started to sulk, giving away a faint, depressed aura. Gillian honestly dislike when people doing this around her.

"Sure…" it was evident, the girl didn't believe him. Seeing a grown man slumped on the counter and trying to mask his tears was just simply miserable. "Geez! Here are some crackers, just don't cry." Gillian pushed closer to him the free snack that was prepared on the counter, wanting to get rid of him as soon as possible.

Not a minute here, and he had already creeped her out!

"Thanks…" sulking; Sirzechs started to gnaw on the crackers, trying to piece together his broken heart.

"So, it was actually not Red who betrayed your position. But your maid and that bird guy who just appeared."

"Oh! So it was my dear wife?" subtly wiping his crocodile tears, the great satan finally managed to collect himself.

"Wife? I thought she was your maid…" Gillian scratched her head confused.

"Ah! Yes, she is my wife and maid."

"Oh! I see!" she hummed, considering things, a suspicious smile moved on her face, a grin that filled Sirzechs with a bad feeling. "You are a lucky one that's for sure. I bet she has punished you plenty of times."

"Err… let's not talk about it…" once again, Sirzechs slumped on the counter, already sulking as he grabbed his red locks.

"It is that bad?" Gillian asked, slightly afraid. Maybe she didn't want to know the answer. Still, now seeing Sirzechs this way, she pitied him.

Also, it was strange how their conversation changed from a business-like tone to a simple discussion—a talk between two strangers who just met.

One stranger pouring their hearts content to the other.

_"Weird… I am not accustomed to dealing with other people's problems like this." _she felt extremely uncomfortable hearing the red devil opening up this way. She didn't want to listen to his sentimentalism; she was not ready to deal with this stuff.

_"I got my fair share of information about the Satans and other strong beings from Azazel. But this? Disappointing…"_

From the information she got her hands on, she pictured the four Satans as a fearsome and ruthless force, one that even she needed to be afraid of. A power that can force her to play carefully and tactically after such a long time — A force that was comparable to World Ending threats from the game!

Yet, seeing this person before her, she could hardly imagine that. All she saw now was a broken man fearing the wrath of his wife.

_"If not for me using [Life Essence] and high tier divination on this guy to measure his rough power, I would say he was a fraud."_

Indeed, according to her readings, his stats were off the chart; even she needed to play tactical and use her more serious tricks if she wanted to come out as the victor - or get away if things turn out unexpected.

Of course, if her readings were not wrong, and he actually deceived her senses — the case she found more and more unlikely as she continued to watch him.

_ "And many players accused me of cheating…" _It was all skill and her peerless build if anyone asked her — knowing the loopholes in the game code also helped a lot being a top player and tricking the system for her favor.

_"Not as though I wasn't careful until now… well, I messed up in the beginning. Still, I have been much more careful since then. I learned from my blunder!"_

Seeing as levels were not displayed for the natives of this world, only a rough stat outline, even against people with lower stats, she planned her steps carefully. Who knows! Some may have cheat skills that can bypass her defense and kill her right away — Like from a bad Isekai story where some characters receive such "blessings" out of the blue.

_"I definitely don't want to try seeing if my auto-resurrect items and skills work properly or not. At least, not personally…" _Dying sucks! As she would put it, she was not yet ready to taste the cold scythe of death. Not yet!

"Don't even ask…" Sirzechs looked up miserable, in his eyes pure terror.

What will he get from his wife when she hears he got away from that "important" meeting just to get here? He doesn't even want to imagine it! He was afraid, the denial of his daily "squeeze" for at least a week will be the least of his concerns.

"Ah… my condolences." she patted his shoulder, trying to pretend she understood how Sirzechs felt.

_"Of course, I wouldn't know. I never had any proper relationship with anyone… not speaking to a scary maid wife..."_

"Want something stronger than tea?"

"Yeah… that would be good."

"Haah… wait for a moment." leaving to the storage room, soon, she returned, bringing a bottle of strong alcohol.

She often read in books and saw in movies that drinking helped to raise the spirit. As said, she wouldn't know, she never had any proper friends to share her concerns with; she only made a wild guess this would help.

"Please, keep quiet about this. Legally, I am not in the age bracket of being able to serve alcohol to others."

Sirzechs made a zipping motion across his lips as Gillian poured into the two prepared glasses, filling them with strong alcohol.

"The second?"

"The second is for me. One should not drink by themselves. That's just miserable." a line she stole from a manga. _"Still nonetheless true…"_

"But you are…"

"What God doesn't see, God doesn't know." she placed her index before her mouth mysteriously, then making the same zipping motion as Sirzechs. "Shhh… This is on the house." She also needed a drink. The number of personal stuff Sirzechs showered her with started to get too much.

"…" Sirzechs blinked, confused, then a smile formed on his face. "I see, thanks…"

'Clang!'

With just tilting the glass, both made the content disappear.

"Oh! Strong one!" the Satan coughed twice, breathing some hot air out.

"Hehe… I told you. Feeling better?"

"Yes…"

"So, now that we have gotten to know each other a little bit. You can tell me why you are here." she really wanted to get over with this business, but also wouldn't want to be impolite. Who knows, later she might need this man and his connections for her own ends.

_"Better play it safe and not ruin our relationship during the first meeting."_

"Why do you think I am here for anything else than investigating the place my little sister spoke about? Maybe I am just worried she's visiting the wrong place."

"Please, that's such a weak try. You are the great Satan; you surely have your channels to do that without showing up here. You are busy; you surely wouldn't waste time on that."

"Who knows, maybe I am that kind of caring brother." Sirzechs clearly teased her, a try that just made Gillian's eyes twitch in annoyance.

"Yeah… sure." seeing the girl's flat expression, it was evident, she would not fall for this lie.

"Am I that transparent?"

"Little bit." she stuck out her tongue mischievously, making Sirzechs sigh defeated.

_"Two can play the game!"_

"Haah! I see then; I can't deceive you. Let me be honest then."

"Go ahead…" she had been waiting for this the whole time. Why did this man dance around all this time? It was so annoying!

"As you know, my dear sister will be having her wedding soon."

"Congratulations to her…"

Sirzechs' expression hardened, offering a bitter feeling, finding the situation not funny in the slightest.

"Or… rather not?" the girl scratched her head confused. As said, she was not an expert in relationships.

"I guess it is with that bird guy? What was he called…?" snapping her finger and thinking, Gillian recalled the name of the guy she beat up previously. "I totally forgot his name." she lied, of course. "You know… I can hardly remember empty people."

"Empty people?"

"You know, no personality, no real goals. Just being a bully, all they are. They are simply empty, so they try to prove their existence to others by being an asshole or try to play the victim so that people will pay attention to them."

"Hmm, I see…" this girl put things strangely, that's for sure. Rias was right; she was an interesting figure.

"His name is Riser Phenex. According to my maid, you took care of him pretty good nonetheless. Impressive from a "simple" human."

"Hah! He was nothing to write home about. Excuse me for putting it this way, but you devils are like the Witch of Oz, you melt from a little magic water. A little sprinkle and you become frail as a cracker." she raised a piece from the nearby bowl, dusting the crackers amongst her fingers.

"Ah, yes. We are indeed allergic to holy water. But I assure you, stronger devils are quite resistant to it."

"Just as expected…" it was quite strange, however… Yakitori guy had higher stats than even Rias, and the girl boasted about being a high-class devil, yet, after sprinkling him with a little water, he became frail as a simple human. _"Well, so much about the resistance thingy…"_

"Still, a simple human beating the member of the pillars? More importantly, one from house Phenex? It is indeed unheard of for a long time. I would watch my back if I were you. House Phenex usually does not allow such humiliation without retort." If it came to that, none of the devil houses would allow such humiliation without retaliation in some form.

"In that case… I am lucky the Great Satan of Red is with me, no? After all, you wouldn't allow a human who only protected herself to get hurt unjustly. By the way. Isn't there a law against hurting simple humans?"

"Hmm… now that you mention it. " Sirzechs fondled his chin for a moment. "There is a law amongst devils that prevents the wide-scale battle that endangers a species. Or directly aimed at genocide…"

"That's what I am speaking about."

"Unfortunately, the Phenex family is one of the Seventy Two Pillars, they have the right to retaliate whatever "unjust" acts committed against them. Be it a minor or significant offense. From interfering with one of their deals, entirely humiliating or killing one of their family members. In this case, the third son of their clan got humiliated by no less than a human. I assure you, they will not let this go without retort."

"Oi! What do you mean by this?" Gillian started to have an awful feeling, hearing where this conversation was going. _"Albeit, I should have expected this."_

After taking a small sip from his already mild-warm tea, Sirzechs sighed slightly tired.

"I mean. After what Grayfia told me, I would not be surprised if they would send assassins after you and your family soon."

"How very nice of them…" she answered sarcastic, glancing towards the kitchen. "Oi! Mittelt! A customer is coming! Get your ass out there and do your damn job!"

"Ah… Mittelt-chan is pretty unnerved, it would be the best not to disturb her right now. It would cause more accidents than its worth." Rorschach came out from the kitchen, smiling awkwardly, wiping his hands with a rag. "Ah! Welcome, I am Rorschach, Gillian's brother." the man appeared to be in his early twenties — maybe younger than twenty. With dark skin, white hair, and red eyes. Quite a strange appearance, just like his sister's was.

"Sirzechs, Sirzechs Lucifer." the two shook hands.

Right away, Sirzechs recognized the firm handshake of the man, with a grip that surprised even him.

"I was just discussing school-related things with your sister, please don't even bother with me."

"Ah, I see. Please notify me if my dear sister causes any trouble. It is shameful, but she tends to go overboard with certain things."

"Fufufu... don't worry, nothing like that. I'm just trying to convince her to join a club. As a member of the school board, it is also my task to urge youngsters to participate in school activities, and not let their talents go to waste. After all, it is the task of us, adults, to herd the youngsters in the right direction."

He was smooth, Gillian had to admit that.

"Ah, I see. In that case, I will try better to urge her to participate in school activities. Thanks for calling my attention to that."

"No problem." Sirzechs smiled brightly. "I also have a sister. I feel it is the brother's duty to make sure our siblings do not waste their talents but fulfill their true potential."

"I agree… it is indeed our task." Rorschach nodded, agreeing.

"Don't you have a task, 'big bro'?" Gillian squinted her eyes, giving a profound glare to her "brother."

"Ah! Yes! Sorry, I'll be going now! We'll speak about this later, "sister"…" and with that, Rorschach left, serving the newly arrived guests.

"Tch!"

"You have a nice brother."

"Don't even mention it. He always interferes with my stuff. Sometimes it is kinda annoying."

"But isn't that the job of brothers? Taking care of their younger siblings?"

"Tch! Probably, I have no younger sibling to boss around."

"Hmm. Let me tell you, Gillian-chan. For me, my little Rias is one of the most important things. I would do everything to see her happy. To see her fulfilled…"

"How far are you willing to go?"

"Far enough…" Sirzechs only said this much as he calmly ate his cake, but it was more than enough for Gillian to see the bottomless determination that burned in his eyes. Yes, it was a look that absolutely relied on the message: _"I will burn down this world if needed, just to see my sister safe and happy."_

"Haah!" she could only sigh. Great, now she had a Satan on her back that wants something.

"And that's my point, coming all the way here…" Sirzechs made a big sigh.

Gillian already suspected from the big breath that Sirzechs took that he was prepared to share his reason for coming here.

_"Finally… I started to grow a beard. This guy really likes dancing around things. Say it in twenty words or less, dammit! I have no time for this!"_

"…That's why I came to a decision to come personally, without my sister's knowledge and try to convince you; I ask you to join my sister's peerage, for your own and your family's safety. State your price, your wish, and it will be done. In exchange, you join…"

"Sorry… still not interested." she shot down the offer right away, not even considering it for longer than a second.

"I see… how unfortunate." she shot down his offer just like that? Sirzechs was astonished! At least allow him to explain what the real offer is! He just started, dammit!

"But that's not the only reason, heh? So, what's the _real _reason behind your visit? It is not only your sister, as I suspect."

"Yes… as mentioned, the Phenex family will likely send an assassin after you and your family. They will surely not leave this humiliation unanswered. It would be a pity for such splendid humans like you and your brother to just die like that. It would be a waste…" Sirzechs eyes glowed, he definitely tried to use hypnotism or some kind of mind manipulation on her. Unfortunately for him, Gillian was passively immune to such weak mind domination effects. She could only laugh at his weak try!

_"I should gouge his eyes out for trying such a thing. But oh well… all fair and square in war. It is more enjoyable seeing his surprised face when it does not work out as he expected."_

"I see…"

"So, I assume, you changed your mind?" Sirzechs elegantly drank his tea, even closing his eyes expecting a positive answer.

"Not entirely…"

"What?!"

"You are the Satan, no? Basically, their leader. Their king."

"Yes, that's true…" Sirzechs adjusted his tie, sweating slightly.

Had she just resisted his suggestion skill?

He was not an expert in using it, also, normally he wouldn't bother to use it, but she left him little to no other option to provide his sister another piece, and even if only a little bit, increase her chances of victory.

Still, a mere human just resisting a Maou level individual like him? She was not normal! He felt it! The moment when his skill activated a chill ran through his spine, he felt as if he put his head inside of a terrible monster, only awaiting her command to snap on his neck!

Maybe it was her Sacred Gear, maybe she is the descendant of a hero to be able to shrug him off like that — or something entirely else.

Only one thing was sure… He needed to proceed carefully from now on! Investigate her better or there will be consequences.

"In that case, simply tell them to leave me alone, and that's it. You are their king; if they do not listen to you, you simply force them, like of a proper king. Or are you saying you are unable to?" The girl raised her chin, akin to looking down on Sirzechs, challenging his authority.

"_This girl…!" _he started to feel uncomfortable, being looked down upon like that.

"Unfortunately, it is not that easy…" the great Satan lowered his head, clenching his fist slightly. If it would be that easy, he would have already done so. Hell! He would have canceled the whole betrothal between Rias and Riser in one go! But even as one of the four devil kings, he was powerless to do anything, his own position bound his hands.

"Bureaucracy?"

"Bureaucracy…" hummed the man sourly.

"Heh… it seems, even the great Satan is not free from the chains of politics and the burden of his own position."

"Don't even say it." Sirzechs' mouth bitterly curled up, admitting his shameful situation and defeat.

Indeed, even possessing great power and considered the king of his kind, he couldn't just do what he wanted. He had responsibilities, a status quo to maintain, and laws that needed to be upheld. If he went against his own kind's rules, how should he expect others to not go against them?

All in all. If he misuses his power and position, chaos would shortly ensue amongst the devils… The disorder that will eventually lead to their extinction and other sides to band together and end devil kind.

"Heh! Tough luck. Still, I don't really want to be a devil, sorry about that. I said so to Rias and Sona already. I am fine as I am."

"As I heard…"

"Sorry to disappoint you…" she patted his shoulder, consoling, and akin saying: _"Better luck next time."_ Sirzechs didn't speak out loud, but this pity made it all harder, and him bitter.

"But I like to be frail ol' me! Whatever danger it implies, I stand firm. Suppose danger comes my way. I just need to overcome it or fail to try. Like every human, I struggle, I fall, and I adapt, then overcome the situation, turning it into my advantage, benefit, and profit from what I learned. For that is human nature…" she chuckled amusedly, cleaning a mug.

"So… that's your decision. I see…"

"Sorry about it." she patted his shoulder once again.

"Please, think about it. The Gremory family and being a devil can offer so much more than spending your short life as a human. The heights you can achieve if you join us…" indeed, he heard Rias' report about that night and the Riser accident from his wife — taking care of the fallen and strays like nothing while still a human! Tricking and beating Riser like he was a child? He saw her file, read it thoroughly. And now this: Resisting a Maou mind manipulation!

_"The heights and power she could reach…" _even he shuddered just thinking about it.

She had perfect scores both in physical activities and tests. He believed she even had a dormant sacred gear — inferring from the strange, instinctual feeling he got around her. The same feeling he usually felt around dangerous opponents or Longinus wielders — Not even speaking about the previously mentioned mind manipulation resistance.

In the event she turned into a devil, her potential to become a high class or even an ultimate/super class devil would be quite high.

He couldn't just let such a chance pass to gain his people another strong member. As one of the four Maou, it was his duty to recruit individuals like her and reincarnate them to devils — whether for his sister's situation or not! Devilkind needed strong members, more than ever!

"Stop here and now, mister!" she placed her index on Sirzechs' lips, shutting him down.

"I told you. I told your sister. I told Sona Shitori. I am me! Me! Me! And me… I don't intend to throw that away. No matter the offer. No matter the power I gain. If I choose the easy path, I cease to be myself. I become someone else. My power would be given, not earned. I couldn't live with that shame if that happens!"

Even when she was transported, she gained this body and all her in-game powers — and maybe more — She earned all of that spending countless hours in the game, perfecting her build and technique, sweating blood while researching, adventuring, and exploring the secrets of YGGDRASIL. Practicing ceaseless and hunting strong enemies to improve and overcome!

She earned it alone! Against all opposition, it was her achievement to reach this state — even if being transported and transformed to her game avatar was not planned, her current power showed all her hard work back then paid out nicely!

If she ever wants to get stronger, she will earn that by researching her options and working hard for it. Not choosing the easy path and accepting power which was not innately hers, but belonging to someone else — which meant that same person could strip her from her own powers whenever she became a nuisance!

_"This is exactly why I choose to be a psychic user and not relying on divine powers or even magic… powers, not yours innately can be stripped, while powers innately yours hardly. They belong only to you… and no one else! Not to gods, or any outsider beings! They are mine… to rule!"_

_"This human!"_ Meanwhile, in his mind, Sirzechs started to get annoyed. His legendary patience was starting to run thin.

Theirs is a wealthy family. She would receive many benefits by joining. She could live over ten thousand years as a devil. She would be basically immune to all diseases and most poisons, not limited in growth like that of a human being!

_"True… strong humans exist; still, their growth potential was always limited."_

That's why they are usually called the weakest species.

Then why was she refusing to join!?

He just couldn't comprehend why she was so stubborn! Why was she so vehemently against becoming a devil!? What being human offered that being devil not!? He was confused! He just can't understand her!

_"Ah… if that's the case."_

Suddenly, something else came to his mind, a new solution that would most likely provide him with the needed victory.

_"I see…"_

A sly smile curled on Sirzechs' face, making him remember a specific person — an old friend of his, as well as a fellow Maou.

Gillian's speech about adapting and overcoming things, earning it with her own effort, made him remember that person quite profoundly. In fact, this mindset of hers was very similar to that friend of his.

"I understand now."

"Understand what?" Gillian blinked, watching the until now insisting Sirzechs giving up so easily.

"Nothing important." he sighed with a smile. "In that case. What about a bet? I hope a fair bet is not against your practices, at least."

"Well, I am a capitalist. I am always up for good business. Bets are not to my liking, but oh well. In your case, I will make an exception, Sirzechs Lucifer-sama." she grinned, folding her finger before her mouth. "Let's make a fair trade then, Mr. Satan of Red. Let our game start! But be aware, we Capitalist Pigs can be worse than the devil. Watch my hand and eyes closely because they might trick you."

"Well, let's start our game then." Sirzechs smiled brightly, and thus, the two finally discussed the price of their bet. Where it will lead, even the Gods can't see it.

One thing was sure: they both nodded satisfied before their game started.

* * *

**Scene Change: Underworld:**

The place before us was really modern! The walls, the ceiling, but even the floor made from metal, painted grey and white. One can say, this place resembled the inside of a modern spaceship, or better said, a lab complex from a sci-fi series.

Many people walked through these halls, mostly wearing something resembling white lab coats and hazmat suits that even covered their black wings.

Indeed, the people of this place were extra careful to keep the sanitary requirements and standards. It was not surprising, though, as, on the walls, the next text can be read: Section 8, Sacred Gear Research Complex.

Working with such dangerous items required extra care, even a spec of stain can ruin the results of an experiment!

"How long has he locked himself in that lab?"

"I don't know… two days?"

"Geez! I need him to approve these results! How can he be so selfish?"

"You know him… once he gets into experiments, hardly anyone can get him back to the real world."

Near the sliding doors, two black plate-clad guards stood holding modern weaponry that resembled more of the accessory of a sci-fi movie than real weapons. Their armor also took the same design, hermetically sealed not to violate the sanitary protocols accidentally.

As for the door itself… well, it looked extra thick and durable, made from a strange metal alloy. On the door, the next thing engraved: "Lab 01: Governor-General and Head Researcher Azazel" near the door the text lit on the wall: "DO NOT DISTURB! IMPORTANT EXPERIMENT IN THE WORKS!"

Just now, inside of this place, past the airlock, a very modern-looking lab can be found, filled with the best technology and equipment the fallen can manage to get their hands-on.

The machines buzzed intensely, supercomputers calculating the results without a break, using their full capacity. Items and sacred gear prototypes floating in tanks, latched on by sensors and cables to collect and process the gathered information and data.

All would say they looked strange, albeit, not that strange as the man who currently inhabited this place and made weird movements.

Some may interpret these moves as convulsions rather than dancing, but the one who did them didn't look at all concerned with how ridiculous he looked! No! He was satisfied with his own accomplishments!

This strange man who these movements belonged — Governor-General Azazel — wore headphones and what looked like a thin translucent membrane over his skin, snapping his finger and doing that strange "dance."

From time to time, Azazel slid near a machine and input relevant data, laughing up suddenly, and saying things like: "Superb!" and "I didn't expect that! How exciting!"

Anyone witnessing him now would say he lost his mind, or even gone completely senile, thinking this super-secret lab was a dance floor for his weird "fetish dance."

Indeed, just now, Azazel really looked like a typical mad scientist immersed with his work, enjoying his music.

Not far from him, behind a force field, latched in a robust device, two robotic arms carefully held a fragile thing — a long hair, colored white, embedded inside a thick-walled glass tube.

What was this thing… only Azazel knew — or tried to figure out what kind of being it belonged to previously.

"HOW EXCITING! HOW EXCITING! HOW EXCITING!" the man shouted, drunk on his discovery. "The energy output is insane! It is continuously fluctuating, releasing darkness and pure light energy! Absolute corruption and purification — mixing it to something else! But wait! There is something more! Yes! I am sure something is still hiding in this pattern!"

He almost foamed behind his mask, his eyes moving ceaselessly, filled with madness as he read the data displayed on his screen.

"This data! It shouldn't be possible! Yet, it is before my very eyes!" a devious grin moved on Azazel's face, more and more immersed with his experiment.

"Oh, dear God! Your own ego so blinded you. You said; it is not possible! That it is the perversion of everything, we stand for. Yet, here it is… light and dark melding perfectly. Purity and bottomless corruption! This is not perversion; this is evolution!"

Oh, how Azazel wanted to showcase his results! Show the world; the two sides are stronger together than separately. Oh! He searched for so long to confirm his conviction and theory — only encountering mockery, stigmatized by his father and the angels as a heretic. Laughed at by everyone else and mocked for his attempt to find a bridge between the races!

Yet… here it is! The proof he was right and everyone else was wrong!

_"In fact, I found one being who was closest to the solution before, but…" _but that unlikely child brought forth by that "unlikely union" was lost many years ago, never to be found again_. "Or better said, inaccessible by any means."_

Such a being was not likely to resurface once again since god is not present anymore, not doing his experiments with stuff and the like. _"In fact, one of his careless experiments made it possible…"_

And when he thought he would never gain the chance to examine such a being, the chance offered itself to him! It was almost like a dream. Too good to be true!

He wanted to thank God for this chance! Push his results in his face! Show Michael and the rest of the Seraphs he was right, and they were wrong all along!

Unfortunately… the Biblical God was not around anymore. Also, he was the one who forbade him from delving into such a topic. Quite a selfish move from him — considering he made it possible for the other such being to come to existence by his careless experiments.

_"But… oh well, he made and experimented with many things he forbade us to do so. Quite a hypocritical move from him. But the past is the past, better not kick the dead…" _ Azazel hummed, turning his attention back to his "test subject."

"How exciting! Let's try something new!"

Inputting some data, and changing a few parameters, a message jumped up.

**[Warning, the input parameters violate security protocols. Are you sure you want to proceed?]**

"Chance of instability?"

**[Calculated 8.5323%...]**

"Hmm… proceed. But be attentive and compensate the best you can. We can't let our experiment be ruined by a blunder." Azazel inputted his security code through his console.

**[Verbal confirmation also required.]**

"Head researcher Azazel. Code: L3WD 6aBR13L 0P9a1!"

Verbally inputting the code, a lewd expression moved on Azazel's face. Of course, the AI ignored him; it merely confirmed the owner's identity, raising the security measurements.

"Interesting…"

Immediately, the graph which showed the energy output started to fluctuate, showing the intense change in the investigated subject's state.

** [Warning! Instability detected! Energy spike imminent!]**

"Compensate!"

"…" the AI remained silent, calculating ceaselessly, and Azazel started to sweat for a moment. He didn't like it when his personally designed AI remained silent for this long. He designed her to react in under a moment, even when under enormous pressure!

"Compensate!" he gave the order once again, squinting his eyes concerned and angry.

**[Compensation failed! Warning — energy output is increasing! Breach detected! Warning! Energy output not measurable!]**

"What!?" This was unexpected and bad! Very bad! Looking at the readings, this shouldn't be possible! He designed the system so it can even measure Maou and Seraph level beings in full output! This was an inconceivable outcome!

"Radius of a possible explosion?"

**[Calculating…] **Finally, the system gave back an answer, showing a calculated model of a possible chain reaction: an explosion that most likely would not only erase the lab complex but everything surrounding it.

"Not only the lab but our base and a big part of the capital?! Amazing!" though, Azazel said this, but he started to get more and more nervous about what would happen.

"Tch! How troublesome!" Azazel worked as fast as he could, inputting different equations and commands. Seeing the data, he suspected what was about to happen if he left this unchecked. Already seeing in his head what was the best solution. "Reroute the power to the outer grid! Start protocol Gamma Forty Three!"

**[Understood! Rerouting excess power to the city grid! Isolation and purging protocol starts! Please, all personnel leave the lab!]**

"Finally…" Azazel sighed in sight of relief, only to a moment later… his screen swarmed by warning and error messages, filling his whole console! The graph which showed the measured energy output and other data went out of control!

"What now!?"

**[Warning! Alien life form appeared in the isolation field! Warning! Containment protocols are about to breach! Warning! Energy output increasing! Warning! Exotic particles of unknown origin forming! Warning! Pocket reality of unknown origin inside the isolation field is forming! Warning! The attempt to compensate and extinguish the unknown field failed! Warning! Exotic particle formation is rapidly increasing! Warning! Volatile pocket reality expanding out of safe parameters!] **

One after another, the warning messages jumped up, filling his screen.

"The heck now!? What alien lifeform!? What exotic particles!? What pocket reality!? Compensate! Compensate dammit!" Checking the data and the barely functioning camera inside of the field, a horrific being started to grow from that single hairbreadth, formed from black and white goo, filled with grotesque eyes, emitting exotic energy never seen before, rapidly evolving and growing into something else!

The sensors went completely haywire! Measuring temperature way below absolute zero and immeasurably high inside the isolation — a thing that shouldn't be possible considering the two things contradict each other, defying every logic and law of their world! It was like inside of the tube; a different reality is about to be born with entirely different base laws — like the computer already mentioned.

The emergency lights started to blink in the lab immediately. Just like that, right away, a complex-wide alarm started, ordering the unnecessary staff to leave and the security isolation staff to take a position.

"This is bad… very bad! Start Purging Protocol Gamma! Now!"

Immediately, several more isolation tubes made from a strange metal-enclosed around the experimental sample — layering the enclosure — the system started to leech the excess power output from the sample even more rapidly, trying to reroute it and lessen the strain, avoiding overcharge and a possible chain reaction that could possibly destroy the whole complex maybe the entire capital.

Meanwhile, the system used every method it could can to eradicate the "alien lifeform" and extinguish the forming pocket reality inside the isolation field, purge it before it grows too large to be contained — using secret Sacred Gear technology Azazel and the fallen had developed.

"Send the collected data on the external drive. Transport the experimental samples to the secondary site! Notify Vali to come here as soon as he can!"

**[Acknowledged! Warning! Research data damaged! Warning! The system registered a virus! Containment failed, proceeding to purge the external drives to isolate the infection! Warning! All research data is overwritten and corrupted! Firewalls on full capacity! Isolating and removing drives from the system! Purge starts!]**

"NO! NO! NOOO! ALL MY RESEARCH DATA!" the screen and console filled with the text of unknown origin, only a few lines readable for the man… amongst them:

**"BREACH DETECTED! YGGDRASIL SYSTEM V.17.28452128 ANTI DIVINATION AND COUNTER MEASUREMENTS IN PLACE! [SCOURGE OF HEL] PROTOCOL IN PROGRESS!"**

On top of this, a strange chibi figure appeared with a white military uniform on the screen, dancing and mocking Azazel for his weak attempt — doing so in a similar Helltaker style. It was evident; the virus appeared out of nowhere, not only infecting his system but also mocking the Fallen leader.

This chibi filled all his consoles and screens, slowly making other operations impossible.

**"THAT'S FOR YOU! SUCKER! NO DATA FOR YOU! NEXT TIME YOU WILL NOT MESS WITH MY STUFF!~"**

The figure sang mockingly, the text appearing above her head in a comic bubble.

It was evident, somehow, this sample, infected his system, corrupted, and eradicated all his research data before the system can isolate it, bringing forth that "alien" life form in the isolation tube somehow,

_"Or more like… the virus finished its task and simply stopped." _he dreaded that version, as it would mean even his personally designed AI was powerless to stop this infection and isolate its spread!

"Dammit! I will have my revenge!" the man shook his fist in anger, and wasted no more time, working fast, saving what he could. After a few more seconds of inputting commands, teleportation circles appeared around the half-finished artificial sacred gears in the tanks, transporting them to a safe place.

"At least I could save this much…"

He finished just in time, as in the next moment, the console on his screen as well disappeared, replaced by the mocking figure and the inexplicable code.

Azazel left the lab immediately after this, sealing the entrance behind him with a snap of his finger, outside, his personally handpicked team were already waiting.

"Azazel-sama… we!"

"Fallen Seraph 4 situation. We need to act fast..." Azazel walked fast, shrugging his head for his staff to follow, heading towards the complex's second layer — as his lab was in the innermost layer.

He put his lab in the core due to security reasons, in the deepest and most isolated point of the place.

After all, in this place was where he conducted his private research along with the secret projects of his people — amongst them, researching how to create artificial sacred gears. It would be unfortunate if anything could get out easily.

Who knew it would cause this much trouble!? Who knew a single hair would cause such a catastrophe! He needed to reevaluate his steps after this — Stating, if they survive this adventure and can convince "that" person to somehow restore some of his data!

He was sure; he needs to pay a steep price for that to happen.

**[Warning! Everyone, leave section Grigory 8! Final seal and purge protocols initiated. Leave the complex immediately! Ten! Nine! Eight! Seven…]**

"Everyone is out?"

"Yes, Lord Azazel. May I ask what happened?"

"Later…" as he said this, the isolation shields and barriers activated, isolating the innermost layer. Multiple shield doors lowered, further layers of walls added, and barriers enabled. The security staff raising their hands further reinforced the layered energy barrier that appeared — the effort Azazel also joined, pouring all his attempts to lessen the impact.

'Bang! Bang! Bang! Bang! Bang! Bang! Bang! Bang! Bang! Bang! Bang! Bang! Bang! Bang! Bang! Bang! Bang! Bang! Bang! Bang! Bang! Bang! Bang! Bang! Bang! Bang! Bang! Bang! Bang! Bang! Bang! Bang! Bang…!'

Continuous explosions can be heard behind the layers, straining the walls and the doors as the purging protocol worked with full force, eradicating everything inside — Using brute force and special measurements to cleanse the innermost layer.

The energy grid of the whole city started to overcharge from the backlash caused by the protocol and the diverted energy, causing a total blackout, overheating of many electronic devices in all sudden!

If it was not bad enough, every item not protected against EMP and the sudden rise of supernatural particles in the air was also damaged.

"It is over…" as the explosions ended suddenly, Azazel sighed in relief, the display bracelet on his wrist displayed the purge ended successfully, signing no living "alien" lifeform inside of the sealed lab section — as well the lack of "individual" reality bubble and exotic particles that appeared with the "thing".

"Phew! What a mess I made!" he laughed nervously, also immensely sour as all his data erased.

"Azazel-sama! This is not a game!"

"Oi! Oi! Don't be that grouchy, we all know our work is dangerous here, things like this can happen…"

"Still, many important projects ruined, please be careful next time. We are lucky no one get hurt this time..."

"Okay, mommy!" he stuck out his tongue, earning a shrug from the female scientist near him.

Azazel was actually glad he didn't need the help of the White Dragon Emperor — or actually forced to use that "strange" item he got his hands on.

They would be in real deep shit if someone like him would need to interfere with lessening the impact, or he would be forced to use "that" thing to stop the other "thing" or even call that other individual to help him out. Yeah… their prices to help might be too great even for him to consider calling them — even if he risked the end of the world.

"Well… now that that is solved, let's clean this mess up. I have…" Albeit, it was not over. Oh! It was far from over! As in the next moment, the red lights once again lit up, signing a new emergency.

"What is it now?!"

**[Warning! Unknown lifeform detected inside the isolated area! Warning! Energy signature above safe parameters and growing! Warning! The creature is rapidly approaching the isolation field! Warning! The Alien lifeform is reaching critical mass! Warning! Exotic particles and new pocket reality forming behind the isolation barrier!]**

"What the…!?" Azazel's eyes widened. It survived?! But how!? Even he would hardly survive such a bombardment! Even a Maou wouldn't come out of it unscathed!

_"If not… that damn thing just hid in their own pocket reality to escape the purging!?" _at least, that was the only explanation Azazel can think of. Everything else would be even more absurd.

"Initiate purging protocol again! Maximum output! Nothing can get out!"

**[Processing… Not possible! Purging protocol cannot be initiated!]**

"Why!?"

**[The previous purging damaged the lab's inner structure and the response systems. Proposal… reroute the protocol to the secondary subsystems…]**

"Do it!"

** [Processing… Warning! Breach detected! Breach detected! The creature is about to dismantle the shielding! Warning! Wall and shield integrity falling! Warning! Purging protocols were overwritten!]**

"Lord Azazel! We have a breach!"

"Isolate it at all cost! We can't let it out!"

Before him, the layered alloy shielding started to melt at a rapid rate, revealing several tendrils of darkness — carrying always blinking sickly eyes — and purifying white light melting through the particular alloy of the walls and the doors.

Azazel felt a freezing chill, but at the same time, searing heat on his skin when his eyes met the creature's own! It was a feeling so profound, it even made his gullet tremble!

The many white and sickly abyss black tendrils started to taste the layered barriers, like that of a living organism, seeping through the holes like some eldritch being and draining the continuously sustained barrier, growing bigger and more powerful with each moment!

"Wha-What the hell is this!?"

It was like living energy, a never-ending black goo! An infection that tries to escape from being eradicated, clawing, and melting its way through the walls and the doors by sheer heat, cold and power, tasting the energy barrier separating it from the outside like it was sustenance for it, eating endlessly with an ever-growing appetite!

"I-Its eating away the walls and the barrier!"

"Ah! It got me!" in several places; the dark and white tendrils made their way through the barriers and layered walls. The Fallen defenses were barely able to contain it, and in a few places, it was already out of control, hitting the closest fallen and consuming them.

"Tch! How troublesome…" Azazel clicked his mouth. "Reroute all energy to the barriers! Where the hell is Vali!?"

They will be in trouble if the boy does not come. In that case, he will be forced to use his emergency "tools" to get rid of this thing — or at least try so.

"Ahh! Don't attack me!" one of the fallen hit and killed by a tendril transformed into a twisted being, coming back to life trying to attack their own comrade.

"What the hell are you doing!?"

"Wait!? Ah! He bit me!"

"Contain that thing!"

The security staff wasted no time, immediately aimed and killed the newly spawned monster, shooting the spreading energy tentacles.

Yet, as they managed to kill the body, like an infection, it jumped towards the closest target, infecting the staff one after another.

Before Azazel, the layered thick doors were already melted away, a being of pure energy and sickly abyss black goo emerged, crawling and pounding the barrier, trying to escape!

Its visage was horrible, almost like a big demon skull! A twisted dog! Made from darkness and light! Bringing infinite purity by death and light, and endless corruption through life and darkness! It cannot be stopped! It was chaos and order! Infinite change itself!

"It is in me! It is in me!" the situation started to turn from grave to horrible. This is it! He needs to use his last contingency method!

"Dammit… to waste this on something like this!?" tearing down the layer of translucent "second skin" from himself, Azazel reached under his suit, pulling out the strange item. However, it seems he didn't need it, as in the next moment, the awaited savior arrived!

'Bang! Bang! Bang! Bang!'

Blasts of demonic energy vaporized the transformed Fallen, killing them immediately and giving the security staff a chance to isolate a rest with further barriers — which may not be worth much; it gave the security enough time to at least put down the already transformed fallen.

"Lord, Vali!"

"We are saved!"

"Eh! Just in time…" Azazel muttered, sweating and sighing in relief.

For a moment, he thought the boy would let him down to deal with the trouble alone.

"What the heck happened, Azazel? The electric grid is out in the whole town, my computer ruined, with all my films, gone!" A handsome young man with light silver hair and hazel eyes appeared, squinting his eyes slightly bothered and angry.

"As you see, we have a breach here. I would appreciate it if you could help us out with your talent."

"Tch! And why should I?"

"Because I ask nicely?" Azazel showed a genial smile, making the boy's eye tick for a moment. Thought, he recognized something in the corner of his eye — A grave danger that endangered his surrogate father.

"Look out!" The being behind the barrier formed something akin to a drill from its tendrils, managing to crack Azazel's barrier and hit his arm, invading his veins and infecting the fallen leader right away.

"Guah!"

Vali reacted in under a moment, sending a blast of demonic dragon energy that vaporized the tendril, making the being back behind the isolation field for a moment!

The thing growled low at Vali with hate and fury, showing its many needle-like teeth and many tongues that formed from the same material as its body.

It was injured; it was evident, the first time since its appearance, it took a defensive stance. Even the tendrils seeping through the walls and barriers retreated slightly to form a protective layer around the main body.

"Dammit!" Azazel wasted no time, seeing what happened with his people, formed a blade of light cutting down his infected arm. Immediately after this, with a spear of light vaporized the remains of his arm so nothing even worse grew from it.

There was no hesitation in his movement! "Can you help us out, please?" he grabbed his stump with a troubled face, trying to suffocate the throbbing, sweating profoundly from the shock.

"Tch! Fine! But you owe me one…"

"Naturally…" Azazel sighed, relieved, sweating in pain.

Squinting his eyes, Vali measured the power of this being in a moment, making his move and wasting no time.

"Divine Dividing: Scale Mail!" Immediately, his whole body was encased in a white armor embedded with gems, making him look taller, behind his back a pair of blue energy wings materialized.

"[DIVIDE!] [DIVIDE!] [DIVIDE!] [DIVIDE!] [DIVIDE!] [DIVIDE!] [DIVIDE!] [DIVIDE!]!"

His sacred gear activated, using his special skill multiple times one after another!

The monster behind the barrier started to shrink immediately! Roaring in rage as it began to lose powers, pounding even harder in an attempt to crumble the barrier — shaking the whole complex, trying to regain its strength by draining and eating the barrier's energy more and more. Its tendrils were extending, reaching for the fallen nearby and consuming the unlucky.

"[DIVIDE!] [DIVIDE!] [DIVIDE!] [DIVIDE!] [DIVIDE!] [DIVIDE!]"

In the meantime, Vali's wings grew intensely, bolstered by the divided power, shining endlessly as the stolen power filled him with energy unmatched. It was on a point where his wings were starting to tremble, hardly able to contain the excess energy! "Die!"

In the end, Vali pointed his finger against the weakened thing, using an infused dragon shot, doing it so close he penetrated the already weakened barrier, annihilating a big part of the complex and the "thing" along with it!

'Baam!'

The ground right away collapsed above them from the excess shockwave and chain reaction, burying the whole underground complex. Those who were not fast enough, immediately sank, and died under the weight of the rubble.

"Cough! Cough! Cough! Eh? I am alive?" Azazel checked himself, aside from his missing arm, he seemed to be okay, standing on the surface.

Vali was indeed fast, in under a few seconds, he grabbed Azazel and dug his way through the thick crust separating the surface and the complex, escaping the radius of the explosion.

"What the heck was that!? Azazel, just what have you messed up this time!?" Vali was not happy; it was evident from his tone, still wearing his dragon mail; he glared at the leader of the fallen, turning his attention towards the collapsed surface underneath his feet. "The more I drained it, the more it started to resist my dividing… what the heck!?" He muttered low.

Moreover, it started a rope pull with him after just a few seconds, trying to get back what he divided, slowly acclimatizing to his Sacred Gear and building up resistance. Vali didn't want to say it out loud, but if not for his superior reserves and power, that thing would most likely grow highly resistant or even immune to his abilities in time. If that happened, the whole underworld would be in deep shit!

"Ah! So it is like that, I see! I see! Very interesting!" Azazel lowered his head, chuckling low. Underneath them, the whole complex is in ruins, the staff who were unable to escape buried under the rubble — Dying or dead already. A part of the city collapsed as well in the sinkhole created by the hollow hole left by the explosion underground.

"Do you think this is funny?" the White Dragon Emperor was angry. His tone was low, but from his eyes, Azazel was well aware he was pissed beyond reason.

"I never expected this result… that's all." Azazel and Vali's eyes slowly slid towards the small tendrils of light and dark flowing through the cracks of the rubble. Even divided in power, and hit directly with a dragon shot, some of its parts remained intact, trying to survive and infect more.

"So it survived even that? How fascinating a being you are…" Azazel muttered, watching the gooey substance with awe. Indeed, his rationality is sometimes overridden by his inner scientist and curiosity.

'Bang!' But before the remains of the monster can get closer, Vali blasted them away with his concentrated power, vaporizing them completely, giving them no chance to escape.

"You and your experiments, Azazel. Just what the hell have you brought forth this time?"

"Even I don't know… dear Vali. Even I don't know. But surely, this just makes her even more interesting and mysterious."

"Her?"

"Yes, her…" Azazel stood up, dusting himself with a big grin, grabbing his pained shoulder with a grimace.

"Can I ask you to search the ruins and eradicate every still living part? It will be troublesome if even one little bit gets out. I would do it myself, but as you see, I need some patching. As well, calls to make." he patted the now missing arm of his.

"Sure…" Vali scoffed, annoyed, and Azazel teleported away, leaving the boy with his devices.

What his surrogate father just released, he had no idea. He was only sure of one thing; if left unchecked, this thing would have grown something genuinely terrifying.

"A challenge?" the boy smirked under his scale mail, his anticipation growing by bounds. Extending his demonic senses, he right away started his work.

Finally, some exciting tasks! Finally, some damn challenge!

* * *

**A/N:**

**Well, that's it for now!**

**I hope it was bearable…**

**This was the first part of a double chapter.**

**The second part is already typed, waiting for proofreaders to get through it.**

**It will be ready when it will be ready, wait with patience… (like always XD)**

**If you have questions, complaints or other things you want to say, send a PM or leave a review!**

**Like always…**

**RnR!**

**Read and Review!**

**Stay safe! Safe day! Safe night!**

**Be good! Sail safe! Stay away from Corona-chan!**


	9. Unruly Introduction

**by oblivon2991**

**proofread by the usual drunken band of misfits**

**Thank you for reading my fanfic!**

**My mother language is not English, so please be patient about the grammatical issues.**

**I don't own the Overlord(****オーバーロード****Ōbārōdo?) novel or anime series created by Kugane Maruyama.**

**I don't own High School DxD anime, manga and novel series created by Ichiei Ishibumi**

**Please review it. I know I will make mistakes that I intend to correct and will try to learn from them and improve myself.**

**Thank you!**

* * *

**Chapter 9: Unruly Introduction**

* * *

Somewhere in the mountains, a strange scene took place.

"Hey, Ise, keep going!"

"Guuuahhh…" with a rock on his back, as well as a beautiful redhead sitting with crossed legs on top of said rock , Issei suffered hard training. He felt like he was about to die from this intense exercise.

Indeed, in Issei's mind, Rias was not an angelic being anymore. No! She was an Oni! Calling her Oni-Buchou would be a better fit for her. Pushing him this hard she was anything but nice.

"Wi-Will he be alright?"

"Ufufu! Work hard Issei!"

"Senpai is weak…"

"Maybe Buchou is pushing him a little hard."

The members around the table gave their opinion one by one, as they watched the suffering boy, all while consuming the delicious cakes and tea made by Akeno.

"Buchou… I can't… I will die!"

"Ise-kun, if you can do ten more, I allow you to touch them…" she whispered, leaning down near Issei's ear. The boy needed no more encouragement; right away starting to push himself hard again.

"Guaaah!" like Something possessed him; the boy rapidly re-started to do push ups.

"Ara ara! What a surprise!"

"So, this is the power of lewdness, scary…"

"I did it…! Buchou! I did it!" the boy collapsed after the last push, lying motionless as his arms failed him.

"Yes, you did. Congratulations."

"Ca-Can I grope them?"

"Well, if you can get up now, you can do it." Rias pushed forth her chest, offering her fine assets.

"They are all yours. For ten seconds."

Ten seconds!? That's as good as nothing! How could she expect him to enjoy them when his arms were so strained? He couldn't feel anything at all! His master really was cruel! An Oni-Buchou! That's for sure!

"Seven Seconds…"

No! He had to do it! Even if it cost him his whole body! And how come three seconds have already passed!? This was not fair!

Determination filled Issei, pushing himself up, mustering what power he still had to reach the holy goal: groping Rias' breasts and squeezing them hard!

"Five seconds…"

He needs to reach them! He needs to get up!

"Three seconds…"

He was so close; it was only a hand reach away…

"This sound…" and before Issei could touch those heavenly objects, Rias turned her head to the side, stepping away from Issei's grasp just before he could have touched them!

"Is that…" walking forward a step, Issei legs gave in, making him fall flat on his face.

"Ugh!"

"A car coming here?" Kiba blinked, completely confused by the new development.

This place was supposed to be a private area; very few knew of its location according to his knowledge.

"Not just any car…" the Red Princess squinted her eyes, recognizing that particular sound. "What is Onii-sama doing here?"

In the serpentine road that led up to the mansion on the top of the mountain, a particular red sports car sped up, drifting with great speed through the curves. The "horses" under its bonnet purred, filling the mountain range with its alluring sound.

"He is coming here?"

"Now?"

"Maou Sirzechs-sama!?"

"…" Even Koneko's eyes widened suddenly, not expecting such a development, not expecting the Maou himself to visit them!

"Eh? Who?" and Asia could only blink in confusion, not knowing who the others spoke about.

"Bu-Buchou! Who are you speaking about?" Struggling against his exhaustion, Issei sat up, awaiting an explanation.

"My brother is coming…" Rias muttered, wondering what her brother wanted. Why was he coming here? Why was he using his car to do so instead of simply teleporting?

"Eh?! Your brother? You mean…" that means the Great Maou himself visiting them?

Issei was flabbergasted, as well as deeply touched! Who knew such an important person would take his time to visit them?

Was he coming all the way here to cheer up his sister? Or did his visit have some other reason? Whatever the reason was, it was an honor receiving him. Still, he looked like a mess! How will that look if he presents himself in such a way? He would disgrace the president as well as himself!

The first impression was always important, and he looks like this? Such disgrace! Right away, he tried to pretty himself as much as he could, dusting his tracksuit and adjusting his hair.

Rias and the rest of the group stood up, heading towards the entrance.

The car slowed from its previous neck-breaking speed, elegantly rolling before the group who lined up before the mansion's main entrance, bowing slightly and presenting themselves tidy and ordered.

_"However… this is strange…" _Rias raised her brow, spotting the luxurious red car rolling before the entrance gently.

Her brother usually never raises the roof, enjoying the wind blowing his hair. Something was not right; she felt it!

_"Not to mention the tinted glasses are also raised…"_

Gently rolling before the lined up people, the car stopped. Its license plate engraved with the word: "MAOU – NO.1" was the dead giveaway for who was the owner.

"Issei… bow!" Kiba whispered to his "friend," and after momentary confusion, the boy followed suit.

"Yes! Right! Sorry!"

Only Rias remained straight, crossing her arm with an annoyed expression, tapping a foot on the ground impatiently.

**'Whumm! Whumm! Whumm!' **the engine purred harder as the driver pushed the pedal heavily, releasing some of the "horses" hid dormant under its bonnet. This intense sound made the people around think of a wild beast, making them shudder just to imagine the power laying imprisoned under the bonnet.

"Onii-sama, why have you come? Don't you have more important things to do?" not even waiting for the tinted window to lower, Rias started her scolding, glaring at the window of the driver seat. "You know well that you can't interfere in this matter, or the Rating Game will be called off! If I…"

Albeit, what — or better said — who awaited the group when the tinted glass slowly lowered, let the whole group agape for a few, long seconds.

"I…" even Rias froze, unable to say anything in her astonishment. "Wha-what!?" the person behind the seat was that surprising and unexpected!

"How nice of you to receive me this way. Even bowing? Oh! I didn't expect such a welcome. It seems, you nobles really keep manners in high regard."

**'Whumm! Whumm! Whumm!' **once again, "she" made the car's engine purr overtime.

Smirking in the driver seat, wearing stylish black sunglasses, and grabbing the steering wheel with driving gloves covered hands, a particular person sat, savoring the confusion of the group. She was elegant, wearing her usual butler uniform and vest, her appearance befitting the sports car she drove.

"You!?"

"Me…" and the particular girl pointed at herself with a false surprise. "Oh! You thought it was someone else? Sorry for the confusion, really…" grabbing and opening a bar of chocolate, she took a bite with an uncaring expression. Though, it only lasted a moment because, after a bite, her mood turned sour and disgusted.

"Bleh! White chocolate, really? And it is half melted. Why did Rorschach think it was a good idea buying this?"

**'Whumm! Whumm! Whumm!'**

And just like that, amidst the noise of the car's engine, she tossed the half-melted chocolate on the back seats. "Dammit! Now I have to clean the mess too! Oh well! I just entrust it to someone else… Red! Do you have a cleaning service or a few maids here? Can they clean this mess?" lazily, she pointed at the backseat, already filled with empty chips bags and the likes, looking quite messy.

"How did… How did you get…!? Grr! Get out of that car!" Rias was angry; it was evident from her tone and stomping on the ground indignantly, pointing first at Gillian, then pulling her fingers towards the outside. Indeed, she wanted her out of her brother's beloved car!

"But I enjoy this car! You don't know how smoothly it runs!" she moved the wheel left and right with a smirk.

**'Whumm! Whumm! Whumm!' **playing with the pedal once again and giving some power to the engine — of course, that ceaseless "noise" ticked Rias off even more.

"It purrs like a thousand horses! ...Are there horses in hell? No matter! Then a thousand Cerberus… no! Bicorns then! I really love it! Are there bicorns in hell? Do they allow virgins to ride them?"

"Eh…" poor people around, they didn't even know how to answer.

"Actually, there are Bicorns…" muttered Kiba.

"Ara ara! How daring! Ufufufufu…!" Akeno chuckled playfully.

"I don't care! Get out of that car, now!" Rias grabbed the handle, trying to open the door, only for her effort to be foiled with a push of a button and a 'click!', as Gillian activated the lock mechanism. 'Click! Click!'

"Open it… and get… out! Now!" A dark and red aura emerged behind the president of the ORC, making her release a violent presence. Honestly, Issei and the group had rarely, if ever, seen their president this displeased or angry. Gillian really had the talent to piss her off and pick on her most vulnerable side.

"If you can't calm down first, I will not. You're starting to release a creepy aura! Want half-melted chocolate?" she offered some from the seat near her — of course, white chocolate she was not really fond of — this made Rias' eyes tick even more, the girl was ready to blow up.

"Come on! You are not yourself when you are hungry." the player waved the treat before the redhead. "No? Koneko-chan? Issei? Want some? You look really beaten up…"

"Don't like white chocolate…" muttered Koneko in herself, so low only Gillian and the people near her were able to hear it.

"Ah… yeah. We were training." muttered Issei halfheartedly.

Rias sighed, and the aura around her seemingly started to die off. "May you explain please, what my brother's adored car is doing in your possession? More so, why are you ruining the expensive leather?"

"I stole it!" she announced proudly, of course, this earned an even more intense glare.

"I doubt someone like you can do that…" indeed! Who can — or better question — who would dare to steal the car of the Maou Sirzechs Lucifer!? The car he adored like his own son!

Only an ultimate fool or someone who didn't care about his wrath would try such a foolhardy endeavor — in that case, Rias doubted if there is anyone who in their right mind would try to incite the wrath of her brother, no matter how strong they were. Even the gods of other pantheons feared his wrath — according to her father and multiple sources.

"Oh! How little faith! "Trust in God!" as the saying goes. Am I right, Asia-chan?"

"Eh…? I mean, what God gives, he can take it back," she muttered timidly, looking around insecure.

"Do you even have a driving license?!"

"Of course! Here!" Gillian recovered a paper. In truth, it was not really a driving license, just a simple hand-drawn and written license — Even the figure in the picture was drawn by hand,with a style befitting to that of a preschooler. Maybe weak even for that.

"That's not a driving license…" Issei whispered to his fellow devils.

"Ara ara! How inappropriate."

"Senpai has weak drawing skills…"

"Haah! Gillian-chan..." Kiba honestly couldn't place his friend sometimes. Like everyone, he was surprised by her sudden appearance as well — not to even mention showing up in the car of Sirzechs Lucifer, the Maou himself.

He had seen this vehicle many times; it is a piece of art one can hardly forget once they see it or hear its purring, perfectly calibrated engine. Every part of it was hand made and crafted; one can scarcely find a more splendid and expensive car!

_"Still, the question stands… how can she drive it when it runs on devil energy?"_

"Sheesh! Okay! Just show me a place where I can park. Then we can speak. Such a violent wench, and then she is surprised why only that fried chicken wants to marry her. I bet she is still a virgin…"

Rias' face went red right away, and could only shutter for a few moments. "A-And what if that's the case..!?"

"Just saying… you will grow up to be a bitter old wench if you can't relax… imagine it, living so long and being bitter all the time? Geesh! I would rather die than live like that."

"Yo-You!?" oh! How much she wanted to hit her! Even her hands curled into fists, trembling in rage. "Fine! You can leave the car here; no one will steal it! But you owe me an explanation!"

"Oh! I owe you nothing, Ojou-sama! But if you invite me to a good meal, maybe Akeno-chan's famous tea and cake! Maybe a date? I can answer a few questions; maybe we can also make a deal."

"Whatever… just leave that car."

"Okey dokey!" she left the car, closing the door and pushing the button in the keys. Right away, the locks activated, the windows raised, and the car's unique anti-theft security system activated.

"Now, the keys…" Rias asked, offering her palm with a calm demeanor — as much she can force the picture of "calm" in her current state.

"The car is mine; I won it by right. If you want it back, let's fight for it." Gillian raised her palm, making an inviting motion. "You can come alone, or all together. We will see who will be on the ground when it all ends." that cocky grin of this girl! Oh! It made Rias tick more than anything else!

"If it that's what it takes." and the Crimson Princess answered the challenge with a raised chin.

"Gillian! Stop it! You don't help! Buchou! Please, this is not the time! We only have a few days until the Rating Game. If you get injured…" Kiba tried to ease the tension and scold Gillian. The situation was already grave without Gillian inciting another fight; they needed no tension and injury in their current situation!

Thinking a simple human can defeat a high-class devil was absurd. But thinking things through, Rias would go against Gillian, who casually beat up Fallen angels, mimicked his swordsmanship effortlessly, and on top of that, beat up Riser — a supposed immortal Devil — with relative ease!

Albeit, Riser was cocky and had underestimated Gillian — a "simple" human — last time, a case not likely to happen next time.

_"She used holy water to weaken him; she most likely carries some with her even now." _Humans were the weakest race, true, but that didn't mean they couldn't use trickery to compensate for their weakness. For Gillian, this was extra true.

Hell, if not for his devil senses and the multiple reports stating she was a human with a strong soul, he wouldn't believe others depicting her as such.

"… the rating game might be called off, and we have no chance to cancel the marriage if we get injured before it even starts!"

"Tch! Fine. I will back down, for now…"

"Good choice!" Gillian pointed at Rias, forming a gun with her hands and winking; this, of course, earned an even more profound glare.

"Fine! Fine! Don't need to give me that look. I'll behave, I promise." Gillian raised her hands in surrender, her smile up all along.

"You better! Now then, if you may, you owe me an explanation."

"Tea and cake first…"

With that, despite the displeasure of Rias, they proceeded deeper into the courtyard, the members setting up the necessary equipment and Akeno making the tea, preparing some of her delicious cakes.

…

"Ah! As always, your tea is splendid, Akeno-chan."

"Ufufufu! Naturally."

"Now, you can start your explanation. How do you know about this place? How come you showed up in my brother's car? How can you even drive it when it runs on devil energy?" Rias crossed her leg elegantly — yet still obviously impatient — giving the picture of an impatient Diva who was denied from her dessert and was now grouchy for not getting her daily sweets.

"Mmmm… Answering your questions. First! How do I know this place? Easy! The miracle of GPS, or whatever its devil equivalent is. It showed the way." After sipping her tea, the girl opened one finger in her clenched fist. "The address of this place was amongst the saved addresses. And being the satellites see this place, I could navigate here."

"This place is protected by barriers and magic to hide it and make trespassers impossible to enter! It cannot be you…!"

"Don't forget who the car belongs to. It might have a mechanism implemented that makes these "barriers" recognize the owner and let it pass…"

"Tch! I suppose that's true…" it was annoying, but she was right; the barriers setup might have recognized the car and let it pass, without regard to whoever was driving it. A flaw they need to correct later.

"The second question comes… How come I got that car? Easy, I won it through a bet! After visiting me, I made something akin to a deal with your brother. And thus, I got the car as a prize — and a few more unspecified things I would rather not bore you with right now…" Gillian folded her fingers before her mouth, offering a devilish smirk. This statement of her made everyone's eyes widen in disbelief.

"Yo-You beat Maou-sama! How!?" Issei shouted in disbelief.

"I doubt you can beat my brother; he is the Maou. It cannot be that a simple human could beat him just like that."

"Red… Red… Red! I am disappointed. As a devil, you should know. Every contract contains a catch or two. Small print, which nevertheless changes the ultimate meaning of the pact, changes the outcome of the bet. This applies to oral contracts as well. Not mentioning, he is pretty bad at Poker. Lady Luck must really dislikes him… or favors me in his stead."

It also helped that Gillian had divination skills to cheat and abilities to manipulate probability, chance, and the causality of things. But, oh well! It was not really cheating until someone caught you dirty handed.

"_Losers should not complain…_ _Not as if he didn't try to cheat… if he can, I can do it too. Between two cheaters, almost always the one wins with more tricks and hax…"_

"You are truly… something else." Rias still doubted this girl managed to beat her brother.

No matter how crafty she was, she was sure, Sirzechs was intelligent enough not to be outsmarted by a human — even if it was Gillian herself.

_"Nonetheless, I need to make a call to be sure…" _If not until now, she was sure she was not an average human now . _"Beating Sona in chess just like that? Beating up Fallen and trained exorcists like they were simple street thugs? Mimicking Kiba's skill? Not speaking about what that Jack figure did before her that night…?" _As time passed, more and more mystery started to surface around this newcomer.

Now Rias was sure; Gillian had some kind of sacred gear hiding dormant inside her! Even if the detector Ajuka Beelzebub developed couldn't sense any supernatural activity from her direction, Rias' pureblood devil instinct just screamed — Something was not right with this girl!

_"But why do I still want to crack this mystery open?" _This bugged her more than anything else. Why did she feel the need to claim her as one of her pieces? To break her resistance and convert her to a loyal servant that serves and strengthens devilkin?

It was all confusing and bothersome! Rias had never encountered this much resistance before!

Until now, she succeeded in everything with minimal effort, everything worked out just fine! Despite their agreement with Sona, this denial…! This constant resistance and mocking attitude from the girl just incited her devil blood to claim her as a prize even more!

Conquer her like a fort, beat her in her own game, and chain her fate to devilkind! Strengthen her people by adding a fine specimen in their ranks!

_"So this is how the devils of old felt?" _history claimed many of the old Satan faction wanted to dominate to feel satisfaction! Rule over everything in existence as kings! A feeling that until now avoided her. Yet now… she definitely felt something familiar. A strange emptiness she never felt before…!

"Answering your third question: how can I drive the car even though I am not a devil? Well…" Gillian glanced away. "Ever heard of the miraculous device called batteries? It seems, your people as well came up with their own version of storing devil energy. In fact, with my win, your brother will provide me a lifelong supply of devil energy for the car. It is much more environmentally friendly than petrol — of course, that is if devil energy doesn't pollute the environment as well. Does it leave any nasty side product behind? Hmm?"

"Tch! You always have your answer to everything, do you?"

"Everything?" Gillian blinked, confused, then burst out in intense laughter. "Hahahahahahahaha! Please, I doubt even God knows everything."

"Umm… but the Bible…" Asia muttered in herself, looking around, insecure and unsure.

"But one can always try their best to prepare for every possible outcome they can think of!" Gillian continued. "I am just prepared and have different thinking, that's why I look omniscient and usually come out on top…" she slurped the tea elegantly, wiping away a tear of joy.

"And how come you came into contact with the Maou himself?" Great question. Why would her brother be interested in this human — Well, aside from the obvious.

But still! Sirzechs was the Maou, one of the so-called devil kings! He is too busy to deal with humans himself! Why would he waste his precious time dealing with someone like her?

"Eh? I dunno? Maybe he liked my stunt with the Yakitori guy? Maybe Maid-sama spoke about me? Or the reports he receives from you painting me in a positive light? Stating: if you send reports to him. Or even more! He heard about my splendid business and wanted to invest money? Indeed, he has great taste! A wise choice! Even on google, we were rated high! Check us out and give us a review!" she stuck out her tongue mischievously.

"Is that so?"

"Yeah, it is hard to believe, but he showed up not long ago with his fancy car. First, pretending to be a simple customer, then when I asked what he really wants, he revealed his reason."

"And that being?"

"Come, check you out. Help with your training and battle against that playboy? Of course, first, he wanted to pay me to join your little group and become a devil. But… that didn't quite work out."

"…" Everyone stared at the girl in silence, mouths agape.

"Ups! I shouldn't have said that…" she chuckled low, mischievously placing her hand against her mouth.

"HE DID WHAT!?" Rias jumped up, slamming at the table — of course, her strength was enough for the tea to flip over and spill all around.

"Oi! Oi! Don't waste Akeno-senpai's fluids! She made it with love!"

Koneko offered a not so amused expression, yet her face flushed red, hearing the word "fluid."

"Gillian-senpai is like Issei-senpai… how disappointing."

Issei tried to suffocate his perverted giggle. Kiba sighed with a forced smile. Asia looked around, confused, still too pure and innocent to get the perverted joke. As for Akeno…

"Ara ara. It is not a problem. There is plenty left where it came from." It seemed, everyone had different reactions.

"H-He wanted to bribe you? But…"

"Well… I wouldn't say he said it directly, but indirectly. Listing how much benefits I gain being a devil and joining your Peerage — just like you. Even giving me quite a sum in compensation for all the trouble brought forth by the supernatural nature of your town. I must be honest; he was quite convincing, almost getting me." Gillian chuckled while caressing her chin.

"I can't believe it…" Rias fell on her bottom, leaning on her elbows and grabbing her hair. "I thought he trusted me in solving the situation. I thought…"

"Well, you can't really blame him." Gillian folded her fingers into a fist, supporting her head. "In fact, he surprised me."

"Wh-What do you mean…?" Rias raised her head, blinking, her eyes red by forcing her tears back.

"He must really love you. From his words, about how he speaks about you, it is clear, he did it from pure love! Even despite being a leader of your people, his hands and time bound by his duties and forced to be neutral when it comes to your situation despite possessing great power, he found the time and way to reach out, and find a way to give you a fighting chance — no matter how minimal it is! Even going that far to make a risky gamble coming to my café, and trying to trick me into joining you, then using other "not so clean" methods to get me involved. And thus! After great elaboration and a lengthy discussion, after a bet! A deal is made between the sides, much more detrimental for your brother than me, I might say."

"…" Once more, Rias remained silent, glaring at Gillian before sighing with the mix of anger and sadness. "Stupid Onii-sama…"

"According to the deal, I gained through my win; I will receive the favor and everything promised by the "Great Maou" no matter which option you chose. I will not force anything. If you say no, I will leave you alone with this case, you deal with that Riser guy however you like. I already received the compensation package, so it is the same for me, whether I help you out or not. But if you say yes, if you request my help. I will do my best to help you out — just as I promised to your brother. As much as a crafty, strong, tactical, but simple human capable of, my arsenal and "divine" smarts will be at your disposal. You only need to ask, and it will be done!"

"Umm…" Issei raised his hand, slightly timid.

"Yes, Issei-kun? We are not in school; I think you can speak freely. Of course, if your master allows it."

"Buchou?"

"You can ask…" nodded Rias with her arms crossed under her chest.

"Umm? won't Maou-sama's interference automatically nullify the deal with Riser?"

Everyone glared at Issei, who, in return, looked away ashamed. "Sorry, I thought it was the case…"

"Ara ara! That's true, Buchou, if your brother or any of your relatives interfere, as well, if you call any devil to help you, that is the violation of your agreement with Riser. In that case, it is automatically his win." Akeno spoke up, aware of the situation — being present when Rias and Riser discussed and signed the deal personally.

"…" Rias pondered for a moment, turning her head to Gillian. "Anything to add?"

"Well… to tell the truth. We didn't actually sign a written contract with your brother. He just visited my shop, urged me to join your "cult"…"

"It is not a cult…!" snarled Rias angrily.

"Then… your 'it is not a cult'." Gillian made quotation marks with her finger.

"…But moving onward! Seeing as he couldn't convince me, he apologized for the blunders of the appointed devils of the city, offering me a generous, discussed compensation package for your "interference" in our lives. This package contained a luxurious car, a week in this luxury mansion, and a few more things you don't need to know about."

"I am still curious…" Issei whispered.

"Mee too, Issei-kun." Asia agreed.

"During our long discussion, he might've mentioned your little deal with the Yakitori guy. But nothing more I wanted to get involved in. Thus, as this "package" also contained a week off from school, I decided to use it to rest, ease my mind from the trauma your appearance caused in my life!" she placed her hand in her chest, playing the broken, dramatic woman.

"It is only an "accident" to find you and your group here—nothing more, nothing less. Taking pity on your situation and offering my help as an outside party and as a person who is not related to any supernatural or devil organization is my own choice. "Officially", your brother has nothing to do with it. And thus, his hands are clear from interfering and violating the deal between your houses. Of course, only if you can accept the help of a willingly offered outside party who has no relation to your contract. I suppose it is not the violation of your deal with the "chicken" guy, right?" Gillian glanced at Akeno, raising her brow multiple times.

"Wow!"

"S-So clever…" Issei and Asia gasped.

"Ufufufufu! Ara ara! Sirzechs-sama figured out this well! Indeed, Riser-sama allowed us to get some help from Asia. In truth, Riser-sama said it himself: get as many humans as you want, it will change nothing!" Funnily, in the end, Akeno mimicked how Riser spoke, earning a light chuckle from Issei.

"And Asia-chan agreed to this?"

"Ye-Yes! I want to help Issei-kun and others. They were so nice with me and all, I don't want Rias-senpai to feel bad herself." she mumbled in the end, lowering her head with a red face. "I want to help them…"

"Well then, the situation is solved. It is only up to Red from now on! She can accept the offered help, or refuse — In which case, I will simply relax here, watch your training, and not interfere in the slightest. It is up to you, Red, make your choice. Choose your future! Choose the path you walk! Only you can make this choice…" Gillian folded her fingers before her mouth, leaning forward — This made her look like a true villain who awaited the foolish choice of the hero.

"Is there any other choice?"

"Oh! You have free will, which means you can always choose. In fact, did you know? If you put three people with the option to make a choice and give them a question, they come up with at least six answers, six opinions! Isn't free will astonishing?!"

"Indeed, it is…" Rias smiled small, considering her options thoroughly.

Rias knows well; against Riser and his experienced group, they have little chance. Not only were they more experienced, the man never really lost a game —the two he lost, he did so intentionally for various reasons.

Also, his Peerage is complete with handpicked members to increase effectiveness. Meanwhile, she still lacked many vital pieces. The odds against them were high; whether one more "human" joins or not will change little to nothing — even if it was someone like Gillian, their chances to win will not be much higher.

"Don't forget, Senpai! The right person in the wrong place can make all the difference in the world…" Gillian added a quote from an old game.

"In that case, I accept the help. However much that may mean…"

"Splendid!" Gillian jumped to her feet, hitting the drenched table. "What are we waiting for then?! Let's get going with the preparations and training. I will show you! A little planning, ingenuity, and science can even drown the throne of the gods, and reverse the entropy of the underworld. Sorry, Asia-chan, if I insulted your faith…" she winked at the nun, who started to laugh cutely, holding her fist before her mouth.

"Ah, it is nothing. I am sure God can swim."

"I am sure he is a splendid swimmer!" Gillian formed a gun and pointed towards Asia, triggering it with a sound.

_"Why else would he drown the whole planet if not for having a big pool he can swim in?" _she joked sarcastically in her head. Albeit, she still preferred the Norse and Greek mythology than the Abrahamic one. They just have more cool stuff with more battles and surprising twists.

_"Yeah… Papa Zeus at least admitted he is a womanizer pervert. Odin at least feast and drinks with you at his table. And Uncle Thor is just cool with neat lighting abilities and a hammer! Everyone loves a hammer! One can hardly say this about the Abrahamic God. Heh! As I remember reading those "holy texts," those guys are just jealous, irritable, and just love to give you punishment when you disobey their whims. Creatively evil, or it is the fetish of theirs? I have no idea. Hopefully, that nameless "God" guy here is different than he is depicted in their mythology. "_

"Let's move on, then; we have a lot to do. And I want to test you first…"

"Test us? Why?" Rias raised her brow question.

"Heh… you will see. I advise you to gather in a wider space. It can easily turn messy."

And thus, after cleaning the mess, the group moved a little farther, standing in a relatively wide space in the middle of the courtyard.

…

"So, why did you want us to gather here?"

"Why so? Hmm…?" Gillian glanced up, thinking. "As I told you, Ojou-Sama, to measure you and your capabilities. To know exactly what material I am working with during this one week. To know your capabilities and to start to formulate a plan based on your strengths and weaknesses."

"Ufufufu! Gillian-chan think she can defeat us? How entertaining."

"Ah, Gillian, you might be strong, but please, don't underestimate us. We are Buchou's pieces, after all. We are not like those fallen you beat previously. As well, Riser underestimated you; you caught him off guard with that holy water. After seeing you doing it, it is not likely the same could happen with us." Kiba warned Gillian, not wanting to hurt her — even after how unruly she acted, he still considered her a friend. It was strange, but that was the case.

"Guys? Is that all right? I mean, she is still a human, what if she gets injured?" Issei glanced around, unsure, not really wanting to hurt her.

Aside from Motohama and Matsuda, she was the only one who appreciated girls like them and did not right away shun them or call them perverts — on top of that, she was also a girl, that was enough to appreciate her more than his long time comrades.

"I also dislike it, Issei, but she asked for it. Let's get this over with so we can return to our training."

Rias was aware, Gillian was abnormal compared to a normal human — though still a human, according to her senses and the devices they used to measure her.

She might have been able to defeat a few low ranked Fallen and exorcists, so what? She might defeat Riser after using unruly methods. So what? Gillian still couldn't possibly stand a chance against her highly trained group. They already knew her tricks, and the fact that she plays dirty! For someone like her to defeat them after all the gathered information in their possession was highly unlikely!

The data she collected about her was enough to conclude the best tactic, that being, eliminate her as fast as possible before she could pull any of her tricks. Yes, Rias was confident in her group's victory. She was confident, this time, their group would come out as the victor!

"So… which one of you wants to come first? Or maybe you all want to come at once? I don't mind! Really. In fact, I'd advise you all to attack at once! Also, come up with several tactics first. I will wait until you finish…"

Rias lowered her head, sighing before making her decision.

"It is decided… Koneko, if you may…" Her dear Rook would be enough.

Rias was confident both Koneko's speed and strength was above that of a human. Whatever trick Gillian wanted to pull, Koneko would simply shake it off and eliminate her with a decisive strike. It was no question. No matter who this human was, against the skilled Koneko who possessed durability unmatched, Gillian had no chance.

She had been lucky with Riser, using the weakness of devils to catch him off guard. A thing that would not happen with her servant — as they already saw that trick!

"Really?" Gillian scoffed, squinting her eyes almost as if she would be offended. "I'll say it once again, attacking me individually and without a plan will only lead to your defeat. I ask you to reconsider your choice, or taste the "stinky" taste of defeat."

"I am confident in Koneko's skills. It is you who should reconsider your choice and give up. If you can beat her, I will reconsider an all-out battle against you." Rias spoke, crossing her arms confidently, nodding to Koneko. "Look out for her petty tricks. You read the reports. She might try to pull dirty moves against you or use holy water again. Avoid it and end her fast! Give her no chance!"

"Umu…" the small girl nodded, stepping forward and taking a stance. "I will be attentive…"

"Buchou, we should…!"

"Kiba, don't worry, everything will be fine. Instead, watch her moves. We need to be attentive and react in the unlikely chance Koneko gets knocked out." Rias smiled, and Kiba sighed in return. He had an awful feeling about this.

"Haah, you may be right."

"Fufufu… so that's your tactic. In that case, I answer your determination to the fullest. Hahahahaha!" Gillian laughed like a villain, giving chills to most.

"So, that's your choice. So be it. But don't blame me if Koneko-chan gets hurt or traumatized. I am — after all — a tricky foe." the player moved her fingers, akin to weaving a spell, grinning.

"Don't worry, the victor is already decided." even if she defeats Koneko, this would be a good opportunity to inspect her tricks and moves, then swarm her right away. She was too confident for her own good, and that would open the gates of her defeat.

Rias was sure; her team couldn't lose!

"Indeed…" Gillian tilted her head, pushing her palm against her chin, and her neck cracked loud. She repeated the same with her fists, cracking them aloud. "It is decided…"

'Crack! Crack!'

"Aii…" this made Issei and Asia shiver, the angle she pushed her head just looked that unnatural.

"Let's begin then…"

"Sorry, Senpai…" the usually silent girl nodded, taking a stance. "I will try not to hurt you… much."

"You do as you like, Koneko-chan. Hopefully, it plays out well for you." Gillian recovered a pair of diving goggles, equipping them, then pulling up her triangle bandit scarf before her mouth and nose, covering them the fullest.

This made the devils and the nun look confused.

"What's that for?"

"Little preparation, for the show… also, it looks cool. Makes me look like a bandit. Don't you think?" she placed her hands in her pockets, swaying back and forth on her sole, completely relaxed — akin to doing a small dance of preparation. "But before we start, I request you Asia-chan to move a little bit farther."

"Wh-why?" asked the timid nun confused.

"Just a little bit of precaution. You are… after all still a "fragile" human. We don't want you to get hurt if our little battle goes out of control."

"She is right, Asia, please…" Issei nodded, and the girl gulped a little bit scared.

"O-Ok. But please, be careful, Gillian-chan. Koneko-chan, please, don't hurt her."

"That's up to senpai…" stated the Rook with little emotion.

"Umm…" with that, Issei escorted Asia a little bit farther, standing near her to shield her with his body if something unexpected happened.

"Now, then, we can start. Do your best, Koneko-chan. Albeit, I'll repeat! I advise against attacking me head-on; I can be tricky!" Gillian chuckled amused, making Koneko's eyes squint, slightly angry at her opponent for underestimating her.

Nonetheless, once Rias gave her the order she would fulfill it to the best of her ability. She would not be beaten by a human — whoever she is! She would not undermine the trust of her master! She would not be caught off guard!

'Bang!' the ground dented under Koneko as she sped forth, raising her fist to hit Gillian head-on. In under a moment, she was before her fellow white-haired girl, not a single modicum of hesitating in her movement.

Yet, Something was strange, as she reached closer, she recognized that Gillian hadn't moved. Not concerned with her ever-accelerating self.

"You should remember…" Gillian pulled out a sprinkler bottle from her pockets, Koneko recognizing the similar bottle immediately, making a maneuver to get out of the way of the first wave of vapor.

Yes! She was present during their meeting with Riser. She remembered how Gillian took care of him, she would never fall to such an obvious trap! Devils are naturally vulnerable to holy water; if she gets hit by that, her strength would be reduced, and the pain would make her vulnerable to an attack.

"Never run head-on into a battle." Gillian pulled the trigger ceaselessly, aiming the bottle against the petite girl, and Koneko dodged the waves of "holy water" endlessly, maneuvering to her opponent's side in under a moment!

She prepared to end the battle with a decisive strike, yet, what came next she didn't expect!

'Dodge!' Unexpectedly, Gillian could follow her movements, simply leaning away from the strike with the smallest of motion. Yet, it was not all she could muster; she continued her endless barrage, starting a special combo!

Koneko was apt with martial arts, and with throwing techniques, in this match, she proved her agility to Gillian. Unfortunately for her, she couldn't match the high amount of agility of the player — even handicapped and holding herself back — and thus, her reaction time fell way behind Gillian's restricted one.

Indeed, she was a Rook, not a Knight like Kiba was. She had high defense and physical attack power, possessing the speed befitting of a tank character in exchange — still surprisingly agile and fast despite this fact, maybe because of her small body and martial arts training.

The small girl followed her attack with an uppercut, then using her momentum to make a spinning kick. It was like a dance between two equal sides, none could gain the upper hand over the other!

With each hit, the strength behind Koneko's strikes increased, as well as her speed in an attempt to catch her opponent off guard!

The air was booming around her tiny fists ceaselessly. Mixing all of this with martial arts, she was really a deadly opponent.

"How impressive!" Gillian leaned away again, sprinkling a small amount from her bottle towards the Rook piece each time she dodged a strike — making Koneko pull back sometimes, squinting her eyes angrily as it seemed Gillian was just messing with her, sprinkling her like of a misbehaving cat.

She recognized since the last strike, it was not holy water. Still, the stench the liquid gave away irritated her nose. Gillian was up to something! She knew it! But what was her devious plan? She just couldn't figure it out!

"Senpai… please, take me seriously!"

"I take every opponent seriously, Koneko-chan… like if fighting a God or the Maou himself." Gillian grinned under her scarf, dodging her again with just a hairbreadth.

"Why doesn't Gillian return the attack?!" watching the match, Issei was indecisive which side to root for. For Gillian — who until now just dodged the attacks — or the small Koneko who dominated the match — reaching closer and closer to hit the other side with each strike.

Both were Something akin to friends — Koneko due to being a fellow devil and the member of ORC and Gillian being a fellow "buddy" of culture.

"Ara ara! It seems Gillian-chan is pushed back."

"I hope she will not get injured…" of course, Asia was worried, disliking such violent competition.

Indeed, as it was depicted, Koneko reached closer and closer, and Gillian was forced to move from her stationary position, jump and roll away from the hard and egile strikes that were ever intense! With each moment, Koneko reached closer and closer, barely missing her with a pulverizing strike.

"Hmm…"

"Buchou?"

"Something is not right… that girl. Kiba, do you recognize something?"

"Now that you mention it… yes. Gillian is just dodging, using that sprinkler less and less, it is like…"

"Senpai, please give up." Koneko stopped, offering the chance, an offer Gillian could only smile at.

"In the gates of victory? Not likely." she laughed, spreading her arms wide, akin to inviting Koneko for a last dance. "Please, do your best, Koneko-chan, the next move will be the last of our little struggle. In fact, for your own sake, I ask you to give up or face total defeat. It will be messy; it will be stinky, it will be… humiliating!"

"…" Koneko watched the human wordless, tilting her head confused.

"For once, you step over this line…" Gillian drew a line with her heel in the dust, pulling it wide and far. "… There will be no turning back."

"…" the small girl gave a look to Rias, who took up a serious posture, thinking hard. Trying to recognize what the plan of Gillian was.

Rias was unsure what this girl was up to, but having witnessed how easily she took care of Riser, she was sure it was nothing good.

"Be careful, Koneko. Look out for whatever tricks she pulls. Don't forget; we will be here for you even if you fall…"

"!" the Rook nodded, trusting Rias, preparing to charge, prepared to end a battle with one decisive strike!

"Welp! Time is up!" Gillian raised her silver pocket watch, once again, a broad smile pulling on her face as she watched it, removing her scarf slightly, sniffing in the air, then pulling it back to her nose. "The activation time came, time to add the final ingredient!"

Koneko didn't like it. Not at all! But Rias gave the order, and she will comply.

'Bang!'

In under a moment, Koneko started her final charge, raising her fist to end the battle with a decisive strike. Just like Rias commanded, she was extra careful!

This human was dangerous, who knows what's up in her sleeve this time? Her Nekomata senses screamed; if she is careless, it will do her no good.

As she reached closer, Gillian threw the bottle towards her, which the girl simply ignored, shattering on her body, drenching her completely.

"Stinky…" she only said this much as she flew forth.

It was just water, after all, smelling irritating, but that's all. It caused no harm until now!

"Sorry, Senpai…" Koneko apologized as she was before Gillian, fist pulled back to knock her out with her small hand.

"I should say the same…" faster than she can react, Gillian recovered a small "egg" from her pocket, a ball with the label: "_Do not mix!"_ pushing it in Koneko's face and dodging her attack.

From the surprise and momentum, the Rook could barely stop, doing an elegant summersault and landing, brushing her face with a confused expression.

"You are strong, little one, but it's worth nothing if you can't hit me." cackled Gillian with glee, an expression that immensely annoyed the small girl. "And now! As the final ingredient is added! Let your despair, begin!" Once more, Gillian spread her arms, in her eyes devious light shining.

"Senpai, please, don't play around…" Koneko wiped her face from what seemed oddly colored, slimy liquid. "What is this?" she inspected her fingerless gloves with a disgusted expression.

"Oh, what a pity." Gillian chuckled deviously. "Just a little biological warfare. Did you know? Certain materials separately are not harmful, but together form something new! Something devious! Serving as the catalysts of each other, bringing forth hidden qualities. Activation time and some blending needed for the full effect. But oh well, that's chemistry and cooking for you. The ingredient that brings forth satisfaction is… time! In this case…" Gillian pointed at the small girl. "The stinky water you first thought of as "holy water," and this little "miracle egg" formed what I call, a "stinky surprise"! Enjoy it the fullest."

"What…" Koneko blinked, confused, as well as everyone around. Only a moment too late realizing what the player meant.

"Aghhhhhh!"

It was just now Koneko's brain caught up with her senses, and right away, she fell on her knees, then on the ground, rolling in pain, coughing endless, trying to scream in pain.

"Koneko!"

'Cough! Cough! Cough!' "What is this!?" right away, every devil started to cough as well, covering their mouth and nose with their arms.

That water Koneko started to ignore once she realized it was not "holy water," and that "egg" contained that smelly fluid activated each other's hidden qualities, bringing forth the ultimate weapon when the air compounded the vapor in the right amount!

The stench, mixed with burning feeling and irritation on the skin, eyes, mouth, nostrils — and everywhere else where the mixed molecules reached — These molecules steadily connected to the nerves and caused unbearable pain and irritation for the target! Overwhelming Koneko's sharp devil senses and nerves with an excess amount of information in under a moment.

Even breathing was hard and searing. Koneko's eyes went completely red, burning ceaselessly and watering, blurring her vision almost blind, even rubbing dirt in them did not help.

Then… the vomiting came, her body trying to purge the material at least from her throat, but it made it all worse! It just spread the molecules further down in her throat and stomach.

Her body tried to get rid of the material that overwhelmed her "superior" devil senses, nerves, and brain. All without success! She choked, helpless to do anything. Her devil psychology worked against her now. Her mind was unable to process all the information her nerves sent towards it, and thus! Paralysis and "Blackout" came to protect the host from itself!

In the next moment, Koneko stopped motionless; her brain disabled the motoric and cognitive functions connected to perceiving her surroundings and controlling her body.

She stopped moving, trembling, only foaming, losing consciousness. She became a simple doll, helpless to do anything, eyes empty, and unresponsive.

The Rook of the Gremory Princess was nothing more than dead weight in her current state. The winner of this round was… Gillian!

"!"

Everyone watched her with fright, horrified by the events that played out in just a few seconds, completely frozen! Just now, Rias even forgot her plan… the "swarm" tactic she wanted to use after Koneko's "unlikely" fall. Indeed… seeing their comrades in distress rendered the members motionless and useless for long seconds.

"Koneko!"

"What have you done!?" Rias shouted in rage, her eyes red and filled with tears. The effect barely reached them, but she already felt dizzy. She didn't even want to imagine what kind of effect this stuff had on Koneko — who received a full dose.

"!" it was not what she expected. No…, it was even worse!

Her comrades right away ran to Koneko, but when they reached her, she was already out, eyes empty, completely red, drooling.

"And that is one neutralized, three remained…" Gillian breathed hard, waving away the air. "Whew! Truly! Wonder how it feels for your devil senses! Maybe I overdid it a little. Well then! What are you waiting for! You said you would swarm me once she drops! Here is the perfect chance! Come on! Or, did I already break your will? You will let such disgrace go without retort?! Come on! Attack me!"

"You used holy water once again? No! This stench!" Rias coughed once again, ignoring Gillian's taunt. She was too dizzy and nauseous to give it any heed.

Her eyes were already watering not only from the stench but from the "spicy" feeling that burned them and her throat, it was like she was sprayed in the eyes by pepper spray, it was like a stink bomb thrown at her, and she swallowed its content! No! It was all worse! Now even her skin felt like it was drenched in acid!

"Pfft! Please, that would be boring. I already used that against that Yakitori guy, using it twice would be cheap." Gillian grinned, satisfied with the result.

"Then how… what have you done with her!? Answer or… guah!"

"Ughhh! This stench! Guahhh!" Like Rias and the rest, Issei started to vomit, it was a disgraceful sight, but it was expected. Asia was lucky she was farther away where the stench not spread yet.

Gillian designed this little "stink bomb" to evaporate fast once the two components mixed, and thus when they reached Rias and the rest, most of the effect was already scattered enough to mostly neutralized and diluted in the nearby atmosphere.

"How could… you do this!? If any harm comes for Koneko, I will never forgive you!" the red princess, not so gracefully wiped her mouth, already on her knees, her eyes red and burning, filled with tears. Just now, she lost the picture of a graceful daughter of a royal noble house. She just looked like everyone else! A vulnerable person. She reduced to look like a human who was beaten thoroughly.

"Don't worry; she will be fine. Probably…" one note to be added, which Rias and the rest of the group felt was only a small part of what Koneko felt.

"Probably!?"

"Yes… how can I say? You bragged about you; devils have superior senses—meaning, sharper hearing, smelling, eyes, etc. So I thought, how I could easily defeat a foe with superior senses, strength, and speed? An inhuman foe! The answer is: overwhelming their senses to disable them. Yeah! I assumed there is a breaking point on how much information your brain can process at once! Be you a devil or not, if you can hear, see, smell, touch — on top of that — you are a living being! There is a hypothetical tolerance point that your senses and nerves can bear before they get overwhelmed by the excess amount of information and stimulus. If you pass that point, your instinct will most likely dictate to give up, get farther from the source, or your brain automatically calls a "blackout" to protect you from further trauma. Really, this is the base of all riot control. Either irritating the rioters enough to give up or overwhelming their different senses to disable them, making them unable to continue the protest. In this case…" Gillian showed an evil, toothy smile, so profound and full; it even scared Rias — and it was behind her scarf.

"Maybe… Using a bioweapon to disable the attacker was not the most optimal, but the most fun method given the case. You should already suspect what I will do from my preparations. I told you! Be attentive; I am a tricky foe! I told you: if you underestimate me, you lose! Your comrades will suffer the consequences. Why do you think I wore these diving goggles? I didn't even take a breath in that fight, not speaking about equipping my "specially prepared" scarf not to breathe in one of the components accidentally. Even ordering Asia to get farther away... You are terrible at PVP, planning and countering others… Rias Gremory, you even discussed your tactics before me. Knowing what will happen once Koenko falls. It is obvious I planned to disable or discourage you all at once, and not allow you to use that "swarm" tactic against me. I am convinced now! You will lose against that Riser guy. Not because of your lack of number compared to him. Not because of his "immortality" or your other disadvantages. But because you are careless! You are uncaring! You ignore your environment and underestimate your opponent."

Rias and the rest froze, hearing all of this was hard to bear. Mostly for Rias, who already boiled in rage, barely controlling her emotions mocked continuously by a "no one." Berated and pointing out her flaws, losing face before her servants!

"…You convinced me, you are nothing more than a noble brat who's been ass licked out until now, and everything handed to her on a golden platter because of her status and looks! You even forgot to think despite all the information you possess about me, your opponent! If you continue like this, you will lose every battle! You will lose all your friends and loved ones! You will die or remain alone! Sour and helpless against your opponent! Spending your ten thousand years in depression — growing old and miserable — Knowing, they died because of you. Knowing, if you had only used your brain, everything would be different! Knowing…"

"Shut up!" Rias basically boiled hearing the hard truth. Her vision went red; she can't contain herself anymore! Her hand moved fast, shooting forth a full power ray of the energy of destruction, a beam Gillian dodged elegantly by stepping out of the way, tilting herself slightly.

It managed to cut some of her hair, but otherwise, her bored expression remained behind her goggles.

It was evident, if a normal human was hit by that black energy with red outline, they would have been vaporized in an instant! It already left a sizable crater in its wake, bouncing further from the ground like uncontrollable lighting, vaporizing several trees farther behind.

"Rias!"

"Buchou!" Akeno and Kiba shouted out in fright, not expecting their president to lose her head just like that.

"I-I..!" Rias stepped back twice, filled with horror. She almost hit her! She lost her head! She lost her head and almost killed Gillian! A human! How could she do this!? How could she lose control this much!?

"Huh… that was close." Gillian clicked her tongue. "That's what you get if you lose your cool. Idiot!"

"I-I am sorry! Are you alright?" Rias was apologetic, still trembling after her unintended act, still unable to process what she had almost done!

"Hmph! Manage…" Gillian removed her scarf, checking her limbs, then inspected her slightly cut end of her hair. "I have all my limbs. Only my hair was slightly cut. But hey! It was a good shot! You almost caught me off guard!" she laughed completely unconcerned.

"Yo-You're not even angry!?" this human was absurd!? She was almost killed and still unconcerned?! Just who… what kind of human is she!?

"Why? It was a splendid move! It made my blood boil in excitement!" Gillian pointed at Rias by forming guns with her hands. "The fault was your horrible aim — what came from losing your head. Aim better next time, and you will win! In battle, going berserk is not advised. If you can't control yourself, the enemy can use it against you, making you annihilate your own comrades with your own skills by just running circles around you and blindly firing. If that happens, without comrades, berserking people are torn apart by the opponents in under a moment…"

She walked near Rias, placing her hand on her shoulder. "This was the first lesson. More will come in the week. Now I am convinced I need to work hard to make you a bearable team. We mostly need to work on your overly emotional reaction. Such a thing… is annoying to deal with. And you need to deal with it before even considering going into battle."

"I-I see…" she gulped hard, nodding slightly, still frozen, barely able to process all that the player said.

"One more thing… Let me tell you. I care not who you are, or who your brother is, I will kick the shit out of you if you do stupid things. I will kick the shit out of your brother if he tries anything nasty. Capiche?"

"Ye-Yes…" Rias gulped audibly, still shaken by her own reaction, and the fact, she almost killed Gillian when she lost her head.

_"Not to mention… it was like a terrible beast placed her hand on my shoulder. I honestly felt… scared."_

"Good…" Gillian patted her shoulder gently with her iron grip. "We'll meet tomorrow. I will take one of the rooms. Not telling you which one, find me if you need me. Tomorrow, the suffering which leads to your freedom starts… Rias Gremory. Be prepared! For we all fight, bleed, and suffer for a better life. For we can only break our own chains of servitude and slavery…" with an evil grin, Gillian pocketed her hands, leaving the Gremory group alone.

Breathing deeply, Rias was deeply shaken, dozing out for a moment, falling on her knees right after Gillian left. It was too much! Her legs just gave in! Her heart pounded in her throat.

"Rias?" only by Akeno shaking her friend made her come back. "Are you… alright?"

"I-I am fine!" she gulped, strugglingly, but got up. "Is Koneko all right?" she turned to Asia, who used her Twilight Healing on the still unconscious Koneko.

"Ye-Yes… she will be alright. Her senses were just overwhelmed. She needs to rest."

"Then I am glad…" Rias breathed a sigh of relief — as much as she could, as the mix still burned her throat and eyes slightly, completely stunned the performance and outcome.

"Buchou…" Kiba approached her once he made sure Koneko was fine. "Are you… alright?" He asked in concern.

He never saw his "King" losing her head this way. More concerned about how Gillian's words will affect her.

"I-I am fine, just a little shook." she looked down, clenching her fist and biting her lips.

"What Gillian said was a little…"

"No! She was right! She gave me every chance to come up with a tactic. Yet, I failed to live up to your expectations. I failed. I am sorry! It was my fault for not taking someone like her seriously. I must really look miserable now…" she smiled bitterly, several tears running down on her face.

"Still, that was really harsh. Ughh! I will show her she can't do this with Buchou — no matter who she is!" Issei was pumped up, even shaking his fist in anger.

Gillian might be a fellow "comrade," but even she can't speak like this with the president, throwing such harsh words at her and expecting to get away! As the pawn of the Gremory Peerage, he will not allow such an unruly act! Whatever it takes, he will make her apologize!

"No, Issei, it is fine." Rias sighed once more, smiling affectionately at her Pawn. Indeed, she made a good choice with this boy. He was just adorable.

"It seems, my confidence overruled my sensibility. We… No! I have much to learn, and this is a good opportunity. Let's do our best, ok?"

"Yus!"

"As you say…!"

"Ara ara! It seems our president is back again. Ufufufu… let's do our best then!"

And with that, Rias took to heart the harsh lesson. Will she keep it? Only the future can tell!

After this, the group retreated to the mansion, taking a thorough bath, a good meal and retreated for the day.

There were too many things that happened today that exhausted the group — Too many questions to answer and consider. From tomorrow, their hellish training will start!

* * *

**Scene Change: Somewhere in Kuoh:**

'Bang!'** "Guaaah!" **the terrible, deformed creature screamed in pain as it breathed out its last breath, shattering to pieces when the magical spell hit its side.

"Yeah! We did it!" Saji cheered, the thin energy line that connected his arm to the monster returning to the strange wrist guard of his before disappearing.

"Saji! Get a hold of yourself! Our task isn't over yet!"

"Ah! Sorry, Kaichou! It will not happen again!" the young man made a deep bow, profoundly sweating, expecting a strict punishment from the student council president after their mission is over!

"It is okay. Just focus next time. There is a place for work, and there is a time for entertainment and celebration."

"Right! Thank you!"

"…" Sona Sitri nodded strict, turning her attention towards her Knight and Bishop. "Tomoe, Reya, check the surrounding for any more strays. We can't let any of them go!"

"Understood!" with that, the two girls disappeared, checking the surrounding of the storehouse where their battle conducted.

"Their resistance was quite… lacking. At least compared for the ones that showed up in the last month."

"I agree…" Sona agreed with her queen; her eyes squinted to a sharper edge. "That's why we need to be extra careful. It might be just the calm before the storm. With Rias occupied with their training for the next week, it is our duty to take care of both the day and night shift."

"Ugh… never a minutes rest, Kaichou is a slavedriver…" muttered Saji, irritable and miserable, earning a sharp gaze from his president.

"I-I mean…! It is an honor protecting the citizens of the town." he even bowed intimidated.

"Indeed, it is a great honor the high council entrusted us with the protection of the whole city while Rias is away. That's why we need to do our best to stop these lost souls."

"But at least there are not many of them now…" Tsubasa, the Rook of the group sighed, wiping her sweat. "Last month was crazy! Not a free moment but constant stray activity. Compared to that, we get one or two a day at max now."

"As said, it might be just the calm before the storm; we need to remain vigilant."

"Hmm…!" the rest of the members nodded, determined to do their best for their leader.

"Kaichou! No other stray detected; the district is clear now."

"Good, we should head back to the clubroom; there are plenty of things to do."

"Shouldn't we clean the place first? The humans will recognize the mess tomorrow if we leave the ruins behind."

"Ah, that's right, thank you, Tsubaki." Sona waved to her pieces, and they started their usual cleaning duty, with magic, cleaning up the mess and repairing the damage caused by the battle.

"Haah…"

"Is something wrong?"

"It is nothing!" Sona answered firmly after massaging her nasal bridge and putting back her glasses. "It is just…"

"Your parents?"

"Yes…" the girl sighed, looking exhausted, watching her pieces working overtime to clean the rubble after their battle. "I told them about my defeat…"

"You know, you shouldn't have done that. That match was not fair, you know it too well."

"No, it was fair. We both put up something important. She put up her freedom, her willingness to join my Peerage. And I… well, she did not yet specify what she wants. But she beat me not once, but three times in a row. That means, my deal with my parents concluded, my betrothal took place with this "ritual"…"

"After you beat her two times. That counts for something…" Tsubaki smiled gently, trying to cheer up the always serious Sitri heiress.

"She sacrificed those two wins to win the war, to learn my tactics. It was terrifying to see as round after round, she dismantles all my tactics, all my defenses, playing around with me like a dragon with a child. Even giving openings to mock me. It was…" Sona bit her lips, her face going red, rubbing her hands together. "It was honestly terrifying and astonishing at once. It was a fair bet, and I lost, now I need to bear the consequences."

"Even if it means…" Tsubaki coughed low, clearing her throat. "Marrying her?"

"I made my deal with my parents. If I lose fair and square in chess against an opponent of high stakes, that person becomes my fiance. That was their clause. I already managed to dismantle the previous fiance they chose for me this way. Doing this with every other who came after him and wanted my hand. Now, I lost, not once, but three times in a row…" Sona was ashamed, starting to sulk intensely.

Unfortunately, this was the hard truth, if she backs away from their deal now, her parents would surely marry her away with the next suitor — whether she wants it or not. There was no escape from the deal this time. It is this or someone much worse she doesn't even know.

"I feel for you…" Tsubaki patted her back gently, and Sona nodded sulking.

The queen of the Sitri group knows her king and friend too well.

Even if it was an option, Sona was too proud and compliant to defy the deal she made with her parents. Even if it means she needs to marry someone she disliked, she had done so because it was her duty as the heiress of the Sitri clan. That's the kind of person she was!

That deal with her parents was only there to choose the one who cognitively fit her needs and was not a moron who can't even count or formulate a tactic — Someone, who can truly understand a smart person like her!

"May I ask… what did they say about your new fiance? Of course, if it is not a problem to reveal, Kaichou."

"Haah…" Sona started to release a depressive… tired aura once again, even hanging her arm before she returned to her collected self.

"Honestly, I did not yet tell them who it was. Only it happened. Of course, now that things have happened this way; my parents are nagging me day after day to introduce "him." Not to mention, my sister don't even know. I asked my parents not yet tell her…"

"I see…" The queen of the group nodded, slightly disturbed.

Maybe it was the best, if Maou Serafall would turn around looking for the person who took the president's hand, that would not end well for the town… not speaking the whole country.

"I don't want her to show up here one day looking for her. It would be… embarrassing."

Just now, Sona remembered her sister — who was too lively and embarrassing for her taste. This made her groan even harder… just imagining the day when the two meet again, and she needs to introduce her "fiance" to the Maou Leviathan was hard to bear.

"That would be…" Tsubaki cleared her throat, disturbed, remembering the overly cheerful "Magical Girl" impersonator sister of her president. "Indeed, troublesome. Leviathan-sama can be really eccentric."

"You don't have to tell me…" Sona only muttered sweatdropping, cringing how her sister acted all the time despite being one of the four great Maou.

"Kaichou! We are finished!"

"Good! Let's return to school. We need to finish our administration duties with this case."

The depressed girl who was worried about her future disappeared in a moment, taking the façade of a strict Council President. An ice queen of short, solidifying her surface like a solid iceberg, all emotional cracks are gone and patched!

"Guahhh! Again, paperwork?" of course, Saji complained.

"Administrative duties are important, Saji. Or do you want to get away with them like last time? You know what will happen." a blue demonic circle appeared on Sona's hand. Just looking at it made Saji grab his butt with a painful face.

"N-No! Of course not! I would never dare!" his backside still throbbed after the last treatment! He would rather bear with administrative duties for a whole week than suffer the wrath of Sona's hand again!

"Good… let's head back then."

Tsubaki just sighed low. She has known Sona for a long time. One can say they are close friends. But even she is astonished how this girl can change personality on a whim—going from a sulking teen girl who has no experience with love, to a strict office lady and back.

_"Maybe it is a special talent of hers…"_

Nonetheless, wherever she goes, Tsubaki followed and supported her. For that was the duty of a queen! For that was the function of a friend!

"Tsubaki, come, don't dillydally around!"

"Yes, Kaichou!" and thus, the devils left the scene intact and proper; they had many papers to fill tonight!

One thing is sure! Saji will groan for a long time doing all that administrative work.

* * *

**Scene Change: Later That Night: Gremory Mansion:**

Meanwhile, in a different part of Japan, a particular person spent her time with stargazing.

"The sky… is so beautiful." Gillian offered a profound smile, laying on the rooftop of the mansion, watching the stars undisturbed.

Rias and the rest already retreated to their dorms, taking a bath and eating their delicious meal. It seems her little introduction was too much for their picky taste. Fortunately, after healing her, Koneko looked fine. A little disturbed and rather avoided her gaze when she stumbled down to snatch some food, but good enough to stand up and walk. She will recuperate in time — at least, she really hoped so. It would be just annoying if such a cute kouhai held a grudge against her for long.

_"Well, someone needs to show them how outgunned and sheltered they are, or they will surely lose even with my help. Restricted with my own little "challenge," I can only do that much with purely human capabilities."_

She sighed, shaking her head and returned her attention to the dot filled canvas that was the sky.

_"I remember, back home, we can't see any stars due to the light pollution, the profound smog, and the excess amount of space crap floating around Earth."_

Compared to her old world, this world was a treasure trove. Even if Kuoh and other high-density places polluted with the light of the modern society, the stars were visible in some way or other. She only needs to look up, and she can see them unhindered.

_ "Of course, this Earthly sight cannot compare with the real thing — the infinite space out there, in the infinite void, floating above Earth. Only blackness filled with small dots… each dot is a star, surrounded by new, different worlds! Yeah, only astronauts and the few lucky traveled there could truly appreciate them I believe." _now, thanks to her new capabilities, she can count herself amongst them.

Witnessing it firsthand not long ago, Gillian can confirm it. Pictures can't fully give back the peace and silence of the infinite void. Compared to the "noisy" Earth, it was really a calm place — or, as quiet as it can be, with the countless amount of dangers it holds.

_"But… oh well, without medium or atmosphere to relay the sound, there is nothing really to hear there."_

Yet, this unknown danger this infinite void is filled with what makes it more exciting and enticing! Drawing people to explore and crack the many mysteries it holds!

"I will explore you… I will crack your secrets!" she muttered, reaching towards the sky, then clenching her fist with a wide grin, sighing big.

"Hahh… but sometimes, just relaxing is just as good. Spending time far from civilization… alone, with my own thoughts…."

This "modest" mountain mansion was perfect for this little rest and relaxation she needed to clear her head.

Far away from the light-polluted city, the sky was much clearer here, but close enough to modern comfort so she misses nothing usual. Just watching the stars laying on this roof, this nice breezy night filled her with some kind of solace and peace, relieving herself from all the stress remained from her previous life, and came with her daily duties as a business owner.

_"Well, with my new body and power, I could do nothing and be fine, simply stealing enough and live a leisure life, or force others to do my bidding and worship me. But that would be boring, and I never really was an ambitious type who want to rule over others or a territory_…" she also despised the idea being worshipped like of a "god"… it would came with more nuisance and responsibility to have followers than not having them at all.

_"…I leave that to politicians and ambitious people. Yet, some challenges are always needed, or people go rusty. Owning that shop, having that few employees under me, challenging myself with these restrictions, and training with my "training partner" out there from time to time provides the necessary exercise to keep myself fresh, my wits, and body sharp. There is nothing more needed! I feel myself complete for the first time since I was born! I feel… I am in the right place and body! I only miss my mustache and my junk a little bit…" _she caressed her smooth and mustacheless face, scratching her groin gently.

_"But oh well! Something for something. This body is not as bad as others would put it. In Isekai novels, this genderswap stuff is overdramatized by the writers. Also, my look is designed according to my preferences, so I can't really complain…"_

As mentioned before, one of her reasons for opening her "maid café" was to increase her lacking people and communication skills… to heal her ailing mind devastated by her previous work environment and the bullying, over competitive society of 2138.

If she does nothing, with her ageless existence — described by her race's lore — she will go, rusty… even worse! Insane from the boredom and the lack to do with her new self.

_"…This annoying tick to always do something might also be the reason of my constant urge to seek new things and explore. Really! It might be due to my avatar's race that I feel this way! Yeah, it must be like that!" _

After all, according to the lore of "her people", they were of a race of conquerors, inventors, artists, fighters and sages. But also, terrible tyrants, warmongers and slavers who, according to their history, was even worse racial supremacists than the Nazi Germany was back during the Second World War. They testified the thinking: "If you have power, if you are smart, you have the right to rule over the weak and do as you like. The strong rules, the weak can be glad if they can serve. If they resist, they will be crushed into submission or destroyed…"

_"I really hope the negative qualities of my "new race" do not evolve into something akin to a "superiority complex" in my case and incite me to war and conquer everything in my way. It would really make my attempt to blend and have a responsibility free, relaxing life harder_. _Also, I doubt the residents of this world would just stay idle and watch my attempt to enslave them. All in all… it would just make things annoying and over complicated."_

People needed challenges and hobbies to remain sane, and up to the challenge, it was wired in them to be restless after a while. Also, without a goal or destination, life was kinda meaningless if you asked her. It was extra true now as her new race's nature always urged her to do something useful or feel bad and restless.

"So, you are here…"

"In the flesh!" smirking, in the next moment, she turned her head towards the appeared person. "What are you doing here so late, Kiba-kun? Can't sleep?"

"I am a devil, remember? We are active at night. In that case, I should ask you this. Humans should sleep at night." Kiba approached her, walking near the girl.

"Naah, pass. The air is refreshing, and the sky is too mesmerizing to waste time sleeping."

"I see…" Kiba smiled, chuckling low. "May I sit down?"

"Not my mansion, ask the owner."

"I think she would not mind. In that case, I'll take a seat." with that, Kiba took a seat on Gillian's side, turning his attention to the sky. "Hmm, you are right, the sky is really clear today. Perfect for sky gazing."

"Just like I said, it is a waste to spend time sleeping, while nature offers such beauties."

"Aren't you tired?"

"Not really, you know, slight insomnia, I am lucky if I can sleep a few hours every few days or so."

"That can't be healthy; you should see a doctor."

"Nah… it is fine. Also, sleep is for the weak." Gillian grinned, still staring the stars above. "I can spend my time much more efficiently as my sleeping schedule is lesser than the others. For example, I can spend my night learning advanced chemistry, and search for good recipes for effective stink bombs, experiment with them to find the perfect mix to disable others."

"…" Kiba just shook his head, still offering a bitter smile. "Like always, you are strange."

"Normal would be boring. Don't you think?"

"Sometimes, yes, but sometimes the peace normality offers is better than an unique circumstance."

"I cannot dispute that. Normality also has its perks too."

Silence descended between the two for a few long seconds, Kiba being the one who breaks it.

"We missed you during dinner and the bath. You just disappeared in your room after… well, you know." Kiba remembered the accident that happened just after Gillian arrived.

He was still mad at her for how unruly she acted and how rude she was with Rias — not to mention how she treated Koneko who was his close friend. Even now, he can hardly forgive her.

Unfortunately, he also saw her point which made it even harder to hold grudge.

If the Gremory Princess continue like this and ignore the obvious… her weaknesses and not improve rapidly, they will lose the Rating Game faster than they would do otherwise! She will be forever bound to that man, losing even that little chance to free herself from that unfair contract their parents made.

Losing the chance to be herself, and forever chained to a person she despises was maybe even worse than the other option. Kiba couldn't even bear thinking of seeing her suffering day after day for all eternity. It would be too much to bear it with considering how long a devil's lifespan was.

"Hmm, ah, indeed. I rather feel nervous eating with others and sharing a bath with so many people. Even at home and school, I prefer to eat alone, and take a shower when everyone was gone."

Even when the chance to peek at the girls in the shower is present, she just disliked when so many people were around, just staring at her and all... always speaking without stopping — it was extra true for girls — most of what they say have no quality content at all. She hated when they just speak and speak without any information content. It was just meaningless raw data she can't place… nothing to interpret.

_"I rather use the cameras I hid in their shower if I want a show…" _she thought smugly.

She applied some of her skills to hide them, so it is not likely those cameras will be discovered anytime soon.

"Also, I feel, after what I did with Koneko-chan, and how I "triggered" Red… I am not well-liked here. It is best to interact as little as possible from now on, solve the issue, and leave the rest to you. Move on…"

"Yeah… traumatizing Koneko-chan and making Buchou lose her head was probably not the best move." Kiba sighed, he had to agree with the girl.

Even after he knew her reason well, he still didn't like the method. There are better ways to tell others their fault, or educate them to a better way. It was just too raw and sudden doing it like Gillian did! It can alienate others and possibly cause mental trauma for the person you aimed to help.

In fact… the way Gillian did things was the worst possible method, making him remember the Holy Sword project he was forced to endure and almost died under.

"Well, that may be true. But you need to admit, it was your master's fault too… well, partly. She had enough information about me to consider a different tactic. I even warned her not to send her people head on against me, advised her to attack all at once, to be tactful, think before doing something rash! Discuss her plan with you out of hearing range... Yet, her pride, doing things without really thinking, and underestimating me despite all the information she possessed about me was not enough to reconsider her step."

She glanced at Kiba, who turned his head away, clicking his tongue annoyed.

Maybe he should be more convincing or forceful when it came to his opinion — knowing firsthand of Gillian and her capabilities. Indeed, from time to time it was the servant's task to stop the master doing anything rash, or stupid.

They belong to her family, and was still unable to protect her from herself and her bad decisions. Kiba was ashamed how his loyalty and love towards Rias blinded him this much! In so much, despite all the warning and information he remained silent in front of the obvious danger.

"...It was her own fault it ended like this; it was her companions' fault not stopping her bad decision and advising her against this step. Your excessive trust in her and her decisions lead to such a conclusion. Please excuse me for saying this, but the blame falls on all of you, Kiba-kun. One should always think before acting. The task to protect their own leader from oneself and prevent her bad decisions sometimes fall to the subordinates, and no one else. She trusts you enough, I believe. She said herself: her peerage is like her family. I expected at least you, if no one else to tell her to reconsider her step after that night… or even go against her if her plan is just simply stupid. If she can't… at least you should think, Kiba-kun. You are a smart boy. At least… I thought you as such... until now."

Gillian sat up, pushing Kiba's forehead hard — as much as the human limitations allowed — and the boy rubbed the spot slightly irritated, offering an unusual grimace, a small groan of displeasure.

"You are going hard on Buchou and the rest. That's undeniable. May I ask, why do you dislike her this much? Why are you so sour and critical? What has she done to earn this?"

"Dislike her? Critical?" Gillian blinked confused, tilting her head slightly.

"The way you act around her. How you criticize her every move. As her knight, it is hard to bear. Please forgive me for saying this, but you go way too hard on her. I request you to stop, or I need to stop being your friend." Kiba spoke from his heart, even turning his head away, looking offended.

It was quite amusing, considering what Gillian read in stories about friendship and human relations.

Such connection was not as easy to sever just by saying_: "I am no longer your friend…"_ and that's it! Or… at least, that's how the different stories depicted such stuff. She had no real experience at all with friendship and the like, and thus, she wouldn't really know what was the exact case.

_"Of course… how should I know about that? I never had any friends back then… nor any normal human relations — well, aside of those few online "friends", but they were more like opportunity contacts than anything else... I don't really trust anybody due to the fact… anyone who tried to get close to me betrayed my trust one way or another, either wanted something or just turned against me in the end. Also… YGGDRASIL supported this "no trust" policy heavily. There, I was plenty home for this to work. Unfortunately, here, with "real" people, it is not really working all the time…"_

In that case… she only started to learn how friendship and human relations work after Kiba showed up in her café, and befriended her.

_"Even if I don't know how it happened. One day he just appeared, ordering tea. He looked quite distraught. I asked him what's wrong, and he answered. After that, we just started to discuss random stuff. In the end… he started to show up more and more times. Always sitting before me and speaking… human relations are confusing, that's undeniable."_

Catching up with stuff she should have learned during her previous 35+ years is harder than expected.

It was easier to learn quantum physics than understand how humans work — more enjoyable and entertaining as well — at least for weird people like her who always enjoyed such topics and math.

"Going hard on her? Disliking her?" Gillian muttered once again, tasting these words. "I would not say I dislike her, more like…" she clicked her tongue annoyed.

"Her attitude, I dislike. She comes to my shop, bringing trouble. Thinking because she is a devil — and a "Princess" on top of that — everything will bend to her will; everything will be handed over to her because of her heritage and her "fancy" brother. Thinking, because of her nice rack, bottom, thin waist, and beautiful face, she can get away with everything. Sorry Kiba, but not in this case, I will not bend to such things. Even if she would be Aphrodite or the chief Norse god, I would still kick her ass if she brings me trouble. I dislike people who don't even listen to what I want, and just shove their opinion down my throat!"

"Well, you can't really blame her for where she came from, from where she is born, do you?"

"Of course not. I never said that. It is not about her upbringing or other such stuff... I only said, common decency hearing what people say, and accepting their choice, considering and listening to the advice others give you! Not trying to force them to accept your opinion at all cost, or try to bind others to you because you deem their qualities "useful" at the moment. Even going that far to bring them trouble, or send someone, weave malicious plans to enforce your want, push them that far to have no choice but join you! That's not how decent people work. That's how tyrants, dictators and slavers enforce their will, Kiba-kun. It always went this way during the history, and it always will, for this is how such people work."

"But, Buchou…!"

"You do that with objects, Kiba, not people. You own objects, you use them as you like, not people. Tyrants, gods, and slavers do that with their creations, subjects, and possession, not with friends, not with others! I dislike power addled people like that because they think I will go along with their shit just because they say so. But let me tell you something, Kiba; maybe in the past, people can push me around as they liked, as I was powerless to do anything, I was powerless to rise against them, as the consequences would be greater than my gain coming with resisting! As I had something to lose doing so! But not anymore! For in my current state, the only one who can push me around in all heaven, hell, earth, and even existence, is ME! If anyone tries to take this earned freedom from me, I will crush that being! Be it any God, monster, human, or all the idolized Maou you worship; I will not bend to anyone but me! I will say it once more; I don't bend to anyone but me!"

"…" Kiba remained silent for a moment, pondering what pushed Gillian to think this way. Pondering what suffering she went through to refuse the advancements of others towards her? Thinking hard where her immense distrust and sourness came from — that resurfaced just now!

Was she like him in the past? Suffering the hand of certain authority and now was unable to really trust anyone — even him fully?

_"Yes, she and her brother did not really share anything about their past…" _and even that small amount he suspected was a forgery.

Her smile was too forced sometimes when they touched several subjects in their discussion. He recognized during their first meeting… something always bothered her. Some deep scar she maybe not even revealed to anyone! Maybe, that's why they found the common voice so easily...

_ "I remember, Buchou saved me after my escape, bringing me back from death's door…"_

Unfortunately, Kiba was well aware; not all tales end happily like his. His fellow test subjects and past friends were the proof of this. Only he survived. Be it fate or a random encounter, he was saved by Rias in the last moment, giving his empty, fading life a goal! A selfless act, he will be eternally grateful.

_"Yet, just as said… not everyone is as lucky as me. Not every tale ends happily…"_

"I know Buchou is pushy sometimes, but believe me, I know her long enough to attest for her; she only wants what's best for us. She is caring and loving. Selfless… just like the other members of her family. They are different than the other devils."

"Her intentions might be good, Kiba, but her motivation and methods less so. She is too green to make serious decisions. Too biased to be an independent party who can make important choices with a cool head. Too hasty to be yet entrusted to protect people — less a whole city. Observing her and how you devils operate in Kuoh, that much is clear."

"Haahh…" That was undeniable; even Kiba admitted that Rias made slip-ups from time to time. Still, his King learned day after day, she tried her best to improve! He was sure, in time, she will grow a responsible person with experience under her hand.

"I know I am not perfect; I do questionable things. I admit I have a lot to learn and improve, but at least, I do not try to hide such things behind morals and say: "It is for the greater good. I only want to protect you from yourself." and things like: "I know better what you want than you, there is no room for your opinion! You do what I say, or there will be trouble!" I dislike such people the most, Kiba. As such people make me remember the ones from my previous life…"

"…" Kiba bit his lips, for a moment, unable to renounce what Gillian said.

"...I am a piece of shit, Kiba. I know well. I admit this fact. I am a terrible liar who did many questionable, horrible things in the past, and will most likely do so for her own benefit — or to protect what's important to her... The difference is, I admit this! Not trying to hide my faults behind the false mask of morality and act like: "I am your savior! You should be glad that I even offering this chance!" for that, is the biggest bigotry in all existence…"

She mimicked Rias' domineering attitude, even raising her arm above her chest, her wrist being higher than her hand.

"No… I might be a liar, Kiba. A trickster, a horrible person! But I am not a hypocrite hiding behind the false picture of morality. It might not be intentional from her part; she might think she is doing a good thing. Still, it just ticks me off when a brat like her play a heroine, tries to act like she is better than anyone, and knows everything — play with things she had little idea about. The little time I spent around her confirmed only one thing; she has little knowledge about the people and how the world really works. Forcing and pushing down her false sense of "justice" and agenda in the throat of those that never requested it. Unable to admit her fault even when it is so obvious! Refusing to learn even when her freedom and the life of her loved ones is at stake! Maybe this blindness of hers, and his refusal to improve annoys me more than anything else. Perhaps this is what ticks me off the most!"

"Tch! If you hate her so much, why do you come all this way? Why are you helping her?! You should have simply sat around, relaxed! Wait as she falls victim to this unfair deal between their families!"

For the first time since knowing him, Kiba was really sounding annoyed… No! More like he was angry! His eyes squinted like sharp swords, even standing up and clenching his fists in anger, waving his hand before himself to give point for his speech.

"..." after a momentary pause, Gillian started to chuckle, then burst out in an intense laughter feeling the boy's resolve. "Hehe… Hahahahahahaha!"

"What's so funny!? I am not joking! If you are here only to mock her and our effort, then…!"

"It is the first time I see you truly honest, Kiba-kun." she grinned, her gaze meeting the boy's, standing up and placing her hands in her pocket.

In those blue eyes, now she saw confusion, his rage only dimming, quenched by the surprising sentence of the player.

"Wha-What!?" and Kiba backed stunned, still unable to process what the girl meant.

"You must really adore her, or being really grateful for whatever she did for you. In so much… despite your base nature, you ignore all the flaws of hers. Despite what happened… you still have faith in your "king". Angry because of her, not against her. I truly… envy your trust in her. That, you still possess the spark of faith I lost long ago…"

"Huh…? Gillian…" Kiba's expression softened, reaching out slowly. "I…"

"Answering your question. I may dislike her because of her hypocritical, domineering attitude, and being too blind to recognize the obvious. But this can be fixed — as she does not give away the aura of a bad person. But that… is not the reason why am I here and offered my help…"

"Then…?" now, the knight of the Gremory peerage was even more confused than before, can only raise his brow curious.

"You still don't know?" Gillian cackled low. "My first reason was our deal with the Maou, the second is to push my boot inside the ass of that playboy chicken. I want to dominate him and put his kind in his place, show them that their arrogance is unfounded, as even a simple human can put down their kind. That they should be afraid of the weak and the desperate more than anything else. As for my third and fourth point…" she turned to Kiba, offering an honest smile. "Ponder on it, tell me if you realized my third and fourth reason. I expect an answer after the match concludes."

'Buuuzzzz!' an incoming call arrived at her phone right after this, raising it to eye-level, the girl raised her brow.

"Hmm…. hello?" she accepted the call uncaring, only holding it with her index and thumb, doing so in a delicate way. "I see… Nah, not interested! Buying nothing, you scam! Sod off…" 'Click'

With that, she ended the call, walking near the edge, dropping down from the roof of the tall building leisurely, only slowing herself with her gloved hand pushing hard against the walls.

"Gillian!"

Kiba ran, watching over the edge, but the girl already landed with an elegant somersault, walking through the courtyard undisturbed from the fall, humming and whistling a strange lullaby.

"His smile fair as spring… as he draws towards you…"

"What do you hide… Gillian?"

Kiba watched as his friend disappeared in the night of the courtyard. His heart filled with doubt like never before, trying to figure out what her past hides, trying to come to terms with what she said about Rias and her methods.

Surely, after what happened today, he can't sleep well for a while. Too many questions that concerned him, too few answers, too many worries haunted him to do so.

What will come after this, the boy can only guess. One thing was sure, after this conversation, he will try to see Gillian in a different light. Not as a simple friend, but someone who maybe shares some similarities with him — maybe a tragic past, if nothing else.

* * *

**A/N:**

**Well, that's it!**

**I hope it was bearable!**

**Sorry for the long wait, stuff took my time!**

**In the next chapter: The training starts!**

**Will Rias and her group succeed against the impossible odds?**

**Will Kiba finds out the terrible secret Gillian holds?**

**What other things did Gillian ask for her service from the great Satan?**

**Should Azazel do more experiments with that another material?**

**With the obvious exception of the last, you will know the answers if you read further!**

**Until then!**

**Good day, good night! Stay safe! Sail safe!**

**RnR!**

**Read and review!**

**Send PM if you have further questions!**

**May Gillian be with you and your endeavors.**

**Until next time!**


End file.
